Cousin Friends
by pinkninja98
Summary: Self-insert of a pair of sisters. One loves the show Buffy, the other adored the show Vampire Diaries, after a painful accident the girls wake up in a world where they are tied into both worlds. With one only knowing about one universe, the other knowing just about everything of the other how will they cope with the merge. How will the beloved characters survive the merger?
1. Chapter 1

One moment I was smiling in the rain with my sister the next minute I was in excruciating pain that stabbed, burned and tazed every fiber of my being. My eyes couldn't see anything. My lungs couldn't take any air and my ears couldn't make out any sound.

Finally it all stopped and I was dropped down my body twitching and writhing in pain. I couldn't make out much more than just pain. Pain until there was nothing more.

Nothing really made sense. My head swam with no real help or reason to it. And I was in pain and I couldn't ever remember the three w's (Where, Why and hoW). I could barely make out who I was through the whole agony I felt. The agony and pain was immense and otherworldly, but I was alive.

That much was certain, as I had immense pain throbbing through my entire being. But the pain only assured I was alive and here. Or at least that's what the optimist in me kept trying to sell me.

I groaned and tried to open my eyes. Feeling as if I should have used pliers to break the crust in in my eyes.

"Ros!" I rolled over and popped the crust in my eye enough to make out a blurry humanoid shape. "Ros! Come on!" Clearer now, I could make out blond fashionable hair as she tried to force me up. "Come on Ros! The flight is dis-boarding!"

I nodded weakly and forced myself to stand. Ignoring everything going on in my brain and just stood and followed. Perhaps if I keep going I'll get an idea on what was going on. My brain was all fuzzy with sleep. Must be sleep and the flight that have me all discombobulated.

"I'm so pleased you didn't snore," the blond said in a playful manner.

I weakly nodded, trying not to let on how confused I am about it all. She looked familiar, I just couldn't place her yet. "How-" I croaked, shocked at how out of use my voice was. I cleared my throat, "how long was the flight?"

"Five hours," she responded, before looking at me with an upturned eyebrow, her green eyes in disbelief. "Are you really that out of it?"

I signed and ran a hand to the back of my head, feeling my chaotic curls and getting some semblance of normal out of that small act. "Yeah," I shrugged, "I guess."

She snorted and led me off to the side of the busy airline. She didn't say much as I tried to take in my surroundings, obviously a busy airport, but unfortunately I couldn't make out much more than that.

The familiar girl beside me started waving her arm, and I looked over to see an older woman, mid forties maybe with feathery blond hair walk toward us, trailing behind her was "Gwendolyn?" It sure looked like Lyn, for the most part. Her hair was pitch black, not the brown that she naturally had. And her eyes were a dark color, but as she got closer I could see that there was a violet hue to it.

"Rosalind?" the girl who looked almost like Lyn aksed.

I gave a weak nod to the girl who looked nearly identical to my sister. Her eyes widened as she looked me up and down. Then those eyes shifted to the familiar girl beside me as I took in the woman beside her.

It then dawned on me who she was. Or at least who she looked like. "Joyce?" I asked weakly. The girl who looked like Lyn looked at me with wide terror filled eyes.

The woman looked up from her cell phone and gave me a critical eye. "Yes, Ros?"

I gulped. "Um nothing."

She looked at me with confusion. "Did you have a deep sleep like your sister?" she asked with mirth.

"Oh yeah she did, Mom," the girl I realize is Buffy answered with a smirk. "She was so out of it."

Lynnie, or her look alike gave a cough, seeming to have choked. Joyce began patting her back as she seemingly caught her breath. "Sorry," she rasped out. She looked me in the eye. "Ros, come to the bathroom with me."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Alright girls I'm going to call your grandpa and let him know we landed."

"I'm gonna check out the nearest food joint," Buffy said popping on her toes some.

Joyce rolled her eyes and handed her a twenty and pointed to where she could see the restroom signs to be. Both Lyn look alike and I were too short to see much.

We followed Joyce's direction and soon were in a restroom, "Kay I do have to pee first," Lyn look alike said, quickly rushing to a stall, I followed suit, realizing five hours in a plane will do that to you.

Once hands were washed and all was well Lyn look alike became like a secret agent and got closer to me, her brownish violet eyes searching around. "Are you my sister?" she asked.

"Are you Lynnie?" she nodded, "My baby sister?"

She nodded and gave a relieved sigh. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"Rain," she nodded, "We were dancing in the summer rain and then pain, then nothing."

She nodded, "Yeah, that's what I remember too." She then looked really worried, her unusual eyes scrunched up, "Is that really Buffy Anne Summer's and her mom?"

I gave a deliberate slow nod, "It sure seems like it."

I looked back into the mirror I glanced into . "I sort of look like me," I stated finally. Rewashing my hand. "I have similar eyes to you. They have like a purple color too them." Lynnie nodded and began looking at her too.

"We are younger." She stated simply.

"Yes," I answered, "mid to late teens I guess."

"And do you remember anything about Joyce and Buffy going anywhere on a plane?" she asked, trying to flatten her silky wavy black hair.

"No." I answered simply. Undoing the bun on top of my head I realized that I still had my curly hair but it had darken to the deep dark that Lyn had. It seemed even though we weren't us, we were still very much sisters.

We nodded to each other. And made our way out in search for Joyce, we still had no idea where or how we were with them. No idea on what had happened or well anything. I think the most we both figured was that we ought to stick together.

"There you girls are!" Joyce said giving us a smile. "Come on, Buffy already blew the twenty I gave her, and she is still hungry," she gave a chuckle and smiled, leading the girls away. "I'm sure you two are hungry as well."

Lynnie shrugged and I easily followed beside her.

"Grandpa said he wouldn't mind us staying with him while I go through all of Grandma's papers and try to find your mother." She said mother in such a tone I was not familiar with. Joyce never was that mad to use that sort of tone. Even when Buffy got into all her troubles before she found out about the Slayer thing Joyce had never used such a tone.

"Oh?" I asked, not sure on what to do. Trying to figure out on what was going on.

"Yeah, Grandma had kept in sort of contact with her for the past dozen years. She had to have!" Joyce said in exasperation. "At least we may get some information on your other aunt and maybe she has some information on the-" she paused abruptly and looked to Lyn with pity in her gaze.

That was concerning, I looked to Lyn who seemed to have the same feeling.

"Either way Grandpa has agreed to let me search through it while you girls go check out the sights and sounds of where your aunts and mom grew up." She gave a smile and wrapped an arm around me and led me to a restaurant, giving me a squeeze as we went.

Buffy had ordered a lot. A lot of food. "Oh did you get some for us?" Lynnie asked.

Buffy looked up, her entire body language screaming oops. "Um…" she dragged out the syllable, looking at the whole group. "Maybe," she whispered weakly.

"Well you can share some, but me and the girls are going to go get our own orders." Joyce led us away.

We sat down and ate, and it was a very surreal sort of situation. Having a greasy pizza meal with Joyce and Buffy Summers really was something I could never really even think possible. And looking at them in real life was impossible to believe in.

Buffy didn't have perfect skin, she had a small little freckles that were awkwardly covered by not really perfectly applied foundation. She had a few hairs in her eyebrow that weren't plucked yet and her bouncy beautiful blond locks were limp and the top may have been slightly greasy. And though she was really pretty, Sarah Michelle Gellar pretty, she had blotchy dark patches hidden beneath concealer and foundation.

There was also a sadness in her eyes. Deep and dark hidden behind bubbly personality. Made me want to know what was going on with the Slayer. She had to be the slayer because Joyce had no ring on her left hand and that meant she was divorced. Which had me very confused and concerned.

None of this seemed to make much of any sense.

After we ate we all got into a cab and Aunt Joyce gave the address to what had to be our grandparents house. The drive was rather scenic and it being just after four in the afternoon the sun was beginning to set.

"And this girl's is Mystic Falls, which had a couple of pretty neat stores," she gave a grin, "I think your mom frequented it before she ran off."

Lynnie stiffened beside me but without being able to talk to her privately here there was no reason to bring attention too it. Twenty minutes later we were in a quaint town and pulling up to a really nice two storied house.

Joyce led the way and we were greeted kindly by an old man and a picture of who informed us was our Grandma. He told us to make ourselves comfortable in our old rooms. The room was rather nice with dark wood accents, a bunk bed took over one wall. It was that of a teenager's with posters and other objects that screamed teenagers.

Glancing around I noticed there were pictures in stacks around the room and half of the room seemed packed up. I leafed through the pictures seeing the girl I saw when I looked into this worlds mirrors. I was bright and smiling throughout with several other smiling people. Then I saw one that caused my heart to skip.

Lying in a white washed room, one that looked overly sanitized sat Lynnie, in a hospital gown, a forced smile on her face as she held onto a cupcake with a single candle on it. I sat beside her tears in my eye as I looked on. I held a cupcake as well but it was apparent that in the moment it was all about Lynnie.

A very sick, very pale Lynnie with deep purple bags underneath her eyes.

"Lynnie," I whispered, looking up from the scary picture to find Lynnie sitting on the bottom bunk reading a journal tears streaming down her face. She looked up to me and I could see there was genuine fear in her eye. "How bad?" I asked, leaping to guess that the journal in her hand held some information on the disturbing photograph.

"Bad." She whispered, wiping her eyes, "I think I'm dying."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean?!" I yelled.

She quickly jumped up, covered my mouth and shushed me. "Shut up will you." I gave a weak nod. "From what I can tell," she started, lifting the book, "I am suffering from something in my blood and they don't really understand it. Apparently our cousin died of something similar and the only real hope now is to find our mom, or our other aunt to see if they have the genetic coding to help with this blood…" she stammered and looked back down at her thumbed page, "thing."

"What?" I asked dumbly. "Are you serious? You have a genetic blood disorder?" I asked trying to figure out if that's what she meant.

"Essentially." She gave a weak smile with her nod, obviously proud that I was able to understand her. She was never really good at getting her point across. "But there are a couple of other things that are rather unusual."

"More unusual that we are in Buffy 'verse and that you are dying from some from of blood disorder?" I paused and raised an eyebrow, "A blood disorder in a world of vampires?"

"Oh yeah," she said, with a sigh as she plopped back down onto the bottom bunk. "You and I are twins."

"Yeah I caught that already."

"Joyce is our Aunt and Buffy is our cousin."

I nodded again, "Yeah."

"Our cousin died of something similar."

"Eh for the most part," I answered, she raised an eyebrow and I shrugged, "You won't die like her," I stated simply.

She shrugged, "We are sixteen and going to jump into our sophmore year."

"In these too attractive bodies?!" I asked with a huff. No way I was ever this attractive at fifteen.

"Well see that's where I think you are forgetting." She looked down at her well manicured nails. "We are in television shows after all. Can't look to normal."

"That's true," I answered with a shrug. "No one in Buffy was ever really all too plain."

"Nor were there anyone in the Vampire Diaries too."

"What?" I asked.

She smirked at me and gave me a cat that ate the canary grin. "We are also in Vampire Diaries."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

This went on for a good solid few minutes before Joyce called in telling us to stop arguing.

"No way." I finally started with my arms crossed in pure disbelief.

"We are out of SunnyDale," she put a finger up signaling one. "Buffy seems to be either season one or two and in nowhere during those times is it ever mention she and her mother going to VIRGINIA," she said the state weird but I didn't deny the face. "Three! We are near a town called Mystic Falls and I know of only one place with that destination. AND! Finally, I know who are mother is."

"Okay I'll bite who?"

"Isobel Flemming."

She stated it with such triumph that I was left a little concerned. "And who is that?"

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Okay how far did you get in the show?"

"Buffy?"

"No! Vampire Diaries," she said with a huff of irritation.

"Oh," I scrunched up my face trying hard to think about if I ever really sat down and watched the show. It was on a couple of times when Lynnie came over, "Probably the first few episodes."

She groaned and looked down at her hands. "Fine, so you will be the all knowing Buffy master and I'll be the all knowing Mystic Falls master."

"You watched the whole thing?"

She nodded. "And I don't remember Buffy as well as you."

I nodded and then sat beside her. "So what does this all mean?"

"It means that Joyce is probably not going to find our mom."

"Oh." I looked at her and grabbed her thin hand. "Maybe we can find her together."

She winced, "Actually do you remember snarling at the chick from the L Word?"

"Yeah she was some vampire lady in the show right?" I asked, "hey wait, I wasn't snarling over it."

"Ros," she said with a huff, "You immediately started growling at the character."

"Well she was a bitch in the show."

"Which show?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"The L Word," I answered.

She snorted, "Yeah, well that's our mom, and she is just as much of a bitch in this show too."

I sucked in a breath of air. "What? No way!" I growled. "I hate her."

She chuckled, "I love you." She giggled but nodded, resolutely, "but she is a vampire and has her humanity turned off."

"And that's bad?"

"Really Ros?" she asked with a look of horror. "Humanity is off what does that mean to you?" she asked in a tone that relayed how dumb she thought it was.

I blushed and scrunched up, "That she has no conscious and is evil?" She nodded, to which I spoke up, "So just like her Jenny in the show!"

She sighed dramatically, "She was trained by Damon and became best friend with Katherine."

"And Katherine is your favorite character?" she nodded, "So what does it matter if we are the crazy non Jenny pure evil ladies kids?" I asked.

She genuinely growled and put her head in her hands. "Seriously Ros?" she asked, before snapping her head up, "First it means that we are related to Katherine, which is cool," I nodded, "We are also half sisters to Elena Gilbert!" she cringed.

"And that's the annoyingly perfect can't do anything wrong girl?"

"Yep." Lynnie said with a sigh. "Now for the worst bit. There is no way Joyce is going to find our mom. She doesn't want to be found and that pretty much means I'm going to probably die."

My eyes widen and I was suddenly very worried. "Really?"

She bit her lip. "Yeah," she looked at the book. "I'm not sure what to do."

"Well why do they need the mom?"

"This Lyn's diary states that her Ros has strong tie to the same disorder so your blood wouldn't do much good, however their mother or father could have the same blood type with uninfected blood. I could get a blood and marrow transfer, which will lead to me becoming cured for the most part."

"Huh," I stated simply before looking at Lynnie. "So how should we help this?"

"Help me not die?" I nodded to her question. "The good news is it should take a while, a fairly long while before I succumb to it. I may actually have some treatments to keep me around for longer, but they are really hoping for to get a transfer going and speed it all up."

"What about the half sister we have?" I asked, "We know where she is and she has half our blood?"

She gave that a real thought, "How would we explain our knowledge on her. She was secretly adopted."

"So she has no idea."

"No."

"Well what about the mother's husbands? Or the father?"

"Well that's the thing," Lynnie said with a sigh.

"Girls! Everything okay?" Joyce called out.

"Yeah!" we called back.

Lynnie looked at me, "Isobel was very secretive and no one knew she had a daughter at like 16, except the father and the parents who adopted her."

"Didn't the parents die?"

"Well it depends when we are," she looked around, "any idea on when we are?"

"No, not really." I pondered it for a moment. "I actually think the Buffy time is moved forward, but I think she's either in first season or right after her death. She doesn't seem to have done the runaway thing," Lynnie nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get going," Lynnie stood up, "figure out what's going on."

I nodded and followed her out, meeting Buffy along the way. She came up to our side and gave us a grin. "You know Mom's now thinking of moving here," she stretched her arms in front of her. "I'm kinda for it," she said with a smile, "school isn't the greatest and maybe I could get a fresh start here."

My eyes widen, "Oh?"

"Yeah and they have some really good museums in Mystic Falls, or at least according to Mom."

"How long have you been thinking about this?" I asked before Lynnie could.

"Since Grandma died and what with," she gave Lynnie an apologetic smile, "your health," she gave Lynnie another sad smile, "it may be better if we stay here so you are closer to your doctors." She gave a sad sigh, "Especially since finding a closer blood relative may prove to be harder than originally thought."

"Wow." I said simply.

"But weren't we staying in Sunnydale with you?"

"We took you home after the funeral, Grandpa wasn't taking Grams death too well and Mom didn't want you stuck here." Buffy looked around and I started to notice that things were rather bleak and dark. I gave a sad smile realizing how difficult this would be if I were really raised by the woman who had so recently passed.

"Wow." Lynnie said simply before going down the stairs, looking back, "Is she looking at Mystic Falls or here?"

"Mystic Falls has more options and a pretty good high school," Joyce said with a kind smile, causing Lynnie to jump and clutch her chest.

Joyce and Buffy immediately got concerned, and Lynnie gave me a wide eyed look. She seemed really concerned.

"Are you okay?" Buffy and Joyce said with worry.

"I am so sorry," Joyce said with genuine concern. "Come on let's get you a glass of water."

Lynnie was actually shaky and it was really concerning. She put a gentle hand on Lyn and led her to the kitchen, worry in her eyes. I followed behind them and Buffy, my hands twisting as I tried to make sense of all this.

"So," I stammered out, 'So you're a junior now?" I asked while Joyce mothered over my sister

Buffy grimaced, "I'm pretty sure I'll be a junior now, it all depends on my grades," she gave a huff. "They should be good though." She then glance at her mom and my sister before looking at me, "You're only a year younger than me right?" She nodded, "Yeah you guys are only a year younger than Ce-" she stopped abruptly and looked at Lyn.

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen, plopping down next to Lyn. "You okay?" I asked weakly.

She looked at me with her eyes as big as saucers, very quietly she whispered, "We have find Elena."

Her hands weren't trembling so bad, but somewhere when I wasn't paying attention, she had gotten a bloody nose now stuffed with paper red tinging the edges. She was scared.

I gave her a nod.

"Well girls I think-" Joyce paused as her phone went off. "How bout you girls go explore some, I'm sure you'll be fine. DAD maybe you can take the girls to Mystic?" She answered her phone and scurried away.

Grandpa, as I had no idea what his name was pleasantly drove us to the edge of main street of Mystic Falls. Which only took about thirty minutes most to get there. "Alright my doves," Grandpa cooed, his green eyes sparkling with mirth. "Give us a call when you need to be picked up."

"Okay Gramps," Buffy said casually, patting her somewhat blocky cell phone.

"Have fun!" he called out as he pulled away.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

Buffy grinned before pulling out a wad of cash. "Wanna go shopping?"

"Whoa!" Lyn and I mirrored.

Buffy grinned, "Dad sent it when he found out Grams passed," she got a hurt look in her eye, "seems like Daddy dearest is still trying to buy my love."

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked incredulously.

She burst a larger than life grin, "No!"

She linked arms with me and and Lyn and started to trek into the town, please at the very chic fashion options available. I think I even heard Buffy pur at all the options.

It was after getting several really cute tops and jeans that we meandered our way through the town wishing to find some food joint. We smelt delicious food and followed our nose to a bar and grill. Lynnie had seemingly lost herself to what was going on about three outfits Buffy had tried before she nearly tripped into the restaurant with wide eyes.

"Lyn?" I asked, trying to discreetly tell her to cool it. She looked me in the eye and nodded, realizing she was drawing attention by her weird behavior.

"Sorry, just hungry," she said simply.

"Well this place smells good." Buffy said with a pleased voice.

"I don't want to be rude," I stated, realizing a large flaw, "especially when you bought us such awesome things."

"But?" Buffy asked.

"Did you bring enough for everyone to eat?" I asked.

"What she means is, will there be enough for us too?" Lyn added.

She laughed good naturedly and nodded, "Yeah, Mom gave me some food money so we're good."

"Awesome."

We easily found a place to sit, and a familiar young woman came up and handed us menus. "You new here?" She asked.

"Yeah," Buffy spoke up, "Well I am, but my cousins have been here- well not here," Buffy said simply.

"Just the small town half a hour away," Lynnie said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, past the woods," she answered with a smile. "Well welcome to Mystic Falls, I'm Vicki, if you need anything let me know."

After all our food was ordered and served, Vicki couldn't help but stare at how just how much the slayer wolfed down.

"Isn't it alarming?" I asked.

Vicki gave a large huge grin, mirth more than evident in her once annoyed stance. "Nah! My brother can pack that away, easy." She gave Buffy a examining look, "though you don't like you need all that much, Sporty Barbie ." She gave a chuckle and placed the check on the table, "Anything else I can get ya' newbies?"

We all shook our head no and thanked her. Buffy paid and we meandered to a pool table. We all had a lot of fun with it. Buffy was the closest to winning, even though she had slayer perception to ensure her proper aiming.

It took a while, but eventually Joyce picked us up and asked how it was. She sighed heavily at the bags but then let it go. "So I just put the house on the market, and with Dad's help we will be able to afford a place in this area."

"This area?" Lyn asked

"Yeah," Joyce answered, "when mom died I started putting in feelers and Mystic Falls has a gallery that is looking for help."

"So we're moving to Mystic Falls?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, Buffy, we are moving to Mystic Falls."


	3. Chapter 3

Joyce had left us twins with Grandpa for what was agreed a week and a half, while she and Buffy settled the stuff in California. Which was fine as we slowly gathered information without the presence of those who could call us out.

Grandpa was kind but distant. The little bit we found out tearing through our room and a couple of boxes from the attic he always had been with us. Either way it made finding information easier to get.

We were sixteen, June twenty-second our birthday, and we were raised in this town and rarely left. Apparently Gram liked to have us work on our school work. Rather plain with only one or two friends.

It seemed like we were nothing before now. We were average and nothing to really look at. Our grades though were high, but with what we found out about Gram making the twins constantly work on school work wasn't all that surprising. The only thing interesting was Lyn's disease and what had been done to help her.

According to the paperwork we stumbled upon, along with Lyn's diary we learned that it wasn't deadly yet. It was not really that great, she could still die, but as of now, and as long as she stayed within a certain level of excitement, she should be able to live at least three to five more years without more intense medical implements.

They were still looking for donors, but she was so far down the list that it really didn't matter much.

It wasn't until Joyce came back that she informed us that she was able to secure everything needed for a comfortable living.

Apparently the Mayor of Sunny Dale actually bought Joyce's gallery from her at triple the price. And her house was easily rented out making her week and a half out go really easy and fast. So now all that's left is Buffy visiting her dad for two weeks then coming back and starting her junior year while we jumped a grade and joined her.

I was less than pleased about going to school again.

But we had all of summer to spend with Aunt Joyce and she was actually a lot of fun. With the Mayor paying so much for the gallery, we were able to have our pick out of houses in Mystic Falls. A four bedroom three and half bathrooms with a convertible basement won our hearts, with the eldest-Buffy taking the basement that had a full bathroom. She was excited.

Aunt Joyce took the master bedroom that boasted a jacuzzi tub on the first floor and had Lyn and I duke it out for the upstairs choices. There was the half bathroom on the first floor and between two of the rooms was the final full bathroom. The three options were all rather similar in size and presentation, but one had a book nook built into the window and Lynnie jumped in that one instantly and called dibs.

Leaving me with two very similar rooms however I ended up choosing the one that would face the sunset, which so happened to be next to the bathroom and had the spare room in between mine and Lyns room.

"Aren't twins supposed to be joined at the hip?" Aunt Joyce asked when we cheered at my decision to be further away from her.

"Not us," I answered back, after meeting Lyn's eyes and giving a shrug.

"Yeah," Lyn continued on, "It would probably be best to think of us as just sisters than twins."

"Yep, no twinny powers here!" I started with a weird squeak of my voice.

Both Aunt Joyce and Lyn looked at me with complete confusion before both laughed. To be honest I'm not even sure if that was meant to be a joke.

"Just sister's huh?" Aunt Joyce said after a good hearty laugh, "well then I have to make the rule of no punching each other." I grinned, Lyn grimaced, "You're mother had a right hook you wouldn't believe."

"I'm sure it wouldn't beat out Ros's sucker punches," Lynnie responded with sugary sweetness.

I gave a forced cringey smile. "Love you too, Lyn."

Joyce gave a chuckle, but didn't ask for any more information. Probably for the best.

"Alright so are you girls are sure about your rooms?" She asked, with a critical eye when we nodded, "What about Buffy being in the basement?"

I nodded and thought she'd love being there, so did Lyn from the look in her eye, I shrugged, "Yeah, I think we all will be happy with what we got."

While waiting for Buffy to come back Lyn showed me her town. The graveyard was something I really didn't appreciate, but Lyn insisted on showing me everything.

We became regulars at the Grill, and made some semblance of friends with some of the teens that hung around there.

Bonnie and Vicki became pretty close with us. Bonnie was reading while eating a plate for fries and with a little push from Lyn I introduced myself and joined her. Later that night I asked Lyn why did she push me and not her. She simply stated that she really thought Bonnie and I would get along really well.

And we did. We soon discovered a similar love of books and began sharing books like a weird book club. We would finish a book within two days and would gab and fan out over them with laughs and squeals thrown in the way. Lyn was on good terms with her but seemed to want to keep her distance to us.

But that was fine, Lyn knew this world better and knew that she had to keep me alive. I just found the girl awesome.

Lyn made friends with a bunch of different people but I had decided to be more or less myself and not ignore my sister, but not hamper her style by following her like a lost puppy.

Even with that thought though, I still only really made nice with Bonnie and Vicki the server. She had a sass to her that I couldn't help but admire. It wasn't until Bonnie looked me in the eye and leaned in and asked if I was a druggie too, I realized that perhaps a super close friendship with the girl wasn't necessary.

"No," I answered simply enough, "But that doesn't change the fact she is awesome."

Bonnie didn't look convinced but seemed to accept my viewpoint on her.

It was two more days until Buffy was back from L.A. and I was waiting on Bonnie to arrive. School was starting soon and I was really nervous about starting a year. Especially as I was apparently a smartie who was jumping a year.

Aunt Joyce had sat us down and asked us if we were really ready to jump a year, especially with Lyns illness, but Lyn was adamant about the grade jumping so that was really the end with it.

Bonnie arrived in somewhat of a huff and sat across from me. She looked to be in a tizzy, especially since she didn't have the book with her.

"You okay?" I asked, noting she was half an hour late from our agreed time. She usually was really good about time.

"Yeah, I just got cornered by my grandmother who insisted I was a witch! Or like, psychic or something!" she took my drink of pepsi and downed it as if it were a shot. "Something about being a descendant from the Salem witches or something!" She looked up at me with a weird panicked look. "And like, the crazy thing is that-"

She stopped and took a deep breath, "Yeah," she said with a sigh, her body easing and seemingly starting to relax, "it was crazy and I had to like nearly push my way out of there," she gave a weak laugh, "you know grandma's."

She then blanched and gave a guttural sigh, "Sorry," she said, taking a deep breath and releasing it, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I stated simply, vaguely remember Rosalind's grandmother just recently passed. "So do you think you could actually be a psychic?"

She looked up at me, her eyes trying to judge if it was a question or a trap. "You believe in psychics?" her tone incredulous.

I shrugged and stabbed the ice left in the soda. "Yeah, I do. I knew a guy who was able to stop an accident because he had a weird deja vu thing a year before."

"Really?" she asked, the edge in her tone vanished.

"Yeah," I shrugged again, "I mean the world is full of mysteries and something's science just can't fully explain."

She mulled it over and ordered two more drinks for us. "I knew Obama would be president well before he even ran for office," she said quietly.

"Really?" I asked getting giddy, "that is so cool!"

"I knew Heath Ledger wasn't going to be around much longer too," she said gaining some confidence, "And like I know Florida will break away and become little resort islands."

"Oh gosh, do you think California will have something similar happen?"

"No," she said simply, "not that I can tell." She gave me a big smile. "Thanks," she said finally, as I drank from my refill.

"Oh?" I asked looking around trying to guess what she was talking about.

"Yeah, thanks for calming me down." She took a drink too, "I was really freaking out there." I gave her a smile, "And thanks for believing me."

I gave a small chuckle, "Course, what are friends for?"

"We're friends?" she asked, as if it never occurred to her.

"Well yeah, and I don't want to put pressure on you, but other than my twin, I would have to say you are my best friend."

"Really?" she asked weakly.

"Yeah," I then noticed the weakness in her, "Um are we not?"

"No!" she nearly shouted, "No we are, but I was just surprised." She then gave a smile, "I've only really had one real friend, so it's nice to have another."

"Awesome!" I stated simply, "now let's get some nachos!"

xxxCFxxx

When Buffy got home she really didn't say anything and went to bed almost immediately. The next day she was withdrawn and barely talked or ate, and just seemingly slept in her room. It was like that for a whole week before Joyce stormed down there and a screaming match occurred.

That night Aunt Joyce ordered pizza and we all ate in an awkward silence. The way I figured was Buffy was having issues. Duh.

She went immediately to bed and after cleaning the kitchen I dragged Lyn into my room. "I think she is having conflicting issues. I think she is sad about moving from her friends but so happy not have as much responsibility as being a slayer."

I began to pace, really getting into my ramble. "She had just died so Kendra is the next called and will be already prepared. If I know watchers I think they'd move her to Sunny Dale for a quick run through and then ship the poor girl elsewhere.

"Buffy was the lucky one who missed out in training like a good majority of girls were forced into. Which is why she was so long lived if you ask me. She wasn't trained to fight till you die, she was dedicated to living and fighting hell and back to insure it."

I chewed the inside of my lip and paused my pacing. My brain kinda clicked and I paused. "Where was I going with this?"

"Buffy's issues?" Lyn added helpfully, with a shrug. "I'm not sure where you are going with this. Buffy is decompressing and soon will be right back in her bubbly self," the certainty was something I was becoming rather used to but found it really odd that she had such feeling with Buffy.

"I thought Buffy was my area of expertise?" I asked with genuine irritation and confusion, perhaps a bit more than necessary but I was on a roll.

She laughed, "I've seen Buffy too."

I, with a lot of adult maturity stuck out my tongue at her.

"Buffy will come out of this stronger than before she'll probably go back to her pre-slaying days."

I winced, that was not a fun Buffy for a loser like I was. But then a crazy thought occurred to me. This was a my start. I didn't have to be just like I was in real life. I for one knew that I could very easily get out of the depression slump I was in as a teenager. I could go out and be more.

I KNOW THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER!

That thought alone freed every reservation I had. It was that that made everything clear and actually had me starting to get excited. High school wasn't going to be the nightmare I remembered it being, I had a tool I could never have had in real life. I knew it didn't matter.

"We're adults," I started, realizing Lyn was staring at me with some semblance of worry.

She nodded weakly, "Yeah." Her tone was full of long drawn confusion, "You're point?"

"Well for one thing we are adults who-"

"Ros," she cut me off, "before you even start going on about how freeing this will be, remember this is a tv universe. You are gorgeous and living in a town of equally gorgeous vampires. Everyone else is equally attractive and there's no real competition on that front like in high school. No what we will have to deal with is trying to survive and take classes that may or may not mean anything."

I began pouting, "You mean I won't have a leg up?"

She gave a sigh, "Seriously, you're thought process is maddening." She looked at my kicked puppy expression and joined me in my awkward stance and patted me on the back. "Buffy will be okay, you an adults mind in an impossibly attractive version of you, you'll be fine. And I will work tirelessly to ensure we survive." I gave her a smile, but her expression darkened and she began to grumble. "I'll try to save some and free others from the whole goddess Elena thing…"

She looked dark and dangerous, which for me made her seem far too adorable. Which of course made me giggle. Her entire mood deepen and she began glaring at me with such intensity it made me giggle even more so.

I somehow found myself curled into the fetal position, clutching my stomach as it ached so much from all the laughter that I was able to finally gain some control of myself.

Still chuckling somewhat I forced myself to sit and take even deep breaths, wiping the tears from my face. I looked around but I apparently irritated Lynnie enough for her to take off. With a sigh I realized I'd have to apologize to her, but that could wait. School was starting in five days, and though we were able to afford many cute outfits we were still no closer to finding out how to get Lyn the medical attention she need.

It was rather worrisome. She didn't act like it was too huge of a deal, but I knew she was worrying. She was having a hard time, I could see it in her eyes. All in all my mind was just a rambling mess of crazy. I had no real idea on how to reel in the crazy that was going on.

xxxCFxxx

Buffy was up first, Lyn and I looked on in horror at her bubbly personality. The coffee percolating she was shimming to the radio as she stacked out the cereal boxes and got down four bowls.

"Morning!" she said with a bright bubbly smile.

"Uh," I stammered.

"Who are you and where did our cousin go?" Lyn asked rubbing the sleep and shock out of her eyes.

"Oh come on now!" Buffy said with a chuckle. "Everything is fine. I promise. See I made breakfast!"

"Oh yay!" I said with a clap of hands. I sat down, "Bowl of cereal!" I sat down at the bar and chose a delicious cereal and began eating it, and after a moment Lynnie joined me as Buffy poured the coffee.

She sat with us and we all ate which caused Joyce to actually gasp upon entering the room. She didn't say anything just eyed us cautiously and poured herself some coffee.

"Okay I don't get it, why are you all awake?" She asked after a long time of just weirdly staring at us.

Buffy gave a big stretch and had a huge smile. "School starts in a few days, gotta get ready to wake up earlier and be prepared now." Her huge smile didn't diminish in the least as she sipped her coffee.

"School doesn't start till Monday, its Wednesday. You have more than enough time to sleep in and laze about," Aunt Joyce said with a sigh, "good coffee, Buffy." She said after a sip of her fresh cup.

"I-" Lyn paused and looked at me, "We just kinda wake up early."

"I know you girls wake up early, but I'm shocked to see Buffy-she who doesn't leave her bed before ten am lates-out of bed before than." Aunt Joyce said with a smile, her eyes alight, obviously she was pleased that Buffy wasn't moping anymore.

"So Mom," Buffy started, grabbing her things to make her own bowl of cereal. "Dad bought me plenty of clothes for school but do the twins have new school clothes?"

"Sorry Buffy," she said with a smile, "no more shopping trips, the girls are good."

"Yep," I stated with simple resolution. I could see Lynnie nodded along with me. "We already got it taken care of," I gave her a shrug, "Sorry, Buffy."

She deflated, "I was hoping to get more shoes."

Everyone laughed, and when I heard it I was instantly put on edge and cringing. It sounded just like a sitcom sort of thing. I quickly shot Lynnie a look, for Vampire Diaries that maybe acceptable, however in Buffy it could be dangerous.

She shrugged and went back to eating, ignoring my worry.

xxxcfxxx

A/N- I apologize for any mistakes and will venture to do better! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I waited at the grill on Bonnie with my mind whirling in chaos. I couldn't stand it, my brain was starting to drive me crazy. I just couldn't stop over thinking things and it was really starting to scare me.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked as she slid into the booth beside me.

"Eh," I gave a shrug, non committed.

"You know you can talk to me. I am your friend after all."

"That's true," I said with a shrug. "I'm just having a weird hard time," I gave a shrug and sipped my coffee, which wasn't the greatest thing I've ever had.

She nodded, "Yeah I can understand, you're grandma just passed right?" I gave a nod and she just gave a reassuring smile. "I can understand that."

"Yeah, I've just been having a hard is all."

"Want me to read your future?"

"Ohh!" I said with excitement, practically bouncing. "What do you need me to do?"

"Maybe I can read your palm?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Sounds good to me." I handed her my hand and she got a weird look of concentration in her eyes.

Her finger began to trace my palm in a way that seems too genuine to be her playing this psychic thing up. She finally looked up to my eyes with trepidation and fear in hers. "I'm not one hundred here, but I think something is," she paused and broke eye contact to look at my hand, "Never mind." She stood up abruptly, "I'm going to go get nachos, you want nachos?" she asked.

"Uh," was all I could do in response as my only friend here took off like a bat out of hell. I sat there for a long while trying to understand what the heck just happened. She came back but seemed antsy, unable to really relax.

"So um, first day of school, do you mind if I only picked up Elena?" she asked, then winced and quickly shot her hands up, "not that I don't want you to come too, but I don't. Her parents recently passed and has been held up at home the whole summer. I forced her to let me pick her up-

"That you don't want to push her by having a stranger in the car too?"

Instantly Bonnie was relieved. "I know that's not the nicest things to do to a friend, but," she paused and winced. "I really don't want to cause more problems for her."

I nodded and tried to think logically about it. Rumors around town was that she was in the car when the accident happened. It made sense. Logically speaking, it made full sense. It didn't hurt any less though.

Her phone rang and she got up to answer it, once again giving me an apologetic smile. The nachos came and seemed to be extra cheesy. It was pretty good.

I waited patiently for Bonnie to come back but was starting to feel anxiety levels rise up. I started people watching, not something I was the greatest at for some awful reason. Easily getting bored all too fast upon starting.

I patiently waited, snacking on the cheesy goodness periodically trying not to let the hurt escape and undoubtedly make a fool of myself. Buffy somehow slid across from me and immediately began munching at the nachos in front of me.

"Hiya!" she said, a grin on her face. "Whatcha doin?"

"A friend of mine is taking a phone call," I said with what I tried to say with smile.

"Oh one of your friends from before?"

"Actually, no. I made her-as a friend, while you were away in L.A."

"Oh," Buffy said with a sigh. "So you already have a foot up on making new friends?" She was kinda dejected over it.

I gave a shrug, "I thought we were friends, but…" I gave a shrug. After a long moment I smiled, "Besides you'll make tons of friends," I ate a chip, "you are so bubbly and vivacious you ought to make tons of friends."

She snagged a chip, "Really?" Worry was evident in her tone, "you aren't saying that because I'm your cousin right?"

"Nope, I'm being super honest," I gave her an encouraged smile, "I'm pretty terrible at lying, just so you know." I gave another grin.

She chuckled, "Oh yeah?"

I gave a nod, "For the most part, which is why I do my best not to lie."

"Oh?" she chuckled again, snacking on more nachos as she went. If Bonnie came back there wouldn't be any more left for her. I gave her a nod, "So do you have any idea on who the mysterious Aunt Lolly is?"

My eyes widened and I immediately shook my head no, but realized much too late that I had given myself away.

"You do? Where is she?" Buffy's eyes were wide and intense.

"I don't know where she is." I answered after a good long moment, thrilled to not know in all honesty.

"Oh, so you just know who she is," Buffy said the gleam not leaving her eyes.

"Maybe?" I said with shifty eyes. "Oh look there's Lyn!" I jumped up "Lynnie!"

bvxxxvd Lyn POV

I walked in looking for Vicki, but after a quick scan came to the conclusion she wasn't working yet. I spotted my sister who was looking wide eyed and reeking of worry. Her weirdly familiar color eyes locked on mine. "Oh look there's Lyn!" she squealed, rather loudly, before loudly yelling, "Lynnie!"

Awkwardly I made my way toward her, finding her wide eyed terror filled look worrying. Sitting in front of her is Buffy, and with a smile I squeeze into the seat beside my sister, noticing the nachos were almost gone.

I quickly took a chip before Buffy slayed them. "So what are we doing?"

"Other than slaying all of Bonnie's nachos," my eyes widened and my head shot to the speaker, Ros was now staring ahead of her in what seemed like horror. "Um, yeah, nothing," she squeaked out.

Slowly I tried not to make any movement that would cause more problems. I turned to Buffy who was eyeing Ros with such curiosity that actually frightened me.

"Actually Ros was going to tell me who mysterious Aunt Lolly was," a hard smirk on her face.

My jaw dropped and my head spun to my idiot sister. "Oh really?"

"Jenny something?" Ros offered, which really threw Buffy for a loop but I just scoffed, "well I don't remember," she finished with a whine.

Buffy look unconvinced, "I thought her name was at least something like Lolly?"

"I don't know," Ros said with irritation. Without any prompting on my part, "Move," Ros demanded, "I gotta pee."

The frustration on her face was apparent and Buffy just shrugged and let us get up. I followed her to the bathroom where she immediately turned on me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "my brain just hasn't been-" she struggled for words and just shrugged.

I suddenly realized what was going on. Ros was breaking. Her tangents and scatter brained have shown the past couple of days, increasing at an alarming pace. She accidentally put juice in her cereal just this morning. Aunt Joyce asked her a question and she nearly answered with some form of demon thing in the show. She was losing it.

Did I always have to be the strong one?

bvxxxvd Ros POV

"Ros," Lynnie looked at me with irritation being the most permanent thing in her eyes, "you really need to calm down, like a lot." She gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her hair, "You need to just enjoy what's going on and stop fretting over what's going on around you."

I snorted, "You are telling me to be just a plain teenager?" I giggled more so, leaned in and whispered, "A teenager who is mentally old and in a television show."

She just sighed heavily, frustration obvious in her mannerisms. "Just stop fretting about the world around you and just be yourself."

I gave a weak smile, "Okay," I stammered out. My brain worked through the issues I've been having, "Though…"

"No though, Ros," Lyn snapped. "You are fine, I'm the one actively dying and you are fine. I'm the one working in the background trying to keep," she looked around and dropped her voice, "people alive," she then scrunched up her face and nearly growled out, "and you are whining and losing your marbles, no more. Suck it up!"

"Yes ma'am," I stated numbly, starting to feel guilt over how crazy I've started to become. School hasn't even started and I was slipping. Jeeze! Guilt festered up in me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you start on that!" Lyn snapped again, her hand going through her hair again, "You are not going to go on and on about how stupid you've been. Cut the guilt and get your act together!"

I nodded, fighting tears. She gave me one stern look and left in a huff.

I tried to breathe deep and calm down but tears still spilled from my face. After a couple long moments I finally gained control of myself. Splashing water on my face I left the loo and squeezed in front of the slayer, who was seemingly waiting for me.

"Finally," she whispered, "I thought I'd have to go in and find you." She handed me the check, "Lyn already left and some girl named Bonnie said she had to run so," she shrugged.

I bit my lip. "Wanna go window shop?"

Buffy brightened up, "Sounds great!"

"Kay," I stood up, "I'll just go pay for this."

bvxxvd

Finally school was going to start. I had talked to Bonnie a bit more and met up with her at the grill and Lynnie had actually got a part time job there after school. She told Aunt Joyce it was because she wanted to get a head start on saving some money for college, but she confided to me that she really applied to spend time with Vicki.

Something about trying to keep her alive. But I took her advice to heart and started trying to live as if this was my reality. When Buffy and I got home that day, I wrote everything I knew about both worlds and people before closing the book and the knowledge within away and tried to live as if I really was Rosalind Flemming.

It wasn't too difficult, the original kept a very detailed journal. That and she shared a lot of similarities with me. That was comforting. She would have probably followed through on what I did, ie let myself become alone and isolated, but I now knew better.

I would do everything within my power to not fall back into that misguided attempt of staying cool. Besides I didn't look half as scary as I did in reality. I actually had under control curls that were bouncy and not hanging around me like a dark cloud of bushy ringlets.

So you know that was a plus.

I probably should look into getting a better sense of self.

With that I made sure to brush up on many of the school things that I'd be forced to re-learn. Lynnie came in after a while, immediately getting dropping and kneeling down to lay face first onto the fluffy plush rug in the center of the room.

"Rough first day?" I asked.

She mumbled into the floor and I couldn't help but smile, "Can't hear you!"

"Yeah?" She asked turning her head, "well I can hear you so how bout you tone down the volume?" She asked with pure snark.

I snorted, "Okay so, rough first day?"

"You could say that," she responded with a heavy sigh. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She lied there for a few minutes, and after a fairly long silence, "The work was real simple. They have me working on cleaning the dishes. But they made a real huge deal out of my illness. They wouldn't let me pick anything heavy up, and that went double for Vicki," she breathed out a sigh, "I think it may have made her see me different. I hope not, but it does worry me some."

"How so?"

"She would usually be sassy and up front but when she found out about my illness she got quiet and practically followed me when she wasn't waiting on people. Picking up everything even if it wasn't all too heavy." She groaned and flung her arm across her face, "It just doesn't go with how I know her."

"Well maybe she'll get over it. It may take time to get used to someone you like possibly dying, ya know?"

She grunted, but seemed to agree.

"So are you ready for school?" she growled, "I guess not."

"Teachers," she whispered. "And learning, and ugh!" she growled out Then forced herself to sit up but was still rather grumpy face.

"Yeah I'm not looking for it," she motioned to my stack of books. I winced, "I wanted to recap on stuff. I haven't been in school for a long while."

She nodded, winced herself, then look at the stack, "Hand me the history book."

I nodded and handed it over.

First day of school gitters caused me to skip my coffee to ensure I didn't spill it on my plum blouse top. Where I was dressed in a kinda dressy outfit, Lynnie was wearing a band tee and ripped jeans. Buffy did her best not to sneer at her where she can see it.

"Oh my gosh," I stated, "that is a gorgeous top!"

Buffy preened at the complement. And shot one back. Aunt Joyce drove us to the school in comfortable silence.

"Alright girls have a good day! Come by the gallery after school!" Aunt Joyce said very happily. She was obviously really giddy over it which was awesome.

"Okay Aunty!" I said chirpily, causing the other girls to give me a weary look.

"Bye!" We all called out, before making our way to the school. Somewhere along the way we got separated, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

I found Bonnie and was introduced to Elena. She seemed pleasant enough, and I could tell it meant a lot to Bonnie that we would become friends.

"So hi!" I said with as much bubble as I could. "So glad to finally meet you! Bonnie has been talking non stop about you."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes and it seemed like she was more embarrassed by it. "It's nice to meet you," she said, nearly awkwardly. "Let's find out where your locker is and your class schedule?"

I breathed out a sigh of relief, sincerely pleased someone remembered because I completely forgot that I could put my books somewhere other than my backpack. Which as I looked around was really out of place.

"Oh look at him," Bonnie whispered.

"All I see is back," Elena replied.

"Gotta admit, it is a very nice back," I chipped in.

"Well either way this is where you get your stuff, I'll meet you at Bonnie's lock-" Elena paused and let out a growl of frustration. "I'll meet you later," and with that she stormed off.

I looked to Bonnie, who watched her go, she sighed and gave me a small smile, "She's scolding her brother." I nodded and accepted it. "I think we should see if the nice back has an hot front."

I shrugged, "Sure, sounds good!" Who knows maybe I'll actually date in high school this time.

We came up beside the boy and though he was really hot, it was kinda a meh sort of thing. "You're new too?" Bonnie said with a smile. "Freshman, sophomore, junior or senior?"

"Junior," he responded kindly.

"What do you know! We are too," she then pushed me a wee bit closer to him, "Ros here needs to get her schedule and locker too!"

"New?" he asked.

"Yep," I gave him a smile, deciding that he is just too out of my league to really crush after, he's the type of guy Buffy or Cordelia would be all about, meaning girls like Willow or Bonnie would never be glanced at. Sadly. "What a happy coincidence, we ought to be new friends together?" I smacked his arm, "I can protect you from too pretty girls who want you?" I snorted, reminding myself of a hyped up Lynnie, but where do you think she got that from? "I promise to only ever be your friend," I said solemnly, then grinned evilly, "However, if you go skinny dipping or something I can't promise I won't sneak a peek."

Bonnie was stammering, in pure shock and the lady in the front seemed to be shaking her head some but the guy was trying his damnedest not to smile. "Okay, then."

I grinned at him, "Awesome," I awkwardly twisted and held out my hand, "I'm Ros, your new girl protector."

"And the girl who will sneak a peek," he said as if finishing my title. He gave a smile and it seemed like he didn't mean to at all. "I'm Stefan Salvatore."

He shook my hand but I couldn't stop myself, "At least you won't have to wonder my intentions." I gave a shrug. "Just don't give me an opportunity," I fought the blush down, "if your too shy."

He laughed and walked away, "I'll try to remember that Ros."

"Now what do you need," the woman sitting at the desk asked, drawing my attention from my new friends back.

"Very hot back," I whispered before turning my attention to the lady.

A/N- I apologize for the hopping of perspective. As stated before this is a little backlogged, so I'd like to think I got better at this further along. Thank you for reading! Especially the lovely readers who favorited and followed!


	5. Chapter 5

It was as she was going through my transcripts that Lynnie walked up to the desk, she brought with her the girl I knew as Caroline, but I couldn't remember if this reality Ros met her yet? "And here's my twin ma'am," I said to the lady as she processed the school stuff. She nodded that she heard me.

"Alright Miss Rosalind Flemming," she handed me two slips of paper, "here is your class schedule and your locker combo."

I handed both to a still fairly shocked Bonnie before giving my sister a pinch to the butt and walked away. Pleased to hear a yip caused by my actions.

"You are a bit weirder than before," Bonnie stated finally, pointing out my locker and handing me the code.

"Eh," I started staring at the locker with interest. "I have just decided that this year I will be as free and as me as possible. I will do all I can to not hide in my shell anymore." I was still staring at the locker and the code, I really hate these things. I turned to Bonnie, with my best puppy dog look, "Do you think you could teach me how to do this?"

"The locker?"

"We only had a locker for gym in my old school, and even then I relied on my locker neighbor to get the thing open," I confessed, plus at maybe seven to nine years since using one and I could only flounder.

She looked at me with obvious curiosity, before giving a heavy sigh at my puppy dog look and opened it for me. "Why not hide?" The question was quiet and small.

"You know that safe feeling?" She nodded watching me put my things in the locker. "Well it turns into regret, then sadness, then loneliness. After school you're going to be in the real world with no experiences and now is the time to have them. At least in school there's a safety net for most things. In the real world there isn't. You can go to a party now, get pinched by the cops and then spend a certain amount of time grounded, maybe even be forced to do community service, where in the real world you get jail time and then fired from your job then homeless and just not good."

She looked like she was taking it all in. Then gave me her gorgeous smile, "So that means you tell hot strangers that if they go nude you'll sneak a peek?"

"Well in the real world you say that and you can get in trouble with harassment, here it's just oops sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She nodded, smile still on her face, "But he obviously found it more amusing than uncomfortable."

"So are you going to ask him out?" She asked leading the way to our first shared class.

"Ha, no!" I answered, "He is way out of my league, logically I have to realize I have little to no chance in dating someone as pretty as him."

"Why do you say that?" she asked bristling some.

"Honestly, I am fairly average to look at, not ugly or anything but average, and I have no mysterious qualities to entice or quirk more interest in someone that hot." I smiled at her, "No he would probably go for a girl who is just stunning and either a complete bitch or completely sad."

I could tell I was starting to lose her, she just didn't get it. "Why sad?"

"You wouldn't believe how many guys like women who they can fix or help. It's really weird."

We made it to our first period. "You're kind of weird," she said hesitantly.

"And you're a psychic," I responded, no malice or cruelty in my words, "We all have are kicks."

That actually made her pause, "You really think I am?"

"Yes," I stated without any doubt, "don't you?" I could see the fear in her eyes, she did, and it scared her.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" I responded opening my AP English book.

bvxxvd

Bonnie seemed to take the whole class to work out what I meant. Thankfully she chose to still be friends. Or at least that's what I'm led to believe by the simple actions of her still being friendly and cool with me.

The day passed in a simple yet fast normal. Went to classes met Bonnie's friends. Found out Buffy was hanging in the same group, she seemed to make good with Caroline. And Lyn seemed to have disappeared in what Bonnie described as the stoner zone. When she seemed worried for me I shrugged, "she is just hanging with a friend."

Caroline was actually really awesome to hang out. And it seemed like Elena was the glue of the whole group. She was more friends with the two other girls, but Bonnie and Care seemed not to have much interaction to each other.

Caroline was bubbly and just plain fun to be around, where as Elena was just putting on a happy smile and seemingly trying to blend in. After class Elena begged off and Lyn had work so I asked Bonnie to hang after school.

She agreed and we took Lyn to work and parked at one of the back tables.

"So this is really what everyone does. There's nothing really much to do around here but hang at the falls or the grill." She gave a grin, "and at least here has nachos."

"Well I'll go get the nachos-"

"How bout I'll get you you're nachos," Vicki chimed appearing beside me, I plopped back down, "And for drinks?"

"Ice tea," I said as Bonnie said, "Coke."

She gave a smile and bounced away leaving me and Bonnie at the table.

"So how was your first day of school?" I asked Bonnie with a giant smile.

"Mr. Tanner is the devil," she said with a groan as Vicki appeared with our drinks.

"Hey, Ros," Vicki said, "We could use another bus boy if you're wanting to help your sister out?"

"Trust me, Vicki," I said with a smile, "Lynnie would kill me if I tried to help her. She can handle it, I promise."

"Yeah, I figured she'd be okay, but it wouldn't hurt to ask." She quickly offered an apology before running off to help out.

"What's up with your sister?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, she's kinda is," I paused, suddenly nervous to continue, "um yeah." I gave a shrug, "she's working here to save up some money."

Bonnie looked confused and I just shrugged, thankfully she dropped it. And even better nacho's came.

"So whats the game plan?" I asked.

"Well Caroline and Elena are going to meet me here, in like," she looked down to phone, "Half a hour."

"Oh, do you mind if I tag along?" I asked kinda awkwardly.

Bonnie gave me a genuine reassuring smile, "Of course."

I gave a simple smile, so pleased that my friendship was solid. Well as much as a couple of weeks can be.

While I was in the restroom Caroline showed up and sat with us for a little before wandering around and finding someone cute to flirt with. Or at least that's what I was left to assume. However, though the inner me questioned whether she didn't like me, she started playing pool with that Tyler boy who was flirting heavy with Vicki.

A boy I had barely any interaction with came forward and introduced himself as Matt, "Can I speak with Bonnie for a minute?" he asked, I shrugged and stood up and wandered the Grill wondering what to do or who to make nice too. Lynnie pretty much told me that Bonnie was a safe choice and I really wasn't wanting to tempt cruel T.V. fate by having Lynnie lose her twin sister within the first week of school.

Out of the three of us, Buffy, Lynnie and me I was the one who was most plain and well expendable. Buffy was the Slayer, and Lynnie was ill and had a dramatic affect to keep her around for viewing pleasure. Besides I think if a script writer would want to keep the beautiful deathly ill teen to stay alive, at least till the medicine to heal her is right in front of her. But that maybe too soap opera -ish for the series. It would be for Buffy anyways.

I shook my head in a hope of clearing my crazy rambled thoughts and looked around, Caroline might be a safe bet. I slowly walked over to her, a little nervous to be turned away, I only really hung out with her a little bit.

"How do you play?" I asked, cautiously walking up to the pool table.

"Oh that's easy," Caroline said with a smile, "You just have to poke the ball into the hole and not knock the 8 ball in."

"Oh?" I looked at the table noticing that a lot of balls were knocked down, it left a tingle in the back of my adult mind, but not enough for me to actually remember. "Who's winning."

"I am," Caroline said with a giant grin, "I'm stripes and all I've got left is two more balls then the 8ball then I win."

"I can still catch up," Tyler said with a confident grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, sure."

She quickly won and we were all about to start a new game when everyone seemingly was drawn to look at the doors. Elena and my new new friend stepped in and I was suddenly hit with the awful realization that Stefan was the main guy and also a vampire.

I tried not to snort, of course the very hot guy would be so far out of our league, he's the main character of the show after all. Jeeze.

It kind of made me sad, he was a real cutie. But now that probably means he'd be high maintenance.

Yeah, that's it.

With a sad sigh I put up the pool cue and sat beside a seemingly frustrated Bonnie. The group pulled together and I gave Stefan a bright and cheerful smile. "Hiya new new friend!"

"Skinny dip," he said with a dashing grin.

I preened at the remembrance. But it seemed the other girls at the table- other than Bonnie, were concerned to say the least.

"Skinny dip!" Caroline asked, dying for dirt, leaning forward with a predatory grin, "Do you know something we don't, Ros?"

I faltered, the bravery I had faltered with the wider audience, however my motto of living this time brought a smile to my face. "I offered my service of-"

"Offered what?" Elena asked in horror.

Stefan laughed, "She said she could protect me and promised to be my friend, however if I were to go nude she would peek," he looked up to my face a playful glint in his eye, "Right?"

"Yep," I answered, "pretty much."

Caroline and Elena looked at me with immense curiosity, Bonnie just shook her head and smiled.

"Really?" Elena asked.

"That she really did," Stefan answered with a smile.

I just smiled there was no point in saying anything.

"So you were born here?" Bonnie asked after a solid silent minute of the other two girls looking at me with variations of horror and confusion.

"Yep and uh, moved when I was young," he answered.

"Parents?" Caroline asked.

He looked to Elena, "My parents passed away."

And for some weird reason everyone turned to Elena. I guess it being only four months since it happened could lend some to be worried over it.

"I'm sorry," she said, "siblings?"

"None that I talk to," He gave a smile and still looked at Elena, "and I live with my uncle."

"So Stefan," Caroline chirped, "if you knew that means you probably don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie added, helpfully.

"Are you going?" Stefan directly asked Elena.

"Of course she is," Bonnie answered for her. Elena blushed and fiddled with her hair.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Just hang with me tomorrow and I'll take you," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Okay," I answered, with a smile. I looked at those around me surprised to see Caroline glaring daggers at Elena while Elena and Stefan made googly eyes at one another. Oh boy.

"Hey, Ros," Lynnie said appearing beside me, "we need to get back."

"Yeah," Elena said after a moment, breaking eye contact, "I should get home too."

"Course." Bonnie said with a smile, "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said as the three of us stood up and joined Lyn.

"So Stefan," Caroline said with an infectious smile.

"Actually I have to head home too."

bvxxvd

The next day I was picked up along with Buffy and Lynnie. Buffy gave a smile, and seemed to make good with Bonnie, however Elena wasn't getting into the conversation as much. Buffy was pretty happy, and explained how she was going to go try out for cheer leading, and how she had a really good feeling about this school.

"I'm really looking forward to this party thing tonight!" she said finally, "I showed up at the Grill and that girl Caroline, I think you guys know her, right?" she asked before continuing a bit. "She told me about the party and I can't help but get excited for this."

"Oh?" Bonnie replied with a smile.

"I haven't been to a party since L.A.! And I can't help but be excited over everything."

I smiled at her and leaned my head on her shoulder, trying to relay my support to her. She was grinning like a loon.

"So what was it like in California?" Bonnie asked.

"Hot," she gave a grin with a shrug, "Like for Christmas we may need to wear a fashionable decorative light scarf but it usually isn't mandatory at all."

I had to fight myself not to nod along with her, as far as everyone in the car was concerned, Lyn and I were raised in Virginia just like them. But Lynnie had the same look in her eye when I glanced her direction.

Buffy was all smiles as she explained her joy at the normalcy of here was and as we pulled up to school she stuck with us and met up with an equally bubbly Caroline. It almost seemed like they were working on a way to out bubble the other blond. With what seemed like a friendly truce.

A shiver ran down my spine at the realization that Buffy the Buffy Summers had found a just as beautiful and vivacious friend in Caroline Forbes. The world should tremble in that alone. I whipped my head to look at Lynnie for comfort and confirmation on the terror that this could become, but she had disappeared into the varying halls and stairways of Mystic Falls high school.

I shrugged and hung out with the now five of us. Kind of excited over the fact that this time around I not only had friends I saw after school, but that I wasn't the silent shadow of them. I looked around and was suddenly shot with fear, was I following the same route I took in real real life?

However my attitude adjustment would be changing that, I would not fall for the same thing again.

Self assured I went to school with the other girls with a smile on my face. More than just a little excited about going to my first party tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

I was steaming mad. I was legitimately very upset and unfortunately had vented and then reverted to my friends before Lynnie very pointedly told me to shut it. However that didn't change my immense anger.

How could a teacher single a student out and blatantly bring up an accident SHE WAS INVOLVED IN that resulted in the death of her parents and say that her trauma was no longer acceptable.

"Okay, I get it angers you," Elena said cautiously, "but I don't get why," she said before nearly snapping, "It wasn't you he was talking to."

"I know that, and though we are friends, I'm upset and would be regardless of who was told that horse load to." She looked at me confused. "Okay so let's just start with point one, a child-because technically in the eyes of society we are children, was in an sever and traumatic accident that caused serious consequences that can't and will not be washed aside, two, since when was he issued a licence in therapy that he can so freely piss out his dumb: the time for leniency is over- crap."

I growled, angry and practically on a soap box. "I'm sorry Elena. I get that you don't want the attention and can perfectly understand that, but Mr. Tanner's behavior is beyond reprehensible."

She thought for a moment, I think she was maybe trying to figure out her feelings about it. She then snorted, "Are you planning on being a lawyer or something?"

I shrugged, "I don't know." I gave a sigh, "it just really rubs me wrong."

Elena smiled, "It's good to be passionate," she said simply before heading to her next class.

The day trudged on and though I had lost a lot of my anger over the whole thing I was still a little steamed over it all. But I hung out with Bonnie the rest of the day, I was fairly certain our friendship was solidifying to the fullest extent. Which was awesome because she was someone who would be there no matter what.

"I have to ask," Bonnie said as we made our way to the falls. "Do you really believe my grandma and the whole witch thing?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"Do you?" I asked, but the worry in her eye made me give her a reassuring smile. "Weird things really happen in this world, some things happen that are just inexpiable." I gave her a smile, "So do I believe, yeah I kinda do."

"Not everyone does," she said with a whisper, timidly.

"Well some people never will, others will probably just need to be shown proof of some sort." I gave her another reassuring smile. "But I do believe in you."

She gave a smile and pulled into what I assume is the falls. "Party time."

I took it all in as if seeing for the first time. And when it came to a party this was my true first. Lynnie was gonna get here somehow but she didn't relay the hows, so instead of sharing this with my sister I shared it with Bonnie.

I was giddy and excited and couldn't have a beer soon enough. Shortly after chugging my first beer I realized that I was being stupid. However, my new body was apparently a newbie to alcohol and was starting to feel it. Deciding that I was better off without much more liquid I withstood from another. Besides, beer is nasty.

Bonnie laughed at my antics and sipped on her beer with a relaxed calm I don't think I could ever pretend to mimic.

"Show off," I said with a grin.

She just shook her head, "I think Tyler brought some hard liquor, and rumor has it Deana Klompt brought some girly beers." She offered with a grin.

I scratched my nose, but decided I could handle the rough taste of harder liquor than beer. "I'll think I'll try to rustle up some whiskey."

She winced, "That stuff is worse than any beer."

"I disagree, beer is like bull piss and whiskey is a burn that burns all the way down," I gave a wistful sigh, my mind making up on the alcohol situation.

"Well I heard Tyler and the jocks were going to be over there," she pointed one way, but her eyes caught sight of something in the opposite direction. "There's Elena!"

"Well how bout you go get Elena, and I'll meet you," I answered, knowing Bonnie really hated to leave Elena alone if she could help it.

She gave me a kind smile, seemingly thankful for understanding.

I wandered over to where she pointed seeing a red cooler, and cups and alcohol lining the picnic table. The choices were slim with very few of them being any high brand of liquor. There was varying proofs of vodka with multiple of flavors.

"If you want something fruity with a kick, any of the fruit flavored vodka's and a seven up chaser would work in a pinch," a male voice said moving to sit on the table next to the alcohols. He was fairly cute and had a cocky smile that caused me to roll my eyes.

"And where is the whiskey?" I asked, somewhat eager. For what I probably couldn't say, but it seemed my emotions were rising.

The boy looked at me with surprise. "Really?" Disbelief more than evident in his tone and face, causing me to feel almost embarrassed which made me kind of angry.

"Yeah," I answered, my snarky bite came out. "Why?"

He laughed, which did nothing for the irritation I was starting to feel around the new boy. My brain began to worry the implications of why I was getting irritated over a simple question. Perhaps it was the tone of disbelief or his surprise.

"I just figured a hot chick like you would rather drink some fruity monstrosity."

And that was it, I came to the conclusion that I didn't just like him. At all.

My face hardened and I gave a fake malicious smile, "Nope whiskey please."

He quickly grabbed the amber liquid and handed the bottle to me. I gave him a curt nod and grabbed a cup and searched the cooler for a mixer.

"I believe coke is in the bottom," he butted in.

I growled and slammed the lid shut and just poured a couple of shots in the cup, nearly slamming the bottle down and with a huff turning away from the annoying boy. He was just so irritating to me I didn't want to spend another moment near the boy.

I took a sip and savored the harsh burn washing down. I barely winced at the intake.

"Oh damn you really can shoot whiskey!" the annoying boy came forward, and I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think I actually growled at him.

"Go away," I said, trying to bite down the embarrassment of actually growling.

Which turned out to be really easy, because the unnamed weirdo was actually giving me a side smirk, his green eyes piercing me. "Why would I do that," he asked, as if he had no idea of my irritation at him.

"Because I do not wish for your company," I answered haughty.

He laughed, "What if I wish for yours?"

I turned my nose up at him, "I'm afraid you are s.o.l.," I said simply turning around and searching for Bonnie or really anyone. I walked away aimlessly not seeing anyone.

Taking another sip I still searched out for someone familiar.

"Come on, now," the boy said coming to my side and walking with me, a drink in his hands. "Don't walk so fast, you don't want to trip," he said with concern causing me to blush. Does he know me? "So, what does s.o.l mean?"

"Sorry out of luck," I answered, taking a bigger sip, becoming embarrassed by talking to him.

He just smiled, "How do you like Mystic Falls?"

"It's nice," I answered awkwardly, "Do I know you?" I blurted, hurriedly taking another sip to hide my embarrassment.

"We have a few classes together," he answered, "I'm Andrew Fell."

I nodded and kept walking my speed varying from fast to slow in hopes of shaking the follower. "That's nice," I answered, vaguely. Spotting brilliant blond hair, and zeroing in on it, praying it was my cousin.

"You're not going to tell me your name?" he paused actually looking affronted, I briskly walked forward and past him.

"Nope," I answered, edging closer to the blond beacon.

However, somewhere along moving forward and moving my feet they grabbed hold on the floor and I found myself falling forward with terror.

I opened my eyes to realized I never hit the floor, instead I was leaning back onto a hard surface. In front of me was the party still going on, with people leaning against each other gossiping and giggling like before, "Gotcha," the whispering voice was male and husky causing a shiver to creep up my spine.

I turned around to see Andrew smirking far closer that I was hoping for. "Told you to go slow or you'd trip."

I nodded and came to the awful conclusion that my cup was no longer with me.

"Ros?" I jumped back and nearly fell again only to grin sheepishly as Buffy kept me up, she looked up to Andrew and gave him a hard smile. "I've got it from here, thanks," she said, before hooking her arm in mine and leading me away.

She led me to a well lit area where Caroline and a couple of other fairly popular people congregated. She sat me down and stood in front of me, her eyes closed and her finger tips pinching the bridge of her nose in what I imagine Giles had done many many times.

She took a sigh, "You are going to owe me a pair of shoes if I have to hold back your hair," she said with a sigh as took a swig of her own solo cup.

"I'm not even that bad," I answered her, but upon hearing myself no longer really believed that to be true. "Sorry," I whispered meekly.

Buffy shrugged and looked at me with a soft smile. "It's a party isn't it?" she said after a long moment, "What were you drinking?"

"Whiskey," I answered.

She raised an eyebrow, then gave a chuckle. "You sure don't do weak do you?" she laughed, "alright, as the eldest here, I say you switch off, cup of water, then a drink of your choice." She looked at me, kindness in her green eyes, "And you have to stay with me? Kay?"

I shrugged, "Okay," then it hit me, "but what about Bonnie?"

She chuckled, "I'm sure we'll come across her sometime tonight," she then grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "Come on, we both need refills."

"Stefan!" Caroline called out, "Have you guys seen Stefan?"

"World of no," Buffy said with a sigh, which made me giggle madly. She gave me a curious look but let it go.

"You don't like him?" She asked.

"Eh," Buffy said, "He's cute and all but there is just something about him that rubs me wrong," she answered with thoughtful look.

"What?" Caroline asked with horror and confusion. "That he has the chiseled face of a-

"He does have a very sexy look," I blurted, interrupting Caroline's description.

She paused abruptly, then gave me a huge grin, "And those eyes!" She gushed.

"Yes, very penetrating," I agreed with a giggle.

"He looks like he could look down to you and same something smoldering and kiss you."

"Agreed, he is a very handsome man," I answered, nodding along. "However, even with all that he seems like he's already chosen his first conquest."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Elena," I answered with a shrug, "the guy seems to have placed himself firmly in the Elena camp."

"He did not!" Caroline argued.

Buffy came back with holding two cups, I perked up, "OOOH!" I squealed, "when did you leave?" I asked.

"Um about when the whole Stefan eye thing," she said with a shrug. She handed me what I sadly found was water and sipped her drink before placing her hand up to Caroline. "I'm sorry, I get he's all ooo, but I just get the ooglies over him."

I shrugged, "Maybe when him and Elena break up you'd have a chance Care, but honestly the dude has set shop on Elena." I took a gulp of water and winced. "I want my whiskey."

"Tough," Buffy replied all stern and grry.

I blew a raspberry at her and chugged the water, "Now?"

She shrugged, "Deal is a deal," she froze when Caroline took her cup and chugged the whole thing.

"Has he really chosen Elena?" she asked after taking a breath, handing the empty cup to Buffy. Buffy tipped the cup upside down before glaring at the other girl, I giggled.

Then I saw the pain in Caroline's eyes, "It was never a competition with him. He was tied to her from the very start."

"Why does she," she paused and took the empty cup back, "That was good."

"That was mine," Buffy responded.

"Well lets go get more!" I cheered out.

Care seemed to agree and hooked her arm in mine and led the way to the alcohol station. She made it about halfway before turning to Buffy, "Come on, I don't know what was in it!"

Buffy seemed to want to be mad but quickly scoffed and jogged up to us and took a breath of fresh air. "It is really peaceful here," she said with content.

"Please! This party rocks!" Care said before giving a 'whoo'.

Buffy chuckled, "I stand corrected," she then gave her own 'Whoo'.

Which of course made me giggle, I ended up giggling so much I had to stop and curl into myself. For some awful reason I was hit with a giggle fit that wouldn't let up. Care and Buff were laughing and telling me to get up, however it seemed to have an serious hold on me, then as quick as it came it stopped and I stood, "Alcohol!"

Buffy and Care laughed and Care followed suite. Buffy tagged behind us as we started to really party.

"Hey Caroline, Ros," Bonnie stated, looking kind of upset but mostly confused, "Do you know where the beers went?"

"I'll go find them!" Care cheered out, before seemingly vanishing.

"Alcohol!" I called out pouring myself a cup of whiskey straight.

"Ros?" Bonnie asked, worry in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," I answered, holding the cup with both hands pulled close to me. I looked up to my best friend and realized something was wrong. Immediately my mood sobered, I may not have, but my mood did. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, seeing the mood change, "yeah I'm fine, just I saw something really weird."

"Oh!" I perked up, "Psychic time!"

"Come on, Ros, you can't tell me you actually really believe it, me," she asked, her voice trailing off at the end.

"Yes, I really 100% do!" I answered still excited, "and even if you are really sure, and even if you keep telling yourself you're drunk or tired or whatever excuse you make I will truly believe you are what you know you are, a witch."

"Witch?" Buffy asked.

"Yep, but don't worry Buffy," I answered a smile nearly splitting my face. "Bonnie is a bonafide good witch." Bonnie looked concerned but I kept smile. "Now whatcha see?"

Buffy looked on eagerly as well, but that only made Bonnie more uncomfortable. "Does your whole family believe in witches?"

I looked to Buffy and shrugged, "Lyn and I do."

"I do." Buffy answered, then looked to me with confusion.

"Really?" she asked, "So it isn't just my family that drinks the kool aid?"

"Nope, lot's of folks subscribe to the truth," I answered all sage like.

"They do?" both asked me with varying levels of concern.

"Yep."

"Well I just got a bad feeling," she started but got less sure of herself and more nervous, "fog and a crow, and a man."

She trailed off and I thought it all sounded very familiar, but a pleasant haze was starting to descend. "Buffy will protect us," I finally stated with utmost certainty. "Cheers," I bumped my cup against some passer by who just smiled at me. I drank a good chug, the burn lessening and the world fogging up just a tiny bit more.

Care came back holding two beers and handing one to Bonnie, I gave her bottle a cheers tip and we all meandered back to the little space by the bridge and the waterfall with our drinks. The two blonds seemed to be contemplating a lot and to be honest my hazy brain couldn't really figure out why. This was a party wasn't it.

When we were by the bridge Matt, Lyn's friends brother came up, a can of beer in his hand. "Hey have you guys seen Elena?" he asked, to which Caroline gave a slight huff too. "Oh," he said after a moment motioning to the actual bridge.

There on a romantic stroll was Stefan and Elena, I quickly turned away, not wanting to see it in case I decided to be jealous, and noticed Caroline was already there.

The party was ongoing and seemed like a lot of fun, I people watched while the three originals of Vampire Diaries gabbed about the new boy and the girl this world seemed to center on. I took another chug, realizing my thoughts were traveling down a bad drain.

Without much warning Stefan rushes past up. That seemed to be code for everyone to split up, I was confused as to why, so sat in roughly the same spot as Caroline went off one way and Bonnie and Matt another.

Elena came down and I gave her a grin, but she seemed preoccupied as if searching for her new beau. "She seems nice," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, she seems really nice," Buffy said with a sigh, "but like that Salvator guy I just get an off feeling."

"Oh?" I asked, looking up and just a little past Buffy saw Caroline. She seemed to have not taken what I said to heart and was flirting with Stefan. "I gotta go save Stefan," I called out behind me as I moved as fast as I could to him.

"Hiya Stefan!" I said with a smile, cutting off Care and causing him to stumble back some. "I seemed to have lost my drink somewhere along the way. Did you know you have really fluffy like hair?" I said in the same breath, I glance behind me to see Caroline glaring at me. "I was wondering if you would like to hear a secret?" I said before pulling the smirking guy down to my level. "How is this for saving?" I asked, with a giggle.

He stood back up and looked behind me and dropped back down. "Not really your strongest strength is it?"

I giggled, "Well that's because she seems to have her heart set on the vampy boy," I gave a grin and saw that Caroline was starting to walk away. "Oh look there's Elena!" I said with a smile, pointing the girl out.

A/N- another chapter! Thanks all for reading and I hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

I turned back around to Stefan and gave him a pat on the shoulder, successfully protecting him. But his gaze was still on me. I cocked my head to the side, "What's up?" I suddenly wished for my alcohol. "I saved you and now you are free to ride off with your fair maiden and I can go get a little more drunk."

"What did you say?" he asked, his tone booking no merriment or argument.

"Um, remember earlier I told you, I'd protect you, and the whole peek thing?" I asked, suddenly really nervous.

"No before that," he said

"Oh," I began to think back through the haze, "Um well I was saying it was hard to do so because Care seems really set on you?"

"You said something with that," he demanded, his voice and demeanor shifting, and for some reason I started giggling and unable to do more than gasp through them.

"Rosalind, what did you call me?" he demanded.

"Um," I said through gasps of breath, "Stefan," I answered. "I think I may have said your hair was foofy?"

"Come with me," he stated, the hard look still not leaving him.

"I can't," I answered, I tried to peek over to see if Buffy could still see me. "I'm a little drunk and Buffy has demanded I stay in her eyes sight," I said giving him a salute. "Also I think Elena will get the wrong idea," I said pointedly.

I then patted him on the shoulder, bemused over how tall he is and how silly that action was. I tried to move around him, seeing Buffy holding a cup of what I assume was water now. "Good luck with Elena," I said simply, with a grin.

"No," he stated, grabbing my arm. "I need you to come with me."

"But you are into Elena," I answered simply, my head falling to the side and my hair flinging in my face.

"I need you to come to me." His tone booked no argument.

"But-" I protested, becoming rapidly confused. "I'm not main character enough for-?" I bit my tongue and tried not to cry out. That was giving too much out. Oops. "And Buffy said," I gave a bit more protest.

He actually was starting to look a little scary. "Aren't you a good guy?" I whimpered out as his grip on my arm started to bruise.

He was so strong and his grip was nearly breaking me, I let out a whimper in pain. Buffy appeared beside him, "Ros?" she asked, her eyes digging into his hand on my arm. She glowered and turned to the much larger guy, "My cousin's arm you have why?" Her voice raised some in a very feminine pitch. "Let go, now."

"Yes, of course, sorry." And with that, he turned and left. He disappeared somewhere in the dark of the forest and left me confused.

"I thought we were friends?"

"What was that about?" Buffy demanded. "Did tall dark and grumpy hurt you?"

I looked at her with a look of pure confusion, "Can I have more whiskey?"

She look bewildered but gave a huff, "Yeah, I'm out too."

"Why does the alcohol have to deplete?" I asked, letting all the weirdness with Stefan go with a sad resigned sigh.

Buffy grinned, "Alcohol good." I linked my arm with hers and we made our way to the liquor table and made our drinks.

"So Rosalind, Buffy," I looked up to find that Tyler dude standing on the table, "How do you like the party?" He asked, quickly sitting down, causing me to wonder if that hurt his bottom at all.

I lifted my cup, "Whiskey."

While Buffy looked around, "You know this party could rival some of the ones I've gone to in L.A." she then looked at him with a smile, "so pretty good."

"Yeah?" Tyler said, "rival L.A.?" He hummed and gave a sly grin, "Well then I guess I'll have to make the next party even better huh?"

"Ooh, next party?" Buffy asked with excitement.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" he asked, affronted, "this town is so small with nothing to do that we can have parties every other day if we really wanted." I took a sip, amazed at how bad Mystic Falls youths livers had be in. "However, the big ones are every other week, hosted by me and the next one will top this and any L.A. party."

Buffy snorted and took a sip of her drink and I leaned into her and looked at her cup, "Next time you make my drinks," I stated simply.

She snorted but nodded her head, leading us away.

"HELP!" a guy screamed out, he was stumbling out of the dark woods behind us, clutching his neck.

Buffy immediately went to see and suddenly I didn't feel safe anymore.

bvxxxxvd

Lynnie gave a cry of rage and pain.

Vicki stood over her with a wax strip and a playful smile on her lips, "I told you to bear down," she said as if it was all that needed to be said.

"Still hurt," Lynnie countered. A scream from the TV brought the two girls attention too it. "Ugh, I missed her death, that's my favorite one!"

"Oh boo hoo," Vicki mocked, "just hold still so I can do the other one."

"Well don't I get to see?" She asked in whine.

"Nope, and once this is done, I want to attack that ice cream again," Vicki said with a grin.

"Kay, I'm sure we're stalked up on that," Lynnie responded, starting to try and meditate and not let the sharp yank startle her as bad as it did before. That was kind of embarrassing.

After a long moment of heat, there was the dreadful yank and Lynnie was so proud of herself that she didn't do more than flinch. Lynnie got up and did her best not to rub her eyebrows and not run to the mirror and see what Vicki had done.

She had sworn to herself after what her sister was done with her that she would never let someone do so again. However when she suggest a girls night, and Vicki relayed her boredom and then excitement on finding the wax in the bathroom, Lynnie just went with it.

She had briefly mentioned her dislike on the whole recreational drug when Vicki had offered. She may have even been a bit more severe than the occasion called for, but discussed how she felt Vicki actually had a lot of potential to be and do a lot more than the hot druggy.

In all honesty, Lynnie couldn't get a feel on whether she broke through or not. Either way it was a start, and one that didn't have the girl cursing her out or leaving in a huff, so win.

bvxxxvd

I sat with Bonnie, very aware of Caroline's glare, a cup of black coffee in front of me. I can drink whiskey straight but black coffee is just too much to me. I glared at the coffee and the lack of talking at the table.

"I don't want to date him," I whispered, trying to get Care to not be mad at me anymore.

"Which explains why you told me to back off him and then were going to go into the woods with him before Buffy caught you," she responded snidely.

I winced, I could see where she was mad. I gave a sigh and held on to the alcohol for this statement. I could be blunt to boys because, who cares but girls, they can be mean.

"I am not after him, I swear," I stated for what felt like the hundredth time. "When there are girls like you, Elena, Bonnie and Buffy I get pretty knocked down on the date able list." Then I glared right back at her. "Plus! When everything comes down to it, it is so very apparent that he is crazy about Elena and just Elena."

Silence descended upon the table as Care grabbed her head with a growl.

"Are you guys sober yet?" Bonnie asked, she didn't seem all too pleased either.

I plunked a few ice cubes into the coffee and stirred it around, letting the clink resonate once or twice. When they were all melted I picked up the coffee and took a gulp, doing my best not to gag it up.

Caroline glanced up and growled out at me, "Then why Elena? Why is it always Elena?"

"I don't know," I gave a shrug, "But even if they do get together, no one says it has to be forever, she could fall in love with someone else or who knows, I just know that right now, he is set on Elena, and no one will change that."

"No one?" she asked, somewhat deflated.

"Yeah," I answered taking a sip again, "pretty much."

"Hey, are we all sober yet?" Buffy came up, a cup in her hand.

"Almost, where did you go?" Bonnie asked, her voice holding a lot of sadness.

"Oh, I used the payphone back there," Buffy said motioning to the back. She slid beside me and gave Caroline a rub on the back. "Here I'll pay for the coffee's," she said, grabbing the check, "then if you can get us home Bonnie."

She nodded, "Thanks," she then stood up as well, "I'm going to go to the restroom," she then turned back to us, "be right back."

"Please don't be mad at me Care," I whispered to the girl, now that we were alone.

Care looked up at me, "I'm not mad at you," she said with a sigh, "I'm just tired of being the one who always gets second place. I'm tired of being the one who can never say the right thing." She looked ready to cry and I couldn't help feeling bad.

"I'm sure there will be a hottie just for you. One who'll love your rambunctious ways and your straight to the point attitude."

She just deflated into her hands with a heavy heavy sigh.

I sighed and looked around, "Oh, my gosh," I whispered, across the room, well on the other side sitting down to a coffee was an early twentyish guy with the iceiest of blue eyes. He glanced around the bar, his eyes kind and curious, he looked back down to his drink. "Care, check out the guy cross the way," I whispered. A memory tingled the back of my head, but I couldn't figure it out.

She looked up, "Oh damn," she whispered, "Where did he come from?"

"I don't know but those eyes," I gave a groan as he looked up and gave us both a smile.

He didn't wave or anything just looked up at us and smiled, and I couldn't help but be completely smitten by those kind icey eyes.

"Who do you think he's looking at?" Caroline asked giving a saucy wink.

"I don't care, just, damn those eyes," I responded.

Our eyes were locked still, but I could hear Care give a moan of agreement.

"Care! Ros!" Buffy yelled, "Lets go," I turned around and gave one last fleeting look with a sigh stood up and joined Buffy and Bonnie.

bvxxxvd

Aunt Joyce was well asleep, but Lynnie and Vicki were awake and making a lot of noise with a large thing of Neapolitan ice cream between them. I ventured over to her and face planted her shoulder, hurting my nose as well as causing her to give a sharp cry of pain.

"WHY?" she asked, glaring at me as Vicki laughed.

"I'm just confused and I don't know what to do," I answered leaning heavily on her.

Lynnie gave a heavy sigh, "First thing, what does head butting my shoulder have anything to do with anything?" she asked, her eye slightly twitching. "And second of all, OWW!" she said quite loudly into my ear and smacking my arm, "Now finally, how bout you tell me what has you so confused, maybe I can help."

I leaned back onto her shoulder, not giving her the satisfaction that the smack actually hurt. "Stefan was mean and I don't understand."

"Stefan was mean?" Lynnie asked.

"I thought that fluffy hair was into the perfect girl next door," Vicki said taking a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream, "why would he be mean to you?" She leaned forward and got a gleam in her eye as if expecting good gossip, her empty spoon pointed at me.

"Uh," I whispered, my eyes going big and frantic. I caught Lyn's eye and tried to relay the whoops of it. "No?" I responded after a long second, my voice raising in obvious question.

"No what?" Vicki asked, a smirk playing on her lips. "What did you try and get a little sum-than?"

"No!" I squeaked, my eyes even wider and my pulse picking up.

Vicki started grinning like the cat who caught the canary and gave an affirmative nod, "You tried to steak a claim in the brooding fresh meat hunk, and he was strong in his rebuttal?"

"No!" I nearly yelled.

That was all the other girl needed to affirm her variation of events, "Where's the can again?"

Lynnie gave her directions before grabbing my frozen shoulders and turned me to face her, "Quick what happened?" she demanded, "or is Vicki's guess accurate.

"No I was doing what I told him I'd do," I stammered out, heat residing in my cheeks, "I protected him from Caroline, then he got all caught up in what I was saying and started trying to get me to go into the woods with him. He wasn't taking no for an answer, even though Elena and Caroline could see and he dug his fingers in my arms and it hurt and he wouldn't let go and it wasn't till Buffy-because Buffy said she wanted me in eye sight the whole time," I paused briefly, "Who is Andrew Fell by the way, was he in the show?"

Lynnie blinked. And then after a rather long moment blinked again. "What?" she asked finally.

I took a deep breath, "Okay so Buffy saved me from some guy named Andrew Fell, who was fairly cute but really…" I trailed off trying to think of how to describe the guy, before giving out my own cry of pain from a very sharp finger poke from Lyn to the shoulder. "Right so Buffy made me hang out with her if I insisted on drinking which was a-okay with me. And I saw Care trying to hit on him and I was like doing my job in stopping that and I saved him from her and was going to leave him to talk to Elena but he got all caught up in something and grabbed my arms and kept telling me to say it again."

"Say what?"

"I don't know," I answered with a shrug, "And then he told me I had to go with him and wouldn't take no for an answer, I even pointed out Elena to him and he kept insisting on taking me to the woods and his fingers kept getting tighter and tighter," I pulled up my sleeve and wasn't all to surprised to find that I had bruises forming already.

Lynnie reeled back and just kept blinking at the bruise marks forming. "I don't think I should let Buffy see them," I stated putting the shirt back proper, "she already has off feelings about him."

Lynnie took a deep breath, "Ros," she stated, "Rosalind," she gave another pause and another deep breath, "Dear sweet sister," she paused again, "Oh dear sweet lovely sister, what the hell did you say?" she finished up with gritted teeth and an intense glare.

I giggled at her look, like many siblings the look of my sister angry caused me to giggle rather then cringe, which I'm sure was the proper response.

This was the wrong course of action, because I was immediately swatted, "What," swat, "Did," swat, "You," swat swat, "Say!"

I covered my head and backed away, "Owe!" I squealed with each wack, "I don't know! I don't know!"

Lynnie huffed, pinched the bridge of her nose and began counting. She looked up to me, "Okay," she took a deep breath than sighed again and hit me a couple more times. "Okay," she nodded, "you are not allowed to be out of sight from me or Buffy, you are to not go off alone ever and you are to be aware when you are in a group no bigger than you and one other person." She began to mumble quietly, "you are going to get yourself killed," she whispered with a huff.

"You didn't eat all the ice cream did you?" Vicki asked coming in.

"No," Lynnie stated, a fake giant smile on her face, "Ros was just telling me what happened at the party and-"

"It ended with Jeremy Gilbert being attacked by some kind of animal and cops showing up," I stated, reaching for Lyn's spoon.

"What?!" Lynnie all but screamed.

A/N-Thank you all for reading, liking and following! I apologize for any mistakes, this is read through once by a friend and then reread as I post by me, so I'm sorry if I don't catch everything.


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" Vicki yelled.

"Yeah, some wild animal, I guess," I said lamely.

"You're serious?" she asked, genuine worry and concern more than apparent. At my nod she stood up and dropped her spoon, "Is he okay?"

"I don't?" I shrugged, "I don't know."

Vicki ran her hand through her hair, "You know what, I need to be home," she looked at Lyn and gave her a tight smile, "I'll see you later." Then without anything said she left.

Lynnie turned to me a glare on her face. "Jeremy was attacked?"

"By a you-know-what," I whispered quietly.

"A what what?" Buffy asked coming in. She walked to the fridge but upon seeing the ice cream immediately veered toward the silverware; grabbing her own spoon and sitting across from Lyn and me.

I contemplated, "Were you lying?" I blurted, moving a bit away from Lynnie's reach. "When they found you after the whole Hemery school thing."

"About what?" Buffy asked, her mouth full of ice cream.

"The vampires."

A crushing silence descended us, nearly crushing me as Buffy's green eyes widen and she looked back and forth between me and Lyn. Lyn was just looking at me with wide eyes, her eyes holding mostly shock, but in the depths I could see she was angry. I stepped further away from her.

"W-" Buffy swallowed the ice cream and pulled the carton closer to her, running her spoon across the top of it. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said feeling braver than I thought imaginable. "That when that Gilbert boy removed his hands it looked like a single bite." I gulped and made sure Lynnie was no where near me. "A single vampire bite."

Buffy looked at me shrewdly. Pressing her lips together before turning back to the ice cream and taking another bite. "You mean to tell me that you think a vampire attacked that boy?"

"Yes," I answered, still afraid of my sister.

"What about you Lyn?" Buffy asked.

"I believe there are actual vampires."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she answered.

Buffy took a deep sigh and took another spoonful. She ate it slowly and then looked up and looked each of us in the eye. "A vampire attacked the boy, however he didn't really do what he is suppose to do," she said with more of a question to herself. She looked up and gave a sigh, "What is weird is the boy wasn't completely drained, and was more messy than the vampires I've come across."

"Messy eater," Lynnie stated. To which Buffy and I nodded, she gave a snort. "So how many vampires have you come across?"

Buffy grimaced, "Sunnydale was full of them," when neither of us made any motion to deny it she took another bite, "they're actually dead humans with demons in them," she stated, as if trying to get a rise from us.

"So are they still them?"

"Not really, they're just a demon with the hosts memories and behavior." She ate some more ice cream, "Unless they have their soul."

I could hear the sadness in that statement, and glancing over to Lyn I could see she too heard it. "Do they breathe?"

"No they don't breathe or eat," she answered.

"Huh," I responded, I looked to Lyn to see if her vampires breathed or ate. She discreetly shook her head no, hmm, so vamps here are different.

"So how does a vampire go about getting a soul?" I asked, taking Lyn's spoon from her hand and eating the ice cream with my cousin.

Lyn glared and butt bumped me and took a turn with the spoon.

Buffy perked up, her eyes scrunching as she looked past us as if trying to read something off our shoulders. "You know," she tilted her head to the side, "I don't know." She thought about it a little bit more and gave a sigh, "I guess I will have to ask my watcher."

"Watcher?" Lynnie asked, always on the ball.

"Oh, I'm the Slayer, she who works long hours and slays the forces of darkness, blah blah blah" Buffy said, sarcasm practically dripping.

"Oh well," I stated, biting my lip, "well that sounds friendly."

"Oh yes tons," Buffy said with a smile, seemingly pleased to be joking instead of being thrown in the mental institution again. "'Specially since it's a till ya die sort of job."

"Till you die?" I asked, "How many of you are there?"

"Oh that's also a job perk!" she remarked with loathing sarcasm. "It's a one person only sort of job."

"Wait so you and you alone are supposed to stop the spread of vampires?" Lyn asked leaning onto her elbows, "just you?"

She gave a huff, licking her spoon, "Not anymore," she gave a wistful sigh, "see there was this thing that happened and bad things happened and then good things saved me and then wham! Not the only one."

Lyn cocked her head and I snorted, "Kinda sounds like immaculate conception."

Lynnie snorted and then laughed which seemed to cause Buffy to break and begin laughing. Eventually we were all laughing and she looked at us with relief. "You really do believe me, don't you?"

I know Lynnie nodded, "There was really only one thing that could have bit that boy." She looked at me and genuinely seemed to lighten up.

She then gave a stretch and stood up, "Well I'm beat, I'll see you girls, tomorrow."

I put our spoons away and let Lynnie put the ice cream up.

The next morning came far too soon and I was rudely awoken by an intruding Bonnie who just sat in the bed with me and gave a good cry. The first emotion that shot to me was anger at being woken, the next was happy, so very happy that Bonnie actually came to me to vent her worry and frustration over the Gilbert worry.

She was having issues over her friend having to go through so much in so little time. She was worried at what this could do to them.

"The thing that really pisses me off," she said after a fairly long rant. I even started to get dressed during her ramblings. "Is that I know, like magically know that this isn't even the start and I can't really tell anyone because they don't believe me. But you do!"

She flung her arms up in irritation. "They have known me my whole life and they just can't accept that what my grandma said is real and true. That I know this is real. That I felt everything and bad things are going to keep happening. Bad things are going to happen and my best friends can't and won't believe me."

I got finished getting dressed and did up my boots letting my best friend ramble along. She really need to finish her feelings.

"How bad do you feel it's going to be?" I asked.

"SEE!" she yelled with her arms raised up above. "See you actually not only believe me, but trust that I have some sort of idea of what I'm talking about!" I watched Bonnie sit down and gave a very heavy sigh. She gave a heavy sigh and rested her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

"So how bad?"

She looked up with a heavy sigh, "Bad."

"Bad enough to miss school and go shopping?" I asked with hope in my voice.

She looked at me with horror, before snorting and laughing. It was like the full release and everything melted out of her. She laughed for so very long and it made me smile.

She stood up and gave a sigh, finally stopping her laugh, "Nope."

I gave a heavy sigh and did my utmost to sound really sad, "Well, then maybe we should get ready to go."

"Okay, you can get dressed and I'll head down….." she trailed off and looked at me, "You are already all dressed?"

"And teeth brushed and even though it was a wee bit awkward, I even went pee while you were going on about the trouble you are having."

"Really?" she pulled out her phone and realized we now had twenty minutes before we have to go to school. "Oh wow," she whispered before she sat down with a heavy sigh. "Sorry."

I gave her a kind smile, "It's really okay," I answered with a large grin, "now let's head down for some food." I gave a stretch, "Especially coffee. Let's hope Lyn and Buff left some coffee."

Bonnie smiled really wide, "If not I'll owe you a cup." I nodded and gave a huge smile to her and started down the stairs to the kitchen. "Thank you," she whispered, I looked back and smiled but let it all go.

Buffy finished the coffee and with a huff I grabbed a banana and led Bonnie to the car. Lynnie popped out from nowhere and got into the car silently smiling wide to a surprised Bonnie. She gave the witchy girl a grin to which Bonnie could only smile and shake her head. "Is your cousin coming too?"

I leaned out the window and saw that Buffy was nowhere to be seen. "I don't think so," I turned to her with a huge smile on my face, "Can we pick up coffee, since we have time?"

Bonnie gave me a smile, "Sure!"

Joyfully the three of us stopped for a quick cup before heading to school. Lyn glared at me as we separated, letting me know I had to stay with at least two others at all times. I gave her a nod and a smile before making following Bonnie as she found Care.

"How is Elena?" Care asked, upon seeing Bonnie.

"She is okay, Jeremy lost a lot of blood and probably won't be released for another day or two. He had some tearing from the attack and the doctors are worried. He might have to stay even longer to ensure there will be no lasting damage."

"Wow poor kid," I whispered morosely. Both girls nodded with me.

"So, did you see that guy from the Grill?" Care asked Bonnie.

"Oh he was so hot," I whispered.

"What guy?" Bonnie asked.

"The one with those icy blue eyes," I said with moan.

"The one with that had a look that promised a full night of moaning and sweaty hot fun," Care added, that of course made me blush.

"Well why didn't you talk to him?" Bonnie asked.

I shrugged, but Care took it a step further, "I don't know, I was drunk." We all went to classes and it was really weird without Elena there, especially as Stefan kept giving me a not so friendly look.

It made me sad that the tentative friendship I brokered with the very attractive guy was crumbled and destroyed. Or at least I'm left believing that with the looks he was giving me.

I dodged him the best I could but I was left believing that there was no way we would ever get that playful friendship back and it made me sad. He was way super cute.

After a successful final day of dodging the broody handsome guy Bonnie had to take a call from Elena leaving me in the care of dear Care.

Caroline gave a sigh, as we waited for the witchy beauty. She seemed to be upset over the workload juniors were being assigned, especially when she had so many extracurricular activities.

She gave a heavy sigh, "Where is Buffy she promised to help me print out the comet programs."

"Me?" Buffy asked popping up from somewhere, I looked to see where she probably came from but was left clueless. "Are you ready to go a printin'?"

"Yeah," Care said with a wide grin, "I'll see you at the cafe in like an hour? Tell Bonnie and Elena, kay!"

"But-" I sputtered but was left by the world-wind blonds.

Not even five seconds after the blonds were out of sight, me left standing there gaping in fear, Stefan came forward and pulled me along with him.

I didn't put up much of a fight, the bruises still on my arms from before. "I'm sorry," I stammered, somehow genuinely afraid. "The bruises still hurt," I whimpered out quietly as we found ourselves somewhat secluded in behind a tree. We could still be seen but definitely not in anyone's hearing range, and no one I knew was anywhere around.

"What do you know?" He asked me.

My eyes widened and I was afraid. "Um what?" I asked, unsure on his meaning. "I mean I know a lot of things. I know that math isn't fun but universal, but like I'm not all that smart. I may have skipped a grade but I don't know much."

He gave a sigh, "What do you remember from last night?"

"Um well I was really, really drunk. You were being mean and kind of scary like now and now I have bruises on my arms."

"Bruises?" He asked suddenly worried and seemingly kind like he was before.

"Yeah so I'm sure you can imagine how terrified I am to be here right now." I replied snarkily.

He actually seemed upset over it. "I didn't mean to hurt you," he said in that very attractive way. It was just unfair how cute he was.

"Yeah, right, which is why you squirreled me away over here," I gave him a giant sarcastic overly fake smile. "Not going to hurt me again, are you?"

"No, I just, I just," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"All I understand is that you got grumpy over something and dug your fingers into my arms and then glared at me all day." I looked down, suddenly fighting the urge to cry. "I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" He asked, I didn't look up but I suddenly became nervous that he would laugh.

"Well we were all friendly and then I stopped you from crushing Care and wham, you hate me now." I looked up and snorted in irritation, "Lot of good that did huh, told you I'd protect you and I get abused for it."

He snorted, "Yeah, sorry about that," I looked at him and he had a side smirk. I glared, and he gave a chuckle. Apparently my small frame didn't really cause his nearly 6' frame to wither from my intense stare. "I think there was something in drink I had," he began. "I know it doesn't excuse me, but I do sincerely apologize for harming and scaring you."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are," he said sincerely. "Do you remember anything you said though. My memory of it is really hazy but did you say anything, call me anything that would make me think you were going to hurt me?"

I raised my eyebrows, "You were afraid that my petite 5'1" was going to hurt you?"

He gave a grimace, "That is my only thought that would cause me to harm you," he gave a shrug.

I snorted. "You have to be kidding me," I snapped, "What's with the glares then?"

He shrugged, "I'm sorry." He then took a deep breath and sighed, "I really am."

I looked him up and down, "You owe me." I stated simply.

He chuckled, "Oh?"

"Well you want to stay friends?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sure."

"Sure yes or sure go away?" I demanded.

He laughed, "Sure, Ros, we can still be friends."

"Well then you owe me!" I stomped my foot in petulance. "Big time, Mister."

AN-Thanks for reading, hope you like it!


	9. Chapter 9

It seems as if, no matter how intimidating I try to be, the jerk in front of me merely chuckles over it. However, he does eventually raise his arms, "Okay, okay you're right. I owe you."

I smiled wide, immensely pleased. "Walk me to the Cafe?" I offered, "Elena will be there."

"And that's all that I have to do to be square?"

"Ha, no, I'm just trying to set you up with the girl you seemed to have your eyes set on."

He gave a shrug of understanding and put an arm out to insinuate me to lead. I began the walk, seeing as how Bonnie's car wasn't in the school parking lot anymore.

"So do you remember what I did that threatened you so?" I asked as we trekked forward, "Especially since sober I can't accomplish anything more than making you laugh." I finished with a pout.

He chuckled, "I don't know," he said, "I just remember you said something about about saving me from Caroline and then you said something about about Elena being into me," he gave a chuckle and gave me a side smirk. "I think the exact words were 'she seems to have her heart set on VAMPY boy."

"Oh really?" I cringed and felt blood heat my face.

"What does that even mean," he asked stopping and looking directly at me.

"Well, you see," I stammered out, the blood rushing to my face. "Oh gosh, okay," I stammered after a long drawn out minute of Stefan glaring at me. "Ugh, don't be too mean, okay." I said, my head down and the bouncy curls falling into my face. "You got that hot vampire thing."

"What?" he asked all playfulness and kindness gone.

And it hit me what was the matter. He thought I knew. "You're going to make me spell it out aren't you," I somehow said coherently, "The leather jacket, the hair, the stare the mysterious-ness of it all!"

My face was so hot it could fry an egg as I tried to get this thought out before fainting from lack of circulating blood, as it all resided in my face.

"You are like some hot cliche vampire dude." I gave a shrug, "I guess you could be a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" he asked.

I gave a smile and motioned to the whole of him, "The hair could be considered werewolf, maybe. That and the sun and the whole thing."

"So you said vampy because you think I could be some teen thriller hero?"

I nodded, "That's just about the gist of it," I answered, giving a deep sigh, "and I think for embarrassing me this much, you owe me another one."

"Embarrassing you?" He asked, his body relaxing and starting to walk again.

"Well, it's embarrassing that you now know and realize that I read those crap novels and that while drunk you just can't let the embarrassing things slide."

"Nope," he answered with a grin. He gave a nod after a minute of walking, "Kay so I owe you two."

"Yep," I agreed. He believed my explanation and as long as I kept the truth of reality in the depths of my mind, I could make this my new reality.

We made it to find Bonnie, Care, Buffy and Elena sipping little cappuccinos and laughing. It wasn't really a relaxed situation, even though they all seemed laughing.

"There you are!" Bonnie all but shouted.

"And with Stefan," Care said with anger in her eyes, as Elena seemed dejected almost.

"Yep my new brother decided to be kind and walk me here."

"Brother?" everyone asked, Stefan looking at me with confusion.

"Yep," I answered with a shrug, pulling out a chair. I gave Stefan a look and then pointedly looked at Elena. He gave me a warm smile.

"Elena," he said after a long moment, "How are you?"

She perked up some, obviously catching the whole we aren't anything I was trying to push. "I'm okay," her phone buzzed some, she quickly looked at it then stood up, "I gotta go, aunt Jenna needs to head to the school and she doesn't want to leave Jeremy alone."

"Can I walk you back to the hospital?" Stefan asked.

Elena gave a real warm smile, though her purse over her shoulder. "Yeah, that would be nice." She looked at Care, "I'll be back in time to hand out programs."

"Alright, I'll hold you too it," Care responded with a grin.

Everyone watched as they casually walked walked in the direction of the hospital.

"So brother?" Care asked.

"And I thought he was mean?" Buffy asked.

"No, we figured it out," I told Buffy, before looking at the wrath that was Care. "And I told you, he is all about she who is named Elena," I gave a shrug and stole Buffy's drink.

"Hey that's mine!" Buffy exclaimed with a pout.

"And so I figured if I thought of him as a brother and had him do the same, we could be friends without others getting jealous or thinking anything is going on."

"Why aren't you going for him?" Care asked, irritation evident. "Out of everyone in school, you are the one who's been around him most and yet you are not even trying for him?"

I sighed and pulled a cord of hair letting it spring for a moment as I thought it through. "I don't try for him because I know there is no way. No way I would be even in the running for him nor could I even try when he has been overtly fawning over Elena."

"He isn't overtly fawning!" Care disagreed.

"Come on Care," Buffy said with a groan, "Really?"

She sighed and drank her coffee.

"Did you see the hot guy last night?" I asked Buffy, hoping to have Care think of something other than losing to Elena again. How she'd lose to Elena I don't know. Maybe because Elena is really proper and polite for the most part, but Care was just so spunky and fun.

"How hot?"

"Like-" I started.

"Amazing," she stated simply, with a sigh.

I nodded, "Pretty much, he had intense blue eyes."

"His eyes?" Care asked, "Seriously?" she shook her head, "He had a body that promised a night of hot sweaty passion and orgasms like you wouldn't believe."

Buffy looked at me with wide eyes, and I shrugged, "I don't know anything about that, he was just really hot."

"You don't know?" Care said with confusion. "Are you saying you're a virgin?"

I nodded, "Yeah." It really wasn't something I felt the need to be embarrassed about, however both Buffy and Bonnie seemed almost uncomfortable with the subject.

"Okay then, I get full dibs on the hottie at the grill," she gave a smile and when everyone looked at her all weird, "What? She wouldn't know what to do with him."

I couldn't help but smirk at that, "Fair 'nuff, but I reserve the rights to drool over him."

Care smiled, "Of course," she answered with a flick of her hair.

And though we were all smiling and laughing, Buffy seemed distracted, and kept looking behind her shoulder.

bvxxvd

Enslaved by Care, I teamed up with Buffy to hand out programs a smile on my face. "How are you enjoying Mystic?"

"I actually kind of liked it," she said handing a program out, "I think this is really laid back sort of town."

"You are aware someone got attacked last night?" I asked with some confusion in my voice.

"Sunnydale had an attack every night, most nights more than one."

"Oh," I answered, my smile dropping.

"But this seems like a nice place. A bit colder than I'm used too, but that just means cute sweaters and long sleeves," she gave a smile.

"True," I answered, I gave another woman a program.

I looked up and saw the blue eyed man, and paused. He was looking at me with a soft kind smile, one that made my knees wobbly and my head fuzzy. He tilted his head just so softly but a family walked by and before I could turn around and see him, he was gone.

"Well I'm out," Buffy said, snatching the one I had left as I searched the crowd for the handsome blue eyed man, "And now you are too." I turned to see her with a congratulatory smile on her face, "Come on let's go meet up with everyone," she grabbed my hand and held it, something Ros's diary said she used to do when they visited, and pulled me with her to the meeting place.

I shrugged and let her pull me along, talking about little anecdotes of the first three days of school. Dear jebus it has only been three days. "They really drag on don't they?" I asked leaning on her shoulder.

"School days?" Buffy asked, "always." She answered with a sigh, patting my head that was still on her shoulder.

"Oh good!" Care said with a large smile, "I got the candles!" she handed us a candle each.

"Here," someone said lighting Buffy's then my candle.

"Thank you," I said genuinely, Buffy followed suite.

"Course," Matt answered, his warm ocean blue eyes sparkling. "Um, you're Lyn Flemming's twin right?" I nodded, "Do you know where she is?" He asked, and I couldn't stop the smirk.

"No," I answered.

"Oh," he said with disappointment. "Well if you see her first could you tell her Matt was looking for her?"

"Course," I answered with a kind smile as my mind started singing the K.I.S.S.I.N.G. song.

He gave me a dashing smile and looked up, the 'oos' and 'awws' becoming too much to ignore. I too looked up and let the world stop around me. My brain was flagging and all I had to do was not let on that this was a television show. I couldn't help but wonder how hard it could be for Lyn, adding to the fact that she loved this show and the characters and was also dying. I decided to try and be a better sister to her in the morning; if she let me.

After picking up some once everyone left I sat with the group minus Elena. She rushed off to be with her brother, making us believe she ran from Stefan when he came and asked where she went.

"Here, let me give you her number and email, she's big on texting," Bonnie stated simply pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling the number and email down, "and tell her I said so."

Upon hand the paper over she froze and got a dazed look on her face. After a very long drawn out moment she looked at the boy in horror, pity and worry. "What happened to you?"

I froze upon seeing her actually do her psychic thing, and turned to Stefan, wondering what Bonnie saw.

"I'm sorry that was rude," Bonnie said standing up, "excuse me."

As she took off I followed her, leaving Buffy and Care alone.

"Are you okay?" I tentatively knocked on the bathroom stall door.

"No." She said after a long moment. "No! No I am not okay!" She opened the door and rushed to the sink. "I just got a really weird feeling."

"Yeah, you get those," I answered with a wry smile, "remember the psychic thing?"

She gave me a done stare and a bare smile, "I don't think its right to get such feelings! It's not normal to graze fingertips with you're best friends maybe boyfriend and get such off feelings about him." She began to pace, "For Christ's sake I was encouraging her to dating him and now with that feeling I don't even want to be in the same room as him."

"Well what did you feel?"

She took a breath and let it out slowly as if releasing a cigarette smoke. "When I touched Stefan, it was a feeling and it vibrated through me and it was cold and it," she gave a long pause and tried not shiver, "and it was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."

I winced, but nodded. "So does he feel like death or does it feel like he will bring or make death?"

She looked flabbergasted at my question. "What do you mean?"

"Well are you afraid of him or should you pity him?"

"I-" she paused, stammering some over it. "I don't know," she answered with complete confusion.

"Okay, so tell me what your first feeling was. Was it fear or was it pity?"

"I don't know," she whispered, her eyes wide in terror at the reality of it all.

"I do." I answered, giving her a small smile and a hand on her arm giving it a tender squeeze, "You pitied him." I answered rubbing her arm, "you asked him what happened to you, you wouldn't do that if you were afraid of him."

She nodded, "Yeah," she kept nodding like a bobble head. "You are right, I didn't fear him, just pity him."

bvxxxvd

The next day started bright and early. Bonnie picked us up, after of course picking up Elena. Elena was nearly floating, her brother was released last night and apparently she was able to text Stefan and they seemed to get along really really well.

Apparently they were now a thing. And I couldn't help but feel as if Bonnie would have had an issue definitely didn't now. Bonnie in fact was very happy for Elena. Something I could share in.

"I'm glad someone finally got the gumption to get you two together," I stated after a bit.

"Yeah, thanks by the way," Elena said with a smile, and a bit of mirth in her voice. "From my understanding I have you to thank for keeping Caroline attacking him much further."

"Course he was all about you," I answered with a sly grin.

She just gave me a kind smile and looked forward.

I leaned onto Lynnie, wondering what the girl did when no one was watching, but that thought was pushed to the side. Buffy was nearly vibrating.

"What has you so giddy?" I asked.

She turned and gave me a wide huge smile, "I'm going to see an old friend tonight."

"Oh?" I asked, my mind working on who.

"Is it a guy?" my sister asked her mind probably coming to the same conclusion as mine. "Is he hot?"

Giles.

My sister had an unhealthy obsession with the character Rupert Giles and sequentially had a fairly large crush on Anthony Stewart-Head as a result.

"Ew, no," Buffy responded. She didn't add much more to it, apparently deciding to leave it at that.

I shared a look with Lynnie and gave her a grin, she too had started to nearly vibrate with that information. Her excitement was at least to me obvious but it was underneath, like a layer beneath the skin buzzing softly in excitement.

She gave me a giant ear splitting grin and then turned to face the window. I frowned at the dismissal, suddenly more worried that her shoulders were probably holding too too much. I tried to think back to how often I've seen her but that thought was brought to a halt when Bonnie turned off the car.

I followed Bonnie and Elena as Buffy and Care went a different direction and Lynnie went off all on her own once again.

AN- This one felt a little short, sorry about that. As always thank you for reading any questions you can pm me or review.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hiya Stefan," I said with a pleased smile as the three of us met him, because he and Elena seemed to have ensured that.

"Hello Ros," Stefan said with a smile.

"I see you finally got the courage to ask her out," I teased lightly, causing him to smirk and nod. "Well come on, Bonnie." I laced my arm with hers, "let's go and leave the new couple to themselves."

"Course," she responded with a smile and giving Elena a wink. "By the way Stefan I'm sorry for my wig out last night."

He just gave her a nod, "Of course."

They shared a soft friendly smile and she turned and led me away. I gave one final wave and went along with my best friend into the school.

Oddly enough it was the squeal, such a loud high pitch squeal in the halls that dragged mine and Bonnie's attention away from everything.

There weren't many fights from what Bonnie told me, but when there were they were worth seeing. So with a wee bit of giddiness we followed the crowd to the squealing.

It still hadn't stopped by the time we got to the epicenter.

There Buffy was squealing and wrapping her arms around a tall boy who was practically jumping, I myself was unsure whether or not he was jumping because she was jumping. She very well could have been lifting him about with her jumping.

I finally saw the guy's face and had to bite down my squeal with it. She was hugging and squealing into poor Xander Harris' ear.

I nearly squealed myself but stopped myself using logic to ensure my well behavior. "Um, Buffy," I said a bit louder than I am used too. "Buffy, you may want to stop squealing into the poor guy's ear."

"Ros!" she screamed out, throwing her arms around me and giving a jump. I jumped too, experiencing Slayer strength for the first time. It was painful, almost too much so. I gasped out with a grimace on my face causing Buffy to instantly release, "Sorry." She whispered.

Instantly she perked up and gave a squeal of enjoyment. "Ros, this is one of my very best friends, Xander!" she turned to Xander and gripped his arm and pulled him closer. "Xander this is my cousin, Rosalind!"

"Xander Giles, at your service," he said with what could be considered a swoon worthy grin.

"Giles?" Buffy asked before I could do more than grab hold of his hand.

He released it and let gave Buffy a giant grin, "Yep, Alexander Harris Giles at your service."

"Wow," she said after a very long moment. Then a huge grin came across her face. "Pleasure to meet you Alexander Harris Giles."

"Nice to see you," I said with a huge smile, "I mean, meet you," I stammered, heat flushing my cheeks. I am meeting a young, still silly and sweet Xander! "Um class," I stated after a long moment, heat still flaming my cheeks, is this how Lynnie feels? "Bonnie class?"

"Nice meeting you," Xander called out, but I kept forward, nearly pulling Bonnie with me, not letting myself make more of a fool of myself with half the school watching. We weren't the only ones drawn by the squeals.

"Ros! Bonnie!" We turned around and saw Care running forward, dressed in a pale yellow blouse with dark was jeans and overly cute brown boots, tied together with a pale yellow scarf, in a huff. "Buffy decided to spend some time with that boy," she turned around as if to see if she could still see them. "He's kinda cute, but totally screams dork." She gave a wistful sigh, "But in a cute way."

I give an agree nod and we made our way towards first class.

During lunch I sat with Bonnie. Caroline joined us, seeing as how Buffy was with her friend and Elena was with her new beau.

She was telling us her riveting intake on history and the new history teacher and how my cousin was asked to stay behind.

"Coach Tanner was put on suspension and was replaced by the English guy," she gave a wry grin, "he apparently pissed off Elena's aunt when he told her straight to her face that Jeremy is lying about being ill and is mostly likely not even in the hospital. He told her that she was lying and it was only proving how unequipped she is as a guardian."

Caroline preened being in the know with what had happened. "Well from what I've heard, Jenna Sommers went straight to the school board then to the Mayor over how cruel and rude the teacher was to her."

"Wow," Bonnie and I said together.

"How did you find all this out?" I asked, alarmed at how informed Care was and how viable the information is. And well asking how she found it out was nearly one hundred times more polite than ask.

"First period," she answered smuggly. "Mrs. McGregor was gossiping about the new hot history teacher and how Mr. Tanner flubbed it up to get knocked down to just a coach instead of teacher."

"Wow," I answered with amazement. "Do-

"Rosalind?" I turned around to see someone familiar in a letter man jacket, he had stunning green eyes and dark locks in a very popular hairstyle that seemed to want to deny gravity. Nearly every guy in the school had their hair in an upward manner.

I gave him a smile. "Yes?" I asked with the utmost confusion.

"I'm Andy Fell, we met at the party the other night," he came forward and sat down beside me. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me?" My eyes widened and I became nervous. This was not something that every really happens or happened to me before. "I was thinking that I could pick you up tonight and take you to a movie and dinner?"

"I?" I whispered trying to make sense of this. This really doesn't ever happen.

"She'd love too," Caroline said, reaching over and grabbing my hands. "She will be ready by what?" she looked at Andy and gave a shrug. "Six?"

"Perfect. See you at six." He stood and left.

I sat there with my eyes wide and with Care squeezing my hands. "Oh this is so great!" she said with a very happy smile. She turned to look at me, "Do you have proper date clothes?" she asked looking at my casual everyday outfit of jeans and colorful shirts.

"Like skirts and dresses?" I asked, with a nod.

"Oh good." She said with joy, "I'll go home with you and help you get ready!" she gave a smile.

"I don't know, Care," I whispered trying my best not to panic, "I don't even know him."

"Well I do," she said with a grin. "His name is Andrew Fell, of The Fells and he was in a pretty serious relationship with Josie Bekker last year but she moved away. He hasn't really dated since but he is really popular and is on the football team and his family is one of the old families of Mystic Falls."

She gave me a grin and stole an apple slice. "Plus it will give you an appropriate substitute for hottie at the grill."

I laughed, "I thought you already had dibs on him?"

"Yeah, I did," she let out a chuckle, "but now you won't want him at all."

I snorted into my drink, amazed that I actually have a date coming. I stood bolt up, "I have to go find Lynnie."

I took off before she had the chance to stop me. Unfortunately I couldn't find her, and had to go to history.

"I am taking over your history classes for this year," Giles said, looking as amazing as he did in the show and I had to force myself to not to wig out over it. "My name is Mr. Giles."

bvxxvd

My nerves were precariously tight and I couldn't really concentrate on anything by the time school let out. I begged off Bonnie telling her I was looking for my sister, and I think she saw my decent into terror.

"Alright, but I don't think I can hold Care off from dropping her off at your house for more than an hour, tops," she deadpanned, giving my arm a squeeze. "You should relax, it's just a date."

"I normally don't date," I answered with wide eyes. "I don't normally date like at all."

She gave me a kind smile, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"So says you," I mumble, I straighten my back. "I have to find Lynnie."

I hurried home, dodging Care entirely and going straight home.

Lynnie wasn't there yet. But that didn't stop my mind from whizzing like mad. I was afraid of what was going to happen. Because regardless of how cute he is or what is going to happen, He is still a fictional character. And! And I don't know if he's a good guy or bad guy to the plot. I don't know if he equals death in this dangerous setting.

I started looking around our room. I knew the me before me had an in depth journal, but I know for a fact that my Lynnie writes a journal regularly. Maybe if I find her's I'll get a better understanding of what kind of trouble I am in. She did tell me that as long as I stayed with Bonnie I would be okay, and as of yet I'd only really leave the house if I was going to meet Bonnie for something, but this was me going off all by myself.

I wanted to tear at my hair with confusion and frustration. This was more of a Lyn world and I wasn't all too sure I would be able to survive here.

Underneath her pillow was her real diary sort of thing. I after skimming the first page, guilt set in and I put it back thanking my lucky stars that the first entry was when we first got here and I didn't have to feel guilt over reading it too too much. Though it seemed like a good idea at first-gleaming information from her diary, it was too much like stealing for me to read it.

I decided to wait for my sister, nearly jittery over it. I just couldn't sit still. When Lynnie finally came in I pounced on her.

My sister was looking a bit long in the face, as if things were becoming a bit too heavy. She was a bit paler than usual as well. My worry for her became a bit more encompassing.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to understand, "Are you doing too much Lyn?"

"I am getting my basis covered," she answered critically. She plomped herself beside me, "So I hear you have a date."

"Nice subject change."

She just gave me a smile, "Logan Fells younger half brother."

"Am I going to die?" I asked, worrying my lip.

Lynnie thought about it, then gave a deep loud sigh, "I don't think so," she answered, "Just stay in semi public fairly well lit places and don't go off on your own."

"Really?" I asked.

"Pretty much," she answered with a grin, "all that is left is you need to have fun."

I gave her a smile. "I'm nervous," I stated with a chuckle.

"Understandable. You've never really dated, well ever." I swatted her shoulder, but she giggled. "I also noticed you and Stefan are good, so what happened?"

"He said that I said something threatening and it scared him, and then," I shrugged, "I don't know it was silly. But he now owes me two."

"Owes you what?"

I shrugged, "Whatever I want, I guess."

She shrugged and held her face in her hand. "You are going to be the death of me," she mumbled, sorry for her loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just stay in public well lit-

"Oh look at how cute your room is!" Caroline said cheerfully coming in without really any preamble.

"Hi Caroline," I said weakly, Bonnie followed her in with a sheepish smile on her face. "It isn't even full 45 minutes."

Bonnie shrugged and gave me a giant smile, "You're lucky you got a half hour."

"Yep," Care said proudly, "I still have to head cheer leading practice soon."

"Hi," Lynnie said with a tight smile. "I'll just let you get Ros ready." My sister turned toward me with a huge mischievous grin, "have fun sister."

bvxxxvd Lynnie's P.O.V.

Care was under Damon's power, that was apparent with her new love of scarves. However, Bonnie didn't seem to mind Elena's new boyfriend, which was the same episode and what Damon came out to.

I don't know what Ros did to ensure Bonnie didn't feel so ill at ease with Stefan but the witch seemed to support Elena in her relationship. I put headphones in my ears and crawled up to the top bunk, letting Care play dress up on my sister.

I kept them low enough for me to hear the gossip and wasn't surprised to find Care trying to wiggle as much as she could about us. The question was, was it just because that is who she is, or because Damon wants to know?

"Have you seen the icy cool hottie from the grill lately?" and I swear I could kiss my sister for that question. Must be a twin thing that keeps us in sync.

"Nope," she answered and instantly I felt the warning bells rush through me. What could this mean.

I went in circle about what this could mean. And unfortunately I could only conclude that it was bad. Very bad even. It meant Damon was being secretive and though I know what he wants I don't know how the old guy would go about it with different unknown hindrances in the way.

It was really something to worry about and may put a small damper on future projects depending on if I was still able to be in the background. I may have to sneak into Buffy's room and start researching ways to resurrect people. I may even have to consider bringing her and the Giles' in on this.

But then it could get unreasonably complicated.

And the biggest worry was why would he keep this secret. Before he had been rather open and obvious with his dating the beautiful cheerleader. He used her to get closer to Elena and Stefan.

"Lyn!" Ros yelled drawing my attention to her. She was dressed in a very girly, very Ros off the shoulders pink peasant blouse and a dark brown thick skirt. However it was her eyes that were pleading to me that caused me to stop the charade and take out the very low music. "Tell her I don't wear make-up."

I snorted, "She doesn't wear foundation," I said evenly. I sat up and pointed to the make-up we had grouped together in a little set of draws the beautiful blond was searching in. "All the foundation, concealer and blush is mine. Ros really only wears eye shadow and lipsticks."

"Really?" Caroline asked in a huff. "Not even a light foundation?"

"Nope," Ros said with a grin. "I can't do it, sorry."

"Fine!" she growled out, then began seeing what lipstick would match the outfit more.

Ros looked up to me with relief. Apparently she was worried Care would push the issue. I thought to how unusual it was for Ros to be on a date. The girl really wasn't one to date and often kept to herself.

And then how unusual it was to have a date on a Thursday, a school night. Not even on a weekend, but then again the football game was tomorrow. With a sigh I had to let the thought trail to a close.

I considered the allowance Aunt Joyce had given us plus my part time job at the grill and thought maybe I could purchase another batch of everything before all hell broke loose and things got bloody.

I had tried to think of contingency plans with the goal of as many people alive as possible. Ros being the first person that needs to survive followed by the other universe people, followed by those who didn't deserve to die, followed by the main characters and then everybody else.

And with that I would do everything I could to ensure it. One of the biggest things on the list was to ensure that everyone here knew not to verbally invite anyone inside this house. And perhaps we could ensure that others around start doing the same, saving people's lives.

However, in order to do that I would need to chat with Ros and Buffy about possibilities, and if we could bring Aunt Joyce in on the vampires are real secret.

"There!" Care called out. I turned to see Ros looking like a leading lady. She was stunning. I couldn't help but be alarmed. She was truly stunning.

"Well?" Ros asked, it was more than obvious the girl was nervous.

"I think you look amazing," I whispered.

"Well duh," Care said in annoyance. "She just needed a little fix up and then whoala!" She preened, just as stunning as Ros. "Well, okay, stay just like that, and call me after!"

And with that the girlly girls left, I relaxed for a short minute, sinking into the music I had refound, the type of stuff that made me giddy. Almost as much as having Giles, The freaking Rupert Giles as a history teacher. With a wistful sigh I zoned, allowing myself to relax for the first time in what felt like forever.

Within moments I was in a perfect calm, my brain slowing and slowly starting to sort through them. I breathed in and realized I needed to go through the doctors and find out who our father was because it really seems just improbably to believe Ros and I were the product of John as well.

With a heavy sigh I got up and headed downstairs.

"Lynnie," Aunt Joyce said with a wide smile, "I am so glad that you haven't left yet." She lifted a huge package with both hands and smiled. "You got a package." She gave me a giant smile but I could easily see worry in her eyes. "Nothing I should be worried about right?"

"Nope," I answered with a giant smile, pleased they came so fast.

AN-I am posting this early because of the holidays. Will try to post again the Tuesday following Christmas. Merry Celebrations and all that. Reviews and likes are always appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I was floating. Andy was probably one of the sweetest guys I new, in this world and the real world. He was funny and charming and it was an amazing night.

With a sigh I sipped my coffee, up early enough to sit and enjoy a cup before everyone else got a hold of it. We had a delicious dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant, then skipped the movie and went dancing. I was a little uncomfortable at the start, but really ended up enjoying the entire night. He brought me home a little bit before eleven thirty and gave me a small peck before leaving.

It was magical. I called Bonnie first, who encouraged me to call Care right after and relay it all over again.

I waited for everyone else to wake up, Aunt Joyce already having a cup and leaving. Buffy came down with pep in her step. "So any word on what attacked Elena's brother?"

"No sign but those campers and the camps are just too far out of my radius to search though," she said with a sigh, "OOH coffee."

I nodded worrying my lip. I'm sure it'll piss off Lyn, but we agreed Buffy was my world. "So Giles is your watcher huh?"

She paused, "How do you know that?"

"Research?" I asked, wilting upon seeing the full glare of my crazy strong cousin. The look she shot me actually caused me to cringe.

"Look," I gave a heavy sigh, raising my hands in a placating manner, "I'll come clean," I took a deep breath, "Not that you would ever believe it," I let out in a ramble, wincing when I saw her glare, "I used to have dreams about you, but," I paused and widen my eyes in fear at the glower she sent my way, "I didn't know it was you! I never was able to see the face of the girl. I always kind thought she was me or something. But I'm such a non active sort that I knew better, you know?" I gave an exhale, releasing a lot of my terror, "Add to the fact it turned out to be my cousin, and I am in a vat," I repeated the word, my brain trying to keep up with what I was saying, "A huge vat of confusion and terror." My body shivered uncomfortably, "Confusion, terror and just plain wrong, I feel like I violated you." I didn't look up at her, coming to the awful conclusion that I do feel like I violated her, my cousin. She was my family here and I knew almost everything about her.

With a heavy sigh, I took a drink and continued, "But after seeing the Gilbert kid's neck it all clicked. In the dreams the girl, you, were forced to fight monsters and work under the tutelage of an older hot man, who treated her like a father." I looked at her over my cup, hoping I wasn't going to get hit.

"You think Giles is hot?" She asked, disgust written all over her face.

"I didn't realized," I apologized, "I didn't realize it was real and that I'd actually know you and that you would be you." She stared blankly at me in horror. "I am so sorry, I didn't want to tell you before and have you think I was spying on you or that I'm crazy."

"So you had dreams of me fighting?"

"Vampires, demons, I even dreamt you nearly died."

She paled and looked at me, "I did."

"Almost die?" I whispered, unable to say much more.

"No. I did die."

I shook my head, seeing her in the real world and the real trauma of it all. "Alexander saved you."

She nodded, giving a deep breath, "Yes, I was bitten," she whispered, her hand going to neck, where the undoubted bite occurred, "but before he could kill me he dropped me into a fountain and I drowned. I was unconscious and just fell face first into the water." I kept silent, hanging off every word, her eyes were fixated on her cup as her finger ran along the top. "I just was gone. No real pain or anything, just nothing," she said with amazement.

"But then Xander was there, and I was choking, gasping for air. I felt every little fiber in my lungs protest the very air I gasped in." She looked up to me, her eyes watery, "I was alive."

I grabbed her hand. "Whatever you need, wherever you go, I will follow you. I will help you, I will tell you when you are wrong, I am your family and I have your back," I worried my lip and tried to take a breath. "Do you think we should tell Aunt Joyce?" She began to speak up, "No, what I mean is inviting is the only way a vamp can get in right?" She gave a nod, "Then shouldn't we warn her so she just holds the door open instead of the smile and 'oh come in,' invite they seem to need?"

"She threw me in a nuthouse," Buffy responded blandly.

"Yeah, but she had no proof. Let's start getting everything together and maybe having Mr. Giles join in and help you explain. I really think that if forced to face the truth Aunt Joyce will probably flip out but after some time to compose herself and really think she'd realize it's not a lie."

She thought about it but didn't add much more to the conversation. Lynnie came down and finished up the coffee, there was nothing to be said as we all sipped our caffeine and waited for Bonnie to show up and take us to school.

School flew by as everyone gossiped about the big football game. Where Elena and Stefan were the perfect prep couple and I even saw Lynnie talking to the, jilted ex of Elena, Matt during the rally. She seemed to have decided the Donovans were needing of help for whatever reason. I just smirked at how adorable of a couple they'd make.

My boyfriend, or near boyfriend was on the football team so I excitedly cheered him on. I understood the game and mostly everything else, but no matter what couldn't understand the positions. He was something or someone. I wouldn't, couldn't be able to differentiate the positions.

The rally was exciting and I couldn't help but lean closer to Buffy as we watched the football players stand still with broad giant smiles as the cheerleaders cheered. Bonnie and Care looked so happy and bouncy up in front, while Elena cheered in the background somewhat faulting but I thought she could do really well with a bit more practice.

"So why didn't you join?"

"Football?" Buffy asked lamely, waving over Xander, "I tried cheerleading at my last school and was left thinking that it just may not be for me anymore."

Xander snorted, "Although the outfits for cheerleaders is always a plus in my book, cheerleading and Buffy just didn't go well."

"Oh," I answered. "Me too." I sent a tiny wave to the boy who has been on my mind the whole day.

And wasn't that just weird. We cheered and screamed out in joy, and just like every high school football game I've been too it was cold but fun. Buffy and I cheered along with Xander but I did my damndest not to get too close him. I happened to find just about every character in Buffy attractive and I really didn't want to make a fool of myself.

Thanks to Stefan we won the game and he seemed to be the only player not put on a sugar rush upon the winning score. He seemed pleased with himself, but was distinctly subdued compared to just about everyone else.

We rushed down knowing there would be a party for celebration. Hell half the school was already halfway drunk before the footballers even hit the field.

For some unknown reason, the adults of the area seemed to disperse leaving us teens to revel in the party time. I gave a grin, and did my best to walk casually to Andy.

"Hiya," I greeted the broad grinning nearly hurting my cheeks, I wrapped my arms around him. I nearly blushed when he lifted me off the ground and swung me around. I squealed as he literally maneuvered me around as if i were a doll, thanking all that was good that I wasn't in a skirt this time as I was tossed over his shoulder so he could chest bump another football player.

He put me right and slammed his lips hard into mine. It was brief but he just seemed so excited. I smiled awkwardly, deciding tonight is not a drinking night for me. Somehow everyone found their ways back to the falls. Apparently this was the first win of several years. Elena and Stefan were dancing with light make out sessions. It seemed a bit weird that perfect perky Elena would be so open about her make-out's but she was really close to Care.

I could have sworn I saw our mystery blue eyed guy at the party, but Andy pulled me to the keg to watch him do a keg stand.

bvxxxvd 3rd POV

The party was loud and a little bit more clumsily decorated than the first party of the year. But all the kids in the area were overly rambunctious and excited, too much so for them to really care that the lights weren't so well placed.

Off to one corner you had the druggy pit and the other was the heavy make out area. The center of the makeshift party was a dance floor.

The new 'it' couple were laughing quietly to themselves at the makeshift dance floor, in what seemed like their own world. Elena Gilbert was back on the cheer leading squad and though she was going to have to work hard to get to where she would be on the squad, she was still one of the most popular beautiful girls in the school.

Stefan Salvatore was the new guy, the guy who was mysterious and exciting but seemed so kind and courteous. It also helped the guy was very very attractive and was able to squeeze his way onto the football team when these sort of things were settled during the summer.

In fact it was Stefan that ensured their win and sealed his and Elena's place at 'it' couple.

And though they loved their best friend so dearly, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes weren't so pleased for her. Bonnie was becoming dissatisfied with Elena's casual brush off time and again, while Care was becoming too upset over constantly being ignored or at least behind Elena. The jealousy was almost too strong for her.

Bonnie's other best friend, one who has yet to brush off her freaky thoughts and beliefs was busy with her new boyfriends arm around her shoulder. While, with a smirk on her lips Bonnie noticed that Elena's ex boyfriend was in what looked to be a fun chat with Ros's twin sister.

Gwendolyn Flemming was already very nearly drunk, the girl seemed to have a lot on her shoulders and it seemed that Matt Donovan was trying to make her laugh her worries away. Matt had gotten to know the ill new girl since she was always over hanging out with his big sister. The fact that Lyn was younger than both him and his sister didn't seem to matter much to anyone, especially when one considered how mature the girl was.

Rosalyn Flemming was listening to her new boyfriend with a sinking feeling of clarity. While with his friends the charming sweet guy she'd started falling for was completely replaced by a brat! Ros was irritated at his attempt to make it seem he was the winner of the game. That he and nearly he alone scored all the touchdowns and won the game. And his football friends all seemed to agree, completely ignoring Stefan's addition to the team and even going so far as to bad mouth him.

It was Tyler Lockwood that seemed to amplify the hate on Stefan and the more it occurred and the more her date joined in, the more Ros was becoming uncomfortable.

It wasn't until the fifth time she was offered whiskey straight that she stormed off.

"Ros! Wait!" Andy called out from behind her, still holding the red solo cup. "Come on, baby, whats wrong?" he asked.

Ros bristled at the drunk footballer's use of baby. "You are acting funny and I think I'd rather go hang out with my sister, thanks." She said quietly, trying not to get the other's attention as they seemed to each take turns on how they ruled the field.

"Come on, baby," Andy spoke up again, "why don't you have a drink and relax?" he asked, swishing the cup of amber liquid around.

"I don't want to drink tonight," the girl said through gritted teeth. "And I was relaxed till you started trying to push me to drink." She turned to face him and forcibly pushed him away.

For Ros, the desired effect would be that he would tumble and leave, maybe even call her a bitch on his way out. Instead he barely budged and laughed. "God I love it when you're feisty!" And with that he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her into him. She slammed hard into the much taller boy as he used the roots of her hair to pull her up to meet his lips. He grabbed her thigh and hoisted her up, one hand tangled tight in her ringlets and the other firmly digging into her thigh, yet he was still somehow able to keep both of his legs in between hers, blocking her free knee.

The cat calls and whoots only seemed to amplify his behavior. He kissed her much harder than before, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She was stalk still, unable to comprehend what was going on for a split moment before his fingers began to knead they're way up to her behind. With this she began swatting and hitting at the brute. However, his beer flavored tongue kept asserting dominance and her hits were being ignored. Her hair pulling only seemed to encourage the boy.

The calls and whoots dimmed some as she was jostled along. And every time she tried to bite down on him he would roughly bite her own lip. She didn't even have time to scream as he took advantage of her. And it wasn't until she felt the rough bark against her back that she realized they weren't in the poorly lit woods any longer but a little deeper in.

Her eyes widen not only with the terror of the situation but to try and get a better look through the tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn't decide what was worse, keeping her eyes closed and imaging people seeing this were okay with it, and the humiliation and shame that came with that. Or to keep her eyes opened and physically watch the situation unfold as well as see it.

His strong hand dug into her fleshy behind, the jeans giving very little protection as he pawed, rubbed and squeezed.

She raised her hand and attempted to slap him, going so far as to even hit herself a bit. He leaned back his green eyes a light with amusement, before he yanked her head to the side and began roughly biting the tender flesh there. She gave a scream but it came out muted and dull.

He gave her a few more kisses in between hard rough bites, his hips griding against hers before he moved his kisses up her neck to her jaw and back to her lips. When she didn't open right up to him he gave a pause and leaned back, cocky if confused smile on his face.

His looked changed somewhat upon seeing her look of terror in his girlfriend's eyes. He immediately let go of her causing her to plop onto the ground.

"Oh…" he stated dumbly. "I-I thought you were into it," he slurred, "I thought-" he stammered a bit, but Ros didn't bother looking up, she was doing her best not to cry. "I'm sorry." He stated.

"Go," she said with a sob. "Just please go."

"But I didn't mean-

"She said leave," a firm and dark voice stated. Andy whirled around and stumbled a bit, while Ros looked up. Stefan was standing there in his letter mens jacket with Elena latched onto his arm. "Ros?" he asked, softly. "Ros are you okay?"

Elena ran to her friend and helped her stand, an arm going around her as the disheveled girl did her best not to cry. Stefan saw to Andy's departure, the poor boy sputtering about not telling his father the entire time.

Elena gave her a side hug and led the girl into the light, however not three steps toward it, did Stefan return. He was just going to offer silent protection, figuring that it would be appreciated, however upon seeing him, Ros jumped into his arms and began bawling.

Loud wet sobs that shook her whole body.

Stefan looked up to his girlfriend, who gave him a kind smile. It was apparent that the girl who claimed to be like a sister to him truly seemed to feel that way. She sobbed hysterically, taking solace and comfort given to her by the handsome boy she could see as a brother.

She couldn't really say why or how or even if she really believed it before, but right then, with bruises forming on much of her body, he was her protector and her brother in all but blood.

"Maybe I should take you home?" Stefan asked looking to his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Elena agreed, "I'll go see if Bonnie is ready and call you tonight?" She asked with a kind smile, running her hand down Ros's back. Though she hadn't gotten too close to the new girl, she was still a friend and no one deserved that. Especially when Stefan confessed that Ros kept pushing him to her.

Stefan, figuring Ros wouldn't want to be seen by party goers, decided to take her the longer less crowded way to where he parked.

Elena went out to search for Bonnie. Seeing Ros's twin chatting a little too happily with Matt. Elena put on her best smile and took a deep breath. She approached the segregated footballer and loner girl.

"Hi Matt," Elena said a bit kinder than really necessary. "How are you?" she asked with full sincerity, placing her hand on his forearm, blocking his view of the loner girl.

His smile vanished, replaced with a tight pained smile. "Fine." Was all he answered.

Trying not to huff at his dismissal, Elena turned to Gwendolyn. "Your sister had to go home. She is fine physically, but isn't doing well otherwise."

"What the hell does that mean?" Lyn snapped, obviously angry at Elena.

Which Elena chose to ignore, instead taking the higher ground. "Ros was kinda assaulted and Stefan agreed to take her home."

"Assaulted?" Lyn asked in horror.

"Yes," Elena said softly her irritation melting to sincerity and softness.

Lyn looked like she was slapped, "Can you take me home?" she asked Matt.

Matt's blue eyes were wide and soft, "Course!" he started pulling out his keys.

"Well, I could take you," Elena offered, becoming uncomfortable with the idea of Lyn driving off with Ros.

"No it's fine," Matt said, his hand resting on a worrying Lyn as she grabbed her backpack and was stuffing and rearranging things, "I got her."

With a huff, that the girl didn't fully understand, Elena went back to searching out Bonnie. After wandering for a bit, Elena found her best friend talking to the new boy, the history teacher's son. Elena stood a bit back and was pleased to see they were laughing and seemingly having a good time.

She was actually reluctant to put a stop to them. "Excuse me, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

Bonnie turned to her with her eyes alight and a smile huge, "Yeah?" She gave an even bigger smile. "Elena meet Xander Giles, Xander, this is Elena Gilbert."

Greetings were exchanged, "Hey Bonnie, I need to get going, are you ready?"

"Oh," Bonnies mood seemed to have faltered.

"I can take her?" Xander said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Bonnie and Elena asked.

"Yeah, Giles lent me his very old and rust-tacular crap car, but it can get me from point A to B," Xander said with a shrug and a smile.

"Yeah, okay," Bonnie answered, "Alright Elena?"

"Yeah, of course," Elena responded pleased to see Bonnie flirting with someone, even the new guy. "I'll call you later."

Bonnie nodded and Elena made her way to her car. She made sure her cheer stuff and Bonnie's were separated for tomorrow figuring that's when Bonnie would get her stuff.

"Elena," the girl in question jumped a mile high.

"You scared me!" she answered placing her hand over her heart. "What are you doing Damon?"

"I was looking for Stefan, but as I was searching I saw him and this little drunk cutie drive off in his car. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was driving off to go have some fun," he said, his blue eyes widening and then wiggling his eyebrows in a suggesting manner.

Elena smirked and bit back a scoff. "Why are you trying to instigate a fight between Stefan and me?" she asked calmly.

"I'm not," he answered, "I didn't mean to upset you, it wasn't my intention."

"Yes it was," she responded with an actual scoff this time. "That's why you wiggle your brows and that's why every time I talk to you, you put alternate meanings in everything you say," She leaned back and rested weight on one hip. "What is your alternative intentions?"

Damon reeled back, seeming to scold himself in his mind before smirking, "I see you caught me out," he answered with a smirk, "but you have alternative intentions as well."

"What are you talking about," she asked tiredly.

"I see the way you look at me, you want me," he answered with a smirk. "I get to you, you find yourself drawn to me. You think about me, even when you don't want to think about me," he spoke in a deep quiet almost husky voice, "I bet you even dream about me." He looked down to her, his eyes intent and focused. "And right now you want to kiss me."

Whatever he was expecting it wasn't the smack across her face.

"What the hell! I don't know what game you are trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be a part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past but let's get one thing straight," she looked him dead in the eye, enunciating each syllable, "I Am Not Katherine."

And with that the very irate girl got into her car and pulled away, leaving a very reeled and stunned Damon Salvatore, and a very lively party behind.

AN- sorry for the pov changes. Hope you all enjoyed the story and thank you to all my new readers and those who followed and favorite this story and me! Thank you! And yes the last bit is a direct quote from the show.


	12. Chapter 12

"It is with great sadness that I announce the loss of one of Mystic Fall's young." The news anchor stood by a taped off road, with tears in his green eyes, "Last night at approximately ten thirty-nine last night, Elena Gilbert, junior cheerleader and student at Mystic Falls High, was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

I plopped down, not believing what I was hearing as a cold numbness over took me.

"While driving home the young beautiful girl did her best to avoid a drunk driver, and instead of crashing head on with the intoxicated vehicle, she swerved and crashed head on into a tree, the other vehicle scrapping the side of her car but with no other injuries." He took a deep breath, "Unfortunately, the young woman was killed instantly."

I stared at the screen in horror. I turned and saw Buffy and Aunt Joyce had tears in their eyes but Lynnie was a hundred percent shocked. Aunt Joyce turned to see the girls and immediately grabbed hold of Lynnie and drew her into a hug.

"It's okay," she said to us as a whole, rocking a confused Lyn. "You need to breathe and calm down, Lyn." Aunt Joyce whispered but we all could hear. I was hit with the sudden reality that stress and fast hard heart beats hurt her and can ultimately lead to their death.

I stiffened straight up, "Stefan!" I yelped and ran out of the house.

"Who's Stefan?" I heard Aunt Joyce call out.

I ran and kept running till I got to the Salvatore Boarding house. I pounded on the door and tried to breathe to the best of my ability.

"Hey!" the door opened, scaring me, as I was starting to lean against the door. "The pounding isn't-oh are you okay?"

I didn't bother looking up, weezing out "Is Stefan here?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs, sleeping," I pushed passed him and ran up the stairs, my legs and lungs screaming.

"Stefan!" I called out.

He came out wearing basketball shorts looking dazed. "Ros?" he asked. "Ros what's wrong."

I bit my lip. "You haven't heard."

He shook his head 'no'. I took a deep breath trying so very hard not to just blurt it out.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "did Andrew go to your house? Call you?"

I started crying, "Oh gosh, oh no. Oh shiitake mushrooms." I took a deep breath, "Stefan, last night, Elena died." I said everything so very slow.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" I turned to see the hot blue eyed guy. Filing that away for later, I let it go.

"She was driving home last night, it said it on the news this morning," I took a deep breath, "she swerved to avoid a drunk driver and slammed into a tree. She died instantly."

"What?" the boys said.

"I came as soon as I heard," I continued on, "I knew you would need someone to at least show they care. I care Stefan. I am not trying to get into your pants or anything I swear, I care about you as a person and I'm here for you."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood as I became awashed in goosebumps. I slowly turned around but the blue eyed man was gone. I looked back to Stefan to see him look completely crushed.

"I am so sorry to be the one to tell you," I whispered, slowly, hesitantly, moved forward and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, letting him cry. It took a lot longer for him to cry, but eventually he did.

His grip was a bit stronger than needed but I held him as he cried, trying my damndest to be there for him. Boys don't cry but when your girlfriend suddenly passes, there is a lot of leeway to do so.

I didn't try to make shushing noises or anything like that, I just held him as we both cried.

bvxxxvd

Buffy immediately called Care. Her heart going out to the poor girl, not knowing Elena too too well she knew however that Care would be devastated. She made sure to call and invite Bonnie with the cry fest Care and her were going to have.

Lynnie however was doing everything she could to not freak out. This was not what was supposed to happen! This was a huge leap from the shows and this could cause a lot of lot of huge changes. One of the biggest ones was that people, a lot of people were going to die.

The Originals, Katherine, Anna… with the dopplegangers accidental non supernatural death bad things were going to happen. Katherine was going to be furious and in all truth that probably scared Lynnie the most.

Things were going to go bad fast. Lynnie couldn't help but think that they had maybe three days. Maybe.

It was time to get things moving and fast. With the founder's ball just a few weeks away, and she would find it unlikely that they cancel it or push it away. Damon would still try to open the tomb as well Anna.

Katherine will be worried about the whole doppelganger thing and Klaus' anger. And none of that includes the inherent issue that Buffy being here will cause. And shouldn't Alaric get here soon and what will happen now that Tanner is alive and Giles is the new history teacher.

Figuring that some things were just far out of her control, she concentrated on getting the things she could do. She would get the protection charms all ready and give them out tonight and hope no one needed them sooner.

Heading up stairs, after assuring I would be resting and relaxing. With her new soldering gun she did what was needed to do, now where did she put the jewelry.

bvxxxvd main pov

I woke up in a luxurious bed from an overly deep sleep. I blinked several times over trying to comprehend what was going on, and ran my hands over my face, wiping the copious amount of drool from my face. With a groan I forced myself to really look around, my fear and trepidation growing.

I looked around, it was dark with cream accents and looked like it could be some master Davinci man. My eyes widen in horror at being in a new place, but thankfully I wasn't in the bed just over the blankets and in my pajamas. My cheeks burned at the realization that I left the house in just a cream camisole and black shorts. I searched for my running shoes I threw on before I left and came to the conclusion that Lynnie was going to be mad at me.

I had one of her shoes instead of my matching pair. Thank the 'verse that we were the same size shoe. Especially when all things considered we weren't identical and had different sizes for everything else.

"You fell asleep after," he paused, "after a while and I just brought you here instead of leaving you in the hall."

I nodded, and bit the corner of my lip, already having the urge to cry. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head no, "Not really," he gave a heavy sigh, "I talked to her Aunt Jenna and," he paused, fighting back tears. "She is really gone." He took a sigh and shuffled some papers. "You've been asleep for most the day," And I realized he hadn't once looked at me. "You may want to head home."

I nodded, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why did you come?" he asked, a flame of anger shooting out.

I winced, "Because I know you love her," I looked at him and tried to figure out what to do. He was shutting down and easily angered. I felt like he may just break in front of me, the solid hard exterior was cracking. "Because I felt that you needed someone who cares for you to be here with you." My lip was raw and I had to stop myself from making it bleed.

"Why?"

I sighed, "Stefan, I have been up front the entire time. I care for you, I honestly do. Maybe not like how you cared for Elena or she you, but I still care." I took a rattled breath, "And if you guys didn't show up last night," I stopped abruptly, my heart hammering in my chest, he finally looked at me. "I owe it to her to make sure you are okay. I owe it to both of you.

"Stefan I just want to be here for you, if you need someone," I whispered. Silence reigned. I couldn't breathe any longer. I sniffled a bit and stood up and slipped on the miss matched shoes. "Okay, that really is okay," I nodded but started worrying my lip, I stopped myself again. "I really is, but um," I tried not to cry, "do you think your uncle could give me a ride?"

He looked at me and gave a snort and a shake of the head. "Yeah, what are you wearing?" He asked. "You are aware it's late fall right?"

"I was in my pajamas." I answered weakly.

"No nightgown, or warm robe?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"Nope," I answered with a blush.

His smile faltered, "Where-" he pointed and nearly glared, "were those caused from last night?"

I looked to where he was pointing and saw the bruises on my neck from when Andy grabbed and held me in place. I plopped back down and covered my legs, knowing those would just make this worse. I nodded and curled up on myself again.

Stefan sighed angrily and went to his closet, he quickly pulled out a long sleeve shirt and handed it over. "You look cold and uncomfortable."

I nodded and put on the dark colored long sleeve button-up, it fell to my mid thigh and I had to roll the sleeves up some to ensure it would fit. But immediately felt more comfortable, the bruises undoubtedly more covered for the most part.

I must have given a heavy sigh over it, because that grin came out again. "You really ran out of the house as soon as you found out didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I figured you probably were in heavy drinking mode."

He snorted, "Heavy drinking mode?"

"Yeah, you know, a bottle in each hand," I gave a shrug deciding to fix up my shoe a bit better, now that there wasn't a rush I might be a bit more comfortable with the heels not so dug in.

"Technically I'm too young to drink."

"Ah, true," I answered with a sad smile, "but I know for a fact I'd be drinking right now."

"You want to drink?"

"Doesn't death make you want to drink?" I asked. "Doesn't death make anyone want to drink?"

He snorted, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"You just can't rely on it," I tried not to grimace too much. "If you are in pain, or sad, or angry you can't rely on booze or you'll become an alcoholic."

"Do you know that from experience?"

I paused, "I had a friend, her mom used to say that. You can't always turn to alcohol when you have a bad day, because then you always have a bad day." I gave a shrug, "Her dad was an alcoholic and it didn't end well." I nodded, true enough.

He nodded, maybe sensing the heartache in my statement. "Want to share a bottle?" He asked.

"Yeah sure," I answered, "can I slip off my shoes?"

He gave me a nod, "What's your poison?"

"Whiskey?" I asked.

He snorted. "Sure."

He brought up a bottle and I took a chug straight, "Oh my gosh, that goes down so smooth."

He nodded, and took the bottle and took a drink. He gritted his teeth at the burn but nodded, "The good stuff does."

"Oh shoot, I gotta call Aunt Joyce," I checked my person but didn't have a phone. "Do you have a phone I could use?"

Stefan nodded, and handed me his cell phone. I dialed the house and was so pleased that it wasn't Aunt Joyce who answered.

"Hello?"

"Lynnie?"

"Ros? Where are you?"

"I'm at Stefan's house and will probably be here a bit longer, can you cover for me?"

Lynnie gave a heavy sigh, "Just be careful, please."

"Thank you Gwenny."

"I'm going to hit you," she growled.

"Maybe, but not now."

"Oh fizzle sticks, you've already started drinking haven't you?"

"Well," I stammered, "maybe."

Lynnie groaned on the other end, "Can I talk to Stefan please."

I handed over the phone.

"Stefan speaking," he said with a sad smile. He seemed to listen for a moment, a smile on his face followed quickly by sadness, "I remember," he answered swarmily. Then nodded, "Yes okay, I'll make sure she's alright. Bye."

He turned off the phone, "You'd think I was the one consoling you."

"Yeah, well that's Lynnie," I answered taking a chug, "she's really bossy."

"Oh look, two kids underage drinking," I turned and smiled when the fuzzy hit my brain. There stood a tall dark handsome man from the grill. He tsked his tongue at Stefan, "It's been not even a full day and you bed one of her friends."

I gasped loudly, "He did not. I mean I was in his bed, but I assure you I did not take one peek at any nudity." He gave me a queer look, which caused me to take another big long drink. "Besides, Elena is-was," I stammered out and took another sip, "I would never do that."

"You are kind of a lightweight aren't you?" He asked getting really close.

"You're the hottie from the grill. The one I keep seeing peeps of but never can talk too."

"Damon," Stefan said with a warning tone. "Please," he said after a moment in exhaustion.

Damon nodded and gave me a smile. "I am The hottie from the grill, but you can talk to me now." He took the bottle and took a swig.

I shook my head no, damn it, I turned too Stefan, "This stuff is like really good," I plopped on the bed with a grin, before turning back to the hottie of the grill. "You wouldn't want to talk to me," I answered with a smile, snatching the bottle back. "So good going down," I whispered.

"Why ever not?" he asked, grabbing a loose curl from my head, having it spring.

"Damon," Stefan said again, but I was too enthralled with hottie to see him.

"Because I'm so 'b' character, if that." I blurted out, "wait!" I turned to Stefan, "We were spose'ta drink for you."

He gave me a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

Damon pushed the bottle into my hand, and I willing took another drink amazed at how smooth it was going down.

"'B' Character?" Damon asked.

"You know, too minor to really make any headway with attractive males like you and Stefan."

"So you aren't going to try and take away Stefan's purity?" He asked with horror on his face.

I snorted. "No way," I giggled, "I promised I would protect him from girls throwing themselves at him, and be his friend." I looked at Stefan and gave him a wink. "I did however leave out the clause where I can peek."

"A peeping Tom?" Hottie from the grill asked, taking back the bottle and giving another sip before handing it back to me.

I scrunched up my nose, "No! No, just if I ever got the chance to see I would," I gave hottie a smile, "I feel that my lying is really awful so I-" I hiccuped and noticed the bottle was empty, "Whoops," I said with a giggle, then pouted, "I'm sorry Stefan."

"You're lying is so awful?" Hottie asked.

"Oh, my lying is so awful, I should just skip it and be as truthful as I can." I gave him a grin, "Like telling you, that you are really attractive."

"Why thank you," he said, standing up, "I know."

AN- Thank you for reading, please continue to do so! Special thanks to those who follow and favorite, you make my day! Any questions or concerns feel free to pm me or comment. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you really mean about being a 'B' character?" Stefan asked when hottie left.

"Exactly as I said." I tried not to be too obvious, was my head wobbling? I chuckled, "I am more of a sidekick character if this were like a movie or a show." I snorted again. I stopped moving but the world was still rotating some.

"You-

"She is one little cutie, that's for sure," Damon said coming in holding a fresh bottle. "I still can't see why you left Elena for this one though."

"She can't drink much more, Damon," Stefan said worriedly.

"He's right," I said, conscious enough to hear the distinct slur, "besides we should drink to you-to," I gave a whimper and put my head down.

"Is she out already?" hottie asked.

"No." I answered giving him a grin, "Can I have some water?"

Hottie looked at Stefan, "Go on, get your guest some water."

"Please," I asked with a smile.

He looked at me and snorted, then looked to hottie, "Please Damon."

"Go on, me and B character will be alright for the short bit it takes you to go to get her some water," hottie held up the bottle, "Who knows I may catch up with her."

"I'll be right back," he said severely.

"You need to be nicer," I whispered, "she died."

"Yes," he gave a sarcastic sneer, "she was a real beauty, and exceedingly kind." He gave an angry snort and took a swig.

"You knew her too?" He gave a nod, "I am so sorry." I leaned forward to gently place a hand on his arm only to fall forward in to his lap. I started giggling like mad.

"For a b character you are quiet forward," his voice was swarmy and full of himself.

I snorted and tried to push myself up. Only to fall again. "I'm so sorry," tried not to fall into another fit of giggles.

"So very forward you are," he said again, now laughing.

"I'm sorry," I said trying not to go into hysterics. "You could help me though!" I said falling forward yet again. "You're the one not drunk."

He actually gave chuckle and righted me. "There you go drunkie," his hand was on my face the other pushing my hair back. "You could be an A character if you wanted."

I snorted, "Hardly," I forced myself back. "I don't have the intensity for drama and I, as I stated before," I gave him a grin, "I am bad with lying and I just am far too honest to be in the spotlight." I gave a dramatic sigh and leaned back, pleased to still be on Stefans bed.

"I-

"Hottie," I stated, giving him and his gorgeous blue eyes a full smile, "I literally just snorted in the handsome man's hands, and not out of rudeness or anything like that, just pure awkward b character quality."

He seemed to nod, "I like this name you have going for me."

"I've never been told your name," I stated with honesty, "I'm Ros by the way."

"Ros huh?"

"Rosalind." I answered looking up at the intricate ceiling. "Now what's your name?"

"Damon Salvatore." He lied back and joined me. "But feel free to keep calling me hottie."

I laughed, "I don't know if that is a good idea," I gave him a kind smile, "I'm fairly certain your ego may explode if I were to refer you as only hottie."

He laughed, "How can you use proper English, when you are positively wasted."

I shrugged, which ruined the blankets and rumpled them even more. "Eh, just lucky I guess."

"Oh," Damon sat up, "Look," I could just hear the smile in his voice. "The fallen prince is here."

I tried to sit up and used him to pull myself up, thankfully the hottie let me. I gave Stefan a grin and tried to gain control over myself, finding that I just want to cry or laugh. I couldn't differentiate the two. "Fallen prince?"

"Oh yes, don't you know," he answered, he made a wide production of stretching out his arms and gave me an eye waggle. "Stefan here has lost himself two princesses."

"Damon," Stefan growled out.

"Oh, that's right," he whispered, "this one doesn't fully count, you didn't cause Elena's death."

"Damon."

"Oh stop, she won't remember," Hottie said, practically forcing me to take a drink. "Or I could just kill her now."

Though I could feel my brain wrap around all that was being said the only thing that was certain in it was: Oh this is that Damion fellow.

I didn't sputter or spit out the drink. "Nah, no need to kill me. I may not be A character rating, but I think I could make a really humorous invaluable B character."

Hottie smirked, "I actually like that."

I gave him a smile, "Thank you Hottie."

Stefan groaned, then grabbed the bottle from my hand and gave me the water.

"Though she is the reason you weren't there to save Elena last night."

I shrunk down, tears building in my eye, "I am so sorry about that." I whispered, guilt and misery sinking in. "I-" I stammered rubbing one of the more painful bruises on my thigh. I began to shake my head giving me that beautifully awful fuzzy feeling. "I'm sorry." I pulled my legs up and held my knees.

"What did he do?" Stefan asked.

I looked up at him tears falling, "What?"

"What Stefan?" hottie asked.

"Relax Stefan, I haven't-" I felt an arm go around my shoulders and I gave hottie a smile.

"Not you Damon," Stefan growled out. "Last night, what did Andrew Fell do to you?"

"Wha-"

"You're thighs are covered in bruises." Stefan stated, cutting me off.

I dropped my legs and shook my head. I bit the inside of my lip, a whole new set of different tears built up, "You stopped it from getting any farther," I gave a watery smile. "Thank you by the way."

"Of course."

"No, you don't understand," I stated, "I'd stand if I could, and tell you more to your face, but," I gave a heartless chuckle. "You now only owe me one."

"I owe you one?" Stefan laughed.

"Yep, you owed me two remember?"

"Ah," Stefan said simply.

"What, am I missing?" Damon asked, "I do hate being left in the dark."

"Stefan owes me one."

"Does he now?" Hottie asked.

I nodded and then took a sip of water.

Hottie looked at Stefan and I gave the blur that was him a smile. "But honestly, Stefan," I stated, with a heavy sigh, "thank you so much."

"So you were able to save little miss B but not your own girlfriend?" Damon snarked.

I rolled my eyes, "According to the report nothing could have saved her." Damon turned and glared at me, and I bit my lip, "Please don't look at me like that," I whispered, when his gazed intensified. The little hairs on my by stood on edge, I was looking at someone who could easily dispose of me, and I had apparently angered him.

"Did you know we had the same birth mother?"

bvxxxvd

"You got home late," Lynnie glared at me, at least through the blur of sleep. "And if I missed my mark you were drunker than I've ever seen you," she yelled but thankfully there was no throbbing, "in both universes."

"I like being this young," I whispered hoarsly. "Excuse me."

I ran to the restroom and vomited after taking care of business I went back to my room and lied back down, ignoring my baby sister.

Lyn growled out, "I am so tempted to tie you to the bed and never let you up again."

"A nap does sound nice," I responded looking up at her.

She growled, a real growl that resonated through her almost making her seem like a chihuahua growling getting ready to attack. "I am serious Ros," her eyes were large and blazing. "I am going to probably kill you by the end of this."

"'Snot that bad," I responded lazily.

Lynnie looked apocalyptic. "I may just kill you." She turned away and started mumbling. After a long tirade of anger, she began to take deep breaths. "Then why did Stefan ask who our birth mother was and if we really were related to Elena?"

"Oh."

"OH!" Lyn screamed grabbing a stuffed puppy dog and began swatting madly at me. "OH!"

"Owe!" I yelped, "watch it! The eyes hurt."

"Good." Lynnie gave another five swats before plopped down on a computer chair, her eyes still glared at me, but she seemed warn out. "Serious, Rosalind. This is dangerous, I need you to hang out only with Bonnie and Buffy for now on," she shifted some and took something from her back pocket. "If you hang out with Stefan make sure you are in a public place for now on. And stay far far away from Damon."

"He's cute."

Lynnie cursed in another language, her eyes tightly closed in anger. She took a deep breath, "You are also to wear this." She handed me a small necklace.

"Its opal," I cheered.

"I know who you are, and what you like." Lynnie responded gruffly. "You are to put that on, and keep it on. You are not allowed to remove it."

I shrugged, and put it on. "What's it do?"

"It will give you a simple form of protection."

"From supes?"

"In general," Lynnie huffed. "Getting nearly raped at a party means you need protection from just about everyone."

"It's not like I freaking wanted that to happen!" I snapped back.

She sighed, and raised a hand in a placating manner. "I know, I know, but," Lynnie turned the chair sideways, no longer directly facing me. "This world is dangerous, and you seem to want to be right in the middle of it."

"Stefan needed support."

"And what would have happened if he or Damon figured killing you would have been the better thing to do?" she whispered yelled at me. I shrugged, I couldn't deny that when Damon was around I was more on edge, that I could feel his want to kill. "You need to be more careful or you will die, be another statistic of Mystic Falls? You will never take the necklace off, nor will you go anywhere without Bonnie or Buffy around!"

I nodded, but could sense more was there, "What-How bad will it be?" I asked.

"Elena doesn't die till it's her time," she then added, "naturally. Like after a full life."

"So what does this mean?"

"Big bads are coming. The show is completely off the course it played in. Damn it Ros we are only on the third or fourth episode!"

"How big bad?" I asked weakly.

"During the course of the show EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER DIED. Some were brought back, other's weren't." She looked me in the eye and enunciated every word, stressing the trouble.

"Every character Lyn?"

"Well most," she stipulated. "My point being that no one is really safe and with all the Big Bad's coming we are in even more trouble." She was pale and it was apparent that she was really worried. "I estimate we have days before things go bad." Then she glared and the fire came back, "Especially since you have already outted the fact Elena was adopted and we share a mother."

I winced, "Would it help that I was afraid of Damon?"

Her eye twitched and she stood up, "Necklace. Wear it. Now and always."

"Yes ma'am," I gave a half hearted salute.

"I may just kill you." She began mumbling again, leaving me alone in my room.

How did I get home anyway?

I winced as I recalled Bonnie. Pleased at not having a hangover I stood and got dressed, removing Stefan's shirt and promising myself to wash and return it as soon as I was able, but first I have to check on Bonnie.

I was just about to leave the room when Lynnie popped her head back in, soon followed by the rest of her, "What happened, by the way?" She asked softly. "The night of the football game? What happened? You were asleep when I got home and yesterday morning…" she let the sentence drag out.

I nodded, looked down and closed my eyes tightly. "He-" I shook my head. "It wasn't that bad." I looked up and gave her a sad smile. "It was barely anything."

Lynnie shook her head, "No, what happened Ros," she grabbed my shoulders and made me look at her. "I know you, I heard what happened, I know that even if 'nothing' happened it still effects you."

I looked up, "He just got really grabby and was very forceful." I looked back down to her, "Nothing happened."

She nodded, "Okay," seeming to accept it. "But if you need to talk," she offered.

I nodded. Then quickly held up my necklace, "Isn't it purty?"

"I don't even understand why you like the no colored stone."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "It's gorgeous!"

She sighed and opened the door, "Whatever Ros." She then turned at me, a look of sadness crossing her face. "I also want you to know how jealous I am that you're even friends with Stefan."

"Chicken legs?" I asked cheekily, her little nickname for the actor. "Which in this he has regular legs, little on the furry side."

Her eyes widened and turned into a glare. "I hate you."

I gave her a cheesy smile, "And he has such a sexy chest."

"Go jump in a hole."

I shrugged, "Stefan would probably save me."

"I hate you."

AN-Another chapter, I'm kinda pleased I have to reread them to post, I had forgotten a couple little tidbits further along. Thank you for everyone who favorites and follows this!


	14. Chapter 14

Lynnie's POV

She had tried to figure out a plan, but knowing the Original's, Katherine and at least John were going to be coming meant that Lynnie was solely outnumbered and would have harder time keeping people safe. Keeping herself and her sister safe, especially.

She needed help.

While Ros and Buffy went to spend time with Care and Bonnie, Lynnie was trying to plan out what to say. Something much easier said than done. It wasn't till Aunt Joyce asked her what she wanted for lunch that Lyn realized she had sat there at the kitchen table all morning.

"Actually," she said giving her aunt a smile, "Aunt Joyce, I think I'm going to a friends for a bit."

"Alright, well please be back before ten, it is a school night."

"Yes Aunty," she responded giving her a smile.

"And if you see your sister let her know that if wasn't for that young lad's assurance she would be so grounded."

Lynnie snorted, but nodded, slipping on her shoes she went to the house she actually owned. Trying not to laugh too much at the trouble Stefan saved Ros last night. She came home drunk and it was only Stefan explain who he was and who Ros was to him for Aunt Joyce to let it slide. Ros has no idea how lucky was.

But hopefully Lynnie would be lucky enough to be like her sister and get close to the very attractive brothers. If only she could get it all out before being killed.

It took a little bit before she got to the Salvatore house. After knocking on the door, Lynnie gave a charming grin. "Afternoon Zach," she gave the older man a smile, the man seemed frighten she was there to begin with, "Have you thought about packing a bag and heading on out?" Lynnie asked, pushing her way past.

"Already?" he asked, terror in his tone. "So soon?"

"Cabs already here," Lynnie assured. "Are the boys home?"

Zach shrugged, "Stefan!" he called out going up the stairs to undoubtedly grabbing his bag and taking off.

Lynnie stood in the middle of the entrance hall and waited, her mind still whirling on what exactly to say and praying her secret weapon was working.

"Where oh where are you going, Zach?" Damon asked as the man in question came down the stairs with a heavy looking suitcase.

He looked at Damon anger and hate in his eye, he shot Lyn an apologetic look. "You want to know who now owns the house?" he motioned to me, "talk to her."

Damon sharply turned to Lyn, curiosity in his eye. "And who are you?"

"Is your brother home too?" Lyn asked, feeling braver than she really was. "And do you mind if I sit down?"

"Stefan!" Damon called out, he then motioned to a old looking chair, "Have a seat."

Lynnie vaguely heard the door slam shut, and the cab she had ordered taking off. Maybe now Zach will survive?

Stefan came down the stairs, and sadly for Lynnie was apparent he had just showered but was fully dressed. Lyn bit back her disappointment.

"Lyn?" Stefan asked.

"Oh you know her?" Damon asked his eyes piercing. "You sure know a lot of pretty girls, poor Elena."

Lyn rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile. "I know both of you know who I am for the most part." She gave a forced smile, taking a breath in hopes of slowing down her pounding heart, "And I also ask that you don't jump the gun and hear me out, please." She wished Stefan sat closer but unfortunately he was a bit further from her, leaving her closer to Damon.

"I don't know who you are," Damon said acting coy.

"Well then, so not to be seen as rude," Lyn started. "My name Gwendolyn Flemming, you met my twin sister last night, Ros. As it also stands I am a seer and have become afraid of what is coming."

Damon leaned forward and looked incredibly curious and entirely dangerous. How did Ros handle being near him without any sort of back up protection?

"You two are going to be hurt, and the pain is going to continue on, evil is on the front and I don't think either of you deserve to be in that sort of pain."

Damon smiled and Lyn had to take a quick breath, exhaling slowly trying to calm herself. "I find that highly unlikely."

"Quiz me?" she squeaked out, "For some reason, the powers that be gifted me with a lot of knowledge on you two. I know more than I should," she put her hand on her chest in hopes of calming it down, "which is why I also know how dangerous it is to be in your sights."

"Okay, I'll bite," Stefan said, humoring his friends sister. "What is our father's name?"

"Giuseppe?" she paused and gave a confused look, "is that how you say it? You were born back in the 1840's."

Damon moved faster than possible. His hand gripping her neck tightly but not so much to kill, yet.

"I have a heart condition, you scaring me is enough to send me to an early grave, so please," she looked at him with very little fear. "I am telling the truth."

"You know what we are?" He asked dangerously.

"You know what I am," she stated back simply.

He shrugged and let her go. "Fair enough tell me what you see."

"I see really dangerous bad things coming forward and would rather not have tons of people dying because of it. I see that you two could be the ones that help save everyone, and I know I can work with you two." She shot a look to Damon, "I can help you open the tomb, I have the witch's cookbook."

His eyes widen dangerously-the man had the most intense expressive eyes she knew of. "Are you a witch?"

"I dabble." She responded, "but opening the tomb won't be much of a help. Katherine isn't there."

And with that, Gwendolyn Flemming's neck was impossibly snapped, ending her her ready shortened life.

However, her life wasn't over, she awoke with a gasp, "Shi taka mushrooms!" she wheezed out rubbing her throat. "It worked."

Lynnie saw Stefan was about to start a fight with Damon, but both brothers were absolutely still with their eyes wide in confusion. She let out a whoosh of air and rubbed her neck, giving an off kiltered smile. "I don't think I really deserved that. There's no messenger to receive such a message if you kill the messenger."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Your brother is all about killing the messenger, something about it sending a message." Lyn said, still rubbing her neck it felt tingly almost.

"No, how are you still alive?" Damon asked.

"I made sure you couldn't kill me before coming here," Lyn scoffed, "remember Damon, I just told you I'm a seer and I have a lot of knowledge."

"Okay then, why won't Katherine be there?" Damon asked darkly.

"She is running from someone incredibly powerful and dangerous," Lyn started, "she used her being stuck in a tomb to ensure the Originals don't find her or look for her."

"Why are they after her?" Stefan asked.

"How can we fight them?"

"Look, knowing as much as I do about you guys, I've come to care about you both. I care about Stefan and though I care about you just as much, Damon, I fear you far too much right now to be around you."

"You are like your sister," Damon said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Lyn stated, "I get that from time to time." She snorted. "I can help you open the tomb still, but she won't be in there."

"Why hasn't she-" Damon stopped, and Lyn shook her head in the negative.

"You will see her again."

Hope filtered the blue eyes and Lyn shook her head in a sigh. "Elena wasn't suppose to die," Lyn started, "and since she was killed in a mortal accident, there is no way of bringing her back." The boys gave a sigh of frustration, Stefan grabbing his head. "Because of her death, Katherine will come, and more worrisome, the Originals will come."

"With them a lot of people are going to die."

"Fine, what if I just go?" Stefan asked.

"You'd leave Ros here?" Lyn asked.

"Oh, you think Stefan loves your sister? So soon after Elena's passing?" Damon asked.

Lyn sighed, "No, he loved Elena and no one is replacing that, thing." She gave a drooping eye, but quickly shook her head trying to remove proof of her irritation. "But I'm pretty sure Ros has become a pretty close friend." Lyn shrugged, "Eh at least for a mortal," she looked up and eyes widen in slight nerves. "I mean you know according to her and after what happened last night."

"Are you telling your sister to infiltrate us?" Damon asked, dangerously.

Lynnie gave an involuntary squeak, nerves rising, "No and I swear I haven't. I can't control her. Usually if I make rules she'll disobey them within minutes of hearing them." Lynnie sighed and tried to think of a way to prove this but was becoming worried.

"I mean you saw her last night," she offered, "we're sixteen and she honestly can't act." She blew out a whoosh of air, "I swear I have no control over my sister," she nodded her head trying, "But she does listen when I explain how dangerous it is getting."

"I think I've relayed to her that she can't be alone, but knowing her a freaking shiny butterfly will distract her and and she'll go off on her own and end up dead." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "That girl will be the death of me."

Stefan nodded, looking off into the distance.

"She is a rather unusual mortal." Damon stated, "does she have the same protection you do?"

Lyn bit her lip, "Sorta. She doesn't have the full protection, but she has a small one that should do well until I figure out how to con her into getting a matching tattoo with me."

"A what?" Stefan asked, seeming to return to the real world.

Lynnie shrugged and lifted her right foot and pulled up the pants while pushing down the sock revealing a heavily lined symbol neither brother was aware of. "I spent weeks soldering the design and pushing my magic into it, and oh it hurt."

"You branded yourself?" Stefan asked dubiously.

Lyn nodded in affirmative, "Yep so I'm sure you can see how difficult it will be getting my sister to allow me to prod her with a red hot poker."

The boys gave a scoff at that, Damon speaking up, "I wouldn't mind seeing that."

Lyn scrunched her nose, "Ew," she stated simply. Though her mind did begin to wonder if the boys ever had a threesome. That would have been hot, definitely something she would think of later. With a goofy smile replacing her disgust look, Lyn gave a girlish giggle.

Damon eyed her with amusement, as if he knew exactly where her mind went to. He cocked his head to the side, "Who owns my house?" He asked. Lynnie gave a gulp, remembering Zach throwing her under the bus earlier to escape.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Oh you didn't realize?" Damon asked with a knowing smirk. "We have to be invited to come in. Zach told me it was an extra layer of protection to ensure that no undead can set up camp if he croaked." He moved his head to the side and got face to face to Lyn, her heart suddenly pounding at the removal of personal space. "I am starting to think the Seer saw a reason for such a nefarious switch."

"It's only nefarious if I plan on doing harm. I'm just doing what I can to protect you two," when Damon didn't move a inch, "and my family." Lynnie finished.

Damon nodded, "So if I ensure you and your sister are safe you'll help me open the tomb?"

"And my aunt and cousin." Lynnie stipulated, Damon nodded, "then I'll help you open the tomb, but I would like to ensure that a good majority of the vampires in it are disposed of. There are some that really deserve to just die and disappear from this world, but some are good people given the curse of undeadness and don't wish to do harm if they can help it."

"Really?" Damon asked, "So it isn't us monsters you wish to continue living?"

Lyn snorted, "My sister and I have talked about the differences between you guys and real vampires. And your guy's curse is more of a curse when as real vamps are corpses with memories and knowledge of their past life but fully taken over by a demon."

"You want me to believe that you think there are worse vampires?" Damon asked, his eyes going dark and terrifying.

"Your kind was caused and created by magic out of a mother's need to protect her children from werewolves."

"There are werewolves now?" Damon growled out.

Lynnie doubled down, knowing death again would probably hurt. "Damon you're only a little over a hundred years old, yes you've seen a lot, but you haven't seen everything."

Stefan snorted, but as expect, Damon lashed out and murdered the young woman.

"What I wanted to see if the tattoo wasn't a fluke," Damon said with a heavy sigh upon the girl gasping.

"You know that kinda hurts right?" She asked, rotating her head and neck. "Now it's all tingly again, do you guys have coffee?"

"I find it very concerning that you are able to ask for coffee after literally being killed twice in less than an hour," Stefan said with a sigh, before standing up and going to hopefully get Lyn some of that delicious beverage.

"So um, can you stop killing me so we can come to an arrangement where preferably less people die?"

"Who deserves to die?" he asked, looking at Lyn with piercing eyes.

"What?"

"Well if you are so set that certain people should die, who should die?" he asked. "If you want to play god then I want to know who? Who deserves to die?"

She looked him straight in the eye, "We save everyone we can."

"What if I don't want to save people?" He asked.

She smirked, "Keep my sister and Aunt safe, keep Bonnie Bennett safe, and stop abusing Caroline and your part is done."

His eyes twitched his lips pursed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Lynnie smirked, "Keep your promise to Emily, leave poor Care alone and make sure my sister and Aunt are safe from everything you can."

He clenched his jaw and tilted his head, "Just your aunt and sister, not your cousin?"

Lyn smirked, "Buffy can handle herself."

"Oh?" he asked.

Lyn nodded, gave a coy smile, "Not my secret to tell." She grinned, "However, I'm fairly certain I have other secrets you could know and ask of."

"Okay," he leaned back, a whistle in the background of the kettle going. "So if I make sure that your sister and Aunt are safe, and leave blondie alone, you'll open the tomb?"

Lyn gave it a thought, wanting to be sure. "I could also like your help keeping Elena's Aunt Jenna safe too."

"Why her?"

"Because she is an innocent that wouldn't have made it otherwise."

"But why her and not the brother?"

"Oh," Lyn smiled. "Sorry my visions claimed you might actually befriend the kid, butttttt that's changed…." she paused and bit the inside of her lip. "Could we also put him under your safety umbrella?"

"I think you might need to sweeten the pot sweet cheeks." He gave a tight smile and then a wink.

AN- I just realized how short this chapter read. Its not too short length wise but as I read through it before posting it was really fast. Sorry about that. So here is another chapter and in this you get a little taste of what Lyn has been up too while Ros stumbled around. Thank you for reading, following and favorite-ing.


	15. Chapter 15

Lyn's POV

Lynnie contemplated on what to give him. She had already revealed far too much. Any more and she'd be out of cards and he'd either be reveling in her loved one's blood or gone faster than you could blink.

"There is another vampire in town," she said in defeat.

Damon reeled back. His lips pursed together again and he leaned back. Stefan came out with a small little tray holding three mugs of piping hot coffee with French, hazelnut and original creamer with a sugar dish on the side.

"Ah, Stefan," Damon said with sugary sweet fondness, "such a proper house-wife you are. If only you stopped killing those pretty little girls you'd be all set." He gave his brother a blinding full teeth smile.

Stefan rolled his eyes, but ignored it more than that and doctored his coffee while Lyn did the same to hers.

"When can you open the tomb?"

"The night after the founders party?" Lyn asked, "You hid the stone in the Lockwoods place right?" At his surprised nod she continued on, "Well then you'll be my date, we'll get the stone, then the next night I'll open the tomb."

"But," Lynnie stated ignore Damon's glare. "I want your assurance that you'll kill all the vampires there but one, maybe two if your feeling overly generous."

"Do I get to know the lucky one?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Not yet." Lyn answered, sipping her perfectly stirred coffee. She looked at the frightening brother over the rim of her coffee cup, "So. Do we have a deal?"

"I protect the remaining Gilberts and your aunt and sister, you free Katherine," he gave a wide grin, "And I get to slaughter those wastless husks except one?"

"Don't forget that I want to help you as much as I can and give you info when I can."

Damon gave it a thought, a real thought.

"I promise I will open that tomb, and you will see her again."

"And what is in it for me?" Stefan asked. "There really isn't much for me to stay."

"Unfortunately, Stefan," Lyn said with a sigh, "you don't want for much, you just want to be happy," Lyn looked up to him, her eyes meeting his, "I can't promise you that." She took a sigh, breaking contact to keep her from swooning. "I can however promise that Ros won't treat either of you all that different. I promise to be as honest to you as I can safely be, I promise to be a friend if you'll let me and I promise not to bullshit you all too much. I really hate lies."

"I'm in." Stefan said after a while.

"Deal, little know-it-all."

"Awesome possum," she cheered, Damon smirked and Stefan chuckled.

"Now who owns this house?" Damon asked, his eyes focusing intently.

bvxxxvd Ros POV

Buffy walked me home from Care's house. We were rather silent and still processing through the tears of our loss when Buffy stilled.

"Ros, get back to the house," she ordered.

I looked up and could barely make out the lit window of Lyn's room. I shook my head. "Lyn said I wasn't to leave your side, at all."

"Ros, I don't know if I can-"

"Hi Damon," I greeted with a smile as the handsome Salvatore came to appear. He was standing directly in front of me.

"Hey it's the B squad," he gave a sarcastic cheer. "Beat it," he motioned to me, "I want to talk to Blondie."

"Do you know him?" Buffy asked, a glare on her face, her stance rather wide and ready.

"Yep, he's a kinda sweetie, kinda intense hottie."

He gave me a smile, "You are far too sweet, you know that?"

I gave a grin, "Why thank you," I said, brightening up, "I don't even try."

He laughed, "You really don't, do you?"

"Nope," I said with a grin, skipping over to him and surprising him with a hug around the middle. "Damon Salvatore, this is my cousin Buffy Summers," I introduced, moving back some giving Damon some space. "Buffy this is Damon, Stefan's older brother."

She nodded and gave a tight smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore," she said, "but we have to be getting home now."

She latched hold of my arm and tightly pulled me away. I made to wave to Damon but he got a little scary and grabbed hold of my arm, "Wait a minute blondie," he snapped pulling me into him.

"Owe!" I yelped as my arms were yanked.

"Let her go!" Buffy demanded, she jumped back and pulled out a Mr. Pointy.

"Are you a hunter?" he asked, I looked up to see his eyes were dark with dark veins pulsating but nothing else had really changed.

I let out a scream, especially as his hands went to my shoulders, squeezing.

"No and no one needs to get hurt here," I all but demanded, trying to not freak out anymore so.

He looked down at me with confusion. But quickly looked back up to Buffy. "I want to know what she is!" he demanded.

"Yeah, well I'd like to run off and marry Christian Slater, but we don't always get what we want," Buffy said with a tilt to her head.

"No fair," I whined, "I called Christian Slater!" This caused his grips to tighten and caused a massive amount of pain. I yelped and fought back tears

"Rosalind!" Buffy scolded, "you have some demon grabbing hold of you and you think he is more concerned of my proper place as Mrs. Slater over the very danger we, especially you are in?" She asked.

I conceded, tears stinging my eyes. Then I turned to look at Damon, "Please don't hurt us."

"How about I snap this one's neck?" Damon asked, and suddenly his hands were on my neck. The pressure was intense and I let out a whimper. Buffy looked on edge, "Or you can tell me what you are?"

"Please," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. With very little effort I seemed to have gain the ability to fly and then lose that ability instantaneously as I crashed into the bushed. "Owe." I whispered as I pushed myself up to see my cousin shocking the vampire guy and holding her own against him. I stumbled out of the bush, thankfully not causing more harm to my person, and watched as Damon would use his enhanced speed to attack Buffy, only for her to block.

It was when she went on the offensive I began to worry. "Buffy!" I called out. I repeatedly called and called but she made no sign of hearing me and it was starting to seem apparent that she was about to finish the job.

"No!" I called out, jumping in front of an irritated Buffy, my back to an enraged Damon. "No." I cautiously reached out for Mr. Pointy, "No slaying here, or at least this intense jerk." I grabbed the stake and turned to Damon. "You need to leave it alone. Please."

He made no movement and stood there, a blank expression on his face. I grabbed Buffy by the elbow and led her home, Buffy constantly looking around and on edge.

"You and Lynnie owe me such a huge explanation," Buffy stated firmly.

"How do you know Lynnie is involved?" I asked.

She scoffed, "As long as I've known you two, Lynnie has always been the one in charge."

"She's not in charge so much as she is just really bossy," I whined.

Buffy scoffed, "That she kinda is, huh?"

I nodded and we wandered our way to the house. "I'll just go get Lyn then."

"Yeah, meet me downstairs."

I nodded and went up the stairs and knocked on my sister's door. Lynnie opened the door and yanked me in. "We have to talk!" she all but demanded as she shoved me into the door.

"Alrighty," I answered chirpily. "Well let's go have this talk with Buffy in her room."

"Buffy?" Lyn demanded, her head falling into her hands.

"What does Buffy know?"

"I know that there are versions of vamps I've never had to deal with before." Buffy hummed and invited herself in, "It looks nice in here, Lynnie."

"Yeah, thanks," Lynnie said awkwardly.

"So what I know is that Ros used to dream of me," I did my best to pretend innocent and ignore my sister's glare, "and that you probably both know I am the slayer and am destined to fight demons and vampires till they kill me." I nodded, bout accurate, I still had yet to brave looking at my sister. "What I don't know is what exactly Salvatore is because he seems off but not vampirey."

"He is a vampire," Lyn stated, "but more of in a cursed way than the whole way your normal vamps are."

"From my understanding, these guys are turned a bit different but mostly the main thing is they are still human with souls and what not."

"Not demon infested corps?" Buffy asked. She began to really ponder it. "I will have to talk to Giles about it."

I did look at Lynnie for that one. Unfortunately she didn't swoon like I was hoping.

"So who are the Salvatores?" Buffy asked. "Are they both these human cursed vampires?"

"Yes," Lynnie stated after a long while. "Yeah, they are-

"See the way I dreamed you," I said with a smile. "Lynnie dealt with something similar to this place."

"Really?" Buffy asked, eyes wide.

"Well maybe," Lynnie stated awkwardly, "what did Ros tell you about what she dreams?" the last word had more of an inflection in it.

"She said she dreamt of me but didn't realize it was me. That she knew my life without ever realizing it was me."

"It was really weird," I agreed, wondering if it sounded as lame to her as it did me.

"Well that's not really how it is for me." Lynnie stated trying not to glare at her sister. "For me it's like I see snippets of the future, but with Elena's passing I'm not really sure I'll be able to trust what I have seen."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Lyn answered Buffy. "All I know is that there is going to be a lot of trouble coming soon."

"So what would you suggest?" Buffy asked.

"I say we bring everyone together and see what we can do?" I pitched in.

Lyn rolled her eyes. "That could be a good idea."

"I'm sure Giles would like to speak to someone cursed."

"It is really interesting." I contemplated it. "So they are them human selves just dead?"

"With heightened senses and emotions," Lyn said with a nod of her head.

"Weird." Buffy and I said together.

"Well tomorrow during lunch you two have to meet my watcher and explain everything to him."

"Buff," I stated with confusion, "We've already met our history teacher."

"Yeah, but now you have to meet him and have to talk all watchery with him and research and stuff."

"Right…" Lyn trailed off.

"What?" I asked, knowing that look on her face. She was tired but scared. "Lynnie?"

She let out a whoosh of air, "I had to talk to them, and I made an agreement with them. They're gonna keep an eye on you and Aunt Joyce, along with the rest of the Gilberts."

"Can we trust them for that?" Buffy asked.

"Is it really going to be that bad?" I asked at the same time as Buffy.

"I told them I could sorta see what was going to happen and agreed to a deal of Damon's, but," Lyn looked directly at Buffy, "I told him you could take care of yourself."

"He stopped us on the way here," I stated while Buffy glowered, "he wanted to talk or do something with Buffy." I rubbed my neck, "Also threaten to snap my neck." Going this rate I was going to have to start wearing turtlenecks.

Lyn nodded as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Seriously though, can we trust him not to kill us?" Buffy asked, "the younger brother seems a bit kinder but I don't know if we can really trust them."

"I know we can trust them." Lynnie stated, "Damon may attack you here and there, but I'm almost certain it would be because he is a bit feisty and I pissed him off."

"Can I slay him then?"

I winced, "I don't think that's a good idea," I looked to Lynnie, "If I remember correctly these guys don't go poof and you actually have to bury them."

"Wait really?"

"It's the magic that ensures they remain as they do, not the demon possessing them." Lyn stated.

"So I can spar with this guy but no more than that," Buffy said with a huff.

"I don't see a problem with that," I said with a shrug, looking at Lynnie.

"That should be fine."

She shrugged, "So what is going to happen that has you so worried?"

"With Elena's passing, beings are going to come and I don't have any real hope of knowing exactly what they are going to do. I have an idea on the end result but no real idea on what they will do to get there."

"Okay," Buffy said giving it a real thought, "What are their end goals, will it cause more harm than good?"

"I don't know," Lyn whined folding onto her self.

"Lets let her sleep, Buffy," I stated, I turned to my sister, "You need to relax and sleep."

"Bu-" she started only to freeze at my look, "I'm fine."

"No, Lyn, you need to go to sleep." I bossed using my best 'mom' look.

She gave a sigh of defeat and nodded, lying down on her bed.

I wished Buffy a good night and hid away from Aunt Joyce's glare and went to bed myself.

The next day was a whirl of dark dressed teens and many apologies. Sadly I found myself as one of the main groups people were apologizing too. It broke my heart, but Bonnie and Care were devastated.

A few minutes before class was to begin, Andrew Fell found me and cornered me by a drinking fountain. Quickly I looked for Buffy or someone to maybe be back up, but everyone was piling into the their classes.

I gave a squeak upon seeing him, just not ready to face him or what happened yet. Not with everything that had happened, nor the guilt of it.

"Fell," I said coldly.

He winced, which was lovely to see. "Look Ros," he started softly, looking down and missing the perfect eye roll, "I was drunk and thought you were into it."

"Okay," I stated simply.

"Well," he said weakly, "I am sorry, you know, I shouldn't have been that drunk," he gave an off chuckle his hand going through his tousled brown hair. He looked up, in what I figured he thought was cute look. I stayed blank, which seemed to cause a flash of anger in his green eyes. "Look, as my girlfriend you-

"No!" I stated simply. "No," I shook my head. "No, no, no, no. I have a feeling why you cornered me here, so let me cut to the chase," I looked him hard in the eye. "We aren't dating, its over and I want nothing to do with you, kay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how more clear I can get, Fell." I stated with confusion. "We aren't a couple, that was over when you wouldn't let me go."

"Look I thought it was a game," he said with what I assume was a very practiced attractive smirk, he even had a damn twinkle in his eye.

"Well it wasn't," I answered simply becoming more empowered as the situation progressed.

He traced his hand over my cheek and I flinched. "Come on, one good date, one bad, lets just call it a clean slate and go from here.

"You are so beautiful."

I snorted, a habit I've acquired over the real world years, and knocked his hand away roughly, "Don't touch me!" I demanded. "Leave me alone, it's never going to happen, just leave me alone."

He raised his hand again, his entire hand encompassing the whole side of my face, his long fingers twisting through the small hairs that hurt really bad. I gave a wince at it while my other hand pushed him. "Knock it off!"

He dropped his books, what felt like a hardcover dictionary hitting my foot in the process, as his other hand grabbed the other side of my face. "Seriously Ros, don't play around like this," he gave another smile as his fingers twisted on the other side. "We look cute together."

I stared at him floored, "No." I answered once more. "No, now let go I need to get to class."

He pulled me up and kissed me. It was hard and his fingers twisted even more so digging into bruises and making me gasp at the pain. He took that as a sign.

But this time I lifted my knee and got him good. One hand untangled easily enough but the other ripped forcing my head to follow his hand. I gave a cry out as he grunted.

"HEY!"

AN-Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

I had tears in my eyes and my head was cocked the wrong way, but I could feel him losing his grip while he was forced away.

"What the hell, man!" yelled out, I looked up to see him being pushed into the lockers. I actually smiled about that.

My toes hurt and my head was sore tears trailed down, no matter how hard I tried to keep them in. I wanted to hit him, but the darkly dressed hoodie wearing guy was doing a really good job. He stood in front of me, ready to fight.

"Fine!" he shot me a dirty look, "Whatever," Fell pushed himself glaring at me the entire way, "You aren't worth it anyway," he glared, "bitch."

I did my best to dry up the tears with my sweater but didn't think it was doing all that well.

"Are you okay?" the hoodie turned around and there was a red eyed Jeremy Gilbert.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I saw emotion neither of us were capable of handling flash in his eyes. I chewed on the inside of my lip, and had to swallow the cry coming up, "for just about everything."

He nodded, "You-your the girl that got in the fight with the boyfriend and that's why Elena left early."

I felt like the room was suddenly devoid of oxygen. Was that-that was right. "Oh my gosh." I whispered as guilt I didn't know I deserved crashed down on me.

"Yeah," he said with a glare, "Maybe I should have just let you finish your fight." He turned and walked away, but the damage was more than done. Quickly I made it to the restroom where I stayed for at least first period, guilt and Jeremy's glare causing me to be sick as well as upset.

I occupied that stall for far too long and finally when I figured class-one period or other was going I just left the school, easily by passing everything and getting as far away from the school as possible.

I wanted nothing more than to curl into my bed and never leave again, but if I remembered correctly, Aunt Joyce didn't go into work till two thirty Monday through Wednesdays so that option was out. And then there was truancy crap that I didn't want to deal with, plus being by a lot of people was out.

In the end I decided to try and sneak into the house. The walk was a fairly long one but that didn't stop me. I started walking trying not to cry or let my pain collapse upon me.

"You know I am almost positive the bossy one of you two insisted you stay with someone at all times?" Damon said as I started my walk.

"Hi," I gave an incredibly sad sigh, "Are you going to hurt me again?"

He looked at me and smirked, "I'm in a good mood," he said simply as if that was reason for him not to hurt me.

I bit back a squeak. "Look, you make me nervous, so could we maybe make a deal of sorts?" I asked weakly trying hard not to let the stress of the day lead to me angering a man who could quiet easily snap my neck within moments. He made no move to speak, "It's just that you make me so nervous I don't have my usual filter on so I act weirder than normal and I'm already all bruised up and I'm already pretty weird but around you I'm just too afraid to…" I snapped my mouth shout. "I just would really like it if you could let me know when I am on shaking ground before you do the killing thing. Maybe I could make up pissing you off or maybe just drop whatever may have irked you to begin with."

Exhaustion over took and I found myself needing my bed more than ever.

"So, you're ditching school," he began to tsk shaking his head as if disappointed.

"Yep." After a long moment I shrugged and looked back to him, "Do you have a car?" hating the sun on me when I feel so dark.

"As a matter of fact I do," he said, curiously.

"Can I bum a ride home from you?" I asked, not really able to look at him.

"Okay," he said after a long moment.

I followed him to a very lovely red car and got into the front seat, I looked out the window and contemplated what I was doing here. And how me just being here altered the foundation of the show in general. And how was I able to let a guy roll right over me. Causing so much drama. "I hate drama."

"Oh! Drama occurred?" Damon asked as if he just lived for that sort of thing, he probably did, forever would probably be pretty boring.

"Did I say that aloud?" I asked, my face heating up some, he just gave me a smile, "Oh gosh I didn't mean that."

"Still said it," Damon said with a smirk. "I happen to be amazing with and at drama."

"Not me," I answered while pushing those tears back again. "Nope, I am the worst with drama and hate dealing with it and hate whatever is going on." I took a breath and maybe gave a tiny rage scream with it, forcing the tears back. "It's my fault she died."

"Whoa." Damon said after a long moment, as I dried the escape tears from my face. "And speaking as one who has caused many deaths, how do you come to that conclusion?"

I gave a hollow laugh, "Other than it being said throughout school?" I asked, feeling anger again, "how bout I was seeing a bad guy who was more drama than anything I've ever had and it's because of him that Stefan and Elena left the party."

"More drama than anything?"

I snorted, "That's what you picked up on huh?" I asked, he gave me a smile. "Dating you would be less drama."

"Oh no mortal could be that bad."

I looked at him, "Okay answer these questions honestly and I'll tell you how bad that douche bag is."

"Okay, shoot."

"Now I get compelling is kinda rapey and that's crap but it is what it is. Would you resort into physically holding a girl down?"

"Rape?"

"He didn't rape me, I'm just asking would you physically hold a girl down to kiss her?" I took a breath, "Or leave bruises all over her because you held on when she tried to escape?" I asked, my tone getting kinda watery.

I leaned my forehead onto the window and tried not to let everything pile down. I pushed everything down and focused on breathing. "You are driving past-and there my street goes."

"Very perceptive of you."

I just shrugged, "You ever wonder what you're meant to do?"

"Okay Debbie downer girl, lets get you drunk."

"I shouldn't drink right now."

"Oh? Is that the alcohol speech you gave Saturday?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded, "Oh well."

"I've also very underage."

"Oh well."

"I'll probably act even goofier."

"Oh well," he said with a smile.

"Lynnie is going to kill me."

He snorted, "Oh well."

bvxxxvd Lynnie's POV

She was livid. She was beyond livid in all actuality. Her sister ditched school and when she went home, Ros was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until she got a call from Stefan that her sister was drunk dancing with his brother.

It took everything in Lyn not to tell Aunt Joyce and let her know how awful her sister is behaving. But in reality, out of their entire family, Ros was not one to usually turn to booze. Now she was just waiting for the pick up from Stefan with a note left to Aunt Joyce on how the twins were going to go study with Stefan.

Thankfully she had already left for work and hadn't seen that her wayward niece wasn't with them.

Stefan picked Lyn up and they drove in relative silence, Lyn doing so out of a desperate attempt not to make too much of a fool of herself. Especially when all things considered, Ros was apparently dancing drunk with Damon.

"Rosalind! Where the hell are your pants?" Lyn screamed upon entering the Salvatore house.

"Lynnie!" Ros shouted back with joy in her eyes.

"Pants Ros," Lyn scolded, grabbing hold of her sisters shoulders. "Where are your pants?"

"I spilt my drink all over them and Damon offered to let me wash them in the washing machine."

"Yep, told her it would be no problem for her to do laundry."

"Laundry?" Lyn sputtered, out. "Like more than her pants?"

Ros giggled. The dumbo giggled, "Well yeah, can't do just one pair of pants."

Lyn grabbed her forehead and looked for Stefan, who was standing in the doorway laughing. "Are you saying your doing Damon's pants too?"

"Yep." Ros answered, she turned and saw Stefan, "STEFAN!" she squealed, leaping onto him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Wanna dance."

"Dear lord!" Lyn stated turning to Damon, "how much did she drink?"

"She may overdose," he answered casually.

"Dance with me?" Ros called out, she was holding Stefans hand but he wasn't budging. Her eyes landed on Lyn but saw the look and she gave Damon a huge grin, "Please?"

"Well it should help with her sweating the alcohol out," Damon said casually before he moved to go to the drunk and wild running girl.

"What happened," Lyn asked with a whine.

"I came home to Ros trying to remove Damon's jeans so she could throw them in the wash as well," Stefan looked at Lyn painfully, "and the crazy thing is, I honestly do not think she was trying to get into his pants, but wash the jeans."

"Ros can be a very innocent soul." Lyn said tiredly. "However, she can also be perverted."

"Like upon first meeting someone, telling them if they were to be naked she would try to sneak a peek?"

"Like that." Lyn said nodding her head. She was about to open her mouth when a large kurplunk resonated. "Was that Ros?"

"He wouldn't hurt her," Stefan said with assurances, however Lyn couldn't help but notice he was moving quickly to where the sound was.

"I'm going to kill her." Lyn mumbled to herself, deciding to follow the hot cursed vampire.

Lyn was not sure what had happened and was nearly hoping that Ros was seriously injured to some amusing extent.

Unfortunately, Lyn followed Stefan to Damon's large room. Lyn looked much like the show, and was really quiet pretty. In the middle of the bed lied Lyn's wayward, in so much trouble sister. Ros was completely out snoring lightly curled onto her side with wild curls flared out.

The girl was wearing a long sleeve grey top with vibrant pink panties. Lyn fought back an eye roll. "Can someone please tell me what happened to my dumbie of a sister? And maybe one of you can loan her shorts?"

Stefan snorted and off he went, he came back a short time later caring a pair of shorts.

Lynnie growled and swore retribution but after feeling her dead weight, she regretfully just placed them beside her sister instead of trying to put them on. She turned to Damon who was looking mischievous. "So what happened."

"You sister was ditching school and I just so happened to be by," Damon said casually, leaving the room, forcing Lyn and Stefan to follow. "She was upset, and asked for a ride." He shrugged.

"She never even went to her first class, what happened," Lynnie asked.

"Aww," Damon said with a fake pout, "I'm sorry bossy lady, Ros confided in me as a friend," he gave her an obviously fake sad smile. "You understand."

"Damon, please," Lyn asked, trying her hardest not to flip out. "I'm worried. Rumor has it she was caught giving head in the hallway."

"Wow," Damon said with his brows raised.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Stefan asked.

"With as much alcohol she drank I learned every one of her little secrets," Damon said smugly, brow rising at seeing the bossy one react. Damon cocked his head to the side a huge smile on his face. "So I was allowed to still kill people, right?"

"I wouldn't," Lyn responded, "the council is going to start taking notice."

"The council?" Stefan asked,

"As in the founder's council that lead to our deaths and Katherine's entombment?" Damon asked.

"Yep." She took a seat in the living room, the same one she sat on when Damon killed her the first time. Her neck became all tingly with the thought. "But to answer your questions, you aren't allowed to kill the Gilbert/Sommer and the Summer/Flemmings."

"Right." Damon said with a nod.

"And you probably shouldn't kill Zach next you meet him," Lyn said with a sad smile. "He could be your in on the council." She gave it a thought and Damon awaited wondering what she was thinking that had her look so. "Maybe we can show them the demon vampires and have them hunting those one's instead. Like the devolved or something into the beast's most have become."

"Are you sure there are demon vampires?" Stefan asked uneasily.

"Have you met my cousin?"

"She short blond one with a whole lotta speed and power?" Damon chirped,

"Yep, she would definitely know all about them."

"Why?" Stefan asked, Damon stood up and leaned over the couch awaiting an answer.

"Not my secret to tell," she said solemnly, and with the confusion on Damon's face she was certain Ros didn't tell him everything.

"Hmm, well that's nice and all, but I'm going to head off for a bit." He turned back to face Lyn, "Your sister can sleep in my bed until the laundry is done," a smarmy smile on his face. "Or she can stay and keep it warm?"

Lyn closed her eyes tight, "You do know that stress anger and stress cause my heart to beat causing my infection to flare up." She took a couple of shallow breaths, "Meaning my sister will most certainly be the death of me," she looked up to Damon, who was smirking, "you really don't need to help her with it."

He just gave a haughty look and left.

Lyn looked at Stefan, "Are you okay?" she asked honesty in her voice. "You weren't at school today."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't feel like it." He said simply. "What exactly is circling the school and Ros?"

"Oh you know," Lyn said with a sigh, "some say she was giving Fell a blow job when her new boyfriend caught them and beat her up for it. Another one was she gave both guys a blow job and another is that she killed Elena by stealing her boyfriend." She winced and looked at the shock on Stefan's face. "Yeah, she now has murderer and boyfriend stealer as her defining adjectives."

"That's ridiculous."

"On all accounts," Lyn agreed.

"They really blame her for Elena's death?"

"Most do, it seems that there is a consistence that if she didn't have the drama or just gave in to her boyfriend, Elena would still be here." Lyn gritted her teeth, "Like most teenagers they have decided that instead of dealing with the grief of a tragic accident, they'd rather place the blame on someone they can hurt."

"And they blame Ros," he asked. "Not the football player boyfriend?"

"Nor the cheerleader friend. No it seems that the fault is placed on the girl who was in Elena's circle but not popular enough to be known by name." Lyn sighed and looked at Stefan almost pleadingly. "I think she is going to need a friend at school. So far as I can tell, Buffy and I may be the only ones who haven't turned on her after today."

"So what did happen?"

Lyn shrugged, "There has been too many rumors to know for sure, but I'm left believing she got into a fight with Fell and someone jumped in, then she just took off. Some say she was in the bathroom for a while, others say she ditched right after." A distasteful look crossed her face. "You should know that you are in on some of the rumors."

"I wasn't even there!"

"Yeah, there is some who say Ros took off to boink you."

He took a heavy sigh and shook his head no.

AN- Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

After hearing the rumors being spread about me, I really didn't want to go to school, but Aunt Joyce was insistent.

Bonnie had called Lyn last night and informed her that she couldn't take us to school anymore. It was apparently a quick call but it was enough to make me question sobriety and the risks of asking to run away with Damon for a bit.

I'd probably annoy him so much he'd kill me.

Stefan had told us that he wasn't yet ready to face the school but would probably join back after a week or so. So when Aunt Joyce dropped us off in the morning I knew I at least had the support of my sister and cousin, though like usual both girls had different schedule than me.

But with them I wasn't totally alone, Buffy brought in Xander who could make me laugh with really no huge effort on his part. And Caroline had scoffed at the rumors after asking me quiet pointedly and loudly if they were true or not.

Care even went so far as to say that there were rumors as to why Fells long time ex had to leave, but she didn't push. She stuck with me and probably stopped a few of the ruder kids from pushing me or knocking my books down.

But like Buffy she was in different classes.

"Bye," I gave a small smile to the bubbly cheerleader and wondered if and when Bonnie would talk to me again. When Care left I wasn't surprised to hear the whispers return and see the glares pointed in my direction.

One of the football players that hung around Fell stomped forward and stood directly in my way, I couldn't recall his name or anything but he looked burly and honestly an ideal linebacker. He crossed his arms and just stood in front of me.

After a long moment of him not saying anything I moved passed him to get to Mr. Giles' class when he knocked my book from my hands and stepped on a few of the spare sheets that fell with it.

I watched him leave with complete awe and confusion. Who the hell does that sort of thing. With a wince I took note that others weren't all too caring of my loose sheets and stepped on them as well.

Quickly I started to gather them up, passers seeming to get a kick at possibly stepping on my fingers. Thankfully no one had yet to do that. However, one or two of the sheets were torn a bit.

Suddenly there was a helping hand- well two hands. "Thank you," I whispered, hoping really badly that, looking up, the handsome longish blond hair and hazel eyes-the very handsome guy wouldn't just toss them once he collected them.

"It's not a problem," he said with a very dashing smile, "I'm just curious on why no one else is helping?" He stated looking to see why.

I bit my lip and kept quiet, thankful that he gave me the paper. "Hey look I'm new, do you know where Mr. Giles' class is?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I was going there for class," I stated trying to be smiley, "however, just to be upfront, I'm kinda hated in school right now, so maybe you'd rather just follow me?"

I didn't really give him an option, instead not wanting to be hurt by the very otherworldly handsome guy turning on me. I walked briskly, making sure to give a wide berth to the football jocks that seemed to congregated periodically between classes.

"SLUT!" I heard one of them yell, making my face heat up and my eyes shoot down, before I made it to Mr. Giles class and sat in my seat, my head in my arms. Definitely not crying but the laughter when one of those jerks yelled that really made the not crying harder than imaginable.

I instead focused on my breathing and waited for the bell to chime, signalling the start of class and the near end of the day.

I did everything I could to not look up and instead just focused on the reading and what Mr. Giles was relaying. It was the blond hazel eyed hottie that gave me my test back, "Good job," he whispered, before giving out the other tests. I looked up to see Mr. Giles reading with the board introducing his TA, Wyatt Halliwell.

I froze. Halliwell. It couldn't be could it?

My eyes searched for the entire room to land on the TA. He was gorgeous, with blond hair and those hazel blue eyes that seemed to just want to captivate one entirely. Could that really be little Wyatt Halliwell?

This was another one of my sister's things. I watched the show but haven't watched every episode or anything. And I was more familiar with the older one's than newer.

I quickly looked down again, noticing the smirks on the guys face and the glares from the girl. I was really starting to hate people. Especially those of the male species who are in one or the other camp. They either look at me like I were a piece of meat, or a am a succubus wanting to destroy them all.

Class was almost done with and I couldn't help but feel antsy to get out of here, but Buffy had said that we needed to do a meeting thing and because of that I was going to be forced to remain at the school for a long time.

Basically I was too depressed to really give all too much of a care about it all. I also am not enough of a fighter to get in on it.

A thought struck me, maybe I could get some defense course?

Class went without much effort and I hung back some to ensure the little bit of safety it could garentee.

"Are you okay Rosalind?" Mr. Giles asked.

I gave a shrug and as big of a smile as I could fake. "Just don't want to get jostled in the hallway."

He gave a sigh and I could tell he was nearly tempted to cleaning his glasses. He quickly looked at the TA and gave me a nod.

I made my way out of the room but tried to build myself up to protect myself some from what awaited me.

"Are you really okay?" the TA, Wyatt asked.

I contemplated what to tell him, my conscious and maybe a bit of bitterness took over. "You're new here, so I'll tell you straight," I gave him a big fake smile, "according to most of the school I am a slut and a murderer. You may want to keep your distance."

He laughed, then stopped when I didn't join him, "You're serious?"

"It'd probably be a good idea to keep your distance," I stated, "You're new and may have a hard time finding your own clique, plus you are probably a senior so may be a good idea to leave the evil junior alone." Without giving him a chance to say or do anything I made my way to my locker and last class of the day.

Thankfully no one else physically accosted me and I was able to go to my last class of the day without any more trouble. Once that too was done, and I distinctly did not look at Bonnie during that period either.

From a logical standpoint, I could see that I was being made the big bad of everything that had gone wrong. And I could even sort of understand Bonnie and Jeremy's issue, but the whole school turning on me was something a bit more difficult than my logic could grasp. However, I could see how making me the big bad made sense.

I was friends with the cheerleaders without being one, I was brand new and I was apparently really close to the boyfriend which was just wrong, I guess.

Either way it made it apparent I wasn't really all that welcome.

I waited until nearly everyone vacated the room before getting up and moving to my sister's side. "Wyatt Halliwell."

"What?" She asked, shuffling papers into her notebook.

"My TA in history's name is a new guy named Wyatt Halliwell."

She dropped everything and just looked up at me agape. "Wha?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" I ensured.

"But," she stammered, obviously confused. She sat back down in her chair and shook her head, "Coincidence." She looked up to me, "That's all."

"Oh was there a new student who joined first season?"

"Shut up," she growled out.

"What, I'm confused.

"Just shut up," she ordered. Her head resting in her hands while she mumbled to herself quietly.

"Is your sister okay?" Lyn's head snapped up as we both focused on the intruder.

It was the TA again, his eyes furrowed in concern.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice very high pitched and seemed to worry Wyatt even more.

"Are you sure?" he asked, cautiously stepping forward. "I couldn't help but notice you still have yet to breathe."

"Breathe, Lyn," I said slapping her on the back.

She began to breathe, only it was closer to panic attack breathing. The playful nature of my smack immediately vanished and I kneeled beside her, slowly rubbing her back.

She was becoming pale and clammy. "Lyn you need to calm down," I ordered. "Breathe."

Her eyes were wide and in full panic, "I-I," she stammered out only to start rocking back and forth. But her breathing was all over the place. She would hyperventilate then immediately take slow and shallow breaths.

"LYN!" I yelled. Wyatt pushed me aside, roughly knocking me into the desks surrounding my sister.

I began pushing them aside realizing what he was trying to accomplish. Mrs. Kline came in at the sound. "Call 911!" I ordered, watching helplessly as Wyatt easily maneuvered my sister to lie on her back onto the ground. Then he rotated her onto her left side and rubbed small circles into her back.

"Breathe," he said calmly, soothingly.

Buffy came running in, followed by a puffying Xander and a blustering Giles.

"We were just talking and…" my voice was watery and then the dam broke and I began crying. Buffy moved to comfort me but I backed away, quickly turning toward Lyn and lied beside her. Her eyes were wide in panic still, and her breathing was ragged but it seemed she was coming down from her attack.

"There you go," Wyatt said quietly. "I think the worst of it has past." He gave a small smile.

"Is there ANYTHING more you can do?" I asked awkwardly pussyfoot around the possibility that this could be A Halliwell.

He shrugged, "I'm sorry."

I nodded and lied my head down to keep eye contact with my sister. She was still panicky but definitely more tired. I stayed there with her until the paramedics came, ignoring everyone else in the room.

bvxxxvd

Aunt Joyce made it to the hospital and spoke quietly to the doctor while I waited by my sister in worry. Buffy came and went, somewhere in the background, but worry had completely taken over me and I didn't want to look away Lyn.

"Ros!" Aunt Joyce said severely, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

"Aunty," I whispered, wiping my face dry, "It's just too much."

Aunt Joyce gave me a hug, tears in her eyes. "They're going to keep her for the night." I started shaking my head no, but she just grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into her, "she is okay, but they want to make sure the infection levels are low enough for her to go home."

I was back to crying now, unsure on just about everything.

bvxxxvd

Lynnie awoke after an awful nights sleep. A blood pressure cuff that goes off every half hour was not something easily to sleep through.

When Lynnie was released Aunt Joyce picked her up with knowledge that the infection was at a low but antibiotics weren't as strong as they once were. They were pushing even harder now for blood transfusion.

Their goal was that with a transfer they would be able to put her through a hard core kemo/radiation then allow the transfer blood to build the stronger blood cells. If only Ros was the same blood type.

The twins needed Isobelle if only to learn who the father was. And they needed the information soon. Next time Lynnie won't wake up again.

When Lyn got back to the house she was told to relax for the next few days, but she would be able to go back to school the next day. And the weekend was going to be Elena's funeral and Lyn wasn't all too sure she would be able to handle that.

Doing her homework she often had to stop and think about what exactly was going on. Finally she came to the conclusion that she would have to brand Ros and then maybe start seeing if the Halliwells would be willing to help with all the Original crap that was coming.

Come to think of it Chris would be someone Lynnie would be over the moon get with. It may even help her get over her infatuation with Mr. Giles. Lyn snorted to herself, ha like that would happen.

Lyn tried to think of things to do about it all but really couldn't come up with much. The Halliwells had a different sort of magic that could help but it was a whole different world. How could this even happen. Why did this even happen?

Lyn got ready the next morning for a slow day of school. She ensured she got her doctor's note to excuse her from gym but was shocked to find Ros still in bed.

Figuring the girl would snap out of it soon, Lyn spent the day rather normal, trying to keep an eye out for Wyatt or Chris. She wasn't having any luck on that front and with Vicki's determination to move to Cali after graduating she was rather busy and had stopped socializing for the most part. This left Lyn to try and help her sister out the best she could.

Lyn could deal with the sort of attention Ros found herself with but Ros was usually only ever forgotten and seemed to have issues with the spotlight. Lyn started with Bonnie.

bvxxxvd

Lyn got home from school kind of tired and decided to check on her sister. Ros was still in bed and the closer she got the worse it seemed. Ros was a mess with hair all over the place and red puffy eyes with tear stains trailing down her cheeks.

"Whats wrong?"

Ros just shook her head no.

"Ros?" Lyn asked starting to get worried.

Ros shook her head no again, and buried herself under the blankets.

Lyn sighed but let it go figuring to take a nap and then see what was going on. She really was tired.

When Lyn woke up, just as she had thought she'd do she checked on Ros.

The girl had barely moved and still seemed on the verge of tears or just ending.

"Okay sista!" Lyn stated, plopping down on the other girls legs, "what is wrong?" When she got no response, Lyn began rotating her hips, letting her weight dig into her sisters legs. "Come on, I'm not leaving till I get an answer."

"Its just," Ros stated after a lot of wincing. "It's all my fault." She nearly yelled. "First the whole Andrew thing, then Elena then you got sick because I keep building up your stress and-" she rambled a bit more, most of it Lyn couldn't get a word of.

Lyn stood up and blinked heavily. She looked up to the ceiling and did her best not to flip. After counting to thirty she was still pissed.

"It's just all my fault and I don't-

"Oh Rosalyn, act your age." Lyn said tiredly, grabbing the computer chair and moving it to face her sister. Suppressing her anger the best she could. "You are acting like a teenager and I just don't understand you. Grow up. You don't control anyone but yourself, and you know it. Stop being an idiot and allowing yourself to wallow in your own misery."


	18. Chapter 18

I stared at my sister in shock.

"Grow up," Lynnie ordered, before standing up, "And for everyone's sake, take a damn shower."

I don't think that could hurt more than if she were to slap me.

I lied there stunned and tried to think things through. Logically. That was how I tried to go through life after all. Logically, apologize if I was wrong but work to be smart about it.

As I thought things through I came to the conclusion that she was right. I could have lied here for much longer if she hadn't snapped me out of it. And how stupid would that have been. I had been in bed since Aunt Joyce had brought me home from the hospital and probably would have been there till someone forced the issue.

And even then I probably would have only done the bare minimum allowing myself to sink further and further.

With a heavy sigh I got up and realized Lyn was completely right. I needed to grow up and stop letting things I have no control over get to me. I need to stop letting myself sink into depression that had such a grip on me in the real world. This was different. This was me making friends on the first day of school and being goofy.

I wanted to be me all the time not just when someone got to know me.

I took a shower and went downstairs and ate, almost as much as Buffy.

She seemed relieved to see me.

Lynnie came down and grabbed a bowl of something as well, sitting beside Buffy and still obviously ticked at me. "I'm sorry, Lyn," I stated, feeling the weight of what I did leave my chest.

She huffed at me, "I think I hate it more when you apologize."

I snorted, "That doesn't make a lick of sense."

"You just stop letting it bug you."

"Yeah, that's what asking for forgiveness is suposta' do."

"No, not asking for forgiveness isn't supposed to clear you."

"Yes it is," I answered with a smile.

"But what about the other party?"

"Like you said that's not something I can control."

"Really?" she snapped her eyes flashing in anger. "You suck."

I gave her a kind smile, "Love you."

She glared at me and went back to her cereal. "So where is Aunty?" I asked.

"Still at work, she's training her new employee," Buffy answered. Buffy looked up and took a look at the clock on hanging next to the back door, "Should be home soon enough."

"Are they still doing football games?" I asked, realizing tomorrow would be a week since her passing.

"Yep, this week will be a home game, next week it's at Grove Hill." Buffy replied, finishing up her left over dinner. She got up and began washing up, "Care is trying to talk me into joining the cheer team."

"What?" Lyn asked amazed.

"Yeah, she said that it would be in everybody's best interest if we just continued on. Elena would have wanted it that way." Her voice dropped down on the last bit, low and uncomfortable. We were her friends, it was still a shock. "And I think she would have too. With how eager she was to be normal and get back to real life I'm forced to believe that she really would want us to continue on."

Buffy looked at me pointedly, "She is even contemplating a way to get you involved."

"I'm not going to be a mascot," I responded dryly.

Buffy snorted, "Actually, yeah she was thinking of getting you started that way."

I pursed my lips, "Not gonna happen."

"Care can be very stubborn," Lyn said, a smirk in the corner of her mouth. "What is the Mystic Falls mascot again?" She asked coyly.

"Hey at least it isn't razerback," Buffy said with a grimace. "Last year the principal brought in a cute little pig and gave it some Styrofoam rid-" she paused and tried to think of the word, "thingies and told everyone it was ferocious." She smiled fondly. "It really was a cute pig."

"So not a pig then?" I asked.

"Nope, we're home to the Timberwolves."

"What the heck do those look like?" I asked. I had never been the school spirit type of girl before, but once again was left wondering what if I should just dismiss it outright or do my best to join.

Buffy and Lyn snorted and I got up and took over drying for the was Buffy was doing for our dirty dishes.

"How is her brother doing?" I asked weakly, I may have told Damon it was Jeremy who pushed Andrew away, but I left him out of my retelling to everyone else. He was just someone mad at the loss of his sister.

"He's smoking out in the bathroom." Buffy stated dismissively. "Xander found him in there earlier today high out of his gourd."

"Oh," Aunty came in, her hair a bit skewed, "real windy out there," she assured. Her mood darkened some and she looked at the three of us with sad eyes. "The funeral is in two days, do you girls have appropriate attire?"

Buffy raised her brow, "When did you start using such fancy terms?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as she dried her hands.

"Oh," Aunty looked surprise. "Well I guess it's just all the culture of the gallery," she then gave a smile. "But do you girls have clothes for the funeral?"

We nodded, "Think so," I thought about what I had, but like every girl in the world I had a few little black dresses and I was pretty sure that I wouldn't have a hard time making one of them appropriate.

The other girls shrugged, "Well I was thinking that after school tomorrow I can pick you girls up and we can make an evening of it? Dinner and maybe get a mani-pedie?"

"Are you okay, Mom?" Buffy asked.

She gave a real genuine smile, "Yeah," she stated, "I'm just really kind of happy here, girls." She gave a shrug and just smiled, "The gallery is doing really well, I think Carol Lockwood may just buy everything in the shop." She gave a breath of relief, "the gallery in Sunnydale just didn't do as well."

"Well that's good." I looked to Lyn, "I think."

The other girls shrugged. But Aunt Joyce seemed really happy. "I know it is really hard with your friends passing, but I think I need to make sure you girls pull through this with as many smiles as possible. Life is important, and with your illness," she looked pointedly to Lyn, "we need to enjoy life to the best of our abilities."

No one said anything. The truth ringing in our ears and giving me more of a knock down that before She was of course right, just like Lyn was. We needed to grab life before it left us.

I smiled and nodded to the fictional character turned Aunt and was shocked to see Lyn eyeing me dangerously.

"Well I'll pick you up after classes tomorrow and we'll have an evening of it," she perked up and gave a smile, "maybe you all could tell me about the poor dear that passed."

Buffy gave a smile, and nodded, "Sure mom," she then gave a stretch, "goodnight," was all she said, but I was actually pretty sure she was going to patrol, she looked almost giddy. Like there was just too much energy in her pretending to be tired.

Aunt Joyce was oblivious of course, "Okay honey, goodnight," she called after her. She then turned to us, "You two better get enough rest for school tomorrow. Neither of you are going to hide under the blankets tomorrow."

Thoroughly chastise I nodded and headed up stairs to get ready for bed, Lyn following me, if her light taps from her feet were any clue.

Finally halfway up the stairs I rounded on her with a fierce glare, the flicks she was giving me could no longer be ignored, or considered a figment of imagination. She merely smiled wide, "I want to do something that will protect you but will probably hurt you more than anything."

"What do-"

She cut me off with a shush and her eyes searching around.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I want to give you a protection from sups that will ensure they can't kill you."

"Okay?" I asked, wondering what she was on about. "Then do it?" I offered trying to understand why she was so hush hush about it.

"Oh I will, you just really won't like it."

"Why?" I asked.

"I think I'll-" she rambled, turning off to go to her own room, leaving me standing there going confused.

"Okay," I trailed on, just not understanding anything going on.

The next morning I woke up a bit earlier than normal, wanting to put my best foot forward and be as confident as I could be.

It was always a stark reminder to look into the mirror and not really recognize who was staring back. And though I was feeling more normal and natural in the new body, it was more of a game to get this version of me dressed up and spiffy than the original version. For instance, this version had much easier hair to tame than the real me.

"You look all pretty," Buffy said with a smile, "come on mom!" she called out as Lynnie pranced down the stairs.

Lynnie was looking a lot better and one could tell she was fully recovered from her illness. She was starting to look like her regular, yet not her, self.

Aunt Joyce hurried over looking a little as radiant as ever. I very nearly wanted to tell her she should get her head checked out but wasn't too sure how she would handle such suggestion. I'll probably have to bring it up to Lyn before getting any real plan on what to do. But I'm sure Joyce could be saved.

She took us to school and I entered that building with my head held high, not going to let rumors and the like put me down any further than it already had. I wasn't an actual teenager after all.

I didn't try to talk to Bonnie, knowing that her avoidance of me would hurt more than the whispers and stares. However before I got too far Care approached me, "I need you to come to cheer practice." She stated in that no nonsense way she did.

"Care, I don't think that would be a good idea," I responded warrily.

"Come on!" she chided perkily. "You need a popular boost and I'm out a cheerleader."

"I get the popular boost, but I am so no where near graceful enough for it." I responded, please to have had a heads up in this situation. "However, maybe if I were to join, like volleyball?" I asked hoping she would go to mascot and see sense in the sport idea.

She thought about it, "That could work, but you have to do all the after school activities that I have set up."

I gave a sigh, "Care," I stated slowly, "You already make me do that anyways."

She nodded and gave me a smirk. "True." She then sighed, "I'm only doing this to help you know." She said worriedly.

"I know," I responded, giving her a hug. "I know that you are only doing this because you care."

She nodded, then beamed. "Good."

I gave her a firm nod, then laughed and made my way to my first class.

Wyatt was in my history class and gave me a kind smile, but there was really nothing else going on. We met Buffy at the front of the school waiting for Aunty to come and get us. Buffy had officially joined the cheer squad, much to Care's delight.

Aunt Joyce picked us up and I've never had such an experience. It was your typical television shopping scenario, but to experience it was beyond belief. The whole experience was fairly surreal and may have truly bonded us as a small family unit. Especially when Aunty revealed she was going on a date next weekend.

Buffy was floored, but easily saw how happy this made her mom and went with it. For now at least. When she had made an nail appointment I think Buffy was close to tears.

"We haven't done this since my first freshman dance," she whispered in awe.

Aunty smiled down at her and gave her a side squeeze. "Things got hectic, and with opening the new gallery in Sunnydale I just couldn't afford nor had the time for it." She gave an apologetic smile, "However, things are different now and we will definitely have time and enough to do so semi regularly now."

"Really?" she asked.

Aunt Joyce gave her a large smile, "Really," she said. We had a fabulous dinner, where Aunty ended up being stopped by Mayor Lockwood and his wife. It was really cool to see Joyce having fun and friends of her own.

After dinner we walked for a bit to an ice cream parlor before Aunty realized how late it was. She rushed us home and we were immediately sent to bed. I was eager to do so.

bvxxxvd

I awoke late and had to quickly scurry about in the morning to get dressed. Eventually I ran out of my room to Aunt Joyce honking her horn, and still trying to slip on my sweater as I yanked my shoes on.

School was manic. It had moments of immense prep and cheer, then lows of mascara running tears.

I ended up spending most of my time with Care who seemed to need a hand plotting out what she had to do. She seemed to be on verge of tears and intense dedication to the various programs she was involved in. All in all I felt as if I was Miss Forbs assistant in keeping track of what was needed.

"Maybe you should just focus on what you want to say for the eulogy?" I offered.

"I have so much to do and don't forget we have a game tonight," she motioned to her cute little outfit.

"Alright then, let's delegate a bit. The eulogy needs to be from you, where as I'm sure you have a second in your cheer leading group to ensure it all goes smoothly."

She thought about it for a moment, and before she could get huffy, "I'm sure Tiki or Bonnie would be more than capable of ensuring everyone is going to be on the same page." Buffy pitched in, "and no one is saying you can't cheer, Care," she said softly, also dressed in a cheer uniform.

"Just don't micromanage it and let yourself work out your speech."

She sighed heavily and tilted her head onto Buffy's, gosh Buff was a shorty. "Okay," she stated with a heavy sigh. "Okay, let's get Tiki involved, Bonnie has to write one too."

"You should still probably ask her," I offered up. Care nodded and she and Buffy made it to their final class together.

I watched them leave for a minute, pleased to have finally gotten through to Care, she had been upset all day.

I turned into a wall, I blinked and looked up the chest, "Where's your boyfriend?" a stone faced football player asked with a sneer.

I narrowed my eyes but shrugged, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Don't." The unnamed mountain said, "I don't care, but both Fell and Salvatore are so far a no show. We need to win and that means we need them."

"I think Stefan was grieving at home and once again, I don't have a boyfriend." I gave him a tight smile trying to relay to the guy that I was done with the conversation.

"Look! I need them to have a good game," he said with a sigh of irritation, "there are college scouts and I need those idiots to give their all."

"Okay, so go bug them."

"No, word around the school is you are or were screwing them both," he didn't even care how offensive it was to just say the whispers upfront. "So you are going to call them and demand their pansy asses to get here."

I looked at him with wide unbelieving eyes.

"Look, please, I need the scouters to see me."

I shrugged but saw what this was. He wanted to go to school so with a sigh, "I can call Stefan, but you're going to have to figure something out about Fell," he actually looked like he was going to say something but I held out my hand. "No. You can't just say straight to my face that you think I'm some kind of whore and expect me to do anything you want."

I glowered at the football player, "It is only because I can see why this is important that I'm willing to relay the message to MY FRIEND Stefan, but you'd have a better chance of getting kneed in your private parts than having me calling Fell."

He smirked, "So you did sleep with them?"

I sighed, "Really?" I asked, "so if I hear a rumor that you're blowing your players around school I should just totally assume it's completely true?" I cocked my head to the side, "You know like me screwing two guys in the hall?" I gave him a mean smile, "I gotta get to class, I'll call Stefan after but no promises."

I didn't bother to look to see his response.

AN- Sorry for the mistakes I'm sure I missed. Thank you to all those who read, favorite, and follow!


	19. Chapter 19

After class I borrowed Care's phone and called Stefan, really pleased to know his number by heart. This was still the age where phones weren't super commonplace, so maybe with all my future knowledge I could start investing in some products? I'll have to talk to Lyn.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stefan," I greeted, "I'm sorry for bothering you, but a big tall and burly cornered me today saying scouts are going to be at the game tonight and he would like you to be there," I tried to remember the exact wording, "He said something like get your pansy ass here."

"Ros," he said tiredly.

"Yeah, I know, but big and burly is mad dogging me across the hall and I figured if I didn't call you and relay his message, I'd be accosted again." I gave a wince. "I really don't want to get in another hallway scuffle," I bobbed my head. I realized that when it came to Stefan and his brother, my brain slipped to goofy and kinda suicidal.

Something I'm going to have to figure out at a later time.

"Hallway scuffle?"

"No worries," I said simply. "I hope you are doing okay and hopefully you'll think of coming, if not no worries, but it could be like having a bit of normalcy?" I shrugged, knowing he couldn't see but still having to do it. "Alright," I chirped on ahead, not bothering to let him dismiss me, "well I'll talk and see you later, bud."

And with that I hung up the phone and handed it back to Care while she wrote out speech. Tiki and Bonnie were gathering up the cheer group and discussing all the things that needed to be done for the evening tonight.

Buffy was playing middleman between the arguing girls. But I made sure to give the girls plenty of space. Bonnie was still not speaking to me and I figured it was out of self guilt more so than anything else.

Either way I made sure not to get too close and bother her too much, hoping that after she worked through some things, and we'd be able to be friends again. After all from what I could tell Bonnie considered herself only friends with Elena, she seemed to consider Care an acquaintance almost. It was truly unusual.

Especially since it was apparent that Care considered her one for the most part.

I did what I could to help Care with her writing while the football players, marching band and the cheer group started setting up for another home game. When I wasn't helping her with larger synonyms for the words she wanted to use; (Not that she didn't know any, nor that she wasn't intelligent enough she just seemed frazzled and needed help.) I was people watching the multiples of people doing busy work.

"Flemmings," I turned to see the wall of a guy, the football player from earlier coming forward. "Did you get a hold of Salvatore?"

I shrugged, "I relayed your message." I turned around entirely, feeling there was nothing more to say, especially when the guy is just rude.

"And what did he say?" he asked, not taking the hint.

"Don't know, I just relayed your message, and let him go back to his grieving." I answered glibly.

He sighed, but left without much more than a glare. I kind of didn't expect to see him, it was after all the first week of his girlfriend's passing.

Care joined the cheerleaders, ensuring the two girls, Bonnie and Tiki, would stop bickering and actually work on the routine. Buffy was to be in the far back, but Care assured her that she was such a quick learner that she'd be able to move closer. Buffy, for this knowledge was ecstatic. The girl was over the moon, and even Xander had been happy for her.

Eventually Xander showed up waving goodbye to a couple of people I hadn't had the pleasure of meeting yet. He stood beside me and rocked on his feet some back and forward. "Hiya, older cousin," he greeted.

"Hiya old best friend," I responded, figuring that mirroring his greeting would be better than trying to get him to weirdly come up with different ways of differing to Lyn and I.

He smiled, and though I'd a hundred percent deny it, my heart skipped a beat. "How is the cheer going?" He asked, "the cheerers of leading cheers going?"

I turned to look at him in confusion, but secretly went all giddy. "Cheerful," I responded after an embarrassing long moment of trying to think of something clever to say. "How are you doing?" I asked after a moment, Xander happily watching the cheerleaders to go through their routine again. "You know you could join," I said when he gave a leery sort of smirk, "You could help toss the girls up and be a big helper."

He scoffed and looked embarrassed, "What?"

"You know, the male cheerleader," I teased, trying hard to seem straight forward.

Xander gulped, "No way," he said simply.

I shrugged, "Just a spectator then?"

Xander nodded emphatically, "Yep, that's more like me," he said, "spectator Xander, watching Xander, the watching guy."

I bit my lip and buried down the giggles and the shock at how accurate he was being with that statement. I just nodded, "How are you do-"

"Hey Rosalind," I turned around to see Stefan. He was wearing his uniform and was looking very broody but there was hope in his eyes.

"Stefan!" I may have yelled, before I turned to him and gave him a huge hug. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged and held up his football helmet. "I'm here to help the team." He nodded to himself and I wondered if he was really ready to be here. If he should even stay in this town still.

I gave him an actual squeeze, feeling bad. "Are you okay though?"

He gave me a light squeeze back, "I'm okay."

I nodded and dropped it, I opened my mouth but stopped, "What does one say for games?"

He looked at me with utter confusion. "What?"

"Like for plays its break a leg, but what do you say for games?"

He laughed, but heard the wall football player from earlier call him to the field. He ran off to join them, still chuckling.

I really wanted to know the answer though. "Come on Xan, lets find a seat."

I reached for him and lightly grabbed his arm, so very pleased to see him not wearing the eyesore shirts he wore in the first season.

"Huh?" he said turning to look at me in confusion.

I tugged his arm and smiled, "Lets go get a seat," I looked at the very uncomfortable bleachers, "If we're lucky I'm sure we can find a seat close enough to oogle the cheer team some more."

He blushed, but nodded.

bvxxxvd

The Timberwolves won, but unlike last game there was a lot less celebration for it. Even the other team seemed to sense the morose feeling our team held. What does one do when someone so well loved is struck down?

Lynnie appeared as I got out of my seat, hooking her arm in mine. "I am having an issue," she said with slight frustration.

"They have medicine for that sort of thing," I retorted with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and hip checked me, "No, I'm having an issue in finding our new players." She whispered, "I have-

"Lyn?" I interrupted, seeing Damon across the parking lot looking at us with unbridled curiosity.

Lyn looked up and bit her lip. "Damn it!" she mumbled to herself. She glowered at the souled but un-humanized vampire. "I'm talking about a cute guy ass hole," she said in the same tone as before. "Just gossiping with my sister."

She looked at me and sigh, "I can't find Chris."

I shrugged, ignoring the eavesdropping vamp. "I don't know, I haven't seen him either. Did his brother show up?" I asked.

"I saw him but he was with what looked to be his friends."

I nodded and gave her a shrug, "I don't know."

"Do I ever get mentioned as a cute boy?" Damon asked, seemingly coming from behind us instead of in front of us.

"You aren't a boy," I answered.

He nodded, "That is true." He gave a smile and I started to feel a tingle go up my spine, "but that doesn't answer the question does it."

"Too afraid of you to consider you more than attractive at a distance," I blurted. I winced and gave him a smile, "Not that talking not talking to you is-ugh" I held my head and tried to cover my face. "Look you are very very hot, but so so scary that it topples your sexy appeal."

"Sexy huh?" He asked, seemingly enjoying that.

I rubbed my neck as phantom pains of when he threaten to snap my neck from. "You know I find you attractive," I said simply, "I have told you that already, in several different ways and usually always drunk-

"You want to see me brand her?"

"What?" Damon asked as I squeaked the same question.

"I was planning on giving her the protection and figured she should probably be drunk when I do it. You tend to have alcohol and I'm sure Ros wouldn't mind you being there."

I looked at Lynnie, "What is this about branding?"

"Can I test it out, too?"

Lyn wince, "Maybe no?"

"So I supply the alcohol, and you'll let me watch?"

"You were gonna find a way to watch anyways," Lyn stated dully. "Besides doing it at your house will bring up less questions asked."

"You bringing blondie?" Damon asked.

Lyn shrugged, "I'd have to ask her."

"When?"

"Soonish?" Lynnie responded.

"How about tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

"No good," Lyn answered, making me cock my head to the side. "Tomorrow is the funeral. Maybe tomorrow night when we are all wasted?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, "maybe it would be better if I am protected when we know EVERYONE is going to be there." I tried to stress everyone because everyone is worrisome.

Lyn thought about it. "Maybe that is a good idea." Lyn thought it over, "Yeah okay." She turned to Damon a smile on her face. "We'll be over tonight, I have to talk Buffy into it."

"Should we invite others?" I asked, thinking of Bonnie, Care, Xander and like maybe Jeremy and his aunt if we can help it. There were way too many people who should get tattooed.

"I think we need to keep this small," Damon said with a smirk.

I tried not to smirk at him, but he caught me and gave me a lifted brow look. "Nothing," I said with a blush burning my face. Lynnie looked curious but I just did everything I could do just to say anything or look anywhere.

"So we'll need one of you guys to pick us up, please," Lynnie said with her best smile. "I've gotta talk Buff into it, but we'd need-"

"Talk me into what?" Buffy asked, a bit out of breath, a huge smile on her face.

"We were going to go to the Salvatore house to get some mystical protection," I said, leaning my head on her springy shoulder.

"Oh," she scrunched her face, "so, not there."

Damon gave her a weird glare, then cocked his head to the side, "Oh come on now, I don't bite, hard."

I snorted, then flinched when he glanced at me, "Don't hurt me," I squealed out.

Everyone around me laughed a bit out of it, and I was able to shrug it off as if it was supposed to be a joke. Especially since I did party willingly with him since his assault. But no liquid courage means no courage against the murdering guy.

"Either way," Lyn said with a sigh, "I have away to ensure you can't die from these sort of vampries and I want you to get it done too," Lyn said with a whisper.

"Garenteed?"

"Bonafide 100% real deal," Lyn stated, "these type of vamps can't make you stay dead."

She actually thought about it. "Should Giles test it out?"

"Twin has already tested them out," Damon said with a smirk.

She looked at Lyn in fear, "What?"

Lyn shook her head, "I've already tested them against these type of 'em and it works." She took a breath, "I just hope to give you one more protection for your life's work."

Buffy looked thoughtful, "Alright I'll go, but I'm not sure I'll do it."

"Fair enough." Lyn stated.

"I'll pick you girls up-

"Lets just go there now," Buffy cut Damon off. "It'll be easier and if I chose not to do it, I'll be closer to the grave yard for patrol."

Lyn sighed, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Great," Damon said with a smirk.

He left to go get the car when Lyn turned to me, "Ros you get shotgun."

"But-"

"No, as it stands right now he is still less likely to kill you," she said simply.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, you amuse him?" she offered. "Look he's killed me twice now, and," she looked to Buffy.

"I'm not getting close to him," she said simply.

"So you get shotgun," Lyn finished definitely.

I took a deep breath as Damon pulled up in a convertible four seater in a silver color. It was show-ey and very sexy sort of car, very Damon. My wicked sister and cousin got in the back without further ado and I plopped into the front seat.

"Hi Damon," I chirped, feeling a weird giddy excitement bubble through me. My lord I must have a death wish?!

He shot me one of his smoldering smiles, but didn't say anything as we drove off.

"So, Lyn," I said as we pulled into the Salvatore driveway, "How do we get this protection."

Damon almost got giddy and turned to look at Lyn with wiggling eyebrows. "Yeah, Lyn?"

She took a breath, and what I really hope wasn't a gulp. "You need to get drunk Ros."

Dread filled me up, "What?"

She nodded, "Yeah, you need to be super drunk and um think about where you would like a secret tattoo."

"Tattoo?" Buffy asked, quickly followed by my exclaim.

Damon actually giggled at that. "Is it really a tattoo, Gwendolyn?"

She glowered at the vampire, then audibly gulped, "Very very drunk and with a clear spot for a where you want your secret tattoo."

Now it was my turn to gulp, I quickly turned to the driving excited Damon, "Do you have whiskey?"

He looked at me if just asked him if the sky was blue, and if oxygen was real or not.

"Right," I said with a nod. A tattoo, jeeze.

I was on pins and needles till Damon handed me a half filled glass with amber liquid in it. I gave him a nod, "What has you so giddy?" I asked after taking a sip.

"I get to watch my favorite b character get branded, what's not to enjoy?"

I shot back the most I could, a trail of some escaping down my chin as I tried to keep back the burn and sting of the alcohol. "Branded?"

AN-Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

"Rosalyn," Stefan asked with a heavy sigh, "Why is it every time you come to my house you get completely drunk?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I never used to drink. Like at all?" I asked, a sad serious expression on my face. Quickly that was replaced by a squeal as I launched at my best non related friend. "Stefan!" I cheered, as he effortlessly caught me. "I am getting a tattoo."

"A tattoo?" He asked placing me down gently. His eyes on my sister.

"Well actually Rosalind," Damon said with a purr, coming up to me and putting an arm around my shoulder, giving Stefan a grin over my head, "You are going to be branded."

"Branded?"

He hummed in affirmative and I looked to my sister, "Branded?" I asked her, "like a cow?"

"Oh I love it," Damon said with a grin.

"Oh shush," I chided, moving out from under his arm and to my sister. "You can't be serious."

"Oh but she is," Damon said. "She is going to brand you, like a cow."

"I am so not doing this Lyn," Buffy said.

"But it works Buff-

With a blur Damon was beside my sister and snapping her neck. "LYN!" I screamed out as Buffy launched at Damon.

The world around me darkened around the edges as I slowly made my way to my sister. The cup and a half of whiskey I had fading from my body as I descended to my knees at my sisters open blank stare.

I crawled to her tears pouring out of me as I reached out for her, my hand trembling. My fingers shot back to myself when she suddenly took a gulp of air and slowly sat up, giving a stretch the entire way.

"Lyn?" I asked.

"See the tattoo works," she said simply enough. She looked ahead to see Buffy fighting, trying to slay Damon who was just smiling and deflecting her. "BUFFY!" Lyn called out, causing the girl to pause and twirl around.

Buffy's green eyes widen, her mouth agape. At least until Damon snapped her jaw up, making an audible pop. He then walked gracefully away to the bar, a smile on his face.

He stood casually nursing his drink while Buffy shot him a glare before joining me to at Lyns side. "See," Damon said with a quirk of his eyebrow. "All thanks to the brand."

Lynnie rocked her head back and forth, "He's right," she said with a bit of a hoarse voice. "And an asshole."

"I probably deserve that." Damon said with a smirk, and a cup tilt.

"I'm going to need to get very drunk before I can allow anyone to brand me," Buffy said with absolute severity.

"I'm going to need to start over again," I stated with a choke. My tears were a bit more intense, and a lot harder to get through. But I was kind of excited for this. "Does it hurt?" I asked delicately.

"Kinda," She answered trying to sit up and glaring at Damon, "I would really like you to stop now," she demanded in a whiny tone. "Please." She sighed, standing and walked over to the smiling guy.

She took his drink from his hand and shot it back, after letting out some sort of rawr from the burn of the alcohol, "Get drunk girls."

Damon just looked at her with wide shocked eyes, quirking his brow some when causally handed the cup back to him. Stefan had a huge smile on his face, which made me have to bite back my upcoming giggles.

I got up and ask him with a tilt of my empty cup if he could fill mine as well as his. Buffy came up beside me and grabbed a cup too. "Any vodka?" She asked, sneering at the amber liquid.

Damon smirked, but Stefan came up and handed Buffy a bottle of clear liquid. "Are you girls really going to do it?"

I nodded, "She won't let me not do it."

Stefan just cringed at my lovey use of language. But thankfully Damon filled my drink and even clinked his cup to mine. I took down half with a gulp and tried to not rwar out myself. He just gave me a smirk. I scrunched my face at his judgey outlook.

He just chuckled and took a dignified sip of his drink. Buffy meanwhile seemed to struggle with her drink. "Do you have any chasers?" she choked out.

Stefan actually chuckled, "Yeah, in the fridge we have some sodas." He looked to Lyn.

"Water please," Lyn responds to his unasked questions.

"Ros?"

"Water too please," I asked.

"Water?" Damon asked with disbelief.

"Yep," I answered, "Water please." He looked at me like I was crazy, "Yep, I'm crazy." I answered his perturbed look with my best smile.

He just nodded and took another sip. I turned to watch Buffy try to drink her vodka straight but it was very apparent that it just really wasn't something she was all too proficient at. I tried not to snort at her but it was hard.

The faces that she made, with her tongue out and her eyes squinted really made it harder for me not to giggle. Damon had no such problems. He began laughing hard at her antics. Which of course broke me, I covered my mouth with my hand.

I swatted him lightly, forcing myself to gain composure, "Be nice handsome."

"Okay so I can't shoot whiskey like you," she then scrunched her face in disgust and began glared down at the clear fluid. "I need a chaser."

"I got a Sprite," Stefan said, awkwardly motioning for her to grab the can from the crook of his arm, leaving him free to hand over the cups of water to Lyn and I with ease.

I took a chug of water and gave the vampire boy a smile. "Thank you."

He nodded, "So you came over for Lyn to brand you?"

I took a chug of the amber liquid, with a heavy sigh, "Yep." It took another couple of deep drinks before I started to really feel it.

I looked to Damon with the utmost severity I could, "When I get this, you have to be nice to me for at least like two hours." He cocked his head to the side and I deepened my glare. "I won't walk on eggshells around you. You are a very attractive man but you are also easily angered and I really am not a fan of pain, please please please don't hurt me." He didn't respond and I got frustrated and stomped my foot. "Gosh darn it," I stomped. "I have a hard enough time controlling myself sober so to not to piss you off. You can't expect me not to piss you off when I'm drunk. I can't help but to go all googly with my mouth and it runs away and I don't want to make you angry at me. And not just cuz you can kill easier than I can breathe most times but because I actually like talking to you but you have a hair trigger and I don't have control and I don't like that." I turned around and searched out Stefan who was talking to Lyn while Buffy was glaring at the two of them.

"STEFAN!" I hollard and rushed toward him, but didn't touch the grieving man. He looked at me with what I can only describe as disbelief, perhaps a bit darker, but I didn't care. "Did you know that you are a friend a true friend."

"Yes, I know," he said with a sigh, "You've told me plenty of times."

I nodded, and leaned into him, quickly moving back trying not to push on him. "I promise, I will not drink anymore after this and we can actually hang out without me being the stupid drunk girl bugging you." I promised with a shake of my head.

"It's time for your tattoo," Lyn stated with anger, her face dark and menacing. "Where do you want it?"

"What does it look like?"

She lifted her pant leg, revealing a healing intricate burn mark. It was pretty but looked pretty painful.

"Um…" I shook my head no.

"OH! No dear sister," Lyn said with menace, "You are getting it." She then looked at Damon, "then in like an hour were gonna let Damon snap your neck, just to be sure it took."

"You want to kill me?" I asked, heartbroken.

She sighed in frustration, "Where?" she asked with gritted teeth.

I began feeling myself up, my hip or ribs being the most ideal of locations as they were kinda fleshy but completely out of sight. I bit my lip but couldn't come to a real conclusion. "I don't know," I whispered.

Lyn grinned in a disturbing manner. "Well lets get close to the fireplace and set up."

"I'm going first!" Buffy called out! She then looked at me, and I'm pretty sure my face reflected a green hue to it.

Lyn smirked in my direction. "Do one of you guys wanna get Ros out of here?" She asked, evilly grinning at my look of confusion. "You know, just to make sure she doesn't puke."

Damon laughed, "What did I do to piss you off so?" I asked, which only caused the oldest vampire to laugh more.

Stefan put his hand on my arm and led me out of the room, before I could even see the tools Lynnie had set out.

I really wanted to see them too!

"You know you're stronger than you think you are," I said leaning my head on his arm, "I know that I'm probably really annoying right now, but I really think you are stronger than you let yourself believe."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked leaning himself onto the wall a smirk on his lips.

"You know, you seem like you have to have such full control over yourself. But you don't have to be strong around me, ya know. I promise to think of you as Stefan regardless if you are the strong silent type or if you have a goofy side and let it slip out." I nodded my head, "Yep." I gave him a huge smile. "I promise to be your friend even if you decide to kill me once or twice, but make sure Lynnie-

Buffy gave a scream and the sick feeling I was feeling earlier was back full force. I quickly grabbed Stefan's cup and shot it back, he just chuckled at me.

"Top a girl off?" I asked wiggling the empty cup, "Please."

He laughed but did as I asked, "Your turn," he stated with a smirk.

I chugged the burning liquid and tried not to hyperventilate as we walked into the room. It had a distinct smell in the air that threatened to flip my stomach. Damon was grinning like mad, his eyes a light with mirth and evil joy. Buffy was gone and Stefan was quickly going to a window to open it.

I looked at Lyn who wasn't looking as giddy as she was earlier. I raised my brows and she gave an oh look. "Buffy went to the restroom to see it." I nodded at that.

"You're turn, B character," Damon said happily.

"At least give her an hour before you kill her," Lyn said tiredly. I watched her face blanken for a moment then deepen and then her eyes widen in alarm. "And, uh don't test Buffy tonight please." She said with a higher pitch than normal. Upon seeing my look she shook her head, I shrugged and figured she'd tell me later.

"Are you ready, Ros," she asked, beckoning me to join her on the parlor floor in front of the fireplace.

"So this should protect me?" I asked, moving as slow as I could, at least till I saw Damon cock his head to the side and smirk at me. I took a deep breath and did my best not to sway as I moved deliberately in front of my sister.

"Yes, you won't be able to be killed by a supernatural. However, anything non supernatural could still end you." Lynnie took a heavy sigh, "However, when this is done I can finally relax and stop worrying about you." She shot me a glare, "at least most of my worrying about you."

"I'm not that bad," I responded getting down and joining her on the ground.

"Turn around," Lyn demanded, "and yes you are." Once I was already turned around, "I swear it's a minor miracle I'm not grey already."

"I don't think I want it to be seen," I said, nervously, "So like maybe on my hip?"

"No comment on me going grey I see," Lyn mumbled.

"I don't think I can be in here," Stefan said, he leaned down and looked me in the eye, "you are going to be okay."

I nodded, "Yep."

As soon as Stefan left Damon appeared right where his brother just left. "You are going to become more of a pain in the ass now that I can't kill you." He stated, as if it were such a simple of statement like the sun will rise tomorrow.

I nodded, "Just be gentle, it'll be my first time." I gave him a smile before I realized what I had just said. My face purpled a deep reddish color and my eyes widened. I opened my mouth, "But-um I!"

Lyn snorted before I heard a sizzle before blinding pain shot through me. I screamed as hands held me in place. I couldn't writhe or wiggle away and the pain was searing down into my bones. The sizzle barely drowned out the heinous scream as my flesh felt like it was tearing and being ripped away and the steel was bearing down onto me.

Finally the pain passed and I could smell burnt flesh, my burnt flesh in the air. I couldn't help but gulp the rancid air with desperation as my lungs soaked it up. I felt like I had sprinted miles and miles.

It took me a minute to catch up to what was going on, heat filling my face as I realized how wild my behavior was compared to the no noise Buffy made. I pushed myself up but just didn't have it in me. I fully gave up and just leaned forward and gave up all pretense in trying to steady myself.

I was maneuvered, like a doll, from a weird yoga lying down pose to be shifted into a curled up position. I tried to breath and come to grip with what happened but the pain was just so massive.

I realized people were talking, yelling even but I was safe in someone's arms. Someone who smelt really good. I tried to concentrate on more around me, the voices around me sounding more like buzzes than actual words.

"Did something go wrong?" Stefan asked with a heavy sigh.

"No!" Lyn nearly shouted, "Not really?" She sighed and I really wish I could open my eyes and see what was going on. "I've done it to myself and two others, no one else had such a reaction."

"Lyn, it freaking glowed," Buffy's perky voice was laced with worry.

"I KNOW!" she yelled, "I know but I don't know why."

"Glowed?" I asked, forcing myself to open my eyes.

"Yep," Damon said, "B character has some hidden secrets."

My eyes widen, Damon was holding me. I let out a squeak and shook my head no fervently. Giving out a groan when the fast paced movement caught up to me. I tried so hard not to, I moved my head to the side and did my best to not vomit on him, but-

Within moments I was shaken even more so when I was zoomed through the house and into the bathroom, "There you go," he said, somehow placing me down in front of the porcelain throne.

I didn't have time to thank him. I just let it all go, thankful that I wore my hair up today.

Once done I tried to get myself to stand but found that my legs were nearly useless. Damon caught me and helped me stand and get over to the sink, using his foot to close and flush the toilet. I put my head to the sink and tried to kinda drown myself, maybe water would make me feel normal again?

After spitting out water a half a dozen times I looked up to Damon. "I don't think it went the way it was supposed to." I could hear the words start to slur as my eyes became heavy and a dark fuzz began to close in on my vision.

A/N- Thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

"Whoa, oh brilliant witchy one!" Damon called out.

Lyn looked to Stefan, her hands aching from all the wringing she had done to them. This whole situation didn't make sense. Buffy took it easily enough, and with her slayer ability it could very well not work, but it didn't glow golden or take so long.

Even Vicki's was an easy one, yes she had gotten a tattoo before so it wasn't a shock for her, but her branding went easily enough. She gave a scream, then took a swig of the bottle she had. Easy.

Even on herself, hadn't resulted in a glow.

So why did Ros's glow? Why did it take so long and hurt her so bad?

"Lyn," Damon came in, frustration apparent. "She's out cold."

"Out?" Lyn asked.

"I haven't even gotten to kill her yet," Damon stated, letting frustration seep from his words.

Buffy was on him in a moment, she was sober and wasn't all too please. "Lyn?!" She yelled.

Lyn looked back in horror, her face pale and eyes wide, her mouth slightly agape and looking as if a strong wind would blow her away.

"That's it!" Buffy stated, holding out her hand to Lyn, "gimmie the cell phone, I'm calling Giles."

Lyn did as she was told and watched as Damon placed her sister gently on the couch. She couldn't understand what went wrong. She had done it before, tested fully and thought through. It just didn't make sense.

"So," Damon said with a sigh, taking a sip of his drink with a smirk, "are you inviting a school teacher to my house?"

"He's Buffy's watcher," Lyn responded simply, still staring at her sister.

Buffy just shot everyone a glare and went outside to use the phone. Stefan moved to sit near Ros and just tried not to glare at Lyn, but this was a bit much.

He wasn't really thrilled to have the girls drunk again. Ros was her usual sweet spaz self but she really was going to have an issue if she kept drinking like she did. Also he was worried she would grow attached to him, the last thing the grieving man could deal with.

That of course didn't change the fact that he still was fond of the girl. She was honest and like a breath of fresh air with it. But she was taking long breaths, ones that made it difficult to tell that she was breathing at all. She almost looked dead.

Stefan's eyes flashed to Damon. He couldn't help but hope that what he saw was Damon's humanity peeking through. The way he held her was tender with care, something he hadn't seen Damon do in what seemed like eternity.

Everyone's eyes shot to the door as Buffy very perky voice chimed "Come on in."

Damon put down his drink. "Your cousin invited a Vampire into my house," he said with a pointed glare to Lyn. He reminded her of a cat with his fur standing on end.

But her eyes searched the front parlor wondering who Buffy would invite in. Lyn's breath caught in her throat as Angel, beautiful Angel came in. Buffy was excited, "Lyn, may I introduce my-" she paused and looked at Angel with some confusion. "My friend Angel." She pointed to Lyn, "Angel this is Lyn and the unconscious one is Ros."

"Why is-" he paused and visibly smelt the air. Confusion marring his face. He took notice of the guys and looked to be cautiously preparing for a fight.

"No fighting," Buffy demanded. "Angel, these are Ros's friends Damon and Stefan Salvatore, they are," she actually paused, her face full of confusion. "They are different from you and the other's on the hellmouth but they are vampires nonetheless."

At this moment Lyn really wish Ros was awake. As the Buffy expert it would be great for her to speak up.

"How am I different?" Angel asked, sizing up Damon, as Stefan had yet to get up out of his seat.

"Well," Buffy obviously began to flounder. She quickly looked to Lyn.

"If I understand from Ros, you, Angel," she forced the blush down, "pleasure meeting you by the way," she took a deep breath, hoping that the three super hearing men didn't bring up the pounding of her heart. Stefan didn't look at her, but Damon smirked. "Anyways, from my understanding you're type of vampires are the real deal demon possessed monster that drink the blood of mortals. You don't sleep, eat or really anything." Damon quirked an eyebrow while Stefan looked at him in confusion. "While these guys breathe, eat, drink, use the facilities and are basically super strong and fast humans that died and got powers. They drink human blood too, and need it, but they are first and foremost human."

"Wait so he's just a demon?"

"No, I have my soul," Angel responded, equally curious.

"I wonder if I can make that permanent?" Lyn thought out loud, her eyes widening when everyone turned to look at her. Buffy and Stefan looked riotous and she quickly raised her hands, "I don't know what went wrong! I swear!"

They just glowered and moved back to Angel.

"Most vampires of my ilk don't have a soul though, they are like the person they once were but aren't. The soul of them is gone, whats left is memories and fragments with no morals and evil intentions."

"Really?" Damon asked. "How old and how long do your types live?"

"Pretty long actually, but I was turned in 1753."

The boys eyes widen alarmingly. "That's over two hundred and fifty years ago."

"Yes," Angle answered easily enough, "My sire was changed well before that and the Master well before that."

"Really?" Damon asked, still in alarm.

"Yeah, when were you changed?" Angel asked.

"1864," Stefan responded.

"And you keep your souls?"

"We can turn off our humanity. Our curse amplifies feelings. If you loved and lost someone it's amplified and could even be unbearable." Stefan said, "So in order to deal with the pain we can turn off our humanity. I don't know anything about souls but we can switch our humanity on and off."

"When off, what is the difference?" He asked.

Damon smirked, then sped behind Lyn and just snapped her neck. "We tend to not care much about mortals," he smirked as Lyn collapsed lifelessly onto the floor.

Angel began getting ready for a fight, bouncing on the balls of his feet his hands up for some fighting. But when Buffy didn't move an inch he paused and looked abruptly to her in confusion.

Buffy held the bridge of her nose, her eyes tightly shut.

"Seriously stop," Lyn growled out hoarsely. "I am very soon going to start stabbing you each time you kill me asshat."

Damon smirked, "Can't wait."

"Umm," Angel looked around in confusion. "What just happened?"

"Indeed," Giles asked coming in. "I distinctly remember leaving you in Sunnydale."

"Giles!" Buffy said with a bit of exasperation. "It's Ros," she led the older man into the parlor to Ros's side. "Lyn was doing a spell sort of thing where she brands you and you can't die."

Giles looked at Lyn with disbelief. "It has worked. I haven't stayed dead yet." She quickly turned to Damon, "NO! He does not need an example!"

Damon smirked but just gave a shrug.

Giles seemed very confused by the statement. But began to take Ros's vitals. He began tapping her cheek after pulling her eyelid back.

bvxxxvd. Ros POV

I gasped and sputtered, thankfully someone was able to help me sit. The position allowed me to breathe and I swallowed the oxygen in lung fulls.

I rubbed my eyes several times over before I opened them. My head was clear and unfogged by the copious amounts of alcohol. But other than being sober I felt fine.

Which I really shouldn't. I looked around and was more than alarmed to see history teacher Giles.

My eyes widen in alarm. "I wasn't drinking Mr. Giles!" I looked around confusion more than evident. "What? What happened?"

"Ros?!" Lyn asked, concern evident. She made to come forward but halted. "What do you last remember?"

I shrugged. "You, uh, talked me into getting a weird tattoo, and then we," I looked at Mr. Giles in fear, then back to Lyn who gave an encouraging nod. "I got sick," I shrugged, "It hurt real bad and I got sick."

I sat up and got comfortable, though how could I with Mr. Giles being so close, I'm unsure. I looked around the room and took note of Buffy and Stefan's worry. Stefan's elder brother was sipping his drink looking like nothing in the world could bother him.

Beside Buffy was a hunky guy that looked completely confused. He was the only stranger and though I tried really hard to remember who he was or how he got here, I couldn't make it fit. Another thing was a lot of things were foggy.

For instance when I looked at Stefan's insanely gorgeous older brother, I felt maybe a tinge of fear but mostly comfort, like I already knew him well enough not to worry. And though Stefan is now my only friend there was a haze over him, something that I wasn't sure and probably wouldn't figure out for a while. It was like a dense cloud was covering chunks of my memories and life.

I looked at Lyn, giving her a pleading look. "Can we go home?" I looked around feeling heat rise to my cheeks. "Not that I don't want to hang, but I feel really weird and want to go to bed." I got up and gave Stefan an kiss on the cheek and an awkward wave to Mr. Giles. "Buffy?" I asked.

"Sure, but Mom is at work by now."

"I can take you," Stefan's brother said with a smile.

I contemplated that but shrugged, "Thank you." I turned to the hunky new guy. "Hi, um, I'm sorry for weirding you out most likely, and though I have no idea who you are, I'm pleased to make your-" I faltered, almost perfect and I forget the darn word. "Uh, well nice to meet you."

"Angel," he said.

"I am or is that your name?" I asked with a squeak, trying so very hard to keep myself in check.

Stefan's older brother gave a chuckle but thankfully everyone else didn't say or react to the question.

He smirked, "My name. It's Angel."

"OH!" I responded smiling really goofy trying to get control over my internal heating, "Well pleasure Angel, my name is Rosalind."

"Coming Rosalind?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"You are seriously one of the most attractive men I've ever even seen."

"Oh stop," he said with fake modesty as I realized I had said that allowed. "Better yet, don't."

My eyes widen and I let out another squeak and reached behind me to latch hold of my very confused sister's arm. "It's the illness," I blamed, "makes me say and become a big blob of dumb." I mumbled following the hot man in tight jeans. "However, if you don't mind the complements I may not stop giving them."

Lyn gave a full body sigh and held the bridge of her nose in what I can only assume was irritation. Though she was my twin, I could never fully understand her. "Just shut up." she stated after a long moment.

I shrugged and got into the car, front seat was gifted me for some reason. "So where is my new tattoo?"

Damon gave me a sideways smirk, "On your lower back, of course."

I turned around to my sister, fiery glare in my eyes, "You gave me a tramp stamp?"

"Rosalind just please, stop talking." Lyn mumbled as Damon shook in what could only be considered laughter.

"Buffy not coming?" I asked.

"No she's going to get a ride with that Angel guy," Damon stated.

"How do you-" I shut up and just leaned my head back, my brain all foggy. The car whirled forward and I was left in a deep confusion just about everything. There was something in the background niggling my mind about the brothers and other unusual circumstances on everything.

"Are we friends?" I blurted out, "What I mean is I don't remember much but I feel," I paused, "maybe not safe but okay around you. I feel like a friendship is developed between us but I don't know how or why?"

"Why?" Damon asked.

But I was too busy trying to figure out what was going on, Damon Salvatore is the incredibly hot older brother of Stefan and though Stefan has become one of my only friends, since I for some reason was blamed for Elena's passing and thankfully Stefan realized I had nothing to do with the accident that took my friend's life, I don't know why I would feel close to Damon the way I do.

"Hmm?" I asked, realizing he was waiting for a response.

"Why would being friends be so unusual?" Damon asked.

"Because," I answered blithely. I gave a sigh at his disagreeing frown. "Because I'm younger than your brother and that means I'm just a kid to you and who wants to be friends with their younger brother's kid friend?"

He looked at me like I had six heads. I shrugged in confusion. "What do you remember?!" he asked me in alarm before turning harshly to Lyn.

I took looked to Lyn, if anything to not see what was going on in front of us. Damon seemed a little more angry than my need to side seat drive. Besides the look he was sending Lyn was pretty alarming.

Lyn however screamed watch the road to the man who reluctantly did. "What did you do, Gwenny?" his brow rose and Lyn actually had a flash of fear cross her face before it was replaced.

"You need to watch the road Damon," she responded cooly. "You may survive an accident but we can't." She was even snarky with that reply. I was a little surprised by her attitude, he was older and those eyes were ice, how could she be so blase about it.

He sighed heavily in obvious frustration. "Fine," he turned and faced the road. "My question remains just the same, Gwenny." He gave a dark glare, and I have no idea how anyone can remain so strong against him.

But then I saw his eyes and I was struck with some excitement building in me. It could be pretty hot to piss him off.

Thoughts crossed my mind and my eyes widen with horror. I felt the immense need to turn my head away and look out the window, hoping no one will notice the heat rushing my face.

"Stop calling me Gwenny," Lyn demanded. I turned and looked to her to see that Damon was smirking at me. She gave a heavy sigh, "I'm not a hundred percent sure what exactly went wrong."

"Something went wrong?" I asked trying to think it through.

They both turned to me, shock on their faces. Lyn took pity on me and gave me a sad face. "You seem to," she took not want to look at me.

"You seem to have gotten a weird version of selective amnesia." Damon stated abruptly.

"Right." Lyn stated simply. "You don't seem to remember anything I would categorize as dangerous."

Damon smirked, "Namely me."

I gave a squeak and blushed even deeper. "But- that doesn't make any sense. I know who you are."

"Do you know everyone in the Salvatore house?" Lyn asked.

Damon looked puzzled but I gave a shrug. "My only friend not related nowadays, Stefan his older bro-

"Hotter," Damon interrupted.

I blushed, "Brother. Buffy, you, our history teacher and," I shrugged. "I actually don't know who the other guy was."

Lyn looked concerned, "Really?"

I shrugged, "Should I?"

Lyn bit her cheek. I looked to Damon, but didn't get any answer there. He pulled up to our house and shot Lyn a glare.

"Goodnight, Damon," I stated with a sad smile, not really understanding the whole amnesia thing. Feeling bad, I decided to lean forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry."

With mounting embarrassment I jumped out of the car and walked briskly to the house.

AN-Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Lyn paced back and forth in front of me seeming to have a fast paced conversation to herself. I sat there and waited for my oddly acting twin to get a grip on herself and explain why she sequestered me to her bedroom.

She would stop look at me as if she were trying to peer into my soul and then balk. She would then shake her head and continue her pace. She had done this four times now since Stefan's brother dropped us off.

I can't believe I kissed him.

Sucking in my upper lip in a weird embarrassed type of tick I tried to think of if I really even knew the man. But, though there were black spots in my memory, I don't think they mattered all too much. And maybe they were there just really fuzzy. I seem to have become quite a party girl since Gram passed.

I winced to myself. She would be so disappointed in me and my past few actions. For instance she would be very upset I was even dating a boy let alone get in that sort of position with him. Lynnie had been acting different, but other than hang out with the dopers, she probably wouldn't face Grams wrath like me.

Was that what she wanted to talk to me about. My leaning on alcohol far too much?

I took a heavy sigh and decided to get this intervention started. "I'm sorry Gwendolyn," I hung my head forward, not wanting to see her look at me with disappointment. "I really have been hitting the bottle far too much recently. Gram would be very upset with me and I don't know what I was thinking but I won't be drinking so much in the future. I promise."

I eventually looked up to her to find her looking intently at me, "Tell me about 'Gram'," she said our grandmother's nickname so robotically it made me tilt my head in response. "Humor me."

I shrugged, "Mom left us with her shortly after we were born, saying she had to follow her dream and couldn't be stuck raising us. Gram resented her, Pops hated her," I shrugged, "but Gram gave us her pictures, saying we deserved to know how beautiful our irresponsible mother was." I took a sigh, "Gram was always delving out advise to deal with our hardships. She was a great cook, and an awful baker. You ended up having to do all the baking," I shrugged, "I don't know, Gram."

"What do you do when you are an adult?"

I snorted, "Jeeze! What a weird question." I shook my head, "What do I want to be when I become an adult?" I rephrased for her.

"Sure," she stated plopping down in utter finality. "That."

"I don't know," I stated with a laugh.

She nodded. "Okay." Lynnie actually seemed pale as she thought. I could tell there was something but with her weird question I didn't know what she could be thinking about. My twin took a deep breath, than another and after two more very deep breaths she looked up to me. "Vampires are real."

I snorted, "What?" I asked after my laugh. "No, you can't be serious."

"I am," she leaned forward and put her hand on my shoulder. "That's what the tattoo was for. It's to protect you from a certain breed of supernatural creatures."

I laughed weakly, "What?"

She sighed, "Remember what happened a few weeks ago? To Elena's kid brother?"

I thought hard though the foggy haze, "An animal attack?"

Her eyebrows lifted and I contemplated all the weird things. Some started to focus some. Not much just enough to make me believe Lyn may not be lying to me.

"How?!" I squeaked.

"It's just how the world is."

"Does Stefan and Damon know?"

Lyn's eyes rolled to the back of her head before she took a deep breath and let it out in a slow whistle. "Think," she whispered, "please, stop being a dumbass and think."

"OH!" I shouted, "OH! I get it now!"

She began to slow clap and embarrassment heated my cheeks. "Bravo," she teased.

I sucked in my upper lip and tried not to squirm, "So I knew about this sort of thing?"

"Oh yeah."

"And you magiked it away?"

"Seems like."

I contemplated a lot of other things going on and what shifty sort of things I could remember, "And so what now?"

She sighed and went to her door, opening it up, "Now you go to bed and get ready for a long day tomorrow."

"Elena's funeral," I realized.

She nodded again, "Yep."

I nodded, and stood up, "Okay then. But just to be clear, the fangers are not all bad?"

"Nope you're best friends with one and kissed another on the cheek tonight."

I gave a nod, "Huh," I hugged Lynnie and bade her goodnight, a lot whirling around my mind.

bvxxxvd

I woke up wondering if all that was a dream. First there was the whole vampires are thing was rather jarring, but how could that compare to the nightmares of some blond fighting monsters after monsters, after monsters.

It was rather like terrifying. The blond was lithe and surprisingly strong and fast, she was kind of scary. And the monsters she faced made the whole vampire thing seem like puppies and kittens. All in all it was insane and so realistic.

Were my nightmares just a product of the reality I found myself in. With a sad awful sigh I got up and forced myself to get up and get ready for the funeral. I tried to push away the guilt of her passing, but the suddenness of her loss and the circumstances of her passing still struck a nerve. But in all honesty, I'm fairly certain it would affect anyone.

Not only did I lose one of my friends in a tragic loss, but I got the distinct pleasure of being considered the murderer. I know I wasn't really at fault but it still hurt that so many, especially Bonnie considered that of me.

My attending her funeral might not be well thought of by some people, and I really didn't want to go, but Lyn insisted. Which was another off point.

Lyn was more aggressive than she had been. She seemed to have an idea, a goal she wanted to accomplish and didn't deem me worth knowing. Like the vampire thing.

I put the black dress on, really happy at how cute it could be with very minor adjustments. I did some light makeup before making my way to the living room and waiting for the girls.

Lynnie came down next with black slacks and a very flattering black button up long sleeves shirt. She looked almost like a grown woman instead of a sixteen year old. "You look great, Lyn," I said honestly.

She gave me a smile, "You too."

Buffy came down her blond hair in a french braid and looking really grown up. She too was wearing a dress and Aunt Joyce came forward and we all pack in to the car.

It was a long procession which only revealed how well liked Elena was and how tragic this all was. Thankfully no one there glared darkly at me, it seemed those around were actually intelligent and didn't blame me for her tragic accident.

Be that as it may I hung close to Buffy, an almost outsider compared to all those who grew up and were around her since pre K days. Lyn distanced herself some and seemed to search about. For what I have no idea.

The service was beautiful and heart wrenching, however as the people began to leave I ended up latching hold of Aunty, "Is that-?" I couldn't say anymore, nor did I need to. Aunt Joyce was stomping forward.

"LOLLY!" she yelled ignoring the few stragglers that looked at her oddly. I raced forward, trailing my aunt.

Aunt Joyce stopped in front of my mother, anger evident in her whole being. "I have been trying to get a hold of you for months now!" She scolded, "Mom died and one of your daughters is deathly ill-"

"Mother?" I asked with a little squeak.

Her green eyes widen in shock, "Rosalind?" she asked.

I contemplated hugging the woman but instead got angry, "Wow, you actually know my name, huh." I crossed my arms and glowered at the stunningly beautiful woman. The pictures didn't even do her justice.

She gave me a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"I am grieving for a friend," I answered with a snark.

"Elena?" she asked shocked. "You were friends with Elena?"

"Yes," I answered, "Why are you here?"

"Because Elena was her biologically daughter?" the man beside her said in exasperation.

"Elena was her daughter?" I asked weakly, my stomach turning.

"She was our daughter," the man said, he glared at the woman I knew to be my mother. He turned toward me, his eyes bloodshot and seemed to be just exhausted, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen-

"SIXTEEN!" he snarled turning to my mother.

She seemed unpleased.

"Be that as it may, Lyn needs medical help and only you and her father are capable to help her."

"Lyn? I thought you said her name was Rosalind?"

"My twin sister has a genetic disorder that needs the right blood blood type to help but I am not a match."

"TWIN?" the man sputtered.

He seemed to have a hard time breathing, and seemed to be close to popping a blood vessel.

But he was ignored, "Gwendolyn is ill?" the mother asked.

Aunt Joyce nodded, "Very ill and none of us are a match."

My mother looked alarmed, "I'll contact the girls father," she said curtly before turning around and leaving.

"Wait," I found myself whispering out. She paused and turned to look at me, her face cool and expressionless. "Elena was my sister?"

She nodded, stepped forward with more grace than I could ever hope to possess, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Your elder half sister," she answered. She then looked to Aunt Joyce, "I'll have the girls father call you."

"Aren't you at least going to see Lynnie?" I asked as she again turned to leave.

"I watched one daughter get buried today," she said her voice nearly robotic. "I need to make a few calls to keep my other from the same fate."

"Isobel," the man stated with irritation, "we need to talk."

She turned to him, her entire being changing from robotic to a simmering anger. "The only connection between us has just been put to rest. We have nothing more to speak about."

A flash of emotion just whizzed by but I couldn't understand it. I was just so shocked that Elena was my sister. Tears flowed freely as I sobbed what was missed and what could have been.

bvxxxvd

Aunt Joyce had her arm around me leading me to the car, she spoke to Buffy on the way, but I was so foggy headed that I couldn't make it out.

I was under murky water where nothing made sense.

Lynnie came forward through the haze and wrapped her arms around me tightly. "She was our sister," I breathed out before tears made seeing and talking an impossibility.

Lynnie just held on to me. "Come on girls," Aunt Joyce pleaded us in the car, but I couldn't move, my entire being was just too out of control. I seemed to have no ability or control over myself. I could do nothing more than just stand there wrapped in my sister's arms trying desperate to make some semblance of life.

"I can take them home, Mrs. Summers," the voice of Xander came forward.

I lost all track of what was occuring, it felt like I was breaking and just about everything didn't make a lick of sense. I had a half sister. She turned out to be a friend of mine. She saves me from a scary incident and then dies. She dies. My half-

"Ros!" Lyn stated shaking me some. "Come on, snap out of it." She looked frustrated, exhausted and just done. "Come on, Xander is waiting to take us home."

"I met our mother."

Lyn stiffened, and forced me to look her in the eye, "What?"

"I met her, she was here because her daughter- her other daughter was being buried."

"She was here?!" Lyn asked her head suddenly whipping around as if she was just gonna see her pop out of the woods. I nodded and used a hanky Grandpa gave me to clean my face some. "Come on," she said turning away from the woods and leading me to a really shabby car. "Xan is waiting."

"You could have cried some more," he said as we opened the door, "I'm in no rush or hurry or anything."

"Thank you," I said with a sniffle. "It's just some shocking information came out and I was heavily like bad heavily overwhelmed."

He nodded, "Still, that's why I told Mrs. Summers I'd take you back, she seemed to be in a hurry."

"Probably to see if our mother left a message on how to get a hold of our father."

"That sounds a bit weird," Xander said after a long moment.

I nodded, as Lynnie gave a heavy sigh and slidded to the middle seat for some reason. "Xander, please don't hate me for this, but you need to clean your car out some."

"Oh!" he jumped and whipped around looking at the backseat, "I'm sorry I forgot."

"Is this leftover sushi?" my twin asked turning an interesting shade of green before the stench wafted through the car.

I rolled down my window immediately letting the cool autumn air fill my lungs and allow me to breathe something other than nasty leftovers.

"I may puke," Lyn stated.

"Roll down the windows."

"I am so sorry," Xander responded.

"Please, lets go?" I asked as Lyn gave a whimper trying to reach the manual crank for the window.

"Right," he responded, immediately putting the car in gear and taking off.

AN-Thank you for the new follower and all my other followers! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me!


	23. Chapter 23

"Come on in," I offered, as Lyn ran from the car, the green tinge still evident on her face. "Give the monster some time to air out," I mumbled.

Xander snorted, but seemingly agreed turning off the car and exiting the vehicle and walking up the drive with me.

"So what had you soooo overwhelmed?" My eyes widen and he jumped and placed his hands placidly toward me, "Not that you have to tell me, just asking?"

"I found out that Elena's biological mother is the same mother that birthed me and Lyn."

He stopped, "You mean she was your half sister?"

"Yeah," I gave a helpless shrug, "I had no idea, and now with everything…" I shrugged and let the statement trail on. There was so much to say, but so much not to say. "It's confusing, if we had known would we have been closer? I know I was a friend of hers, but what could have been," I gave a sigh, "ya know?" He nodded but was apparent that he was in a state of shock. "Come on, lets have some coffee."

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah, you know, the dark elixir of life."

"Oh right coffee." He nodded as if he understood.

I gave a sniffle then shot him one of my best smiles. I held the door open and figured now would be a good time to see if he was a vampire or not. I didn't say anything and the boy passed through. With a renewed smile I pushed aside all negativity and hung out with a new friend. One I'm not sure why I avoided before.

bvxxxvd

"Jeeze Ros," Buffy said with a bit of a sass, "Do you want his number?"

I slammed the door closed, embarrassment reddening my face. "Xander is a nice, funny guy," I state simply hoping that she would not say much more.

"He also could be considered cute too," she said with a predatory smirk.

"I didn't say that," I answered after a long moment of losing the fight to keep from blushing.

"Oh, so he isn't cute?"

I glared, "I didn't say that either."

Buffy smirked and skipped to the kitchen, "Don't worry, he's a pretty good guy," she smirked at me.

I gave a huff but contemplated dating the very cute nerdy guy.

bvxxxvd

"Hello?" I answered the phone, early Sunday morning.

"Hello, yes, may I speak to a Joyce Summers please," the British but not Mr. Giles voice asked politely.

Perhaps he is a client for the museum. "Of course, may I ask who is calling?"

"Ah, yes," he said quietly, "My name is Sirk, Rutherford Sirk and I am calling to speak to her about my daughter."

"Oh?" I asked before I thought too much on it. "I mean of course."

"Are you her? Are you Isobel Flemming's daughter?"

"Excuse me," I stated with monotone, putting the phone down.

"Who was on the pho-"

"It's for you," I said cutting her off and barely motioning to the phone that was off the hook still.

With heavy steps I searched out my sister wondering what to make out of the conversation. What kind of name is Sirk? Let alone Rutherford. I plopped down beside my sister who was writing furiously into her notebook, seemingly enthralled in some subject or another.

"Rutherford Sirk."

"What?" Lyn asked after a long moment.

"Rutherford Sirk."

"Why are you just saying that?" she asked with irritation.

"Our father's name," I answered leaning onto her shoulder; "apparently our father's name. Rutherford Sirk."

"I have no idea who that is," she stated faltering after a long moment. She then looked down to her book and then glared up at me.

"What?" I asked as pure anger radiated out of her eyes.

She closed her eyes and tried to take a breath to cool the anger. "Nothing, just frustrated."

"Me too," I answered sullenly. "I actually talked to both our parents within a 24 hour period and I-" I let out a growl. "I can't believe Elena was our sister." Lynnie nodded, but I ventured on. "There was a man next to our mother and I think that was Elena's father."

"Most likely."

"Well then that kind of makes our mother some what of a whore then right?" I asked anger simmering on the edge. "I mean Elena was a year older than us and our father's are entirely different?"

She gave a heavy sigh and put her head in her hands. "Please just don't say that out of this house."

"Why?" I asked, getting up and looking at her in confusion. "I mean it's true isn't it?"

"Just don't," she said with a heavy sigh. "I mean," she added after I gave her the puppy dog look. "You might put a bad spin on Elena and everyone already isn't too fond of you as it is," she said with a ramble.

I nodded in understanding, "Should we tell people?" I asked weakly, "That we are sisters to Elena?"

She didn't say anything but my mouth decided to take off regardless. "If we tell people though they'll probably think we are wanting attention and what with her passing she wouldn't be able to deny it making people hate me even more." I winced, "And why does everyone hate me anyways?" I gave a heavy sigh, "I mean really, all I did was have a friend take me home, and she was cool with it!"

I jumped up and did what I could not to scream out in frustration, "Now come to find that one of my very good friends and like my best friends girlfriend was my sister and I am stupidly blamed for her passing."

"We're teenagers, Ros," Lyn stated dryly. "Teens aren't known for there reason and logic."

I let out a huff before standing up and leaving the room and going to visit my bed. Just too frustrated to deal with anything for a bit. My worry about my social standing and near pariah hood taking for front.

I woke up, finding myself sprawled on my bed and feeling almost like I slept years and perhaps not enough I got dressed and wandered to the outside, pleased to come across no one. The air was fresh, crisp and just amazing, filling my lungs.

Alarm coursed through me as I realized I had slept the whole day away. The sun's rays were fighting to keep up but the darkness was already overtaking them, leaving Mystic Falls in a twilight sort of glow.

I plopped down on the front step and contemplated on what to do. I missed all day and felt the sinking feeling of loneliness set in. With a push to the descending self pity, I forced myself up and began to walk away.

I casually strolled and made my way to The Grill. Matt and Tyler were playing pool in the corner with Caroline in all black sipping a soda. Feeling that at least two of the three didn't hate me, I meandered my way over to them, only stopping when I saw Buffy's tall dark and broody friend sitting in the corner.

I gave him a soft smile and made my way over to Care. "Do you know tall dark and handsome over there?" She asked immediately upon my arrival.

"Kinda," I answered.

She stood up and hooked her arm into mine, spun me around and led me to the guy. "Uh hi," I stammered when Care gave my arm a squeeze. "Buffy's friend from the other night, right?"

"Angel," he said.

"Hi, Angel, I'm Caroline Forbes, also a friend of Buffy."

She gave me a squeeze, "And I'm Rosalind Flemming," I tilted my head to the side, "cousin of Buffy."

"I know," he answered to me. I shrugged, "Nice to meet you Caroline Forbes."

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls," Care asks, pulling out a seat and sitting across from him, I dutifully sit beside her.

"Well," he seemed to pull into himself, hopefully thinking of the answer. "Work," he answered finally.

"Oh!" Care said bubbly. "What do you do?"

He contemplated again, "I'm a freelance journalist," he nodded his head and gave a dazzling smile.

"How interesting," Care said with pure interest. "I was thinking of perhaps seeing about majoring in journalism when I go to college."

"Well it is a vast and interesting world," he responded, "What about you?"

I was taken aback, but then actually gave it a thought. "I don't know," I answered simply. Not wanting darkness to seep in, I forced a smile, "Maybe something to do with writing and history?" I gave a shrug but let it go,

"History is one of my specialties," Angel's added.

Care gave a huff, "Well if you had Coach Tanner when he taught history you wouldn't really care for it much."

I shrugged, "Mr. Giles makes it interesting."

"You are just like your sister," Care grinned, "you have the hots for him too, hun?" she asked, her brows shifting up and down suggestively.

"What do you mean?" I asked more out of reflex than anything.

"Everyone knows your sister is crazy for the history teacher." She gave a smirk, "Apparently, the Flemming girls have a thing for older men."

"Care!" I whispered-yelled. "Will you please stop."

She sighed, "Fine," then turned to Angel, a gleam in her eye.

The poor smiling guy never had a chance.

bvxxxvd

The guy was surprisingly hilarious. He was older but seemingly no more than Damon which Ros figured was okay. Actually talking with older guys had Ros confused, was it cool or creepy. She was barely sixteen making the age gap at most likely ten years. Was that wrong?

The teenager couldn't really come up with an answer, and instead allowed Care to steer the way. Something the cheer-leading captain was more than qualified to do.

Finally after a light dinner and more than a fair share of laughs, Ros realized the time and gave both companions a hug goodbye, doing her best to ignore the flinch Angel gave at the light embrace.

"Are you sure you want to walk?" Care asked heading out with me, Angel kindly picking up the tab.

"It's fine," I assured, "it's not too cold just yet."

She sighed, "Fine, but I'll be in my nice and toasty car.

"Yeah, and if you were to take me home you'd have to turn around and waste the gas."

She shrugged and I did the same, "Thanks though."

Though Ros assured herself, she wasn't afraid of the dark, it was a quite community that was boasted to be very safe, everyone knew that. But the girl sped her pace some regardless. It was getting cold as the fall months settled in, what with Halloween just a couple weeks away.

"Col'?" a gruff English accent asked. Ros turned to see a pale but attractive man in a black leather trench coat a good paces back with the cherry lit cigarette in his mouth. A cocky smirk on his face.

"You're like the third English accent I've come across in days," she said with a smile. "But, I'm fine thanks," she turned back around and looked over her shoulder, "maybe I'll see you later."

"Why not now, lov?"

"I'm expected," she said clearly, giving a slight swoon at his accent.

"Oh, now that would be terrible," he said before taking a puff, the fume of smoke wafted out.

"Yep," Ros answered turning around again and heading her way home. She began to quickly walk away, just a little nervous to be on her own with this. The guy was immensely good looking but reeked of danger, and Lyn would kick her behind if she dabbled into bad boys. "Catch ya later," she called out, wrapping her arms around herself to help fight the chill.

Within an instant the man was directly in front of her, a smirk on his lips as he flicked the butt away.

The girls head cocked to the side, a curious expression on her face. "Are you one of those vampire guys?"

"Vampire guys?" the bleached blond guy asked, a smile on his face after a flash of concern.

"Yeah," Ros shrugged, "are you a nice one or a mean one?"

The handsome face morphed bumps and ridges marring his face as his eyes shifted to an unhealthy yellow, "Probably a bad one, love."

Ros eyes widen and her arms lifted to cower, but within a flash a tall dark haired man with a rather perfect behind stood in front of her. Ros blushed as her mind realized what it had focused to in her near death experience.

"Billy Idol called, he wants his look back."

"HEY!" the blond protested, "That stupid wanker stole his look from me!" Ros peeked over the very attractive Damon's shoulder and watched as bad vampire moved from his hands on his hips in a petulant child pouting to the cool swagger he had before, "You going to move and let me have the little bit?"

"Bit's mine," Damon countered with ease.

Bad vampire gave a huff, "Look, I was here first and I'd like to be able to catch my dinner and head off."

"Look someplace else," he stated, and Ros moved to actually look around and not peek over the man like before. A weird tingle in her stomach at the two very attractive supernatural creatures fighting over her. Even if it was just who could eat her.

"How about you go else where, yea?" bad vamp countered with a sigh, "I need the little bint to send a message and you are kind of spoiling that."

"The girl is under my protection."

"OH-HO!" bad vampire cheered out. "Little weird to be poaching them so young though, i'n-it?"

"Look Billy," Damon said with a huff, "I don't care what message you need to send, not her and not now."

Billy Idol vampire cocked his head and grinned, Ros gave a light squeak at the terror filling her over the look. Is this what vampries really looked like?

Cold yellow eyes landed on Ros, and she was so please she used the restroom before her walk home.

"You think you can take me?" bad vampire asked. "I haven't had a good tussle in probably since the last Slayer I killed." He began stretching out and rocking his head to one side the the other.

Damon jumped the gun and went for the heart, but it seems bad vampire was one step a head of him. In a blur of movement he was gone, only for Ros to feel cold hand on her forhead while a leather clad arm rested over her chest.

She let out a whimper, Damon whirled around his eyes wide in alarm. "Right," the bad vampire said, "Here's my message." And with that he snapped the girls neck with ease. "Let Angel know old family is in town."

And with that he dropped the slowly cooling body and took off.

Damon stared at the husk of what was a confusing mortal. Lately she seemed vastly different from the girl he had partied with occasionally. To be fair, he really didn't care much, it was only his agreement with the sister that saw him face off with the unusual vampire. Especially now with how unusual the bubbly girl was behaving as of late.

With a raise of his eyebrow he waited to see if she too would jerk herself alive like her sister, but after five minutes of no movement he lifted the girl and carried her to her home. Perhaps the sister could save her.

AN-Thanks for reading and following!


	24. Chapter 24

Damon carried the corpse to her sister's house, he couldn't tell what he was actually feeling. Was he upset because a toy was gone, or was he upset that this person was gone. Two very different things that could mean two vastly opposite reactions.

He lied the corpse under a rose bush in the back and knocked on the front door. So please to find that the sister answered the door instead of the hot mom or feisty blond. "You need to come with me," he stated bereft of emotion, "now."

Lyn barely paused, but quickly followed the taller man to her back yard. With horror she gazed at her lifeless sister. Her mouth began to open and close in ultimate confusion and betrayal.

"She's supposed to survive a supe attack!" she stated with tears falling down her face. "Was this a supernatural attack?"

"He said he was a vampire, and he was fast, but he had a weird face problem." He scrunched his nose in distaste.

"Weird face problem?" Lyn asked, wiping the snot from her face with her sleeve.

"Yeah, bumps," he repeated with irritation. "And instead of black and the whole vain issue we have, he had yellow eyes and a really bumpy forehead."

Lyn shifted from her kneeling position to land flat on her bottom, "Oh." Her gaze shifted downward onto her prone sister. "How long has she been…" she began to choke up on everything. "How long?"

"Nearly ten minutes now."

Lyn got angry, mumbling at herself in pure rage as she stared at her sister. "Wake up!" She snarled, "wake up damn it!" she ordered, Lyn's hands on the stiff girls shoulders, shaking them with each syllable. "Wake up!"

Damon leaned forward and was about to stop her, but a light enveloped the bodies chest and to his horror the chest rose.

"Ros?" Lyn asked, tears trailing her face. "Ros! Rosalyn?"

"Lynnie?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse and shaky. Blearily her eyes opened, and she blinked a good couple of times. "Wha-Oh, Mr. Hottie is here."

Lynnie gave a sigh of relief as Damon smirked at the compliment.

"Ros," Lyn said with laugh mangled by a left over sob, "are you alright?"

"Am I laying in dirt outside?" she asked her voice raising some.

"Yep, and don't the stars look amazing?" Damon asked with a chuckle.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position and her hands went immediately to her hair, shaking remnants of some glades of grass out of it. Her eyes widen as her gaze shifted to her sister. "No dirt." She almost asked weakly.

"Grass," Lyn answered, having to assume this sister knew the real world and that Southern California didn't have much grass, only lots of dirt. This meant that she knew the real world. That she was really Rosalyn.

"Bugs," Ros stated with distaste, putting out a hand to the standing Damon, "Help me please."

He hoisted her up and she began to dust herself off. "Can I get a relay of why?"

"You don't remember?" Damon asked.

She got a far off look and then shook her head. "I remember getting really drunk at your house, and the brand, but after that it got really fuzzy. Like more of a hazy fake memory."

"Did I really meet our mother?" she asked after a long moment.

"Yes you did," Lyn stated, concern in her strange eyes.

"Huh," Ros responded, suddenly stretching, before stopping as the pops of her vertebra echoed out. "I died!" she yelled. "Oh my gosh," she plopped down, sitting onto the grass once more. "I died." She let out a deep breath, her eyes locking onto Damon, "Thanks for trying to save me, I was too stupid to realize the danger I was in."

He looked a bit shocked, as if thanking him was not something he was used to, he just gave the recently revived sister a nod in response. "Well you two should get inside." He gave a raised brow to the safety of their home, even safe from him, "Now."

He watched as Lyn scrambled, apparently agreeing with him, however Rosalind just stood there staring at him. "Would you like to come inside?"

Lyn hissed but Ros didn't back down. "You aren't afraid of me?" he asked in a smarmy sort of way.

"Oh I am, you could easily kill us, and worse you can kill and hurt those inside that we love and care about, but," she paused and looked at him, a sad forlorn smile on her face. "You are also my friend."

He sputtered, "Friend?" he asked. "Really?" he dragged the question out with obvious sarcasm.

"Yep," she answered simply the forlorn look gone as her head tilted to the side. "You are."

"I don't have friends."

"I don't have to be considered your friend for me to consider you a friend."

"That is backwards logic, Ros," Lyn stated through grit teeth, "get your backside in the house now," she stated with a growl.

Ros shrugged and gave Damon a wave, "Thank you again."

The door didn't slam, but when it closed it was with a fervent finality that didn't escape anyone's notice.

bvxxxvd

"What are you doing?" Lyn snapped dragging Ros by the ear.

"OWW!" the other girl howled, swatting at the hand while moving along with her sister. "That's my ear!"

"No duh," Lyn responded with pure sarcasm, dragging her up the stairs. "We need to talk and to be honest," she bounced her sister against the wall, "I'm not sure you are smart enough to be able to find my room."

"Hey!" Ros countered, swatting her sister still, "that isn't fair and you know it."

Ros could stop this at anytime, both she and Lyn knew this, however, Ros also knew she had done some really questionable things that probably hurt Lyn more than she could say. In other words, Lyn had a fair reason to be angry and Ros, ever logical tried to accept that.

"YOU DIED!" Lyn whispered screeched, "because you were too stupid, too arrogant to walk alone at night."

"Yep. That was pretty stupid of the me." Ros stated simply sitting on her sisters bed. "However, it wasn't really me that did it," she smiled serenely at Lyn's confusion. "It was this world's Ros that did, as stupid teens do, and thought nothing bad would happen."

"This world's Ros?"

"Oh please you had to have known it wasn't me, me." Ros chided, "She was," Ros gave a sigh, trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to say. "She was a teenager through and tough, hormones, no sense of logic, just a silly, almost spoiled little girl."

"Not that stupid," Lyn stated flatly.

I raised my brows with confusion, "Really?"

She snorted, "It was only for a short bit though," she countered, "You were just so clueless."

"Clueless?"

"Yep, you talked to our father, and you have no idea who he was other than he was English."

"What is his name, again?"

"Rutherford Sirk," Lyn answered with a sigh.

Ros pondered it some, her head resting in her hands. Then shook her head, "Yeah, no idea."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she answered, sadly, "Could be a watcher, or a witchy friend of Giles'."

"Maybe we could ask Giles if he knows him?"

"Are we that friendly to ask?"

"We're teenagers," Lyn stated with a shrug, "we think everyone with an English accent knows each other."

Ros nodded, "Point." She stood and stretched out, "well being killed by-" she paused for minute, "Oh my gosh," she sat back down with a sigh, "I was killed by Spike."

"Spike?"

"The Spike, he wanted to send a message, and…" her eyes widened, "oh damn, I think I hung out with Angel all night."

"You hung out with Angel?" she asked with obvious jealousy.

"Yep, as Care's super immature wanna be mature teenage back-up." Ros nodded in irritation. "Looking back I'm not all too fond of the this world Ros." She leaned back into the bed. "I feel like I was safe? Like maybe somewhere safe and secure and then got pushed into this body again. Vague hazy memories of what auto-pilot did while I was away."

"Really?" Lyn asked, as she watched her sister wiggle up to the pillows and started getting comfortable. "What are you doing?"

"I died, Lynnie, I'm going to sleep with you tonight."

Lyn sputtered in ultimate irritation. "Fine, but you stay on your side!"

"Whatever."

"Seriously Ros," Lyn stated firmly, "stay on your side." However, Ros was already asleep, starting to hog the bed already. "I swear I may kill you." Lyn stated with irritation.

bvxxxvd

Roslyn woke up more rested than she had felt in a long long time. She rolled over to a glaring Lyn, gave her a goofy grin which didn't seem to help Lyn's mood much.

"Mornin' sissy!" Ros said with a huge smile.

Lyn growled out, "Get out!"

"Whoa, your breath stinks," Ros said with a giggle.

"I'm going to kill you, get out!" Lyn nearly screeched.

"Geeze!" Ros countered, still smiling large, fighting giggles. "Alright, I know when I'm not wanted!"

Lyn just seemed to get a little angrier, her eyes expressing pure loathing and rage. Which of course made Ros giggle as she got over her and out of bed. "Don't forget to use mouthwa-AAA!" the girl screamed running from flying pillows and stuffed animals.

"Missed me," Ros stated with a wide grin, opening the door and giving her a huge smile, before getting pelted by a small stuffed animal in the shape of a mouse.

Lyn could hear her sister giggling away, she moved to lie on her back and looked up to the ceiling, a heavy sigh parting her lips. But even if she would never let her sister know, she was so relieved to have her sister back.

Ros took up the shower, hoping to rile her sister up a little more by hogging it. Something that caused her to smile when Lyn or someone slammed at the door. Giddily Ros got out and on with her morning.

Lyn seemed to react as Ros had predicted and gave a nearly terrifying grin. It was while on her way down the stairs that it hit her. She had no idea on what to do. Lyn's plan of just stay around main characters just wasn't viable anymore.

Bonnie hated her, Caroline was always busy, Matt may start to think her interest was more on crush than friendship, and from her knowledge those were the main characters now that Elena was gone.

And for some reason, Ros didn't think the answer was to crowd the grieving vampire. Honestly a little more than afraid of the cruelty that would be heaped on her by the school populace. Truthfully, Ros was almost afraid to be spend much time with anyone anymore. This was a work of fiction after all and she was too grown to spending an obscene amount of time at school again.

And she wasn't sure what Lyn's plan was to get them out of this universe. It was all beautiful and fun for a while, but death had jarred her in ways she wasn't prepared to explain.

"Hey," Ros stated solemnly as Lyn opened the door to her bedroom.

She screeched, pulling the towel tighter against herself. She began to ramble inconsequential words that wouldn't and couldn't make any sense to anybody but her. "Why?" She said with a gasping breath.

"We kinda need to talk."

"Why do you sound so down?" she asked with a nervous look, closing the door behind her and pulling out clothes for the day. "We have school today, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Ros said, her voice and tone still rather small and somber. "But see that's the problem, isn't it?" she gave a heavy sigh. "We're grown women in perfect bodies going to school."

Lyn gave a heavy sigh, "Okay look Ros, enjoy it. Okay?!" she snapped, before opening the door and motioning Ros out. "You seem to forget I'm here too, so I know already." Lyn gave a sigh when her sister made no move to get out. "I know, so enjoy what you have and just ugh, go."

AN- Alright there is a difference in spelling. Rosalind is the Vampire Diaries character. Those who use it know the character simply by Rosalind. However real world was Rosalyn and though they don't have much of a difference in sound there is one and will be used later on. Rosalyn is for those who maybe stress her name a bit and let her know they know.

Anyways as always thank you so much for reading, favoring and following.


	25. Chapter 25

Ros leaned against her sisters door frame contemplating just about everything. Ros figured she would have to start doing something to help her sister out more, obviously. She didn't realize how stressed her sister could be in this world and came to the conclusion that she would have to put effort in to reliving her sister of that.

With a sigh she began went downstairs, her nose sniffing out coffee. She mewed at the coffee and prepared herself a cup, figuring she had plenty of time before she would have to leave for school.

"You're up early," Aunt Joyce said pouring herself a cup as well. Ros just gave her a kind smile and blew softly into her cup. "If only you could get your cousin to wake in the mornings."

I snorted, "Just keep making coffee and I'll be up."

Aunt Joyce gave a chuckle, "Fair enough."

"Rosalind," Buffy growled, "please stop meowing at your cup," she said with exasperation.

"Oh Buffy, be nice to your cousin friend," Aunt Joyce said with a wide smile a laugh bubbling out as Ros continued purring into her cup and Buffy kept glaring at her cousin with blurry beady eyes.

"Coffee," Ros stated with joy and huge smiles, no matter who or how old she was it was always equaled happy joy songs when coffee came to play.

Joyce rolled her eyes and Buffy took a long sip of her own cup.

"Are you girls ready for school?"

Buffy grunted an answer and Ros barely looked up from her cup to give a nod, but before anything could really be said, Lynnie came in and immediately bee lined to the coffee maker and poured her own cup.

She was mixture between the two girls, there was pure love in her cup of coffee evident in her face, but she was also almost glowering at everyone but Aunt Joyce.

"Do you guys need a ride to school?"

"Are you sure you are able to, Mom?"

"Sure," Aunt Joyce said with a huge smile, "Eli offered to come in a bit early so I can take you girls to school."

"Eli?" Buffy asked, her eyes narrowing.

Joyce grinned, "He is my coworker, well sort of," she said with a sigh at her daughters suspicion, "he's the in between, between the gallery and the museum." She gave a wide wistful smile. "Anyways go get what you need for school," she said with a grin that only widened when her daughter gave a huff.

Buffy put down her coffee and went back to her room to finish getting ready, but Ros and Lyn remained, sipping their cups both with absolute pleasure on their face.

"You girls really love your coffee," Joyce said with a hint of playful teasing.

"Coffee good," Ros responded, her eyes closed.

"Even when it is this brand, coffee is life," Lyn stated, her eyes landing on Ros hoping she understood the hidden meaning.

Ros smirked and opened her eyes and looked to her sister, showing she got the message. Though Lyn was irritated and mad earlier, there was no hard feelings. And just how did the sister get that from a simple statement? Ros remembered life before this world and the petty little bickerings they would accost each other with. Smiles on their faces as they did their best to playfully rile up the other. It was just a weird game the sisters participated in, something that made them sisters.

Ros pushed back the irritation on how she wished for her real life and instead focused on the trouble her sister was in, "Aunt Joyce, was that really our father on the phone yesterday?"

Joyce put down her coffee and seemed to prepare herself for a battle. "It was, and next weekend you both will be visiting with him and your mother."

"Next weekend?" Ros couldn't be sure who said it first as Lyn said it at the exact same time.

"Yes, Lolly agreed to being there when you meet your father and I think it would be good for you girls to get to know your parents."

There was so much in that statement that both girls had to take several moments for it to sink in. "But next weekend?"

"Yes," Aunt Joyce said with conviction. "They agreed to get you party dresses for the Founders Party."

"Founder's Party?" Ros asked completely confused.

"Oh!" Buffy chirped, coming in with her bag and fully dressed. "That reminds me, Mom, I'm gonna need a dress for that little shindig."

"I know Buffy," Aunt Joyce responded before looking at the clock hanging in the kitchen. "Lets go girls."

Aunt Joyce made her way to the living room and grabbed her keys, fighting a smile at her nieces running up the stairs to grab their bookbags. She never realized how bad she wanted more children till that moment. Hank never really wanted children to begin with, taking the bare minimum approach with Buffy go so far as to just make it seem like he was a doting father when he'd run as fast as he could when things went bad.

With a sad smile she squared her shoulders and went to her black suv and waited for the girls, only to stop short. "That is some car, Stefan," she said with a smile.

He gave her a smile and turned off the car and walked across the yard to the house. "Good morning Mrs. Summers," he said with a very charming smile. "Thank you." He gave a smile and turned to the old car, "Oh are you taking Ros and Lyn?"

"Yeah," Joyce said with a sigh, her arm raising the keys with a sigh, "Though I bet the girls would perfer you taking them than me."

"I woul-

"OH! Stefan!" Buffy said with a chirp, freezing in place.

"Hi Buffy," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was hoping to take the twins to school today."

Buffy pursed her lips not sure how she felt about the differences in vampires and the fact that the guy in front of her was one of the new type of vampires. It caused her mind to turn to the fact that Angel can't be in the sunlight but these guys can.

And though the guy was nice enough, just the fact that he can where Angel can't made her dislike the guy.

"Oh, cool," she said with a smile. "How bout we stop for coffee, mom?"

"You don't-

"Nah, I want to ride with you," Buffy said with a smile. She turned to the guy, "The twins-" she turned and looked as the girls ran out. "Don't forget to lock up girls!"

"Wha?" Ros asked, "Hiya Stefan," she said with a smile, causing him to smile. The cold shoulder she had sort of given him lately wasn't present any longer. He hoped.

"So…" Lyn stated,

"You ride with Stefan," Buffy stated moving to the front seat of her moms car, "And Mom will take me." She gave a grin, "See ya!"

Ros shrugged, "Shot gun!"

Lyn glared at her sister but let it go, too tired to really care.

"So, are you okay?" he asked Ros as she buckled up.

"I'm okay," she responded seriously, seeing he was being sincere.

"Are you sure?"

"You didn't seem to care that much after I died," Lyn grumbled.

"Are you alright?" he asked, seemingly not sure how to respond any other way.

Ros snorted, "Don't worry about crabby butt, back there," she gave a squeal as her sister swatted her a few times.

"Rosalyn, I swear I'm going to kill you," she stated, "Please, please shut up."

Ros grinned at Stefan but kept quite. He smiled back at her and turned on the radio.

"So why pick us up?" Ros asked while they pulled into school.

"After I heard what happened last night, I figured it would be a good idea to keep an eye on you."

"Right!" Lyn cheered on, "the girl is just a magnet for stupid danger."

"You are aware, I'm going to be keeping an eye on you too right?" He asked, his eyes the only clue that he was playing.

She narrowed her eyes on him, but shrugged and went to find friends of her own.

"Don't mind her," Ros stated, pulling her purse to her, "she is just really cranky after last night."

"Oh?" he asked, walking beside her as they ventured into the school. "She really took your-accident hard then?"

Ros shook her head 'no' and gave him a huge smile. "I'm a bed hog and she didn't get enough sleep."

xxxbvvdxxx

School passed by in a routine way, one where Ros was thankfully starting to get less and less glares from those who blamed her for the passing of popular Elena Gilbert.

Being reminded of her actual age, Ros really couldn't care what the other teens thought about her. Ros watched with a small smile as she watched Lyn study with Vicky out by a tree, it seemed like the real teen was trying build her grades up.

But it was watching Lyn actually relax some, causing Ros to question how tense her sister has been. It wasn't all fun and games for her either.

"Whatcha doin?" Xander said cheerfully causing the curly haired girl to jump, a squeal escaping her lips.

"OH my gosh!" she said giving the boy a swat on the arm, "How bout you don't scare the life out of me, eh?"

He was all smiles at her fear, and only laughed in response to her swat. "So what are you doing all by your lonesome?" He got onto the table and sat beside her, munching on his granola bar.

"Nothing?"

"You gonna eat lunch?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered popping the 'p'. "Granola bars aren't really a lunch either."

"Oh this?" he asked, "this is just first course." He gave a nervous chuckle, "next is a delicious and nutritious apple, and if I finish all th-

Ros laughed and turned to look at him, "What's up?"

"Cut to the chase," Xander mumbled, which caused her eyes to narrow curiously. "Look, you and Bonnie need to make up."

Ros eyes widen in confusion, "W-what do you mean?" she asked mentally cursing her breaking voice.

"Since the football game, you two haven't talked and I'm worried about her," he said sadly, "She needs you."

"She's the one who stopped talking to me," she stated her emotions suddenly behaving as if she were an actual teen.

"I know, but she has started-" he paused and tried to think of what to say. "I think you should go talk to her."

"But if she believes-"

"I don't think she does," he interrupted, he gave a heavy sigh, "she just needs a friend now, and you were her friend."

Ros nodded, but didn't get up to move yet, "So are you and Bonnie dating?"

He gave a nervous chuckle, "No."

"Oh too bad, you guys would be cute." With that Ros jumped up and made her way back to classes, her mind wandering. Had it really been only a couple of days since Elena's sudden passing?

And had it really been just a day since she herself died? She supposed she should speak to Buffy about Spike. Maybe talk to Lyn about giving Angel his soul permanently. There were definitely a couple of things she could do to ensure things went smoothly on her universe side of the problem.

Though with Elena's passing, she wasn't sure Lyn could handle the repercussions of what was going on. To her it seemed like a very busy show and she worried it would wear on her sister sooner than later, especially with her health.

xxxbvvdxxx

Rosalind made her way out of history a bit slower than most. She was contemplating what to do about Bonnie when her toes hit the edge of a desk and sent her books flying and her to yell out. Thankfully no expletives left her lips but she definitely garnered attention.

Mr. Giles barely looked up from his book, "Miss Flemming, one must lift feet while walking."

A few people snorted as they headed out and regardless of age, Ros's cheeks tinged a definite red color.

"Are you okay?"

Ros turned to see, "Wyatt?" she asked.

"Oh! Um, Rosie?"

"Rosalind, Ros," she responded, beating down the blushing sensation. "And yeah, yeah I'm fine thanks." She looked around and realized the class was empty and she had best get to the next class. "Thank you."

She left without more said but had to fight down the blush creeping up her neck. Damn Wyatt was super hot, but then again he is a Halliwell, another universe Lyn was more knowledge in.

Ros ended up making her way to the next class, once again coming to the conclusion that she really shouldn't be there. If she wasn't, there would be a good chance that Lyn would be leaving the high life. In stead Ros was the one who was in good with the vampires, was living the high life.

With a sigh Ros finished out her day, doing her best not to hit any locker or wall around, and not really succeeding much. She tended to be a bit clumsy when her mind was wandering and it was wandering a lot.

Ros finally decided to give Bonnie a hand and she gave the Stefan a smile and waved him and Lyn off and chased after the girl who used to be her friend.

"Hey Bonnie!"

xxxbvvdxxx

"Hey Lyn!" Vicki said with a giant smile, "did you see my test scores?" She was thrilled, and it showed in her work. "Mr. Hannon says I can most likely get into Riversided University and Sunnydale University. Well at least those two are the main ones I want to get into," she gave a swoon, "Just think about it! Just a few miles away from the ocean."

Lyn tried her best not to cringe at the thought of her friend being anywhere near Sunnydale. "I hear Riverside is a pretty awesome place."

"Yeah but didn't your cousin come from Sunnydale?"

"Yes, and that's why I'm against it. Sunnydale is an awful place."

"Oh? For real?"

"Yeah," she answered with a smile, "real awful, like no starbucks anywhere around, and ya know weird pcp gangs."

"Really?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, just ask Buffy or Xander how many pcp gangs attacked the area?"

She was just confused, "Wow, okay so maybe Riverside?"

The girls ended up chatting about colleges with Lyn encouraging and re-encouraging Vicki that she could and was actually doing this. And though Lyn understood, she was really starting to tire of Vicki's back and forth. It was hard to get her to be interested in schooling and then to encourage her to pursue her hidden dreams of being a paralegal with hopes of completing schooling and become a full blown lawyer.

Lyn had even started working with Matt to get his sister dedicated to bettering herself. She just really need the push and Matt seemed to understand that. He could go on scholarship if he continued doing well at football, but if Vicki brought up her grades she could also get financial help. Something Lyn was happy to help with.

Lyn really enjoyed hanging out with her vivacious friend and out of everything going on she couldn't help but truly appreciate this. Even with everything she couldn't do that she would want to do-Lyn was in her dream world after all, this was something spectacular.

Matt was also something she was coming to really enjoy. She was loving the time that she got to spend with the guy. She had always pictured herself with Stefan, and though it was wishful she understood they wouldn't be the greatest fit but could really become great. Either way she never pictured herself with the perfect Matt.

But looking at him sitting across the table as Vicki studied and gabbed, Lyn couldn't help but swoon at the beauty that was Matt. He was smart and sensitive and pretty clever to boot. Yes, Gwendolyn Flemming was finding it harder and harder to fight her crush on her best friends brother.

AN- Hope you enjoy.


	26. Chapter 26

Ros POV

Bonnie didn't want to talk to me. She was dismissive and just downright evasive, she wasn't ready to talk and despite Xander's belief there was nothing I could do about it. With a heavy sigh, especially since I blew off my ride, I decided to simply walk to the Grill and call for a ride.

"Hey," I turned around after a few minutes of my lone walk. I turned to see Jeremy Gilbert and did my best to take a deep breath. I turned back around and kept walking. No way that kid was talking to me. "HEY! Hold up!" He yelled. I gave a sigh and paused, wondering if he was going to say another hurtful thing and if I would be hurt or angry this time?

He jogged forward, looking better than he had been. "Hey thanks," he stated, "Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things, and I really didn't b-

"I understand," I interrupted, trying to keep my tone neutral. I gave him a smile that may have been just a tiny bit tight, "I get it, thanks for apologizing."

He nodded, and gave another sigh, "So um your sister?"

I looked at him in confusion, "Is my sister, yes?"

He gave a weird laugh, "Well I was just wondering if I could talk to her."

"Uh," I looked around, maybe two more blocks to The Grill, "I don't know where she is?"

"Right, yeah," he said, "sorry."

I nodded and continued on my trek to the hangout, letting my mind wander on who could be there and hoping that someone would be there. I was starting to feel alone and really hating that feeling.

I couldn't even explain it fully. I just felt alone. Lyn was busy but not only that I couldn't really bother her because her work load. Bonnie was an out, Care was working on the Founder's Ball with the Gilberts. Maybe Stefan could be around?

I came to the conclusion that the only Gilbert was still beside me. "Why do you need to talk to Lynnie?" I asked, figuring a light conversation wouldn't be awful.

"That's personal," he said with a snap.

"Um okay," I responded, "I was just trying to make conversation. You know that thing that people do."

He sighed, "Fine, how are you?"

I snorted, "Wow you do small talk a lot huh?" He actually had a smile before it was replaced with a glower. I sighed, "I'm alive, thanks." I gave it a thought, "I don't want to ask how you are, with all things considered," he gave a hum in response. "So instead I'll follow it up with a what sort of things do you do for fun?"

He looked at me with disbelief. "Really?"

"What?" I responded with a laugh, "I've only been here for a few months and there's not much safe ground to discuss with you, so…" I let the thought drag on with a shrug.

He scoffed, "You're an idiot." He then jogged ahead and left me.

Teenagers are emotional. I repeated the mantra to myself in a way to make the snub hurt less. Not everyone will like me and he is just a moody teen.

It didn't stop the sting from hurting, not even when I finally made it to the Grill. Silly but it still hurt. I morosely went to the bar and dug out my change for a pop and found a spot in the corner, waiting for someone to show up and get me out of my funk.

Looking around I saw Vicki busing tables giving me a bit of hope, Tyler was there playing pool in the background, but his football glare kept me far enough away. I noticed all but Matt and Stefan on the team glared at me still. Whether that was because of my poor relationship status, or Elena's passing I really couldn't say or care even.

Besides, who would want to hang out with Tyler anyways. Even Vicki was keeping her distance now a days. I leaned back into my seat and looked around the people, sooner or later I'll have to fix up some change to be able to use the pay phone. Or I'll just have to walk it.

With a heavy sigh I considered my options. I considered the pros and cons of walking or calling for a ride. Letting myself people watch what was going around me, a little nervous on what the future held for everything going on around me.

With the snubs dished upon me today- Bonnie and Jeremy in particular, I figured I'd rather just get home and maybe sleep. Pray tomorrow ends up better.

With a hefty sigh I force myself to get up and stop letting the sadness creep up. I have to push it all aside and force myself to be the fun upbeat girl I was before. To be gabby and always happy again.

"You are aware you died last night?" I looked up to Damon's intense eyes.

"Yes," I responded simply.

His eyes narrowed, "Then is it really a good idea to go off on your own?"

I gave a sigh and tilted my head in understanding. "Yes, I guess it isn't," I pursed my lips and took another sip, I forced a smile on my face. "I was just going to finish this then walk home." I gave him a more genuine smile, "I really don't want a repeat of last night."

He nodded and leaned back. "I'll drive you home, I need to talk to your sister."

I shrugged, "Okay then." I sipped my drink and looked up to him, "Can I finish this?"

He sighed, "Fine." He started tapping his fingers on the table, as if making me hurry with the sounds.

I gave him a real wide smile, "Thank you Mr. Hotts," I said with a laugh. He gave me a smile, and boredly looked around. "But you know it was a different type of vamp that attacked, one that doesn't get-" I paused and widen my eyes immensely as it sunk in.

"B-character?" Damon asked but my mind was on the possibilities. "Ros!"The table shook and I was brought to the world by a concerned looking Damon.

"I-I need to talk to my sister too." I stood up and grabbed Damon's hand, "now where is your car?"

He smirked, "See this is something I'm intimately familiar with," he pressed himself up close to me, causing me to let out a weird gasping giggle.

I pushed him gently aside, "I told you, you're too attractive for a b-character like me."

"Right…"

"Come on, the car!" I smiled, and began pulling him again. He let me pull him and I gave him another smile he opened the door for me, I was suddenly very eager and excited. If this worked Buffy could be forever happy, and many things would be fabulous.

"You're all suddenly eager beaver," Damon drawled, his tone bored but it was clearly an attempt to get me to explain my feelings.

"Yep, I may have found a new project to work on."

"Is this something you should even try?" He asked.

"Careful, Mr. Hottie," I stated with a smile on my lips, "One might think you may actually care about my welfare."

He looked at me with rage simmering underneath his blue blue eyes, "You are adorable, but don't push your luck."

I gave him a tight smile, "As long as we can be friends," I shrugged, "I'll try not to push too hard."

He sighed, shook his head and continued to drive I wouldn't have to wait too long, as soon as he was in park I was bounding up the driveway. I turned around to see Damon saunter forward. I contemplated things a small bit, but eventually gave in, "You're my friend Damon," I stated with a smile, "please, come in."

He looked surprised and stepped through with his cocky smile on his face, "If Lynnie asks, Aunt Joyce let you in," I stated with a fake wide smile.

"Ashamed, are we?"

"No," I responded, "I'm just afraid of making her angrier at me." I gave him a smile, "To be fair though, upon first meeting her how many times did you kill her?"

"Good point." He looked at me queerly, "Are you suicidal as your sister seems to believe?"

I contorted my face in what can only be described as 'eh' face. "Not really. I get considering you a friend is dangerous, but I think you need a friend."

"I need a friend?" he asked, irritation rising.

I looked at him, no fear just a smile. "I just want to be a friend of yours Damon."

He scoffed and walked passed me, finding himself in the kitchen. "What are you doing in here?" Buffy asked.

"I was invited by your cousin friend, shouldn't you be so very hospitable?" he asked with a swarmy attitude.

"Eww," was all she said before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

"I think your cousin likes me," he said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," I responded, motioning him to follow, "Like one likes lemon juice in a paper cut." I didn't bother to see his reaction as made my way up the stairs. "She's probably in her room," I stated allowed, leading Damon to her room.

"Oh good!" Lyn stated as she buttoned up her pants, as she used her chin to hold her wallet. She looked up grabbing her wallet, her eyes immediately zeroed in on Damon and her smile vanished. Her eyes darken and she glared at me, "We will be talking," she then rounded on Damon. "Did you bring your car?"

"Why yes, I did," he said with a smile before glower over took his face. "You have to uphold your end of the bargain."

She gave a sigh and sent me a nasty glare, before nodding her head to Damon. "Fine drive me to work."

"You're going back to work?" I asked

"Yes." Her face was intense and angry washed over me. "I will have to talk to you later."

I gave her a smile, "Love you."

She scoffed at me, "Are you ready to go?" she asked Damon.

"Sure," he said, "And by the way, you have a lovely home."

Lynnie shot me another glare before heading out and leaving me alone. I heard her slam the door but didn't really care too much, Lynnie just really likes being mad at me.

Yeah, that's it. With a sigh I made my way downstairs to talk to Buffy. If I couldn't talk to Lynnie about helping Angel I probably could get Buffy to help me team up on Lynnie about it.

It was with that thought I stopped abruptly. Didn't I just decide to try and make it easier for her right? How is putting more on top of what she already is dealing with.

With a healthy dollop of self loathing I sighed and went back up stairs to my room. "Might as well finish up my homework."

I was rather alarmed that with how I really didn't want to end up like the real me, I was already there. Alone at home.

bvxxxvd

I didn't work too hard on homework. After finishing a bit I decided to go into what Aunt Joyce dubbed the computer room. Buffy's dad had gotten her a laptop but I wasn't going to bother her for it. Instead I decided to search the web on the occult.

After all Giles and Willow used magic to a certain effect and I'm sure Bonnie has real real magic too right? Maybe I can step up my game and help us out.

After searching for the better part of an hour or two I decided to reach out and maybe talk to Mr. Giles about it. Feeling renewed and invigorated I searched out my very own vampire slayer.

"Hellooo cousin friend," I called out at the top of the basement. "'Ello my favorite most bestest cousin friend?"

I squatted down to find her with earbuds in her ears and a total nineties leotard doing tight tumbles and karate moves.

I watched her for a moment, in awe at how nineties this Buffy was even though it wasn't any more. Now I wasn't really sure what year it was. My head unconsciously cocked to the side, how weird is that.

Either way Buffy eventually saw me and gave a squeal of surprise. She took out a bud and gave a huff of air. "What's up?" she asked, grabbing a towel and wiping her face off.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about witchcraft?"

Buffy gave a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe get my hand on some beginner spells or something. I don't know something to really help you and everyone out with."

She still had a puzzled look and seemed a bit concerned as well. She moved to a dresser on the far wall. "Do you mean-" she paused and cocked her head. "Why?" she asked finally, after a long while. "Did you like dream something?"

"Oh-" I had told her didn't I? "I forgot I told you, kinda." I answered lamely moving more into her room and leaning against the far wall, nearly the length of the house away from her. "I just think that I could help out and actually be a part of your group or a middle man for your group and the-

"The other types of vampires?" Buffy asked shrewdly.

I winced, drawing out the word, "Yeah." I looked at her with confusion, "You can you tell they're different?"

She rose an eyebrow, "You mean other than the going out in sunlight and having no bumpies but blood filled eyes? No, not really."

"Oh." I answered, not really sure on how to behave with her rather scathing tone.

"It could be helpful to have someone with a little bit of a kick to be an in-between for our groups. Not to mention your best friend is one of the unusual vampires." She gave me a hard look. "I would like it if you had a bit more backing when it comes to being friends with vampires."

"They wouldn't hurt me," I said defiantly.

"Stefan probably wouldn't," Buffy stated, "However Damon would if it meant getting his way."

"I don't think he would."

"Don't be so stupid Ros," she stated with a sigh. "The guy can and will do anything to get his way."

"Why do you say that."

"Because I knew a lot of people like him, back when I was in L.A." She popped off the dresser, "I was like him when I lived there, Ros." She sighed, "He just has the same type-" she paused and gave a vague hand gesture. Then she gave a sigh and rotated her neck some. "And don't go thinking I forgot or didn't notice you invited a VAMPIRE into our house."

I gave her a very fake full teeth smile. "Like I said before, he is my friend."

"Do you have to invite vampires into our home?"

"I'll only invite Stefan in," I said simply, "maybe, probably."

"No." She stated simply, as if that was it. "No more vampires."

"Well shouldn't we tell your mom the big secret?"

Her body seemed to shrink before my eyes.

"Well," I stated before she could say anything, "How bout I tell her?" I gave it more of a thought. "Maybe after I learn some magic to prove it."

Buffy looked at me sadly, "Maybe," she said simply. "I'm going out to patrol."

"Oh, okay," I stated, watching as my cousin began to get ready for the early evening hours. "Isn't," I paused, figuring she was just going to get away from me. "Well, could you ask Giles for magic tips. I'm going to look on the internet some more I guess."

"Kay," she said simply, pulling out a duffel bag and seemingly getting ready, leaving me to turn and go up the stairs.

"OH!" I jumped, turning around and nearly tumbling down the stairs. "I forgot to tell you that last night I was um," I paused, "I saw a new vampire that had bumps and yellow eyes."

"Really?" she asked, swinging the bag over her shoulder. "Cuz I've noticed not too many vampires come through here."

I gave a shrug, "He said something about leaving a message for someone and seemed to go by the name of Spike?" I offered.

"Okay," she said nodding. "I'll go let Giles know."

"Sounds good," I gave her a nod, she raised her eyebrow at me, "Oh right," I quickly turned back around, "this is your room." I whispered to myself, hearing her follow behind me.

bvxxxvd

Lyn came into the computer room and gave me a glare, "Your room, now."

"Now?" I asked with a joke.

"I swear, Ros!" she said with exasperation. Her eyes were dark and filled with anger. "Get. Your. BEHIND. Into. Your. Room."

Her eyes were blazing mad and I just gave her a nod. "Okay then," I dragged out.

She eyed me, her eyes screaming 'get your butt into up to the room'. I gave a nod and went up to my room.

"Okay," she said with a distinct snap in her voice, as she closed the door. "We are in here so you don't steal my bed again," she stated, pulling her hair out of the tie it was in. "And you are going to let me scold the crap out of you because you are an idiot. A massive stupid idiot.

"There is a very good chance I may just strangle you," she rambled, "I'm not sure, I want to, but I love you so?" she shrugged and began pacing.

She took a really deep breath and stopped pacing. "ONE. You invited a no conscience Damon into our house, where we sleep at night," she said with immense irritation. "And there is no Elena to humanize him and even then it was only after he got over the whole Katherine thing." She lunged for me. "You literally gave a murderer an open door to our house."

"He's my friend." I snapped back.

"Please, Ros!" she yelled. "TWO.

"I know! I know! I'll try to stop being so manic bipolar okay?"

"I swear Ros, you are going to be the death of me."

AN-Thanks for reading and following. I normally post Tuesday's but will post Monday simply because spring break. Hope everyone has a great one! Or if theirs is already over, hope you had fun!


	27. Chapter 27

Lynnie gave me one last glare before storming out of my room. I wasn't even able to tell her my ideas. She just paced and rambled weird things that vaguely sounded like English, maybe. Then yelled at me again for letting in Damon, then she yelled at me for trying to make Damon tell her Aunt Joyce let him in when it was more than obvious it was me.

Basically she yelled, paced, rambled then yelled some more before shooting me a glare and slamming my door as she left.

"Awesome," was all I could say. I gave a sigh and figured I'd do my wicked little plans without worrying her, she was already at her end over everything else going on.

It wasn't until the middle of the week that Buffy handed me a book. "This is from Giles he says that if want more you have to go to him for it."

I looked at the book which wasn't the old and thick I had expected. Instead the book was newer and rather thin, almost like an instruction manual. Upon opening it, I realized it was an manual. About magic and the dangers and risks involved but it had value. I could see that there were pages about opening oneself to magic and proper ways to channel it.

"Thank you!" I stated after a cursory scroll.

"Really?" Buffy asked, her face displaying her shock. "I thought Giles was being mean sending me with this. I mean the book is boring. Like really boring."

"No," I stated pulling the book tight to my chest, "It really isn't." I bounced in excitement and quickly threw my arms around my cousin, "thank you!"

That night I read the entire book before I realized I had stayed up the whole night reading it. It was informative and maybe a little dry but so fun of a read. I couldn't put it down and I couldn't help try a couple of the minor testing spells.

I found that I wasn't particularly strong in power, only able to keep the spare pencil I had float only a few centimeters over my hand. And even that caused a lot of sweat. It was something though, I could use magic!

The rising of the early dawn caught me by surprise. Especially when Lynnie knocked on my door before opening it without preamble. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go?" I asked, more than a little dazed.

"Wha?" she asked upon looking around. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly, "Ros, school. We have school today."

"Oh."

"Now Ros, we have school now," she said particularly slow.

"OH!" I said with a jump. I got up and looked around.

"What are you doing?" she asked with more than a little irritation. She took a heavier sigh, "No you know what!" she snapped, "Get ready for school!" She demanded, "You and I!" she snapped, her eyes blazing, poking me on the forehead, "We are going to have words when I get home from work tonight!"

"Oh."

She gave a huff and threw her hands in irritation, before turning on her heel and taking off.

Quickly I did as told and got dressed, glee, undiluted and exceptionally potent began to radiate out of me. I could be something here repeating in my head and making the tedious chore of dressing and getting ready a joy.

School seemed to fly by thankfully. I waited till everyone in the class cleared out before getting my stuff and making my way to the history room. Mr. Giles was sitting at his desk with a cup of steaming tea beside him. He seemed slightly agitated and entirely perplexed.

"Did you know the English teacher here doesn't even know the difference between sonnet and a lymeric?" Giles asked.

"There's a difference?" I blurted.

He gave a huff, "That is precisely the problem!" He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He gave a heavy sigh and turned to me, "What do you need, Miss Flemming?"

"It's about the book, sir?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering," I began to stammer, starting to feel awkward. "I was wondering if there were more lessons to practice?"

"What did the book say, Miss Flemming?"

"Uh, it said that it-" I stammered finding it harder to coherently speak to the very handsome nearly irate British man with far too pretty eyes.

He sighed heavily, his face pinching into a glower, "Miss Flemming, please continue practicing. Please do not trouble me until you are well equipped in what was shown in the book. When you are able to do those exercises easily enough I will move you to the next level."

And with that I hurried out of the room and away from the upset teacher. Mood dented from the encounter.

"Ros?"

I spun around to see Wyatt, "Oh hi!" I tried to say cheerfully. It may have came out a little flat but he didn't seem to mind, his eyes were nearly sparkly blue. I was hit with how unusual it was that such bright blue eyes were so different than the other stunning blue eyes I knew of. Where Wyatt's were bright and alight with life, Damon's were intense and incredible expressive.

"You look upset, are you okay?" he asked kindly. I gave a weak nod and shrugged my shoulders. "Mr. Giles has been a bit short, since the phone call," he said with a nod of understanding.

"Oh?" I asked hoping to get some explanation. Usually Mr. Giles is the best teacher.

He looked a bit nervous, as if caught out. He leaned forward, "He got a phone call today," he said with a dropped low voice. "Apparently a few of his friends back home have passed away."

"Oh no," I stated curious as to what was going on.

"Yeah," he leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially. "And rumor has it that the English teacher is going to get sacked soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and the rumor has it as Mr. Giles leading the forefront of the firing."

"Yeah, he mentioned something about English when I went in there."

Wyatt nodded, "Yeah, he's been giving me most of the grading work while he goes through the English course work."

"Huh," I responded not really knowing what to make of this.

"Well," he stated simply.

"Oh well, um thanks! I gotta book." I stated, realizing I need to find and talk to Buffy for the sake of her Watcher.

"Right," I heard him say as I took off down the hall.

I found Buffy talking to Care, it seems she had really picked up the whole cheerleader thing, and as I walked forward I found they were talking about the Founders Ball coming up.

"Thankfully, Mayor Lockwood takes care of all the planning so we don't have to do anything more than look amazing and show up."

"Can we bring dates?"

"Course!"

I was hit with the reality of Buffy's happiness without Willow and though shocking it was nice to see that it could happen. Care was just like Buffy before her change, but where Buffy was entirely shallow and petty, Care already has a depth of kindness to round out the blunt truth that she tended to dish out.

"Hey guys," I stated with a smile.

"Ros, can I please pick out your outfits?" Care asked with a hit of exhaustion in her tone. "I've seen your closet, you have the clothes you just seem not to know how to match items."

"What?" I asked looking down to my jeans and long sleeve teeshirt. "Its just jeans and a shirt?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you wear those type of shoes with them," she said those as if it were an offensive word.

I looked down and saw my pink sneakers. "Why not?"

"Rosalind," she said softly, "those are hot pink sneakers and your shirt is an emerald green. When has that ever made sense."

"They're comfy?"

"So?"

"But I just-

"Look," she cut me off with a smile, "Just a couple of changes could do a world of wonder."

"Why are we talking about clothes?" I finally asked in exhaustion.

"Because you are my friend."

I gave a heavy sigh, "Okay," I stated before giving a heavy breath and giving my friend a smile. "Thank you." She gave me a nod, I gave a huff and turned to Buff. "I was wondering if I could chat with you for a small minute?" I looked at Caroline and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, cousin business."

Care laughed a tinkling laugh, "Alright, no problem," she then took out her phone, "besides I've got to go see if Bonnie is alright."

I paused, "Is she all right?"

Care gave me a sad look, "She will be."

I nodded and hooked my arm in Buffs, "So um, is Giles all right?"

"As far as I know," she answered in confusion.

"It's just I heard friends of his died, and when I asked him about the book he was really short with me."

"Really?"

I nodded.

She gave a sigh, "Well I have to check in with him anyways." She began stretching her arms out, "If you see Xander, let him know I'm already with Giles, kay?"

"Sure."

I watched her go and decided to find someone to hang out with before I go all perspective like and depress myself, again. I looked around to see Care still fiddling with her phone and hope I could chat with her also.

"Hey," I chirped, trying to be upbeat and chipper.

"Oh, hey Ros, where'd Buffy go?"

"She said she had a history report due and went back to class," I lied, thankful my tongue didn't go too thick during my lie.

"Oh, she does those a lot," I just gave a simple nod.

"So what are your plans?" I asked, bouncing on my heels a bit.

"I've gotta look for the perfect dress for next weekend," she gave a shrug, "but other than that?"

I gave her a nod, "Can I tag along?"

"Sure, but I get to dress you for the Ball."

I shrugged, "If you must."

She gave a heavy sigh but we began walking to her car. Once seated I asked the painful question I knew she didn't want me to ask. "How are you doing, after Elena's…" I trailed the sentence, unsure how to complete that.

She gave a huff, "At first," she said after a moment of looking at me sideways as she drove. "At first I was in denial. But then," she shrugged, "You know her Aunt tried to move away, but Jer- her brother Jeremy I mean, didn't want to leave." She gave a sigh, and visibly deflated some. "But I realized that Elena was trying to move on, so I should too."

"I'm sorry. I know a lot of people blame me for -

Her eyes were hard and mean, "Seriously, Ros, stop. It isn't your fault and I will not listen to that stupid crap anymore. It was the drunk driver who killed my friend."

I nodded, "Right."

"We should throw drunk drivers in jail. For like ever!" I nodded, but it seemed Care was on a roll now. "Drunk driving is 100% preventable," she nodded her head, "and for someone to be so irresponsible, so stupid to just drive instead of getting cab or a sober driver!" She huffed and looked at me with a sad drawn face, tears brimming in her eyes.

I tried to think of something to say, but what is there. "Maybe we can do some fundraising? Raise awareness. Get some designated drivers out there. Maybe petition for more cabs or something?"

She looked at me and I could see things clicking in her eye. She gave a huge smile, "I could do some of that."

"Yeah?"

She nodded eagerly, "Yeah, I can."

I gave her a wide smile and was very thankful that she invited me to join to her.

"So have you heard from that hottie the other night?" She asked as we entered The Grill. There really wasn't many places to go and hang out at.

"No, you?" I asked.

"No but I'm keeping my eyes open," she said obviously scanning the bar. She gave a huff upon not seeing him, "Oh well, play pool?"

"Sure," I said, with a nod, and walked to an open table.

bvxxxvd

The next day Mr. Giles seemed exhausted, but I wasn't in the in to actually know what was going on. And Xander and Buffy seemed really occupied to stop and talk. In fact the two old friends had secluded themselves nearly the entire day.

However, Care was getting information to start a fundraising project against drunk driving and somehow took the fact of me suggesting it to mean I would help man it. After school Friday I was enslaved to looking up projects and ways to promote designated drivers.

When Care finally released me and dropped me off home, Aunt Joyce was waiting for me. She had somehow ensnared Lyn (fairly certain it was the cookies that sat in front of her that did it.) Lyn was looking nervous and a bit afraid. She was scarfing down cookies as if that made whatever we were going to talk about better. Meaning of course, she knew what was going to be said.

"Ros," Aunt Joyce said with a sigh, "please sit down."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well as stated last week," she said, pushing the plate of cookies toward me, "Your father has asked to meet you two."

"What?" I asked, in alarm.

"You are going to meet your biological father tomorrow for lunch." She held a stern don't mess with face, but I could only gape. Biological father? That is insane. I forgot about the whole parent thing. "Yes you are going for lunch tomorrow, and will drop you off at 5 where we will all go to dinner."

"All to dinner?"

"Yes, he said he would like to spend some time with you girls but understands you won't want to be too long with him." She actually shrugged and gave a large smile, "He seemed really understanding and eager to meet you girls."

"I don't know," I answered, turning to see Lynnie who was wide eyed and confused.

"Will our mother be there?" She asks.

"No, Lolly took off again. However, she ensured I had the number for your father and hinted that he would be a match for your illness." Aunt Joyce shrugged and tried to give us a comforting smile.

"She took off?" we mirrored each other, giving each other a glance before looking back to her.

Aunt Joyce sighed heavily, "She was gone before I was even able to talk to her."

"So we have to talk to him."

"Well, we can all have lunch with him, and after that we can decide what else to do." I squirmed, not really enjoying the thought of meeting someone who literally had no hand in raising the different me. "Ros, Lyn you have to go and it will be alright, okay?"

I gave a heavy sigh, "Okay." I gave a stretch trying to think this through, "Alright so tomorrow for lunch?" I stood up at her nod, "Okay then, I'm gonna go to bed then."

"Alright," she said with a sigh, "it's not going to be that bad girls," she tried as Lynnie leaned her head upon my shoulder.

"Say's you," I whispered, my irritation and teenage hormones pushing my snark.

AN-Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning I lied in bed far longer than I normally would, too nervous to really get up and meet a man I have no idea who he could be. Lynnie and I kinda believe he may be part of the Buffy 'verse but really we had no idea.

"Ros!" I sat up, "Stefan is on the phone."

I jump up and run to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ros."

"Hi! What's up?"

"Well see I-" he paused abruptly, gave a very heavy sigh, "I hear you invited Damon in your house and I need to talk to you about protecting yourself." He gave a sigh and I could just imagine him with the phone to his ear and his other arm over his brow trying not to lose it. "You have no idea how dangerous he is."

"I kinda do, Stefan." I answered. "I know that he will kill me and those I love without a thought. Just like I would take a breath of fresh air without a thought. I know, Stefan."

"Th-" he gave a grunt of frustration. "Why then?"

"The agreement." I answered, simply. "Lyn told me of her agreement with him."

"What if he's lying Ros?"

"Why would he though?" I shifted feet, "And besides, I'm fairly certain that I can be his friend."

"Jesus! Ros really?" Lynnie shouted.

I spun around and gave Lynnie a smile. "Um, I gotta go Stefan." I hung up the phone and gave my attention to my glaring sister. "Hiya!"

"You need to start being a bit quieter," she said with a frosty glare. "Glad something finally got you up. It seemed like you were ready to hide underneath the blankets all day."

"I don't want to meet him," I whispered.

"You are such a whiny baby."

"Gwendolyn's patented 'suck it up, buttercup', speech coming in three, two, one."

"Shut up," she whispered, "now come on, let's go."

"I don't want to go," I whined again.

"Shu-

"Girls! It's time to go!" Aunt Joyce called out. Lynnie just gave me a superior grin and opened her arm to me as if gracefully allowing me to go ahead of her. I pinched my face into a fake smile and moved passed her.

"You may want to get dressed really quick first."

Stupidly I yipped and jumped up and ran upstairs, throwing on clothes as quickly as I could. In record time, I might add. I came downstairs to Aunt Joyce glaring at me.

"You were supposed to be ready, Rosalind."

Heat filled my cheeks, "Yes ma'am."

"Car please."

"Yes ma'am."

I quickly made my way to the car and tried to remain calm. Last thing that I wanted to do was piss off Aunt Joyce.

I got to the the car and tried to push aside my worry and nervousness, blaming the immaturity all on my teenager body. However, a look at the calm and collected Lynnie shot that theory down.

I took a breath and tried to calm down some. "You know at least in this world, getting dressed in record time doesn't immediately equal looking like a hobo."

"Just please shut up," she said with a sigh.

"I think we should get cell phones," I stated as Aunt Joyce came out of the house without Buffy coming.

Aunt Joyce came in the car with a slight huff, "One of you girls get up front please, Buffy is apparently spending the night with Caroline and forgot to tell me."

Lynnie fast as lightning jumped to the front seat, sending me a smirk. And I just shook my head at her action. However, my mind wandered to Buffy and Caroline. Especially since Caroline had been spending a lot of time planning and forcing me to be her sounding board and Buffy has only occasionally joined us, spending most of her time with Xander.

I shrugged off my suspicion and tried to prep myself for this lunch.

"Aunty, Ros thinks we should get cell phones," Lynnie's tone practically dripped with sweetness. I gave the girl a glare, knowing she felt it.

Aunt Joyce winced, "I know, I'm thinking of getting Buffy one and you guys using it all together," she gave a heavy sigh, "You know Buffy hung up on my boss last time she used mine." Aunt Joyce gave a bemused smile. "I'll look for some plans that we can afford, but until probably next year, the bills are too high for me to afford a new plan."

I nodded, and Lyn gave an "Okay." But we were both disappointed. It was the time where nearly every teen had a cell phone, but the adults still thought pagers were the more ideal device for teenagers.

We pulled into the large restaurant and Aunt Joyce stopped the car, her fingers tapping on the wheel while she took a deep breath. "Alright girls, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Lyn stated with a sigh.

We left the car and made our way to the smiling hostess. "Welcome, table for three?"

"Actually, our party is already here, Sirk?"

"Oh!" the smiling lady said, "He's already at a table, right this way."

We followed the hostess to a table, one that was somewhat secluded in the back of the restaurant.

The man sitting at the table was well dressed and far older than I had guessed he would be. I mean what I remember of seeing Isobel I didn't expect her to go for father types, but that's what he was.

He was thin and had a very dark, obviously dyed hair. He seemed refined and dignified and seemed too uptight to be anywhere near here. He stood upon our arrival, his eyes calculating and dark. They were the same shape and color as those I saw in the mirror.

I latched hold of my sisters arm and squeezed it while the man motioned to the table. "Please join me." He came around and smartly zeroed in on Aunt Joyce. "Joyce," he greeted with a smile, "Pleasure finally meeting you." He then turned toward us, "Gwendolyn? Rosalind?" He asked.

"I'm Ros and this is Lynnie," I stated, feeling my nerves disintegrate as I felt Lynnie's nerves stiffen her body. I slowly put myself in front of her and gave a closed off smile, "Hi."

He gave a nod, "Yes, of course." He held out Aunt Joyce's chair and only sat after we tentatively sat down. "Well my name is Rutherford Sirk and it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can at least set up a phone scheduled."

"Did you know about us?" Lyn asked, going right for the jugular.

Aunt Joyce's eyes widened, but Rutherford smiled widely, giving a chuckle. "I knew your mother was in the early stages of pregnancy, but she ran off before I knew more than that."

"Who were you to Isobel?" I asked.

"I was her financial provider."

"You were her sugar daddy?!" I asked reading in between the lines.

"That could be a term considered in our situation," he answered casually, cool and collected as if talking about the weather instead of such a hush hush situation.

"What?" Aunt Joyce said, her eyes wide and in shock.

At that moment the waiter came and took our order hurriedly left. But it wasn't until he came back with our drinks that anyone said a word. And even then it was really only us saying a soft thank you to the waiter.

Aunt Joyce seemed floored with a little bit of green around the gills.

Finally our food was brought out and it was just the sound of cutlery on the plates. Or actually it was more of just Rutherford's cutlery on his plate. He had ordered a steak while everyone else ordered more lunch appropriate meals.

"So how are you girls doing in your new school?" He asked after a long minute, "I understand you girls moved up a grade?"

Lynnie nodded, "School is good, we moved up a grade and it's pretty cool."

I looked at her and was surprised at how lame she sounded, and by the look she shot me, she knew.

Rutherford nodded and took a bite of his stake and once finished patted his mouth. He kind of reminded me of a pre-Buffy Giles. Stuck up and full of himself in his British up tightness, maybe more of a Wesley, just more refined.

"I was planning on taking the girls to the conference room, that way the girls don't become nervous about being alone with what is essentially a stranger," and again his voice was so cool and detached.

I took a deep breath at that, though his manner gave me the willies, he seemed to understand our worry and was apparently trying to make us feel more comfortable. I actually gave Lyn a real smile, she gave me a nod, her eyes smiling.

After a long while he paid for our meal and gave Aunt Joyce the hotel and number she could reach us at and led us to a rather lovely auburn colored convertible. Lyn pushed me to be in front seat, as classical music began to play.

"So what are your favorite subjects in school?" he asked lamely as we made our way past the freeway.

I snorted, before covering my face with embarrassment. "Uh," Lynnie stated after a long moment. "I really like psychology," she covered, equally as lame as the stuffy British man.

"They have that in high school?" He asked somewhat stupefied.

I could like feel Lyn shrug from behind me, "Yeah they have some really interesting courses in Mystic Falls. Psychology, sociology and like medical terminology," I added, covering my sister.

"What about you Rosalind?"

"I like history for the most part," I answered with a shrug. Not really sure what more to say.

"History is interesting," he said blithely, as if Lyn's more studious subjects weren't as interesting.

His tone was causing me to wonder just want he was playing at. Lyn's interests in psychology was something that could be expounded on, but instead the lame statement that history is interesting. It filled me with caution.

He pulled into a nice hotel perhaps motel, I'm not sure the differences between the two, but this was nice and nearly ritzy looking. He pulled into the valet and we waited on the side while he walked around the car to join and lead the way.

He went to the front desk and with a distinct no nonsense tone to his voice. The woman behind the desk just smiled and motioned to the bellboy. The bellboy was large smiles and led us to a small but not uncomfortably small conference room.

As I looked around I was alarmed to find we weren't alone in the room, once the bellboy left, a chair turned around to reveal Jenny-I mean Isobel.

"Hello, Mother." Lyn stated beside me and I had to bite my lip to keep in the chuckle that built up at my sister's tone.

"Hello, Gwendolyn, Rosalind," she sat up and gave a smile that didn't look real, "Rutherford."

"Do you have everything ready?" he asked her, blocking our way out of the room.

"Of course," she answered, standing and moving incredibly fast in front of us. She tilted her head and used both hands to grab our faces. Her hand was gentle but firm, and I knew not to squirm or I would feel pain. "Our girls are really beautiful," she stated and then turned to Rutherford. "You will ensure they are okay, right?"

"Of course Belle," he said severely, "You just need to compel them."

I started to squirm not liking that idea. Only to feel her fingers tighten on my jaw, Lynnie most likely doing the same.

"They are on vervain," she said after a long minute of intense staring.

"Well then what do you suggest?" he asked her, irritation on the rise.

She sighed and was back in the chair sitting primly on the seat, "Tell them the truth I guess."

"What truth?" I asked. Lyn scoffed and I could feel the heat flush my cheeks.

"Yes, we are on vervain," Lyn stated defiantly, I felt her straighten, "you may as well tell us what is going on."

Isobel smiled, "I love that you are so brave, Gwendolyn." She crossed her legs and flicked her hair, "Well our original plan was to compel you girls and complete the ritual Rutherford had started when he found out I was pregnant."

"You started a ritual when she was pregnant?" I asked amazed.

"We don't have time to go through everything right now," he said with a hint of hesitancy, "I believe that if we complete the ritual or at least somewhat it will help with your illness."

"It will," Isobel answered easily. "I had someone go through it and they believe if we do the proposed ritual it will stable your blood and ensure your survival."

I scoffed and wrapped my arm around my sister, "Like you really care."

Lynnie pinched me, but that warning was a little too late as a very irritable nearly black eyed Isobel was in front of me. "I will not lose anymore daughters."

"Um," was all I could say as she looked to Lyn with sadness.

"No more."

"Right," Rutherford said, "Well since you can't be compelled will you girls follow us to the ritual chamber?"

"Camber?" Lyn squeaked out.

"Yes," he answered, existing the conference room and walking to an employees only room. He then opened another door that had stairs leading down and I was suddenly a little too afraid to actually step foot on them. This was like every horror movie ever.

"This is for Gwendolyn," Isobel stated, giving me a push.

"If I go, can we get more answers?" I asked, my voice shaky and a bit higher than usual.

"This is to ensure she lives and you think answers are more important?" She asked with raised brow.

"No," I stammered, seeing Lyn follow our sperm donor down to the basement. "I just don't know what is going on and the stairs are creepy and this is creepy and I don't do creepy well."

Isobel scoffed, "Yet one of your best friends is a witch and a vampire?"

"I'm not friends with the witch anymore."

She didn't say anything, just placed her small hand on the middle of my back and gently pushed me down.

Each step brought more darkness, "Jesus, I maybe dead but I'm still your mother." When I didn't say anything she grabbed my arm and wrapped it in hers holding my hand tight, "You reek of fear."

I said nothing as I allowed the seemingly un-heartless vampire down into the ritzy's hotels basement into what the sperm donor called the ritual room. All in all I was starting to find I may be claustrophobic.

It was pure dark before a slight wind in the staircase revealed the flickering reddish orange of fire. Feeling like a moth to the flame I found myself picking up speed to bask in any sort of light. Two steps into the room I froze finding that the room was made out of hollowing out the earth. No roots were to be seen but the chill of underground was there.

It was circular room with tens of dozen candles giving light to the dark dank room. Wooden beams gave support to the otherwise mud room. The ground was oddly neat. Not clean, obviously it is dirt, but it was neat and in the center of the room there was an indent in a shape of a circle moist with liquid of some form.

"Alright, Gwendolyn and Rosalind you need to have-" Rutherford coughed, turning around and giving a nod to our mother, "Right, Belle?"

She sighed and handed us a bag that was already there. "You girls need to wear these and get into the circle, without disturbing it and hold each other."

I made some form of a "wha-" sound but was left with Lynnie squealing in my ear. I turned to see her with eyes wide and terror filled with her mouth a gape.

"No!" she stated, shaking her head emphatically.

Isobel smirked, "It's either those," she motioned to the bag, "Or you'll need to be nude."

"What?!" I asked, braving a look at the bag to see two string bikinis. "And we have to hug each other?" I squeaked out.

"You two need to be as close as you two were as babes in the womb." Rutherford spoke up, inspecting something on the other side of the room his back toward us.

"Where can I change?" I asked after a really long bit of mindless staring. Lynnie looked at me in shock. "They're our parents, they may hurt us but it's more plausible that they really want to save you. If I have to cuddle with you in a bikini to save your life, then I guess the only thing I can do is make it weird after the fact." I gave her a brave smile, stepping up as I noted her fear.

She snorted, "Ugh," was all she could say and turned to the woman who gave birth to us. "Where can we change?"

"Rutherford will go upstairs and I will keep watch," Isobel stated. She gave a sigh and rolled her eyes, "Need I remind you girls that I too am of the female species and more than that, I gave birth to you two."

Rutherford sighed and went up the stairs. And Lyn rounded to me with her eyes wide and worried. I motioned to the corner of the room and began undressing. "Gimme the bag," I whispered.

She handed over the bag filled with what I thought were normal bikinis, but they weren't. They were made of a breathable cotton and of an off white color. Or at least they seemed off white, as the light from candles aren't all that great. They didn't really stretch and they had some weight to them thankfully.

I pulled my undershirt down some and slid off my bottoms and slid on one of the string cotton bottom. Lyn followed my lead and slid on hers and we both turned our backs to Isobel and tied the top and let each other tie the back.

They weren't too revealing, but they strikingly small.

"Ready," Isobel called out as she led us to the circle.

Upon closer inspection I noticed that the indent liquid had a blackish hue and I was suddenly very afraid that it was something Isobel, Stefan and Damon would be intimately familiar with. Looking Lyn in the eye she mouthed one word, 'blood'.

AN-Thanks for reading! Any comments or questions I'd be all too pleased to discuss them!


	29. Chapter 29

Just shortly after noon in a nice hotel I was spooning my sister wearing a string bikini in a circle of blood on a very cold dirt, surrounded by dirt and with this body's biological father chanting and moving around the circle in a weird ritualistic dance.

Something I would say was a very weird and unusual Saturday afternoon.

There was a wash of light and though I tried to keep my eyes closed I was too afraid to do so. I watched as what was definitely blood seep up from the circle. I found I couldn't move any longer, especially as the circling blood shot straight at Lyn and began embedding her.

I couldn't move, essentially holding my sister down as she screamed bloody murder being pelted by the blood. Tears leaked from my eyes as some of the pelting blood proved to be weaponized and slashed at my bare skin before embedding into Lyn.

With ongoing horror I watched as my now open wounds puckered blood and began to lift out of me as if no gravity held any baring to my own blood as it too joined the circling blood. The blood merged and began to pelt at Lyn at a more frightening speed.

The 'thwacks' could be heard over Lyn's curdling screams and no matter how I tried I couldn't let her go or shield her better. I couldn't move!

The noise all built up to a cacophony and was driving me insane as I could feel Lyn tremble in my arms. And the fact I could do nothing to help her or stop this from occurring. I wanted to scream!

And then it all stopped. All sound just ended almost as deafening as a ruckus. Then, in a hoarse wheeze you could hear Lyn's sobs. Finally able to move I tightened my hold and held her shaking body as she cried her eyes out.

It was a crunch sound that caused me to jump away from my sister, trying to see where it came from and if I needed to try and protect Lyn some more.

Instead I saw Rutherford being pinned to the wall by a stoic Isobel. "Girls it's time for you two to get dressed," she said with about as much emotion as one does while describing the weather.

"Wh-what?" Lyn croaked out, her voice raw and shaky.

"Did you think I wouldn't ever research it?" Isobel hissed. "Did you really think I would never look up all the small but odd things that occured when we were together?" She obviously squeezed his neck harder and raised him higher off the ground. "I have a degree in the occult and you paid for it Rutherford!"

Lynnie moved forward but I grabbed her arm holding her back. Relaying to her that I wanted to hear what was going to be said.

"You were trying to use my body to bring in a god. An otherworldly god. That was why the pregnancy was so tough and that was why you often rubbed the lambs blood on my stomach telling me it was a homeopathic remedy." She shook her head and raised her other hand to his cheek. "I was seventeen, not a moron Ford."

"I easily researched every little nuance you said and did and found what you were trying to do. You lumbering oaf left the books out. You really thought that since I couldn't read sanskrit that it would stop me from figuring it all out!" She gave a heavy sigh and slashed his cheek, blood instantly seeping out.

"I ga-gave you everything!" Rutherford gasped out.

"You gave me money, and then ensured that I would get knocked-upped with a being that would literally kill me upon birthing it!"

"It didn't work though, did it!" he countered slapping her down, before he flicked his wrist and attempted to stake her in the chest.

I may have accidentally squealed upon seeing that.

However, quicker than I could actually see she grabbed the stake and flung it aside, literally growling at the man. "It only didn't work because I ran away. I took all I could steal and went back home!"

He glared at her, more passion and fire than I thought the stuffy shirt man could give. "You took away my right to bring greatness in the world!" He screamed flicking his other wrist and stabbing her in the throat. He then headbutted her and knocked her off balance, getting himself free. "I was to bring about the newest god to this planet. I was to be the father of the great one and receive all I deserve!" He yelled using both hands to sledge hammer her down to the ground. "And instead you pop out two girls! Girls!" He screamed. "I was going to the father of the master of the world, and then you!" He put all his weight into a kick to her abdomen. "Had!" kick. "To!" kick. "Ruin!" kick. "It!" He screamed spittle flying down on her while adjusted his suit.

He smoothed back his hair and turned to look at us. "You girls will be okay now," he motioned to the bag. "Your mother and I have some unfinished business. Please go upstairs and get dressed. I'll meet you up there shortly."

"Are we really going to be okay?" I asked, trying my hardest not to vomit. "And do you really need to hurt her?"

He smirked. "Better her than you, love," he said with a cocky tone, one that did not match anything I had seen so far.

I grabbed a weak Lyn and began to drag her upstairs.

Once out of sight I pushed Lyns clothes to her and did my best to help her get dressed. "She's a vampire she can't-" Lyn whispered.

"We are in no way shape or form capable of surviving anything right now, Lyn, just get on your clothes and get home." She nodded, but I could see there was more to it. "How do you feel?" I asked pulling on my pants.

She weakly made a noise, one I couldn't distinguish from good or bad, and the light wasn't the greatest at where we were at to see.

"Lyn?" I asked again, slipping on my shirt.

"I don't know," she said with a huff. "I hurt, I'm sore and I'm honestly scared Ros. I have no idea what's happening downstairs and I don't even know who to root for. You heard them down there!" Her panic was starting to rise. Probably one of the first times while here, her panic was starting to escape her control. "He obviously doesn't care about us! And she has her emotions shut off. We're screwed Ros!"

I grabbed hold of her and gave her a hug. Nothing else I could do and I couldn't refute a word she said. She was still trembling, and I began to help her throw on her clothes in hopes that clothing would help the tremble.

Mostly clothed, Lyn looked up at me with a smirk, "Since when are you the more stable of us?"

"I think it was my 'Maternal instinct; my lady,'" I quoted, hoping to make her smile and play the game.

It was something we had done a lot of with many different things and something others tended to look at us weird for, thus why we don't do it often.

She smiled, "Ever After," she answered pushing away from me and taking a deep breath, "Okay. We can get through this." I nodded, deciding to keep my mouth shut. "Did you hear what she said, though?" she asked as if she just realized. "He was trying to bring about a god."

"Like Jasmine or Glory?" I asked, mouth running dry as my mind pondered the instances of Buffy Universe with gods in it.

Lyn shrugged, "Two beings instead of one too," she whispered, leaning against the hall wall. "Sounds more like Glory than Jasmine."

"Yeah. Can't be Illeryia either."

"Do you think he killed her?"

I shrugged, "Maybe we should just go upstairs and try and go home?"

Lyn nodded, and started up the stairs. "I really wish Aunt Joyce would get us cell phones."

"I made sure his fortune would go to you," Isobel stated coming up the stairs, "so with that I'm sure Joyce will be able to afford to get you girls some cell phones."

"His fortune?" Lyn asked, worry and fear evident in her voice.

"He will soon be discovered in a robbery gone wrong," Isobel stated coldly.

"He's dead?"

"Enough," she answered, "he will never come out of his mind again." She began leading the way, seeming to realize we were a bit more wary of the monster behind us than in front. "It will end up looking like he was knocked out and pass away with no fight."

"All that with compelling?" I blurted out.

She gave me a smile, oddly beautiful but intensely scary. "I had a really good teacher."

"He was supposed to take us with him to dinner," Lyn stated.

"Don't worry about it," she responded, finally close to the door. "I'll talk to Joyce and explain that I swooped in."

"What exactly did we do?" I asked basking in the man made room.

"I was young when I met Rutherford. I had just abandoned my first born and ran away from home. I went to L.A. and came across Rutherford. He offered to pay for my living and I slept with him."

"He was your sugar daddy?" I blurted out.

"Yes," she answered, "I was seventeen and needed to survive. He was willing to pay for it and was attractive and wealthy and fun. I didn't and still don't see a problem with it."

I gave a shrug, not like it really affects me much more anyways. "And you split?"

She again nodded, "I'll tell you the story but you girls need to get fully dressed, you look like you dressed in the dark."

I looked down and realized my jeans were on backwards and my shirt was inside out. I nodded and did as she said, seeing Lyn fix her clothing as well.

"I was seventeen and figured the beach was where I should go. I blew all I had on getting there and was going to spend my first night on the street when Rutherford came out of a law firm. He seemed to know right off the bat that I needed help. I went home with him that night and when he got up the next morning I was still there. He bought me an apartment close by and spoiled me. I didn't have to work and got to spend as much time partying as I wanted," she paused and gave a sad real smile.

"I found out I was pregnant and it was progressing at an alarming rate. Ford was thrilled, and began having me over all day, rubbing lotions and lambs blood on my stomach and chanting sanskrit spells over my stomach." She gave a sad sigh and looked down the darken hallway to the ritual room. "He must have really thought I was stupid. He left books down and I was easily able to figure out what he was doing. He was trying to call a god down. And with what I was able to research he was close to his goal.

"So the week before he had booked us a "romantic babymoon" which was from what I gathered was where he was going to finish the ritual and bring about apocalypse. I stole his credit cards and a few other pricey things and went back home while he was at work. I got home and a month later I had you girls.

"However, I was able to pawn off a lot of his things and make a handsome fortune over them. And that's when I was accepted to University and left to pursue that."

"Did you ever care to look back at your daughters?"

She gave a heavy sigh, almost pained. "I had small watchers on you girls. Nothing to interfere with. I knew that Elena had been adopted and that her parents were in a car accident, but I didn't know much more than that. I knew that one of the twins was very ill but had no real knowledge on how or why. I also knew that all three of you were safe and better off."

I didn't say anything but I knew Lyn felt as I did. That she was just making excuses to feel better with her failings. Lyn even shot me a look relaying that.

With us dressed we were told to wait in the lobby as Isobel spoke quietly to the manager. He gave her a wide smile and nodded before she returned to us and I couldn't help but wish I had heard what was said about the comatose body in the ritual room.

She gave us a smile, "All done, let's go meet Joyce." She led us to her car and once again I was forced to sit in front.

"So that's it?" I asked, "Like won't anyone questioned the time frame? Won't Aunt Joyce?"

Isobel smirked, "That reminds me, is she on vervain as well?"

I turned around to Lyn.

She squared her shoulders, "I believe so," she answered bravely.

Isobel nod, "Oh well," she answered simply, "I've always been able to lie to Joyce, this won't be much different." She gave a wistful smile, "Might even bring back old memories, oh that does remind me, Lyn," she asked looking in the rear view mirror, "could you please hand me the kit at your feet?"

Lyn lifted a kit as Isobel pulled over to a curb. The kit proved to be a very drool worthy assortment of high end make-up. She worked fast making putting primer than a little bit of reddish color to her lip and eye making them appear swollen.

"As a teen I was somewhat interested in acting and would go around with a girlfriend of mine an get some money by way of sympathy. We perfected bruises and busted lips making our game more fun and intense. It was a lot of fun and I learned a lot on manipulation and," she stopped and fixed the work on her lip and added a touch more to under her eye. "Well I learned a lot." She gave us a rather fixed smile and pulled back on the road.

The drive was quiet and fast, thankfully. It was apparent that mother was not something Isobel was all too comfortable with. And all things considered, in a weird sort of way that could mean she cared for her kids, even if just enough to offer them a life elsewhere.

She pulled into the driveway and turned to us with a smile. "Rutherford and I had a fight, and he hit me and I took you girls home."

"Will that work?" I asked.

Her eyes began to water and she quickly shook up her hair, "He hit me Joyce. He was mad when I tried to push him into taking a blood test and he hit me!" She began crying and my eyes widened at how devious she could be.

I turned to look at Lyn who just gave me a shrug, like yeah.

Isobel took a breath visibly bit her lip and opened the door and led the way to the door.

"I didn't expect to see you, Lolly," Aunt Joyce said upon opening the door. "My god! Your lip!" she rushed forward, "what happened."

"I-I pushed him into taking a blood test but he-" she gasped and launched herself on her sister, "he hit me, he hit me and I ran again." She then leaned off her and turned to us, "I couldn't leave the girls though, I'm sorry."

"No I am sorry, god, come in, come in!" she held her sister by the elbow and onto the couch, "I should have known better than to trust him. I didn't even know him and you were just a kid when you were with him."

"I had just ran away Joyce, I needed money and Rutherford was willing to pay."

Her eyes widened and her mood immediately dipped. "I shouldn't have let the girls go alone. I should have-" she focused on Isobel, "I'm just glad you were there."

Isobel nodded and sucked her lip in, I'm sure she bit it took keep it looking busted. "I couldn't leave him. Not with Gwendolyn's illness."

Aunt Joyce shot up and rushed to Lyn holding her out and examining her. "You look shaky, go to the kitchen and drink some juice."

Lyn nodded stood up and grabbed me by the hair and yanked it, letting me know to follow her. I shot her a glare, but followed her.

No words were really said as she led me to the kitchen, she just sat down and looked at her hands with tears forming in her eyes. I maneuvered around the kitchen and got down cups and filled them with juice. I sat beside her but she didn't look up from her hands, her tears freely fell and she began to shake.

I pulled her forward and wrapped my arms tightly around her as she began to cry hysterically into my shoulder.

Aunt Joyce came in but upon seeing us, turned around and gave us some more time together. Lyn was still shaky and nearly broken in my arms as the sobbing continued.

Aunt Joyce finally came in and over pronounced her movements as she whirled around the kitchen to make dinner.

Eventually her motherly instincts came out and she grabbed hold of the both of us, holding tight as Lyn continued to sob.

"It's always hard seeing someone who should love you be so vicious to you," she whispered, before squeezing tighter. "I understand it is a scary thought but maybe he'll eventually take the test and agree to transplant," she offered. "We'll call him next week and see if he'd be willing to take the test, Lyn."

Lyn took a deep breath that rattled through her. Pushing me and Aunt Joyce aside she sat up and took another breath and grabbed the hem of my shirt and wiped her eyes with it.

"Hey!" I scolded.

"Oh shush," Aunt Joyce said with a smile, giving Lynnie another hug before going back to making dinner.

"Just don't blow your nose on it then," I mock pouted, please to see a mischievous look in Lyn's eye as she contemplated doing just that.

AN- Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

Isobel stayed the night that night, and woke up earlier than everyone and made breakfast. When I came down her lip was bruised but no longer cut opened and she was laughing with Aunt Joyce more than I thought the woman could do. She still rubbed me wrong but I could see the sisterly bonds between them.

Blueberry pancakes steaming on my plate I was about to dig in with everyone else when the bell rang. Buffy being the closest to the door hopped up, "I'll get it."

She came back with a man in suit and an officer coming in. "Morning ma'am, I was hoping to speak to Miss Isobel Flemming and a Mrs. Summers?"

"Yes, of course," Aunt Joyce spoke up, "I'm Joyce Summers, this is my sister Isobel Flemming," she motioned to the living room to have the conversation and led the officers aside.

My eyes caught Lyn's, but she just shook her head and moved on to her pancakes. I looked to Buffy and who at least seemed more curious. "Can you hear them?" I whispered to her.

"No," she said weirdly, "can you?"

"No, but out of the three of us," I answered motioning around the table, "I'm the most normal of us."

Buffy gave a scoff while Lyn choked, "You may not be super strong or super sick, but you are super weird and I, personally think that trumps our unusualities on the weird scale."

Lynnie only nodded, sipping her cup of coffee.

"I'm not that weird."

Both Lyn and Buffy's eyes brows rose to unimaginable heights. They then looked at each other, gave a face that must have been a relative sort of thing and just went back to eating. Ignoring me.

With a huff I continued on with my breakfast wondering exactly what Isobel was going to be doing, and what we would have to go through with her. I wondered what was going to happen to us and if the ritual was actually going to work. Would Lyn be okay after all that?

I had tried to talk to her yesterday about it but she kept silent over the matter. Just saying that she hadn't fully processed it. I tried to let it go but it was truly too hard for me to let it go like she was seemingly hoping for.

My baby sister was pelted repeatedly by blood. And I was afraid. Afraid she would be hurt by everything that had happened if not now, then later? The repercussions were unknown and I could see it was bothering her just as much as me.

Probably the only reason I wasn't harassing her for answers. And knowing her as I did, she probably knew that too.

I began eating figuring I would find out later, hopefully. Aunt Joyce came in nearly in a shock state. She was led to a seat by Isobel who had watery eyes.

Isobel stood behind Joyce, her head down, hair in her face, looking like the Grudge to me. Aunt Joyce looked down to us and took a deep breath. "Girls," she said before going silent for a long bit.

I pushed my food aside, anxiety rising with how pained Aunt Joyce seemed to be.

She licked her lips and gave a heavy sigh. "Girls," she gave a deep breath and shook herself loose. "Girls yesterday evening, when the hotel maid was doing her rounds, she came across an opened door and a battered Rutherford Sirk. His room was-" she paused and took a deep breath, "Your father passed away last night. It looks like he surprised a burglar and didn't receive medical attention soon enough."

I slumped back and was reeling at the knowledge. The hotel or someone under Isobel's control must have roughed him up. Even if it was under Isobel's control the hotel had a hand in that and just that knowledge made me wary. Wary and intrigued. Exactly what sort of business practices vampire murder?

I decided to start investigating the man who was this body's biological father. Everything about him was pretty much an unknown and there was no chance of getting much in direct answers to the questions that bubbled through my mind.

The day passed with little fanfare, Isobel spent most of her time catching up with Aunt Joyce and seemed to use that as a way to not spend any time with us.

Which all things considered was fine. I gravitated to the computer and slowly started to research what was known of Rutherford Sirk. Which all things considered wasn't much.

Lyn was upset but refused to really relay anything. I was unsure what had upset her and what she was feeling, but it wasn't as if I could force her to say or do anything about it.

After breakfast my sister had squirrelled herself up in her room, not even bothering to say anything to anyone. That was fine as I had taken to using the family computer in search for the man I had so little information on.

"He was originally from England." I turned to see Isobel staring at the screen. "Moved to L.A. after something large happened back at his old job," she pursed her lips, "he never explained what he did then or what had happened."

"What did he do when you knew him?"

"He was a researcher for a law firm," she brought a thoughtful look. "Wolfram and Hart, I believe."

Wolfram and Hart. Wolf Ram and Hart.

Glory was a fair assessment to what dear old dad was trying to do. I gave Isobel a nod. "Thank you."

"I'm actually really pleased your researching him. It is actually something we have in common," she said with a real smile.

"You research?"

"One of the best. It's how I found-" she paused and motioned to her teeth before letting the sentence trail off.

I nodded in understanding. "Are you happy?"

"For the most part," she answered. "Oh!" she said with a jump, "I convinced Joy to get you girls a phone so we can keep in touch."

"So are you just going to leave?"

She nodded, "For the most part. You don't need some stranger trying to take over as your mother. And to be honest I'm so far from the motherly scale you would be ruined."

I nodded, not even trying to talk her out of it. "I'm sorry about your other daughter." I whispered, the guilt not there but almost. It was like I know I didn't do it, but I was starting to feel like it didn't matter that I held no part of it.

She didn't say anything for a long pregnant minute, "I may not be much of a mother, but I do love my children."

I didn't say anything, I turned back to the computer and looked up the evil 'Angel' law company. I wasn't and couldn't be sure when she left, but she left as I inspected the well maintained site. It was pretty standard. Not even seeming evil too, which was weird.

The sight boasted it's winnings of various cases and that they were always hiring and looking for clever people to join. Even through the monitor I could feel the slimey-ness of the company.

And after looking to see if the biological father of this me was mentioned anywhere I quickly clicked off the link figuring that they may have some mysterious way of keeping tabs of who clicks on their website.

I shook off the creep and got off the computer, going so far as to delete my search and shut it off, and meandered for some food. Upon leaving the room I came to the realization that it was much darker outside than before. Making the grumble in my stomach understandable.

Making my way to the kitchen I found a note from Aunt Joyce saying that she was at work and that Buffy was helping Caroline and that Isobel had left and would call at some later date. That she had a surprise for us later.

Which all means that pretty much, Lyn and I were home alone and technically orphans now that both our parents were on the dead side. I plopped down onto a bar stool and contemplated that thought further.

"Hello," I jumped in shock and turned to find Stefan coming in with his arms full of groceries. "Glad to see you off the computer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when your sister went upstairs and you got glued in research, your Aunt gave me a call and asked me to come by and make sure you girls eat."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "Apparently she was a bit worried about you and knew that you would have issues about something to do about your parents."

"What do you know about our parents?"

He shrugged, "Apparently your father died walking in on a break in."

I nodded, "Yep sounds about right."

"Now what would you like for dinner?" Stefan asked with a chuckle.

"You cook?"

"I try." He said with a smirk. "Mostly Italian," he added with a grin. "I can even make my own mozzarella from scratch."

"SHHHHHH!" I snapped, "you keep talking about Italian food and I can't promise to not try to marry you."

He snorted, "Really?"

"I'm a little sick about food," I gave a nod, "you need to shush about that or I won't be able to keep your spectacular ness in the friend zone." I gave him a smirk, "I could give Care a run for her money on going after you."

He laughed and began maneuvering around the kitchen like he was born to it. "So Italian is what you are after then?"

"Nah, I am a lover of all food, but I adore Italian food."

"Ah," he said, "So what should we have tonight?"

I gave him a look, then began to shake my head, "I'm not really sure I can eat tonight."

He looked at me with disappointment. "Ros."

"Stefan," I countered in the same tone he used. I even copied the disappointed look.

"You need to eat," he stated simply.

I exaggerated my sigh and lied my head on the counter. With a huff I sat up and leaned over to the fruit bowl Aunt Joyce set out. "An apple is food that people eat."

"Ros," he stated again.

xxbvvdxx

Lyn was exhausted and at the edge of just about everything. With a huff she got up out of bed, coming to the conclusion that she either slept too much already or just was too troubled to sleep anymore.

With a huff Lyn came to the only conclusion she could come to. She had to bake.

Heading downstairs she was past the point of caring, heading to the kitchen regardless on who was in there or what they were doing. She was going to bake. No one would stop her.

"STEFAN!" she said with a squeak. She took in the bags of groceries and the wide eyed look of Ros mid bite in an apple. "You know what," she said continuing on to the kitchen and searching out the flour, "I don't care."

"Are you baking," Ros asked, worry obvious in her voice.

"Is she not allowed to bake?" Stefan asked with worry, frozen in place.

"There are maybe three reasons why she bakes," Ros whispered loudly as Lyn continued gathering ingredients. "One," Lyn noted her sister even put up a finger, "she has to for some reason or another. Two, she is in a happy happy joy joy mood and well," she dropped her voice lower, "it's very apparent that she isn't that."

"And three?"

"She is on the verge of exploding and I really hope you like whatever she decides to make."

"Exploding?"

Lyn shot her twin an glare and Ros actually shivered under the look, "Verge. She maybe, possibly is on the verge of being crazy times two."

"Times two?" he asked unsure of himself.

"Like me drunk times two hundred."

"Two hundred?" Lyn asked.

Ros shot her a very large smile. "Only in the best way."

Lyn took a slow deep breath and then opened her eyes and continued looking at was was there to make.

"Am I," he paused and Lyn looked at him with the corner of her eye, "Are we safe?"

Ros took a loud bite of her apple, "Put the stuff away and then move over to this side of the bar and you'll be fine."

"I don't know where-

"Oh right," she stood up and handed Stefan her apple and quickly moved to put the groceries away, making sure to give her sister a wide berth. She finished up and snatched her apple back and sat beside her friend. "Now we watch and once she gets going some we can make commentary noise and the beast will retreat some down in her."

He looked at Ros like she was insane, but Lyn couldn't help but feel giggly about her sisters comments. It was almost an instantaneous calming draught, just being in the kitchen and starting to bake.

"Alcohol could make this better," Ros stated with a wiggle of her brows.

"Remember what da-" Lyn paused her eyes widen in fear.

Ros sobered and gave a nod, "Never drink sad, or every time your sad-

"You drink," Lyn finished with a nod, "and soon you are sad over everything and addict to alcohol."

Ros nodded took a bite of apple and stared off blankly, before looking up at Lyn with puppy dog eyes. "You ever think we'll go back?"

Lyn's eyes made a quick dash to their guest, irritation at the stupidity of her sister. "I don't know," she said finally, starting to put more attention to chocolate chip cookies.

"So did you know him?" Stefan asked breaking the heavy silence that had descended down upon them.

Ros turned to him. "Not really. We just met him today and he wasn't very nice."

"Oh."

"He worked for Wolfram and Hart," Ros stated, watching as Lyn froze and shot her a look. Ros gave a nod, "Yeah, it's a law firm in L.A."

Lyn straightened and looked out in front of her blankly trying to process the information. Eventually she turned her gaze to Ros, "Really?"

"Yep, the city of ANGELS."

"Whoa."

"Yep."

Lyn's mind started to plot and question before she abruptly derailed it. She wasn't going to let things bug her right now. Now was cookies time. With a huff she decided to push everything aside and make cookies.

"So he was a lawyer?" Stefan asked.

Ros shook her head no, "No he was a researcher, I believe."

"And your mom?" he asked, watching as Lyn scrambled around the kitchen before putting her collected items into a bowl and begin mixing everything together. It was a rather entertaining thing to watch actually.

"She's a vampire."

Lyn slammed things down in anger and shot Ros an ugly hate filled glare. It took her several long moments to breathe evenly again. She continued on with baking but Ros was wincing a bit.

"A vampire?" Stefan asked, unsure of Lyns glare.

"Yep, she already took off." Ros snorted, "she only really came down to grieve for her other da-."

"ROSALIND!" Lyn yelled out. Ros bit her lip but Lyn could see Stefan figured it out.

"You! Your mother is the same as Elena's?" he shook his head, "But her mother died last year."

"No her adoptive mother died last year. Not her biological mother."

"Adopted?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Rosalind," Lyn said with a growl.

"You and Elena were sisters?" he asked again.

Ros shrugged, "It's not like I knew of that sort of thing. But Isobel told us when we met up with her later on."

"Seriously, Ros shut up!" Lyn growled out and flung some dough at her.

Ros shrugged, swapped up the cookie dough and ate it, giving her sister a smirk.

"So who is this Isobel?"

Ros gave a shrug and leaned over the counter to get a finger scoop of the good stuff. Causing Stefan to look expectantly over to Lyn.

Lyn was at a loss with such a look. Her inner fan-girl was wilting hard at the look, but she had worked so hard. "Maybe alcohol would be better."


	31. Chapter 31

It was with a very heavy sigh Lyn came to the realization that her sister wasn't just an idiot. She was surrounded by attractive males, ones who were clever and funny and who could manipulate easier than any they had been in contact with before. After all they had lived several more decades let alone a century to perfect such tactics.

So Lyn could see how her sister, who normally hated lies and secrets to wilt under her best friends gorgeous puppy dog eyes.

Lyn's eyes shot to Ros who was smirking at her, sucking on her finger that was covered in cookie dough. Ros raised her brows in a manner that asked if it was as easy as she originally thought.

Lyn fought back a glare, but in the end tried to shoot lasers out of her eyes to annihilate her smirking sister.

"Lyn?" Paul-no Stefan asked, and again Lyn was having to fight her fangirl reactions. This was why she stayed so far away from the vampire. Her attraction to the character and actor made her act too much like Ros had been. Except worse, because Ros always had a bit of seriousness to her, something that detracted from her friendly personality. In the real world her seriousness tended to keep her more standoffish and kept her from keeping and making friends.

Here her sister seemed to have stolen Lyns normal approach to life. They were twins and in the real world close sisters but Lyn was usually the goofball while Ros kept her distance. She couldn't help but think of topsy turvy this world had become.

"Lyn," Stefan said again, ignoring Ros's giggles. "Who is Isobel."

Ros was humming and seemed to purposely trying to rile Lyn up. With a huff, "Isobel is our mother?" she stated weakly. With a cough she shook her head. "You know what, no. You don't get all the answers Mr. Hottie," she barked. "I came down her to bake and I'm going to do that before my twit sister eats all the dough!" she growled out, grabbing the bowl and moving it as far away from Ros as she could get it.

"Mr. Hottie?" Stefan asked, Ros snorted and covered her face in a fit of giggles.

Lyn felt her face heat up to an extreme degree but didn't give the satisfaction of wrything as much as embarrassment wanted to make her. "Don't play stupid." She snapped, "Of course your Mr. Hottie." Again Lyn ignored Ros's burst of giggles.

"That's what I call his brother." Both sets of eyes fell upon Ros then and Lyn was pleased to see it was her sister's turn to burn bright red. "Well what?" she gave a helpless shrug. "The guy obviously loves it and plus," she looked to Stefan, "If I were to call you hottie you could logically consider it me flirting and I'm not sure that is appropriate."

"But peeking is?"

Lyn watched with joy as her sister blushed furiously, and opened and closed her mouth some before nodding in affirmative.

Stefan gave a smile and Lyn nearly buckled at the sight. Ros giggled and eventually succumbed to holding her face in her hands.

Stefan chuckled and gave her a side hug, and Lyn felt the sting of jealousy. The negative thoughts floated about which may have made her slam the baking sheets and everything else just a tad bit more.

xxbvvdxx

"Lyn," Aunt Joyce said after coming home from work. She held up a bunch of bags of various cookies. "Do you need to do a cookie sale or something?" she asked, looking at the counter where even more cookies covered the countertops.

"Nope," Ros answered, popping the 'p'. "When Lyn gets overwhelmed she tends to make a huge mess by baking."

"There is no mess," Lyn stated with no emotion. The baking had yet to really help, perhaps cakes?

"Ookay," Aunt Joyce said with a tinge of worry. She turned toward Ros, "Stefan didn't help?"

Ros shrugged, "He came over and we all hung out in the kitchen," she said with a shrug.

"Oh," she answered still eyeing the mountains of cookies surrounding the place with variations of worry.

"Yeah, thank you so much for calling him," Ros said with a smile.

"Well yeah," she responded still a little preoccupied with cookies, "Bonnie hasn't been around for a while and Vicki was studying for a big test coming up."

Lyn was actually touched Aunt Joyce knew who the twins were closest too. It actually made her feel love, which at the moment was a blessing.

"I think I'm going to sign up for volleyball," Ros stated drawing Aunt Joyce's attention.

Puzzlement was the main look that descended onto Ros. "Where did that come from?" Buffy asked coming into the kitchen shooting Ros a confused look. "Oh cookies," she cheered happily before snatching one.

Ros shrugged, but even Lyn was looking at her in confusion. "I figured I should get involved in something before depression hits and I turn into a sloth."

Aunt Joyce looked at her in shock, "That's a really adult thing to do, Rosalind." She gave a proud smile. "Maybe you can find something to devote yourself to, too?" she asked, looking to Lyn who was the only one who wasn't always doing something.

"Maybe," she answered blandly, her entire mood still not okay yet.

"Probably something like color guard," Ros said with a smirk, which only widened when Lyn shot her an ugly glare.

"Or she could do a part time job of baking," Buffy said as her eyes rolled back at a bite of Lyns chocolate chocolate fudge cookie.

Lyn wanted to growl, but at the aprising look Aunt Joyce was sending her she just sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Buffy don't eat too many of those," Aunt Joyce chided after giving Lyn a nod of approval before walking out of the room.

"So did we ever decide to tell Aunt Joyce about the creatures of the night and sometimes day?" Ros asked, not content enough to just watch Lyn clean but she just had to ask awkward questions.

"You mean so she doesn't let in dangerous vampires? You know like you seem to do?" Lyn snapped.

"Damon is dangerous yes, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hurt us, unless we hurt him first."

"You can't know that Ros," Buffy chided, a glare on her face.

"Why not, I really think he's a friend," she countered, Lyn couldn't help but hold her face in frustration. "I'm pretty sure that as long as I don't actively betray him I'll be okay. And!" she added, her tone working up some. "And there's that whole deal thing Lyn made with him."

Buffy rounded on Lyn worry and anger in her eyes. "What deal?"

Lyn gave a heavy sigh, "It's taken care of, I assure you." She then turned to Ros, "And she's sort of right, as long as I don't betray him and hold my side of the deal, he won't hurt us." Ros gave a smug look, "But that doesn't mean you should offer him an in to us."

Ros shrugged, "Whatever, what's done is done and I don't feel bad about inviting my friend over."

"Your friend, the homicidal blood sucker," Buffy snapped.

"Yeah," Ros responded with a hard smile. "Kinda like the ex homicidal blood sucker you suck face with," she said with a cheerful yet angry grin.

Buffy reared back as if physically struck, "Are you seriously comparing them?" she argued. "Angel has a soul and doesn't kill for fun."

"Any more," Ros added, "he used to be one of the worst known to Watchers."

Buffy seemed to build up for a shouting match before her head cocked to the side. "Wait, how do you know about the Watcher journals."

"Journals?" Ros squeaked and Lyn felt the urge to slam her head in, did her sister have to immediately sound so guilty? "I-I told you," she stammered, "the dreams…" she trailed off, her eyes shooting to Lyn in an obvious plead for help.

"Yeah, you said dreams, dreams don't tell you things about watchers and their knowledge of vampires in the past."

"I-I…" she gave a huff. "I don't know what to tell you, Buffy." She ran her hand through her hair in frustration, only to become more so frustrated when her hand got suck in the curls. With a growl she pulled her hand out, "All I'm saying is that these guys lose themselves maybe. That maybe they are desensitized to human life and don't realize how cruel it really is to do what they do. That maybe Damon just needs to be shown that he is good in there. That he isn't pure evil and monstrous, but a good man who had to become a monster to survive."

"I get that, but he is still a monster Ros!" Buffy shot back, apparently not getting Ros's finalality.

"I don't think he is pure monster," she responded, before giving a huff and leaving the room.

Buffy turned to Lyn confusion and irritation obvious in her expression. "What is her problem, you get it right?"

Lyn nodded, "I get that he's dangerous and that makes you afraid." Lyn raised a hand to stop Buffy from responding, "rightly so, but you need to understand that Ros is just as stupidly stubborn on the matter."

"He can come in at any time and kill us while we sleep," she hissed.

"Yes, he could." Lyn agreed. "But what fun would that be for him?"

She was brought up short by Lyn's argument. "What do you mean?"

"Well you've talked to him right?" Lyn asked. Buffy nodded affirmatively. "Then you know that he is one of the types who wouldn't kill you without making it fun for himself. What would be the point?" Lyn gave a shrug. "Also, though I'm sure he would turn on you, it would only be if you betrayed him or it brought him to his end goal. The man seems to keep his word for the most part."

"Really?" she asked, worried.

"Trust me."

Buffy nodded and snatched another cookie, "Kay, goodnight Lyn."

"Night, Buffy." Lyn said with a sigh, forced to clean up the kitchen by herself. She gave a heavy sigh and started humming a tune and clean up.

xxbvvdxx

Lyn wasn't surprised when she didn't spot Vicki in the stoner's pit the next morning. She had worked with the girl hard together to focus on getting out of here. Vicki had confided that UCLA was what she was hoping to get into, and Lyn was sure she would.

Thinking of Vicki reminded her of her shift later that evening. Lyn sighed in frustration suddenly thinking that working just wasn't worth it anymore. Lynnie contemplated who she would hang out with now that Vicki was trying to better her test scores for school.

Lyn made her way to class figuring that it was really her only option. "Lyn!" Lyn turned around and was surprised to find Jeremy looking at her with a very large smile. It was unfair how attractive the characters of the show are. Even the ones she wouldn't find attractive like Matt with his blond hair and blue eyes, being amazingly attractive. It wasn't fair.

"Hi, Jeremy right?" Lyn gave him a smile, trying to push back the blush that shot through her face. Anger flaring through her with just that. "I haven't seen Vicki this morning yet."

"Oh yeah," he said running his hand through the back of his hair, "No I was wanting to talk to you."

"Oh?" Lyn's breath caught in her throat. "Why?" She blurted out, her eyes widened in horror at her actions and stupidity. To her horror she continued talking, "I mean why, whats up?" Lyn's voice cracked slightly, Lyn did all she could not to wince but she was pretty sure that it was written all over her face.

Who knew she'd find the younger brother so cute?! Lyn was fully confused because never once found the younger brother attractive in any manner. In fact, the character often reminded her of one of her real world's friends little brother.

No Lyn! She angrily told herself, this was icky and she needed to stop it. She then mentally cursed her frustration and craziness that made her this ridiculous.

He looked at her with a sideways grin, "Yeah," he said with a grin, "I was wondering, since you were able to help Vicki with her school work, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me some?" He gave a pleading look, "I need to get my grades up some, and fast. Could you help?"

Lyn did her best not to growl, "Okay, I can help you." Lyn gave a thought to her schedule, "Maybe we can get together sometime this week?"

"At the Grill?" he asked.

"Yeah, unless you want me to meet you somewhere else," Lyn said with a shrug.

He nodded, "Okay."

Lyn wondered if this was something she should be getting paid for but decided not to mention it and just gave the very attractive guy a smile and wandered to class. She was confused, her attraction to the little brother wasn't something she would ever have admitted to when she was in the real world. He just reminded her so much of Tara's little brother that it just seemed wrong to even find him cute.

With a sigh, Lyn figured her attraction was just the stress of living in the fake universe and assimilating to it. They had been here far too long. And things were far too regular and normal to be unrealistic. It was becoming harder everyday to just not assimilate into the new universe.

At least Lyn had a goal, or at least the beginnings of one that kept her from drifting into believing in this world, in this life. But her minor goals had been met and things have been altered more than she could counter and now her long term goals aren't exactly viable.

Was there a way to get back home? Had Ros even tried to find one?

Lyn gave a grumpy sigh and sat through a rather boring poorly thought through English lesson, her mind wandering just about everywhere but the lesson.

xxxbvvdxxx

Lyn leaned her head back and soaked up the sun. She was doing the loner thing this lunch and doing her best to mimic a lounging cat. Her long term was decidedly in shambles, leaving her with no real options she could figure.

She still had to help Damon open the tomb, there would be no changing his mind on that one. She had no idea where Anna was and couldn't figure out how she would tempt to open it. She would still have to figure a way to slay the mummified vamps down there, and too keep Ros from letting her bleeding heart get too in the way.

And Ros would get in the way. She would remember little snippets of the show and deem not everyone deserves to die, and would work to ensure that would happen.

Maybe a binding spell or something similar would help?

Her mind wandered and finally circled around her predictions she had made right after Elena had passed. The Originals should have came, but they weren't here and probably wouldn't be. Klaus would be looking for other ways to break the curse then, leaving the home of the doppelganger alone.

Which all things considered meant that Ros would probably survive a bit longer than she would otherwise. The idiot would probably piss them off for fun.

"Hey, you okay?" Lyn jerked in response, finding a smiling Stefan. "Whoa!" he braced himself and put a hand out to catch Lyn which only caused her to blush more so. Perhaps jerk was a bit subtle of a word. Flail would have been more apt. "Sorry for scaring you."

"You didn't," she said before closing her eyes tight in embarrassment. "I mean it's fine. I'm fine."

"Right," he said with a nod. He moved to sit beside her basking in the light as well. "But are you alright?"

Lyn sighed in irritation. "What has Ros told you?"

"Surprisingly not much," he answered back, amusement in his voice.

"Really?" she asked, surprise evident. "I would have thought she would tell you instantly."

"Tell me what exactly?" he asked, peering at her with those eyes she used to dream about.

"Things that don't need to be shared. Things that would be unbelievable at best and devastating at worse." She answered vaguely, before looking around for her sister. "Where is your shadow, by the way?"

"My shadow?" he asked with a chuckle.

Lyn hummed in the affirmative, her eyes still trying to search out her sister.

"She isn't my shadow, she just doesn't have that many friends." He said looking out at nothing in particular. "She's also very funny and nice to be around."

"She wasn't always like that," Lyn blurted, jealousy more than obvious. She then gave a sigh and ran her hands through her hair. "She seems to have a new leash on life, now." She said with a smile.

"Lease," Stefan corrected, "the term is lease on life." Lyn buzzed it off, which caused Stefan to give a chuckle. "She told Caroline about her wish to join the volleyball team so Caroline is introducing her to the volleyball team."

Lyn smiled widely, especially since Caroline would 100% do that for her friend. Perhaps she could become friends with the vivacious blond now?

"You know I'm the loner around here, right?" he said after a long moment.

"Oh really?" Lyn responded with a chuckle. "Last I checked you had a shadow and a were on the football team?"

He chuckled, "True, but your sister is a good friend."

"She really can be," Lyn said with a sigh, once more the conversation drifting to her sister.

"But really Lyn," Stefan said after a long minute, "Are you okay?"

Lyn shrugged, not really sure how to answer that question. He nodded and put his arms behind him soaking up the sun like she had a few minutes previous. She let out a sigh and joined him, feeling a weight lift off her.


	32. Chapter 32

Lyn had done her best to power through the day. But even googling at Mr. Giles didn't help her from the stifling sinking feeling she couldn't shake. Perhaps more baking would be the answer. Maybe drunk baking?

It was definitely something she was going to consider a bit more so.

She was a descendant from witches even if it meant she was only a traveler type. But the Buffy universe had to take some effect too right? That could mean she could have access to different types of magic. That could use some study. And didn't already start this and make some magic work?

Was she even still doing that?

Those thoughts filtered through Lyn's head as she walked to work. Today she would be giving in her two weeks notice and start focusing on getting home, back to the real world. Back to her friends family and loved ones. Back where the supernatural was fiction, and fiction was a thing you could mentally enjoy and then put up.

"So your cousin," Damon popped up out of nowhere. "I don't think she likes me much."

"No I don't think she does," Lyn responded, mentally congratulating herself in keeping her composure at his sudden appearance.

"That's a shame," he said, starting to walk along side of her. "You need to make friends with the witch, and get the tomb open."

"I'm already starting to research how to open it, Damon." Lyn responded with a sigh, "I really don't think I can make friends with the witch as simple as that."

Damon sighed and tilted his head back. "I really don't think you understand the severity of make friends."

"I don't think you understand the background on the witch to even begin to make friends with." Lyn snarked back, the crushing feeling squeezing her chest again. "The girl dropped my sister like a hot potato and though I don't think she spread rumors, she definitely didn't deny them and try to stop them. The girl just inverted on herself and gave my sister the cold shoulder. I don't think there is a way for me to make friends with her." Lyn's cheeks flushed with heat, she took a deep breath and turned to look at the old man walking beside her. "My point being that I don't think she would be willing to be friends with me."

"Rumors about your sister?" Damon asked. Then his eyebrows quirked and he gave Lyn a seductive look. "Anything interesting?"

"No." She answered, against herself she was smiling at the thought. "Well not really," she said sobering some. "At least not of a sexual nature anymore. Mostly just she killed Elena to get Stefan's attention."

"They're still on that crap?" he asked.

"Yep. It just gets worse because Ros clings to the only friends she has left, which is Caroline and Stefan."

"Well, while all that is so," he drew out the so in a very long very unneeded length and cocked his head to the side, "entertaining, I need you to figure out a way to get the tomb open. Perhaps get another witch to help us out with it."

"I think I may be able to fumble through a grimoire to see if I can do the spell myself."

"You?"

"Me. I feel magic may be something I can actually do." And though she said that with all the confidence she had the truth was she just hoped she could.

He nodded, "Fine." He moved ahead and opened the door for her and followed after her moving to a table while Lyn moved to the back to start her shift, and hopefully talk to the manager about quitting.

xxbvvdxx

"Hey Lyn!" Matt called out, following her outside the grill after her shift. "You getting off work?"

"Yeah," she answered pulling on gloves and rubbing her arms some.

"You need a ride?" he asked, looking around. The sun had gone down and it was freezing out.

"It wouldn't be a problem?" she asked, bouncing some to fight the chill.

He gave her a crooked grin, "No, not at all." He said with a smile and led her to his pick up truck. After starting it up and turning on the heat he sat still for a minute. "You don't mind if we let it warm up some?"

"No of course not. I'm just happy to get out of the wind."

He nodded, "Hey I was wondering what you were doing this coming weekend?"

"This coming weekend?" she asked, Monday was barely ending.

"Well yeah," he answered, looking straight ahead of him, "I like you, I think you're funny and adorable and I am wanting to see what could come from this?" He rushed out.

"Oh." Lyn answered, doing her best not to flip out. But if Ros could date a fictional character, surely her dating a main character fictional character would be okay. She turned to look at Matt, unsure of her answer till she saw his bright blue eyes and a nervous crooked smile. "Yeah."

Damn his attraction! Why! Why are these characters so darn hot!?

"Yeah?" he asked.

Lyn bit her lip trying to keep her smile small, but felt it bloom across her face. "Yeah," she reassured, "that would be really nice."

He smiled large and put the truck in drive. The conversation was a bit dry and sputtered but they seemed to work through the unease quickly enough to find themselves laughing by the time he pulled into the nice house she shared with her family.

"So Saturday?" she asked, grabbing the handle but not wanting to get out.

He nodded, "Yeah," he stated with a smile that caused her to grin right back at him. She gave him a dazzling smile and hopped out and ran for the house. He watched her go with a smile.

xxbvvdxx

Lyn tried to keep the heat off her face, but she really couldn't. Matt was a great guy and the fact he was interested in her made her want to skip and blush and hide. That thought came too late as Ros rounded the corner.

"Are you okay?" she asked, coming closer concern evident on her face.

Lyn sucked in her top lip her eyes widening in what Ros knew was her way of trying not to say anything. Lyn watched in horror as her sister's worry morphed into glee and her stomach dropped.

"I know it's a cold night," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "But I'm pretty sure the weather has nothing to do with your red cheeks." She then cocked a brow, took Lyn's purse and forced her sister up the stairs to her room. Intentions clear that she would be getting answers. "So how was work?"

"Workish?" she answered with a squeak, knowing the grand inquisition was going to commence.

Lyn had barely made it through the interrogation. It wasn't until she screamed stop that Ros actually stopped. Even then she still had a smirk on her face over all she learned.

She spent nearly an hour wiggling information about the football player blondie. And though it all insinuated healthy doses of innuendo and other such fun things sisters do. It actually calmed Lyn down some, making it almost normal.

"Do you wonder what's going on back home?" Lyn asked. The thought had bugged her a lot since the ritual.

"Kinda." Ros answered after a long while. "You were right when you scolded me into being present here." She gave a shrug. "To be honest I'm not even sure if it's possible to go home Lyn. We've been here too long. We've died." She said the last bit in a whisper but it got the message across.

Lyn contemplated that, but couldn't accept it. She wanted home, she wanted to be herself and not the grand planner. She wanted to be with her friends.

xxbvvdxx

Lyn woke up early the next morning and got dressed with ease. Since Bonnie no longer came around, Stefan seemed to have taken her place, giving the twins and Buffy a ride. Even though Buffy still didn't care much for him.

She did her best to not bring attention to herself, especially since Ros kept grinning like a loon at her. She tried to ignore her sister, but knew that those in the car were becoming concerned on what had Ros so chipper this morning.

Upon arrival of the school, Lyn immediately took off, anywhere would be better than the concerned expressions of all the friends and monstrous grin that Ros had. It was the expression that Ros wore that had that ensured Lyn's hasty flee.

She didn't realize she didn't have anywhere to go till she made it to her first period well before the class was supposed to start. With a frustrated sigh she meandered through the halls, not really knowing what to do or who to spend time with.

Matt was an obvious choice but it would also kinda put pressure on him? She huffed as she tried to think of the consequences of such actions. She was just passing her favorite teacher to drool at when she unintentionally walked into a solid form as her head craned to see if the hot history teacher was in.

"Whoa!" a male voice vibrated from below her.

Lyn's eyes widen in horror and she quickly rolled off the boy she collided into. He had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes and a wide smile.

"I just love this hallway," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Lyn asked.

The boy gave a wince as red began to fill his cheeks. "I didn't mean it like that!" he yelped, his hands up in a vain attempt to relay the hits he expected to receive. "I just mean that I tend to bump into a lot of pretty girls down this hallway."

Lyn pondered what was going on, but in the end she just shook her head in confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah sorry my bad." He smiled a charming smile. "My name is Wyatt Halliwell, sorry to um bump into you."

"Halliwell?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice and tone very confused.

"Do you have a younger brother?" she blurted out. "Sorry," she answered quickly. "Lyn Flemming." She answered with a forced smile, trying so hard to pretend she never said anything. By the look in his eyes, she wasn't sure he would comply with her wish.

He laughed. He laughed really hard and Lyn had to do her best to withstand it. However when she finally couldn't take it anymore and the heat in her face was just too much he stopped and looked at her with a friendly smile.

"Next year he'll be joining the school, along with my kid sister."

Sister. Brother.

Lyn was nearly jumping in joy. She just hoped that Wyatt Halliwell had a brother named Christopher Perry Halliwell. And though she tried to keep casual and mellow, her face became brighter and though she didn't realized she was looking like she was just given the kiss of her life.

Wyatt tilted her head, "Do you have a sister?"

Lyn gave a squeak, realizing she dazed off just a smidge. "Y-yes," she said, "Rosalind Flemming?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I remember her."

"Right well um," she looked around, "how are you?" she asked, really not sure what else to say, but felt that if she were to flee it would only be bad.

He snorted, "I'm well, you?"

"A little ditzy."

"Ditzy?" he asked with a smile and for the first time in a long while Lyn felt like she was back to her old self again.

"Well I've made a fool of myself and kinda want to skiddaddle and hide a bit but my first class is right there and that would only make you laugh at me."

"Skiddaddle?" He asked with a lopsided grin. "Is your sister your twin?"

She pursed her lips together and gave a long blink. "Why?" she asked her tone signalling reluctance.

He grinned, "There are a lot of similarities, ones that I certainly don't share with my siblings."

Lyn nodded, "We are." The infernal blush gracing her cheeks again. "She wasn't always like me," she murmured, nearly whining over it.

He just snorted, "Well, Mr. Giles wanted these forms," he said awkwardly. "Tell you sister hi."

"Mmhmm," she hummed, waving weakly back.

xxbvvdxx

Charmed. So Charmed was a thing here. Lyn pondered what that could mean. Magic and creature wise.

For instance how exactly did all the different species of vampires work out here. She figured the difference between Buffy 'verse and Diaries 'verse, one being magic and not really explaining werewolves, so there was wiggle room when explaining vampires were demons inhabiting a human body of the Buffy 'verse.

The main problem was that Charmed vampires were undoubtedly different. Not that she remembered fully how they varied but they definitely did.

But the good news was that if you just considered magic a form of religion it made sense that there were different versions on how to work it. So that all tied together.

Lyn couldn't help but get random bursts of giddiness at the thought of meeting the Chris sometime next year. At least if she couldn't get home she could at least get eye candy.

But that thought brought about worry. Could she get them home?

After a long day of her mind wandering Lyn figured to just walk to the Grill and start work as soon as she could. Hoping to get out of there before her boss tried to make her stay longer again. She was underage and should have to deal with the drunks that met up there when the school kids went home.

She walked past one of those quarter-paper dispenser that most establishments have so one could buy the newspaper, and froze. It seemed like many were going missing and or coming up dead. More so than Damon could pull off and so much more that Liz wasn't able to handle the leak.

She was going to have to talk to Zach and maybe pick Ros's brain on the matter. It was her version of vampires after all. It also led to the question why were her vampires here anyway.

Perhaps talking to Buffy would be ideal.

"You're early," Vicki commented.

"Only by a half an hour," Lyn responded tiredly. "I didn't want to go home only to have to turn back around and head here."

Vicki nodded, "Makes sense," she said with a sigh, "well bossman is out would you like to start a bit early?"

"Can I leave a bit early?" Lyn pleaded.

"The old coot still handsy?"

Lyn nodded vigorously. "He seems to only target me!" she whined.

"Yep, that's Jeff." Vicki nodded sagely. "He kinda picks one girl to target for a year or so."

Jeff was the drunkard of the town who would molest mostly any woman he came across, and he seemed to have found a fondness for Lynnie. And the bossman figured that money was money, so Jeff was allowed to continue on his way, while bossman told the girls that he was harmless.

Lyn began work, easily bussing tables and starting orders for Vicki. She was slightly surprised to find the hot ex Mystic Falls High student Ben something heading the bar. Anna was moving. With a huff Lyn considered how bad off she was to have forgotten that Anna was still in play.

All in all, it made sense. Where Damon would wait, maybe not patiently, but could wait. Anna was missing her mom something terrible and would not want to wait any longer. Now if only she could remember what exactly Anna's plan was again. It was kidnapping but really she couldn't remember if it was just kidnapping Bonnie so Elena would do something or if she needed Bonnie for something.

As frustrating as it was, everything was starting to fuzz out. It was all becoming less and less important.

"Hey," the bartender greeted. "I'm Ben," he introduced as Lyn started to secure table 44's drinks, "I don't remember you from school?"

"Lyn, I'm still going to school," she answered, finishing the sodas and moving away not wanting to deal with the very attractive newbie vampire.

From then on she began to do what she could to stay away from him, especially since he seemed very interested in making conversation and flirting. It was very unsettling.

It had been a while since Lyn had watched the first season. She remembered the big parts of the plot but couldn't really recall the more small detailed bits.

One thing she remembered though was that hot bartender was a vamp, was in cahoots with Anna and kidnapped Elena and Bonnie. There was no telling what she would be up too now that Elena isn't around to force Bonnie's hand.

"Lyn right?" Lyn did her best not to scream or jump too high when the gentle hand on her forearm caught her attention as she bussed tables.

"Huh?" she asked eloquently, turning to see Angel sitting patiently at a back table. "Angel right." Lyn said somewhat tightly, she was a team Angel over Spike fan; unlike her sister.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you've seen Buffy tonight?"

Lyn shook her head, "Nope, I've been working since school got out."

He nodded, "Well if you see her, let her know I'm back here."

"Course," Lyn responded with a smile. Pleased that just maybe Angel and Buffy could actually be together. Maybe.

Her eyes widened upon the realization that Angel was still cursed and just one moment of pure happiness before the demon broke free. And what a gnarly demon he was. If she remembered correctly, Angelus enjoyed destroying the mind before killing them. Viciously too, worse than any Ripper.

It was becoming apparent that Lyn was going to have to search out a way to fix the curse and make it so he would be able to be real. Giving Buffy the happiness she deserved and saving lives.

A shiver ran down her back as she realized that she and Ros would be targeted by the vampire, in very vicious and bloody ways.

AN- Thank you so much for reading! Chapters are hitting to the sixties but I see an end in sight. But a lot has to happen first. So I'm thinking we may get this to maybe one hundred chapters? Maybe? Anyways thanks for sticking with me, hope you enjoy!


	33. Chapter 33

Buffy was sneaking out, again. Ros had suggested telling her mom, but really, the woman locked her in a nuthouse, no way Buffy would try again. So here she was sneaking out again.

Before she had arrived, there was a lack of vampires in the area, but as she settled in, she found the demon and vampire population slowly rise. Weird, probably something she would have to bring up to Giles.

As it stood she wasn't sneaking out solely to patrol, but more so she could spend some prime canoodling time with Angel. Not something she really wanted to share with really anyone. So far the only one who knew of her relationship was Caroline, and only so she could run interference against Xander and the twins.

Xander couldn't know because he was just so negative about it. Even still. You'd think he'd get over it now that he was hitting it off with Bonnie.

The twins were another matter. Buffy tended to feel the need to protect them from her harsh world and it was proving to be a hard habit to break than she had originally thought. Even with Ros knowing by her dreams it still felt too weird to actually involve her in it.

Besides she really didn't need much back up when Angel was around.

Lyn was walking home on her almost last day when she had to pause and cock her head to the side at the sight of Buffy shimming through a small window near the ground. It took a good moment for the girl to realize that she was shimming out of the basement window to sneak out of the house. Why she was sneaking out though was a whole different ballpark.

"Buff?" she asked weakly, watching with a smirk as the blonde jumped nearly a mile high. "You know there are doors right?"

Buffy looked at Lyn with a caught in the cookie jar look.

Lyn was too tired for this so skipped to what she hoped was the end, "You are aware that if we all- Giles included sat down and talked to your mom about the booglies that go bump in the night she'd have no choice but to believe us right?" Lyn gave a small pause, her eyes pointed off at the distance before she looked at her cousin again. "I mean if we introduced her to gameface on one of the guys she'd have to believe right?"

"Maybe," Buffy said finally, watching with some concern as the ill one of her cousins seemed stuck in thought. "I mean maybe. I'll talk to Giles and maybe."

Lyn just nodded, "Fine, but if Aunty catches you, don't say I didn't warn you."

Buffy watched from the shadows as her cousin opened the door and went inside. "Do you think she'll tell your mom anyways?"

Buffy did her best not to jump for the second time tonight, but it seemed her boyfriend was hoping to make her hop. She spun around a wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, "No, she wouldn't."

Angel seemed to think on it for a minute before bending slightly and greeting his girlfriend a bit more thoroughly.

xxbvvdxx

Lyn was surprised to see Vicki early the next morning. For the last month the older girl had began cramming for entrance exams and working on paperwork to transfer. Apparently she had caught it soon enough for her to enroll in the next semester, meaning once this one was done in middle October to early November, she would be free to go down to California and start college immediately.

So understandably the girl was busy. Lyn put a bit more speed in her step to visit with her friend. However, as she got closer she realized her friend wasn't just chatting away with anyone. She was chatting with Wyatt.

Wyatt was difficult to come across, he seemed to focus on his classes more than anything else, and even Care didn't have much dirt on him yet, and he'd been in school nearly the whole thing now. Course now that Lyn had let it slip to the blond, she was sure at least Ros would know everything by lunch.

"Hey Wyatt, Vicki," Lyn greeted, giving the new boy a smile but lighting up at her friend. "How's it going?"

xxbvvdxx

"Hey, Lyn," she turned to find Jeremy standing behind her. "I was wondering if you would be willing to give me a had on some geometry tonight? I have a big test Friday and this will bring up my grade."

"Tonight?" she asked her lip already curled, "Could we do it in like the library?" He raised his brows at her, and she though it took a moment she realized what she had said. "I just mean that I would hate to go into the Grill on my day off." She stammered weakly, her cheeks flushing as she bit down her embarrassment.

He gave a cute laugh and gave her a smile. "Sure the library should be fine."

"Right after school?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Kay, so meet me in the front of the school and we'll walk to the library?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Cool." She said with a smile before moving over to say a quick 'hi' to Matt at lunch. After her quick hello she moved on to bug Ros who was in the middle of a couple volleyball girls and Care.

"What are you doing talking to Matt?" Care asked with a smirk.

Lyn, unable to hide her blush, "We're friends," she said meekly, trying to not blurt out something to make her sound stupid.

"She's got a date this weekend with him," Ros added, completely unhelpful and knew it too.

Lyn glared at her sister, "I will get you back," she whispered before her attention was pulled to Care.

"Can I do the makeover?" Caroline asked. "Oh please!"

Lyn snorted, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Care responded.

Lyn bit back her smirk, before nodding her head. "Okay. If that's what you want then?" she said with a shrug.

Caroline visibly perked up, "Yay!" she quickly turned to Ros, "I may have to raid your closet," she looked Lyn up and down, "Maybe even Buffy's."

"Hey!" Lyn squealed in protest. "I'm not that bad!"

Care looked her up and down, "Yes, yes you are." She gave a heavy sigh, "But don't worry, I will be here to help you out. You will look fabulous for your date."

Lyn looked as if she didn't know to immediately disagree or cringe in embarrassment. Embarrassment won out when Ros started giggling. Lyn shot her a deathly vicious glare which only caused Ros to giggle even more so.

"Course, I'm sure Buffy would be fine with it too," Ros stated with pure glee, sending her sister a very please smirk.

Lyn glared, and gave a huff, "Fine."

"Don't worry," Care said with a grin, "I'll check with Matt and see what he will have planned for the date so I know how to dress you." Care nearly squeed, but did give a sigh, "I love playing dress up."

"I hate you, Rosalind."

"Love you too," she smirked before introducing Lyn to everyone in the small group.

xxbvvdxx

"The girls on the team aren't so bad," Ros stated, moving around the kitchen making dinner for the night. She had invited Stefan and Care for dinner as Lyn had a study date that was NOT a date; Buffy was with Mr. Giles tonight and Aunt Joyce would be a bit late. However, she would be back and asked Ros to save her a plate.

"Yeah, most don't really gossip it much they tend to just stick with sports. After volleyball season they either join track or tennis," Care stated with pure knowledge. "So whatcha makin'?"

"Shepard's pie," Ros responded with a shrug. Peeling and chopping the potatoes. "I think I'm gonna try tennis with Cynthia and Monique when volleyball is over."

"Monique Ortiz and Cynthia Taft?" Care asked.

"Yeah, we got to talking at practice and they seem really nice."

"Yeah, they are pretty nice, they mostly stay paired together with sometimes Jodi Bransford."

"Jodi is the captain," Ros stated with a smile, "and she is really awesome."

Caroline smiled. And Stefan stood up with a smile, rolling up his sleeves and washing his hands. "I'll make a salad."

"Tossing salad, eh?" Ros blurted with a chuckle,her cheeks burning red at the realization what she was saying. Her eyes were wide and she froze entirely.

Just about everyone was shocked when a snort echoed through the room. Whipping around and perhaps just a little bit wishing the earth would just swallow her whole. There leaning in the door frame was a smirking Damon.

"I gotta say B, you sure are surprising for just a lowly secondary character." He looked to his brother and then to Caroline, before turning back to Ros, "I'm sure you meant to invite me, right?"

Ros giggled, "If I ever saw you, I would be able to invite you." She sniffed and turned back to the potatoes, "but I don't ever see you, do I?"

"We agreed, Ros," Care said bitingly.

Ros looked at her with confusion, "What?"

She actually seemed really angry, "I thought we agreed," her eyes kept shifting to Damon but she wouldn't really say anymore. When it was apparent that Ros had no idea what she was talking about Caroline stood up, beyond frustrated and more than a little mad. "You are such a user."

Ros stood there frozen not understanding what just happened and why her friend was so upset. She wracked her brain but couldn't think of why she was a user. Could she be a user? She contemplated her past behavior and-

"So I arrived when you suggested that Stefan tossed salad, what is the main course?" Damon asked, easily not caring about the drama that saw the blond storm out.

Ros opened and closed her mouth, biting the side of her mouth she turned to her apparent only friend. "Am I a user?"

"Come on, blondie is just upset, I'm hungry." Damon chided.

However, Ros still looked at Stefan and Stefan sighed heavily. "I don't think you are." He stated diplomatically.

She sighed, which only caused Damon to roll his eyes, "Come on, what's on the menu?"

"Uh," Ros stated seemingly to settle herself out some. "Uh shepards pie."

"Huh," the eldest of the group said, he gave a shrug, "Well let's see if you can chef."

Ros snorted, "I doubt I chef," she said with a smile, "But it is edible." She gave a shrug and started the potatoes.

"We shall see, won't we." Damon stated before shooting his cold blue eyes at his brother. "Go on Stefan, do what you do best."

Ros snorted, and then shot her friend an apologetic look.

"Such immature humor," Damon tisked.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked with a sigh.

"Eating dinner with a friend," he said very casually.

"Against all better judgement, Ros has been known to state you are her friend, but that doesn't explain what you are doing here." Stefan stated with a kitchen knife pointing out the end of his sentence. "Besides, you don't have any friends."

"That's not fair, Steffy." Damon said with a sigh leaning back some smiling at him. "B is one of my very best friends."

Ros turned to the eldest Salvatore, "I can understand if you don't believe that, but for my poor B character heart, please don't lead me on."

"I would never," he responded as if affronted by the thought.

She just huffed, Lyn had explained to her that Damon would probably never really care care about her, and started grilling the beef for the filling. "Whatever, what is everyone's taste in cheese?"

"Cheese?" both boys asked.

"Yeah?" Ros asked more than answered. "I put cheese on the top, adds color and goodness. Are you lactose intolerant or like not a fan?"

Damon and Stefan looked at her with confusion. "We-"

She huffed when Stefan stammered to say something. "I know you guys can probably eat anything- I think?- but!" she stated, quickly dicing a half of a small onion. "Some people just don't care much for cheese."

"Who doesn't love cheese?" Stefan asked.

"EXACTLY!" Ros stated turning to him with a huge grin, knife still in hand. "People who don't like cheese-" she shook her head, "but there is a difference between not liking it because it messes your stomach up and not liking it because you have no soul."

"I think you like cheese too much," Damon said cautiously.

"I know," she answered with a shrug, "'s why I asked if either of you had any issues with it." And with that she stirred in the bit of onion.

Stefan looked at her and shook his head, putting it up as another unusual aspect of his mortal best friend. Stefan then turned to his brother who was looking at him with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Rolling his eyes at his brother, Stefan used up the rest of the small onion for the salad, "So your sister bakes and you cook?"

Ros nodded, "Yeah Lyn's the baker, all about perfect measurements and certain steps. Perfect for her. While I like cooking because recipes are kinda more like guidelines. Loose guidelines at that."

Damon snorted. "Loose guidelines?"

"Yeah," she said with a shrug. "Like there are millions of ways to make shepards pie. It's up to how you like it that you make it that way. And if you don't have one of the ingredients it isn't impossible to substituted with something you do have. It's relaxing."

"So I hear you are on the volleyball team," Damon stated after a long drawn out moment.

Ros shrugged, but Stefan shot him a worried look. "I'm kinda on the team," she answered not noticing the brother's looks. "But I'm just a sub in case one of the players can't play for whatever reason."

"Maybe I can see you play?"

She snorted, "I just started they aren't going to have me in any game, I promise." She then turned to the eldest. "But if I were to play of course you'd be invited to watch," she said with a large smile.

Damon just chuckled, and for Stefan who knew his brother for over a century now saw what he was thinking. It was very apparent that Damon thought manipulating Ros was incredibly easy. Which unfortunately could be true. With a heavy sigh, Stefan came to the conclusion that he'd have to keep an eye on her.

He pondered if he should just take off, but it seemed that Damon was here for a different purpose than just hurting him. He wouldn't be working with Lyn otherwise.

With a sigh, Stefan came to the conclusion that Ros wasn't in dire danger or anything. Yet at least.

"Any other sides needed?" Stefan asked.

"Nope," she responded, stirring in vegatbles into the meat and a couple of other things before placing them in a casserole dish. "Wanna be a doll and mash the taters?"

Stefan smiled, "Sure." Ros gave him the potatoes and the masher along with butter, sour cream and milk. "Just add a bit of all." She then turned to Damon and gave him her best smile, "Wanna give me a hand please?"

"I don't-

"Pretty pretty pretty please?" she begged. He was about to shake his head no, even Ros could see it. "Kay thank you so much," she said with a smile, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

He huffed, "Bossy aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Only when I need help."

"How much of butter do I add, and do I add sour cream or is it one or the other?" Stefan asked.

"Ugh," Ros overly sighed, "kay first thing first," she said with a sigh, "Damon please pretty please hold this sideways." He acted like she was asking him to stand on his head and sing God Bless America, but did as she had asked. She scooped the meat and vegetables into the casserole dish. She patted arm quickly, "Thank you so much."

She then whirled around and quickly helped Stefan who looked at her with a shake of his head. She put all of it in, small portions of each into the batch of potatoes and then patted Stefan in thanks and then went to the fridge to get cheese.

It took a minute for Stefan to be done with the creamy mixture but once he was complete Ros finished assembling it and set up the oven. She gave a smile of accomplishment. Stefan wasn't the only one in the room who thought that smile was straight adorable.

Course unlike Stefan, Damon would of course say something, "Proud of yourself, eh?"

She gave a haughty look and put her nose in the air. "No need to be rude."

xxbvvdxx

Lyn came home to the smell of a delicious cooked meal, and a cheery smile on her face because of it. It was always good to come home and have a meal ready.

She came in and found yelling in the living room. Damon was lounging on the couch laughing while Ros and Stefan played Mario Kart. Ros was getting really into it and Lyn was beginning to worry that Ros may sprain her ankle if she continues. With a heavy sigh she came in just as Ros started bouncing, Lyn could only believe that it was so her little cart could bounce over a wall.

"Ros," Lyn stated tiredly.

"UH HUH!" Damon sat up, "I have next! If you're hungry food is on the stove." Then with a dismissive gesture he continued watching the race.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Ros was becoming accustomed to the deep penetrating glares Lyn was sending her way. They only held the slightest pinch of green to them, so she wasn't too troubled by it.

Ros happily would take the jealousy, mostly because Ros was noticing that Lyn was starting to join in more. She was especially pleased when Lyn began taking part of playing video games the night before and just having a lot of fun in general, and though Lyn liked to tease Ros about her gameplay, Lyn was just as bad.

Both girls were lucky not have sprained ankles. But the truth of the matter was last night everyone had fun.

"Rosalind," Ros paused and turned from her locker, surprised to see Bonnie standing there. "I-I need to talk to you." She was nearly squirming and didn't look too pleased to be standing there. "I was hoping I could-nachos? I'll buy?"

Ros gave a snort, "Am I that easy to con?"

It was now the other girls turn to snicker, "Maybe." She gave a huge smile, "so you in?"

Ros bobbed her head, "I'm in as long as you aren't mean," she stated plainly, and though it was not something that would warrant a smile, it still made Bonnie smile, Ros was still the same. "Because I don't think I could handle that sort of thing."

"It's so relieving to hear that you are still the same."

"So is that a-" Ros cocked her head in confusion.

"I won't be mean, I promise."

Ros gave a sigh of relief and gave her a smile, "Could I get a ride?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I think I can do that."

"Cool," Ros said with a smile, "Wanna walk me to class?"

"We do have the same class," she somewhat agreed with a huge smile on her face.

"Cool."

xxbvvdxx

"Hey, Lynnie," the girl in questioned turned around, her hand resting on her cookie in hopes of no one stealing it. It was a cookie after all.

"Oh, hi Jeremy," she said with a smile, "I don't have another one, so please don't ask."

"The cookie?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was only able to save this one from Buffy," she held up the cookie and took a bite of the chocolate chip goodness, "and I cannot share."

"Oh kay," he drawled out. "I was just coming to see if you'd be up for more studying tonight."

"Oh," Lyn stated, "Is that all?" She looked up, "Sure." She gave a shrug, "Library tonight?"

"Can you come to my house?" he asked.

"Any chance on a ride?" she asked, her brain trying to figure out if she could get help from someone. "Nights aren't really safe to walk alone nowadays."

He gave a weird sort of look, but nodded, "I think I can talk my aunt into giving you a ride. I don't have my licence yet."

She nodded, "Okay," she shrugged, "Do you want to walk over there right after school? Or should I go home first?"

"Do you need to go home first?"

Lyn pondered it, "No I guess I could probably just head over toward your house, but I'll have to let my sister know."

"Course," he responded easily enough. He gave her a sideways smirk, "So you really like cookies huh?"

"The whole family does," Lyn responded, a sad smile on her lips. "It's very dangerous to get between us and our cookies."

"Okay then, good to know," he sat beside her, "what is the rule on fries?"

"Oh fries are only if you're fast enough to dodge the fork," her voice took on a sage tone.

"Oh good," he said snatching one with ease. She gave him a glare but shrugged going back to her cookie, genuinely scaring the population by simply savoring every single bite. Did she take it too far? Perhaps, but Lyn was really enjoying the fear.

"Okay then," he said simply, stealing another fry.

It wasn't until after class that she came to the startling conclusion she had enjoyed her time with the kid. It wasn't something she ever expected, but she was finding it was really easy to sit and chat with the kid. Which is really weird because she happened to remember that it wasn't until the third season that he started to be a bit better, but even then she was never ever interested in the character.

With a sigh she pondered on what she should do with these unbelievable feelings she found herself in.

Matt shot her a smile later on, and though she returned it she kinda wished she could speak to him more than she had been able to the past couple of days.

xxbvvdxx

With a heavy sigh Bonnie pulled into The Grill's parking lot. She didn't really talk much in the car, and thankfully neither did Ros, but it was coming to an end. With a very nervous sigh, Bonnie gave Ros a smile and exited the car and entered The Grill, she found a table near the back and tried to calm her nerves.

Ros sat down and gave the other girl a smile, she had to take a deep breath to stop her from chuckling. Bonnie sat down and was starting to sweat.

"Okay look," Ros stated with a sigh, "I am gonna cut to the quick here. You blamed me for Elena's death. Bad friend." She ticked off a finger. "You cut contact with me entirely, bad friend," another finger, "and, though I don't think you started any of the rumors, you didn't try to stop them or even find out the validity of them. And that makes you a bad friend."

Bonnie was crying and Ros kinda felt pained at that, but she carried on, "You need to apologize for those things, and once done with that I will one hundred percent forgive you and though I won't forget I will never hold it against you. I would love to have my first friend back."

"So that's it?" she asked, "just say sorry and we go back to how we used to be?"

"Yeah," Ros responded, "for the most part," she said with a shrug. "I will probably guilt you into cheese fries periodically, and will probably do things of that nature for a while. But I'll work hard on curbing that temptation."

"That's it? Really?" she asked a blooming smile on her face.

Ros leaned forward grabbing one of her hands, ignoring the gasp Bonnie gave, "You lost your best friend. You were hurt. I forgive you."

Tears trailed down her face now, her eyes glistening she looked up, "Thank you. I am so sorry."

"Just don't do it again." Bonnie could only nod. With a heavy sigh, "Could you slip over the money for the cheese fries? Still take coke?"

She nodded with a laugh and excused herself to the restroom while Ros made her way to the bar to place an order.

"Hi, can I get an order cheese fries, and a Coke and iced tea, please?"

The bartender gave her a smirk, "Sure can, I'll even deliver them myself."

Ros gave a weird chuckle at his flirt and nodded before walking away. She waited for about a minute before Bonnie joined her. "Okay, so how do we go back to regular life?" Bonnie asked once she was situated.

"Well, we start off slow. For instance, what have you been up too?" Ros said helpfully.

She smiled, "I've actually been talking to my Grams a lot more."

"Is that helping?"

"Yeah, she's been teaching me a lot," she gave a heavy sigh, "that's why I needed to talk to you. We've been seeing a lot of trouble pop up in our readings, and," she took a deep breath, "when you took my hand earlier I saw that death was surrounding you.

"And not in the oh poor you people have died around you but instead your life is the epicenter of death and darkness." She stresses the words entirely. "When I touched your hand it was you surrounded by dark shadows and cold figures."

Ros nodded dumbly, her mind racing on multiple fronts. She took a breath and tilted her head to the side. "What do you see in the readings?"

Bonnie looked perplexed, but opened her mouth and gave a sad smile. "We see Whirlwind and Blood. Loss of innocents and life."

"And here we are ladies," the bartender came forward, "who had the coke?" Bonnie raised her hand, "Here you go, Bonnie."

"You remember me?" she asked a shy smile on his face.

"Course! I didn't graduate that long ago," he gave an awkward chuckle, "Makin' me feel old."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie gave me a nervous chuckle, "I just didn't think you'd remember me."

"I always remember a pretty girl," he gave her a dashing grin before putting the plate of cheese fries down. He shot Ros a charming smile, looked back to Bonnie and gave her a lingering look before manning the bar.

"Wow," Ros said with a waggle of her brow. "Someone is into you."

"You think?" She asked nervously. "He graduated two years ago, and was always so fine," she sighed, looking back. Bonnie turned to Ros to find her looking a bit too smug for her own good.

"Well it seems he thinks the same." She got a fry and gave a smile. "So um, I started practicing magic too," she whispered.

Bonnie's eyes widened, almost comically so. "Really? You are a witch?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to do much," she answered with a sigh, "I can make a pencil float," she said with a shrug.

Bonnie's eyes widened again, and she shot up quickly walking to the bar. Ros watched with confusion turning into a smirk as the focused young woman became a bit more frazzled with the flirting of the bartender. Strong and beautiful, the girl was able to do what she set out to do and get a to-go-box. She did almost falter when he seemed to look at her pointedly, perhaps asking her a question. Ros could only guess as her friend blushed deeper.

It was weird for Ros to consider her a friend again. But all in all it made a logical sense. Bonnie's best friend suddenly died. There was no right or reason for it, and that would make anyone pause and think. So for Bonnie, Ros could see her reasoning. As painful as it was, Ros had always tried to play devil's advocate and try to see the other side.

Bonnie came back with the doggie box, "You are going to meet my grams." She said simply before putting the barely touched cheese fries into the box.

"Oh?"

She paused abruptly, "I forgot to ask didn't I?" Bonnie winced and sat down. "Look Ros, I really need you to meet Grams and explain what you've been doing." She pulled her hands through her hair and gave her friend a sigh. "She also wants to meet with you about our predictions, so this is just a bit earlier than we had planned."

"I don't mind meeting her, but could I use your phone to let Aunt Joyce know who I am with?"

Bonnie handed over her phone and threw back on her jacked. Ros did up hers while making the phone call. By the time she was out of The Grill she had told her aunt and handed back the phone.

She quickly called her grandmother and explained the situation before setting the car in drive. The girls gabbed through the drive as if there was never any pause in their friendship, never mind the elephant in the car.

Not too long of idle chit chat the girls pulled into the driveway of Sheila Bennett. Sheila was waiting in her doorway for the girls and didn't verbally ask Ros in but stood aside. Ros gave a shrug and entered the house to find a very well kept home.

"I understand you can perform some magic?" she asked pointedly when the girls sat down.

Ros wanted to close in on herself but tried to stay strong, this was Bonnie's grandmother after all. With the thought that if all else fails Bonnie wouldn't let her get hurt, hopefully, at least. Ros took a deep breath and focused on the pen on the table.

Though it strained her, she willed the black pen to raise in the air, hovering eye level between the three women sitting around them.

"Can you talk while doing that?" Sheila asked.

"No," Ros stated with a sigh as the pen dropped from air.

"Thrice a week, no weekends," Sheila brokered, her eyes calculating and severe.

"Oh-oh okay," Ros weakly agreed shooting eyes to Bonnie who was just helplessly shrugging.

"Good," Sheila answered easily the severe look melting away some.

xxbvvdxx

Lynnie was in the passenger seat of Jenna Sommers, someone she always liked in the show but a sad shadow of her portrayal. She was kind and sweet but the sarcasm and wit weren't there. Though she put up a brave front it was more than apparent that she was, at least, heavily depressed.

She had been in the kitchen nearly the entire time Lyn had been there. Even while going through Jer's schoolwork she was there in the background. Not that Lyn minded, she could see that Jenna was needing to be around people. Especially after when she hushed yell at someone on the phone.

Jer sat in the back and the car had a quiet conversation on how much colleges relied on grades in high school. Something Jenna was trying to press Jeremy on doing better on.

"That's what Lyn is for Aunt Jenna," Jer said with a heavy sigh, "I'm hoping to pull my grades up enough to join the AP classes next year."

"Oh, okay," she responded in surprise. "So are you going to college Lyn?" she asked politely.

"Course," Lyn responded with a somewhat forced smile. "I'm not sure what I want to focus on just yet, but I know it's a degree at least."

"Any ideas on what you want to major on?"

"I was thinking about focusing on mental health and care?" Lyn said weakly, knowing that that was what Jenna was majoring in.

"Oh," she said with surprise. "That's what I'm studying."

After a too long of a pause, as Lyn pondered how much further to her house. With a small bit of resistance, Lyn sighed, "You wanna hear a joke about paper?" she asked needing to break the silence, perhaps bring some laughter. "Never mind it's tear-able."

Jer groaned and Jenna snorted.

"What do you call a man with a rubber toe?" Jenna asked, a smirk on her face.

"Jenna, no."

"Roberto," she says softly.

Jer went silent and bowed his head down.

"OOOH!" Lyn cheered, "What do you call a Mexican who lost his car?" She paused barely a second, "Car-loss."

Jenna began chuckling, Jer gave a scoff. "Did you hear about the restaurant on the moon?" She asked, a smile blossoming on her face. "Great food, no atmosphere."

"I wouldn't buy anything with velcro," Lyn stated with a sigh, "total ripoff."

She gave a chuckle, "Well, the shovel was a groundbreaking invention."

Lyn chuckled manically, "Well, I thought about going on an all nut diet, but that's just nuts!"

A gleam filled her eyes, "What's brown and sticky?" She asked with a smirk. When no one answered, "a stick."

Lyn about died as she and Jenna one upped each other on punny dad jokes. By the time they pulled up to Lyn's house Jenna and Lyn were in a riot of laughter. "Come on Jer, one joke before I go?" Lyn asked turning to the boy who hadn't done more than snort and sigh heavily the entire ride.

Jeremy looked up and gave a sigh, his eyes on hers. "What do you call a mountain of cats?" He took a breath as Lyn contemplated the question. "A meow-tain."

Lyn and Jenna both lost it. They were wheezing for air before Lyn finally opened the door. "Okay then, thanks."

"Call you later," Jeremy said, getting out and moving to the front seat.

"My name isn't later, so just stick with Lyn," she stated, overly pleased at Jenna's snort of amusement.

"You're sick," Jer stated simply, getting in as Jenna shook her head in amusement. "See ya tomorrow."

Lyn waved bye before turning and scurrying inside. "A meow-tain," she said with a snort.

A/N: Meow-tain... That was my mom's last joke. Such a silly one at that. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


	35. Chapter 35

With Bonnie's friendship again, Ros felt a weight settle in the pit of her stomach. Guilt was not something she was all too good with. The next day Ros spent a lot of time with Bonnie as Stefan chatted with Lyn and a few other people.

Finally, the day was done and it was eating her away. "Hey, Stefan," she whispered, "can I talk to you?"

The older man looked at Ros with confusion. "You want me to drive you home?"

Ros nodded, "Please?"

He was very confused by her behavior. She seemed off, even for her. Ros got in the car and stared straight ahead. "Okay," he said with a sigh, "what's wrong?"

"I really need to tell you something, and I'm afraid."

"What are you talking about, Ros?"

"You are such a good friend that I can't help but be afraid of what I'm going to say."

"Ros, I'm starting to get a little headache," Stefan said, trying not to worry. "Will you please explain yourself?"

"Well if I do are you going to hate me?" Ros asked unable to say anything.

He gave a heavy sigh, "Please."

"Right, okay, so," she paused, "so you are my friend and that won't change, on my front at least," she paused again, and Stefan could see her nibble on her lip. "My very best friend."

"Rosalind."

"Right so," she took a deep breath, "If you want to leave and you're only staying in this town because of me," she shook her head, "I mean if you are only staying here, to keep me company or protect me please know that you don't have too."

She turned to look at him, but got angry at herself because of the tears in her eyes. "You don't need to stay here on my sake, I want you happy."

Stefan gave a soft smile. "I'm not staying just for you, Ros," he said softly, "You are a dear friend, but I'm staying for more than just your company."

Ros's face heated up uncomfortably, but she gave a firm nod.

"Ros," Stefan gave a sigh, he placed his hand on her hand in a comforting manner. "Thank you though," he paused and gave turned to give her a smile. "For worrying, I mean."

"Of course," Ros said with a giant smile, thankful that Stefan couldn't see her face as he drived, because she was sure the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Ros wasn't sure what she was feeling, but it wasn't pleasant. "Thanks for the ride," she called out, not necessarily hurrying out of the car, but she wasn't wasting time.

"Ros!" Stefan called out, however she was already toward the house. He flipped off the car and hopped at out as well.

Ros turned around, a large smile on her face. "Don't worry," she said simply and Stefan could see she wasn't really okay. "But seriously, Stefan, don't worry."

He looked at her with pure confusion, but had no inkling as to what was wrong with her. She was an unusual girl to begin with but this was even unusual for her. "What?" he asked.

She shrugged and shot him a smile. "See ya tomorrow," she said simply before turning around and heading in doors.

Stefan stood outside of the car in complete confusion. After the door closed he got back into the car and drove away. Completely dumbfounded.

Ros headed up to her room in a confusion of her own. She was confused and had a lot of thinking to go through. It all came to a head when she realized she was having feelings that just didn't make sense. She was struck again with the desperate urge to just be home in the real world.

The problem was that she was becoming too invested. Worse still, she was getting a crush on her best friend, something she was trying so very hard not to do. Ros was ashamed and wasn't sure how to feel honestly. Her mind was a swirl of crush mixed with the pain of knowing that not only was this not meant to be, but also the confusion filled pain of being in this universe.

It was making her feel awful. The confusion mixed with knowing how wrong she was. It was like she was set to go through a painful questioning of reality every few weeks. Ros decided to go to The Grill, homework done and not wanting to get herself in too bad of a funk by being so isolated.

"Hey Buffy!" Ros squeaked pleased to see her cousin.

Buffy was surprised to see her cousin, especially since she was embarrassingly drinking orange juice from the carton. "Don't tell Mom."

Ros smiled, "Walk me to The Grill then?"

Buffy shrugs, "Sure but then I gotta meet Angel for patrol."

"OOH," Ros squeed. "So are you dating him now?"

"We're dating," Buffy said with a bit of a blush.

"Yeah?" Ros asked, "How is that going?"

"Good," she gushed, "really good. He's so," she sighed, "perfect." She gave a smile.

"Nice. What about his whole soul issue?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, starting to bristle.

"Well his whole curse thing?" Ros responded, becoming slightly worried as the slayer froze.

"What curse?"

Ros's eyes widened and she gave an eep, before running upstairs.

"Rosalind Flemming get your ass down here!" Buffy yelled out after a moment of shocked silence at her cousins sudden turn tail and run behavior.

"NOPE!" Ros yelled back down. "I'M GOING TO BED NOW, NIGHT!" she called out.

Buffy stood there for a moment, trying to understand what exactly just happened. She contemplated going up there and finding out exactly what she meant, or go to Giles for answers. Going to Angel could be an option but that was really an uncomfortable option.

Ros literally hid under her bed. What the hell was she supposed to say? Her mind raced as she went through what could have been seen or done. She really shouldn't have spoke up and she really needed to chat with Lyn about what could happen with the whole Angel and Buffy thing.

Especially since that was a big thing.

"Okay," Buffy came in, "are you serious Ros! Get out from under the bed!" she snapped.

"I don't know what to say to you."

"Tough." She plopped down, comfortably in her cousin's room. "Now get out and talk."

"I really don't wanna."

"Seriously Rosalind, quit being a baby and talk to me."

Buffy listened as Ros gave a heavy sigh before she watched her cousin slide out from under the bed. She watched as Ros lie face up from the floor, her face somewhat flushed at being found out and exertion from being under the bed. "Please don't ask me much of anything."

"So you've seen more than the past?"

"Way."

"And there is a curse?"

"Yep," she popped the 'p', her eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not particularly," Ros then gave a sigh and turned to Buffy, her eyes boring into her cousin, "but I assume you don't really care." Buffy gave a shrug and Ros sighed and turned back to the ceiling. "The curse was something against Angel when he was all evil vamp. He killed a gypsy princess and it pissed the clan off. They decided to soul Angelus in punishment. Because what that does is it forces the demon down while the soul of Angel takes control. So Angel is in charge and the demon feels the guilt Angel endures, it feels pain when Angel helps others."

Buffy nodded, "So he still has like the demon in him?"

"Buffy come on, really?" Ros asks, turning to her with raised brows. "He's a vampire of course."

"Well that's messed up," Buffy huffs before standing. "They are torturing a fairly innocent soul because what a demon did."

Ros scoffs. "Okay no," she snaps, she sits up and glares at her cousin. "I'm not okay right now, and you pushing for information isn't going to work. You need to leave now, or I will unload on you the horrors of vampire kind and Angel."

Buffy looks at her, her green eyes trying to assess truth. Instead of leaving however, she sits down. "Horror me."

xxbvvdxx

Lynnie was on her way home from work. She was really kind of upset because she was being forced to walk home instead of bumming a ride. She had noted in the paper that people have disappeared and worse were attacked by an animal.

It was something she was going to have to talk to Zach about. It was probably safe enough to bring him home now, and she really needed to save the brother's and put the focus on the demons.

Perhaps she could convince Buffy and Mr. Giles in getting a vamp to show the council thing. It would be slightly dangerous, but it would be a way to save everyone from the whole season finale.

Perhaps there would be a way to secure blood for the cursed vampires. A blood bank all their own to ensure safety of those around the city. Damon would still probably be a jerk and kill people but it would help cut down deaths. Hopefully.

"I bet you're thinking about me," Lyn practically jumped in the air as Damon came around. "You always get a constipated sort of look when you think about me."

"Well since you're so full of sh-"

"I do not think I like your language," he gave a smarmy sort of look, "and here I was going to let you take me to the founders ball."

"If you get me alcohol."

"Done."

"Lucky me," Lyn stated drolly. "I assume this is to secure your amulet."

"Yep."

"Am I supposed to consider you my boyfriend date? Or just a date date?"

"Aww you actually want to date me?"

"No." Lynnie stated trying her hardest not to insult the man more by saying ew and other varieties of that. "I actually have a date this weekend."

"How cute," he said in a way that caused Lyn to become slightly irritable. "No I was thinking that we can make it seem like we are going to chaperone Stefan and your sister."

"They're going?" Lyn asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Well not yet." He looked at Lyn as if studying her. "Do you have a thing for Stefan?"

"No," she said with heat rushing to her face, cursing herself for how apparent she is.

"Oh wow," he cocked his head to the side, "you have a little crush on the fallen prince. Is it his hero hair?"

Lyn took a breath and pushed everything down and put up a dry front. "Oh yes, it has to be the hero hair." She pushed past and tried to remain neutral as her voice took on a biting almost frosty tone. "What girl can resist hero hair?" She then turned to look at him, "look you caught me, but I won't tell you why I like him," her voice had a hint of a blush to it. "I can however tell you why I started to like you." She shot him a wink and walked on.

He gave a pause then gave a wide grin, "Oh do tell!" He moved to her side and walked beside her wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Well first you have to tell me something before I share every dirty little detail." She offered, noting she was about a block away, starting to skip to get her home sooner.

"And what do I need to tell you?" he said with a smile picking up pace to keep up with skipping girl.

Lyn smiled, and gave him a wicked gleam, "Why pick me to chaperone Stefan with? Especially when you could have an actual date with someone actually interested in?" She paused and turned back to him, "Or someone easier to deal with?"

"It all fits easier this way," he answers with a shrug. "That and you've made it a bit more difficult to use more pliable methods."

"Humans aren't toys," Lyn responded, her skip stopping to a fairly fast walk. "I think you know that."

"Semantics." She gave a sigh at his easy dismissal. "So? Me?" He asked.

"Actually, maybe some other time. Thanks for walking me home," Lyn squeezed his arm and went inside without looking back.

Damon actually gave a chuckle at that, coming to the conclusion that she had easily played him.

Xxbvvdxx

Buffy had decided to drag Ros with her to her watcher's house. Pulling the girl along as Ros did her best not to whine too much, she was a bit afraid that Buffy would punch her. After all, Ros knew Buffy wasn't exactly fond of her cousin at the moment. Ros had a lot of explaining to do and she really needed Giles to understand the crazy Rosalind was sprouting.

It had to be nonsense.

Buffy was having a lot of problems with all Ros blurted out, so instead of trying to understand it all, she was bringing the problem to her watcher. Regardless of what Ros wanted.

"Please Buffy," the curly haired girl tried again. "Please. I just want to go to bed."

"Oh no," Buffy responded, her grip tight on Ros's wrist, ensuring the girl didn't run. Again. "No you are going to tell Giles and then we are going to figure this out. I am not going to let you blurt this all out and then sleep like nothing happened. You. Are. Telling. Him."

Ros gave a sigh, "It really isn't all too bad."

"Shush," Buffy snapped, "just be quiet and wait for Giles."

Finally the history teachers door came into view, and both girls were so pleased to be free from the pain they were bringing onto each other.

It had gotten to the point that Ros and Buffy were now just hurting each other by being in each other's presence.

Buffy banged on the door and didn't even wait for Giles to speak of anything, as soon as he opened the door, Buffy chucked Ros in and pushed past the surprised watcher, "We need to talk."

"Xander, put a pot on," Giles stated with a sigh, removing his glasses as the girls sat down on opposite ends of his couches. "Now what is going on?"

"She says that the Watcher's Council will sooner or later fire you and then try force me to accept a new watcher and he or she will attempt to get rid of all my friends and family."

"She- friends? Watcher? Fire? What?" Giles asked in quick succession, becoming very confused. His eyes were widen and having a lot of problems.

"Slow down," Buffy demanded, "and think things through. Use English please."

"F-fired?"

"Focus!" Buffy demanded.

Giles looked at Rosalind as if she were something to be studied. "Fired?" he asked.

"Yep, you grow too attached to your slayer and they fire you because of it." Ros said with a pout.

"I-I have no idea how you came-

"The watchers are old and stuffy and feel like they need to be in control of everything. They believe that they are the one's in charge and have watcher's slip a nasty drug into their slayers for their birthday and put them through a test that is like nine out of ten going to kill the girl.

"I think you all call it the crucible?"

No one spoke for a long while, finally in a very weak voice, "Is it true?" Buffy lifted her head, eyeing her watcher warily; "Are you really going to put me through something like that just because they want you too?"

Giles gave a very heavy very deliberate sigh, "On a slayer's eighteenth birthday, the rite of passage called Tento di Cruciamentum. It is a brutal archaic exercise in cruelty, but it is what is done when a slayer reaches her eighteenth birthday."

"How?" Buffy asked, nearly snapping. "How exactly are you supposed slip a nasty drug into me?" she asked her hands clasping tightly.

"I can't get into that, Buffy."

"They hypnotize you with stones and give you a shot of like muscle suppressors and crap like that," Ros answered deflated in the chair as Giles looked at her in horror.

"Why?" she asked, standing up. "Why can't you tell me? Does that mean you'll try and do it to me?" She slightly started to cry. "After everything? After the Master?" She looked horrified and glared at him, "You'd let them do it to me? Your bosses? Your job?"

He didn't say anything, but his face was enough for her.

"You really would?" she asked. Tears pouring out of her eyes. "Jesus I thought she was lying, or confused."

"He wouldn't though," Ros stated, "or well he'd feel really bad after the fact." She responded, wilting a bit under Buffy's glare. "Giles becomes like your father. Giles is a good man who genuinely has a good heart and I'm not sure how he feels now, but he will do everything in his power to help you."

"I am rather partial to having a job," Giles said with a sad sigh, before cleaning his glasses yet again. "But yes I do not see the point in the Cruciamentum, I never have."

"The Council has a real problem with control. They as a whole enjoy controlling those who have power." Ros said with a sigh, "They kidnap those with powers train them and then ensure that they will be killed so they can start another set soon enough.

"They never have to get their hands dirty and the slayer isn't even something made of nature to fight the darkness but a child they imbued with darkness and death so she can fight them." Ros gave a huff, "I am not a fan of the council."

"Well yes, perhaps they are a bit like that but they aren't all that bad," Giles responded. The droll look from Ros made him stammer out, "I mean yes they do most of that, but even watchers have to take part in a rite of passage and slay a vampire."

"Yeah but you guys are like supervised in a group and have a whole slew of help. What does the slayer have?" Ros shook her head. "No. I'm not gonna have part in this convo. Giles think hard on what is more important to you and be honest to her. I'm gonna go home."

And with that Ros left the building, looking back only once to see Xander holding a nearly hysterical Buffy as Giles stood and tried to get his thoughts in order.

With a sigh Ros was just thankful that the house wasn't too far away. With a fast pace she should be able to get there in five minutes or less.

"You look familiar," Ros turned to see The Spike standing a few paces back and looking at her questioningly. His head cocked to the side, "Did I kill you before?"

Ros gave a squeak, "Crap," was all she could say

A/N-Thanks for reading. Any questions or concerns please don't hesitate to review or message me. Thanks


	36. Chapter 36

Ros wasn't doing so well. If she thought she was in a quandary before about her illicit feelings, she was in a whirlwind of confusion staring at the man she had her first crush on.

"I uh, damn your hot," Ros stammered out her breath catching and her head feeling a bit light.

He took a drag of his smoke, a cocky smirk on his face. "Be a shame to kill you again." He took another drag and cocked his head to the side. "Maybe Dru could have a pet," he contemplated with no real emotion in his voice.

Ros started to giggle an awkward high pitch tone. "I'm not so much of a fan of her," she squeaked out. She giggled and said some un-audible words and tried to gain control over her idiot brain. It wasn't really working well.

Ros knew she was looking at death. The hairs on her arms were standing on end. The only hope she had was that he would be quick about it and not bring her to the psycho known as Drucilla.

"You know Dru?"

Ros began giggling again, a high pitched weird thing.

Spike game faced and was surprised when Ros did nothing more than gasp and then giggle madly again. "You're an odd bird."

She made a guttural squeak as he moved to be directly in front of her. He cocked his head to the side and pulled her in.

Ros froze and knew this was it. Even though she knew she was going to die, Ros couldn't help but savor what was occurring. His hands were so strong as he pulled her into him. She smelt the cigarette and nearly swooned at his scent. Her mind told her that she was swooning over a musky blood scent; but she wasn't able to stop herself. This was The Spike.

His arms wrapped around her she couldn't breathe as her head tilted to the side. Her mind screamed and she may have moaned as his breath bared down upon her neck and his mouth came nearer.

"Jesus again?" And suddenly Ros was in the arms of a different but just as solid man. "You're an idiot." Damon said harshly. "Get home I'll keep Idol boy busy."

Xxbvvdxx

Ros didn't go to school the next day. When Lyn hand gone to check on her, Ros stated she wasn't feeling well. Without much to do or say, Lyn left for school leaving her sister.

"Hey do you mind if you take just me to school?" Lyn asked a smiling Stefan.

"Ros isn't coming?"

"No, and neither is Buffy." Lyn responded, giving him a smile and getting into his car.

"Oh? Are they sick?" he asked.

Lyn shrugged, "I guess."

"She was acting weird yesterday," Stefan said a bit hesitantly.

"Was she?"

"Yeah," Stefan said, driving to the school. "I mean she tends to be weird but this was different, I think?"

Lyn shrugged, "I haven't really talked to her, but I'll check on her after school then."

"Probably a good idea." He said with a sigh, going silent.

However the silence didn't drag on, Lynnie couldn't help herself and start idle chit-chat with the centurion guy. Stefan was surprised to find that Lyn was just as funny and friendly as Ros. He came to realize that he was enjoying conversing with the Flemming girls as he pulled his car into the driveway.

Lynnie was pleased to see Matt waiting for her. "Hey," he said, his hand running through his hair. "I was wondering if we were still going on our date Saturday?"

Lyn nodded vigorously. "Yes," she said a blush already rising on her cheeks. "I've been looking forward to it all week."

He gave a cute smile, on that lit up his face and made his beautiful blue eyes brighten. "Alright, good. Me too." He gave a grin, "Can I walk you to class?"

She smiled almost too wide, unable to breathe. How cheesy was she?

xxbvvdxx

"Oh B?"

Ros groaned and covered her head with her blanket. "Hello Damon."

"Oh B, I gotta question your rationality on getting yourself in real special situation."

"Are you asking me if I'm suicidal?" Ros asked, her head still under the blanket.

"Well I agreed to ensure your safety and it's starting to seem you want to die," Ros could just hear his sneer. "If you're looking to see yourself dead, I can do it for you."

"I don't want to die," Ros stated, trying to ignore how unconvincing that sounded to her.

"Well were you looking to get laid by the murdering vampire? Because once again, I can help with that."

"Oh ha, ha;" her voice was dry and irritated. "I'm really not able to handle the chatting Damon."

"Oh boo hoo," he said snidely, yanking her blanket off her. He gave a smirk as Ros tried to cover her indecent sleeping apparel. "We need to talk."

She gave a huff and stopped trying to protect her modesty, she sat up and glowered at the man. "Please give me the blanket," her voice held an exhausted tone. "I really don't feel all that comfortable with what I'm wearing."

"I like it," he stated with a smirk.

"I'm nearly nude," she said dryly. "I know you've seen countless bodies but this one is mine," she held out her hand, "please."

He gave a huff, "Fine." She pressed it against herself.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked with a huff.

Damon looked at her with a smirk on his face. "I gotta say for a B character you really have an A look to you right now."

Ros shut her eyes and tried to breathe evenly. "What do you want Damon?"

"I'm here to make sure you survive."

"Wha-?"

And with that Damon forced Ros to drink from his wrist before kissing her forehead as she heaved breathlessly. "You gonna kill me now?"she asked tearing up.

"I'm tired of saving you. For now on, you are taking my blood, just to ensure you don't stay dead."

"What do you mean?"

"Next time I may not be there to save you from your infatuation with Billy Idol."

"The brand?"

"Your brand took at least twenty minutes to activate, what if next time it doesn't?" he asked, and Ros wasn't able to dispute her mouth hung open as the tears fell. "I need her to help me and the only way she'll help me is if I keep you alive."

"So instead of the brand you've decided to vamp me if I die?"

"I'm not going to lose your witchy-sissy's help."

xxbvvdxx

By the time Lynnie got home she was nearly floating. She had spent a majority of the day with Matty and couldn't help but be excited over the attention and flirting involved. Not only was the day a flirty day where her date was assured, but it was also her last day of work.

How could this be any better?

Lyn was nearly giddy in her step so when she got home to get ready for her final shift when she made her way up the stairs.

After getting dressed for work, Lynnie decided to check in on her sister. "Ros?" She opened the door, "Ros?" she knocked and noted the lump in the bed.

There were monstrous zombie dead like groans in the bed, and if Lyn didn't know her sister well enough she may have been concerned that it wasn't her sister there. But it was.

"Ros," Lyn called out.

"Wha?" Ros's muffled growl came out.

"Are you okay?"

"S'fine," the covered girl slurred back.

"Oh, oh kay," Lyn responded, slightly worried. "Alright well I'm working tonight so I'll see you?"

"Kay."

Lyn stood in the doorway a minute longer, but decided to let her sister be, who knows if it's contagious and headed off to work.

"So what's your deal?" Ben the vampiric bartender asked during a lull in work.

Lyn looked at the guy and wondered what his angle was "What do you mean?"

He gave a charming smile, "You are just new and I am curious."

Lyn nodded, "Yeah, I'm new." She said simply before turning and walking away.

Ben tried a couple more times that night, but Lyn rebuffed him over and again. So by the time her shift was done, she was ready to light the jerk on fire. With a heavy blissful sigh Lyn collected her tips and signed out one finally time.

She gave a little squee upon leaving, so excited to not deal with The Grill on a professional aspect anymore. Now she could be just like everyone else again and only go when someone else was going to pay for cheesy snacks and hanging out.

Matty had agreed to pick her up and drop her off at home, adding to the dating feeling. While in the car the two of them were able to chat about pretty much everything. He explained his hopes for the future, some outlandish fib about going pro, but when Lyn mentioned the option of working as an officer he seemed to at least consider it.

All in all she was having a lot of fun spending time with the hot blue eyed guy. He was a really handsome guy, even more so in person, but what really made him so appealing was his laid back ease to him.

He was the type of guy who once committed wouldn't shift, and even though she knew the series really well this was something that could never be fully portrayed.

"You'll be at the game right?" he asked as he pulled up to her driveway.

Lyn tried not to smile as wide as the giddy flirty ness was making ehr. "Of course! Cheering you on the whole time!"

He gave a relieved smile, nodded then turned back to the wheel, the car well in park. "I'm- I'm glad." He said with a stammer.

Lyn quickly leaned over, "See you tomorrow," she whispered before giving him a kiss on the corner of his lips and hopping out. She did not turn back till the door, where she waved to him and quickly rushed inside to hide her tomato face. But she did see his smile.

Now that was something she could have really good dreams over.

xxbvvdxx

For reasons Ros couldn't comprehend she was slowly waking up. It took her a minute before she noted that her hair was tenderly being moved, "Awake?"

She gave a groan forcing her eyes open, so pleased the fog in her brain didn't have her scream out.

She gave a weak smile and a deep sigh, "More sleep?" she asked, her voice a mumble and croaky.

"Nope, time for some keep you alive juice," Damon murmured moving her hair from her face.

"No, sleep," she groggily stated, turning around and wiggling down into the blankets, a moan coming out as she pulled the blanket up to her ears.

Damon chuckled, "Come on, you slept enough yesterday." He fiddled again with her hair, soft light touches.

She groaned a pathetic sort of thing, "Cuddles?"

He gave a sigh but when he didn't say anything more, Ros gave a giant smile and wiggled closer, causing the man to chuckle even more so. She scooted back and gave a blissful sigh upon his body encasing her. The warmth and safety she felt barely registered as she fell back to sleep.

It wasn't until the pleasant feeling of lips pressed against the base of her neck that she was pulled more fully out of sleep.

Embarrassingly she noted she was moaning and pushing herself back into the blissful feeling the man was inflicting on her body.

While his mouth trailed kisses and nips upon her shoulders and the back of her neck, fingers tenderly trailed over her clothes flickering across her skin in sensual amazing sensations.

"There's my girl," Damon whispered breathing huskily into her ear before nuzzling her neck again.

Her body was responding, his soft touch trailing her body, slowly claiming it. It frightened her, "Stop," she weakly protested, the terror building up just as the soft touches and tender kisses built up.

He nuzzled deeper into her hair, giving a small groan in her hair, "Do you really want me to?"

"No," she responded as his fingers dug into her hip, a moan left her lips as he continued his sensual touches. She put her hand on his and pushed it away, "But we can't."

"Why not," he whispered, seemingly enjoying building her up.

"We can't," she stated again, pushing herself away and scooting away from him, not brave enough to turn around.

"Fine," he said with a shrug, "you have school soon anyways."

"Wouldn't want to be late," she whispered, with a heavy sigh.

"Tha'a girl," he said blithely, sitting up and examining random objects in the room.

Ros stood and gave a sigh, "So like gimme the blood so I can shower."

Damon snorted, but with a flourish showed his wrist and sliced it open.

"Eww," she stated before 'drinking' his open wound.

xxbvvdxx

When Lyn got up the next morning she was very upset at the fact that Ros had stolen her shower. Breaking in she was pleased to note Ros' little squeal at being interrupted at. "You scared me," she said sticking her head out.

"You know for a moment there, my brain went crazy and thought you maybe had someone else in there. Like you snuck a guy home and he was showering."

"Gee thanks," Ros responded cruelly.

"You're welcome." Lyn got her toothbrush and paste and started her morning ablutions. "So you feeling better?" she asked with toothpaste in her mouth slurring her words.

Apparently as her sister Ros had a bit of magic of her own and was able to understand her perfectly. "More or less," she answered, "either way I can't miss another day."

"If you have to you can."

"I'd rather wait until I'm really sick," Ros stated the sound of her hair whipping in front of her. It was more than apparent that Ros was fixing up her hair. The water turned off and Ros' hand came out for a weird little towel before disappearing again. It didn't take too much longer before the hand reached out again and got her larger towel.

Lyn finished up with her teeth and moved ahead to her hair as her sister got out of the shower. Ros gave a smile and made her way to her own bedroom. Lyn did her hair and then make-up, noting that there really wasn't much fog on the mirror, perhaps the water heater was out. And by the time she was done Ros was scrunching up her hair in a girly cute outfit.

Lyn couldn't help but snort over Ros's girly clothing choices. Her makeup was light and pretty and made Lyn glance back to the mirror to see her more dark look.

She tried not to give a snort, but Ros did, "You know when I was really this age, I had profected that look."

"So are you saying that my look will turn into mother-nature girly?" Lyn asked, running her hand through her silky straight hair.

"You were already rocking earthy green tones."

Lyn winced, "That's true."

Ros hummed in affirmative and moved down the hall. "Better hurry or Buff will drink all the coffee."

"Coffee!" Lyn squeed in a way that was almost reminiscent to how she used to be before coming to this universe.

Both girls got a cup before she who slays drank it all. Lyn couldn't help but notice Buffy didn't look at Ros and when she did there was a negative aspect to it. On the flip side Ros did everything in her power not to look at Buffy and was behaving as if guilty.

"What happened?" Lyn asked.

Buffy chugged her cup, "Well Care is here," she gave a nod and left without a word.

"I'm taking off too," Ros stated with a sigh, "See you at school."

"Wait?!" Lyn chased after her, "who's taking you to school?"

"Bonnie, however someone special is waiting for you," Ros said with a smile pointing at a beat up pick up truck and a hot blue eyed boy in the driver seat. "I used the communal phone to set this up for you. Enjoy your date."

"Date?"

"Well ride to school if you're going to be picky about it," Ros gave her a smile. "Have fun."

Lyn stood at the door in immense confusion as Ros walked to Bonnie's car. With a sigh she made her way to the hottie waiting for her. "Hey," she said a bit distracted.

He gave her a devastating grin, "Morning," He then turned to the walking girl, "I could have given her a ride too?" He mentioned pointing to Ros and Bonnie pulling away.

Lyn bit back a blush, "She thinks she's helping us get to know each other more."

"Oh," he looked ahead a blush bearing down on his face. "So your sister is trying to set us up?"

"Well we kinda already are?" Lyn responded, then gave another sigh of embarrassment. "I think this is her way of getting me to stop complaining about how much I want to talk to you but haven't been able to."

Matt grinned wide, "You've complained?"

She gave another heavy sight, in for a penny, in for a pound, "A bit."

He grinned, and put the car in drive.

A/N-Thank you! Thank you! And thank you! For those who read and follow! I really get a giant pick me up when I find I have new favorites and follows! So thanks again! If you have any questions or concerns feel free to message me or review!


	37. Chapter 37

While Lyn was flying high, with her flirting and sweet gestures, Buffy was tense and calculated. Lyn barely took notice but she did find herself slightly troubled with her families behavior. However that took less than a moment as Matt seemed to be on his 'A' game and not only made Lyn feel special but included.

It was hard to pay attention to the world around her when her world was so damn happy.

Ros was putting in the bare minimum to just about everything. Stefan seemed worried, but not as worried as Bonnie.

Though she had tried to tell her friends she was fine, they both noticed her drawn in behavior. Bonnie tried to corner her several times during the day but hadn't gotten much more than she got into a fight with the equally distant Buffy.

Bonnie relayed it was a family thing to a worried Stefan and they both let it go.

After school Ros had volleyball practice where Stefan had football and Bonnie cheer. All in all the only one not doing anything after school that friday afternoon was a bored Lyn.

"Hey Lyn," she turned to see a smiling Jer.

"Hey Jer," she greeted, waving from her spot on the top tier of the bleachers. "You seem happy."

"I am!" he said happily jogging up to join her. "I feel really good about my test and can't thank you enough for that!"

"That's great!" she nearly preened, so very pleased she was able to help. "So how's Jenna."

"Oh," his mood soured a bit. "She's okay. She plans on taking off and letting my uncle John take over custody."

"Oh?" Lyn asked worry in her voice.

"Yeah, it's just really hard for her being here," he answered, showing maturity Lyn wasn't prepared for. "It's been too hard losing so many people here for her. Where as I have memories and ties here that weigh more than their deaths, she can only see the deaths."

"Wow," Lyn stated dumbly, "Are you okay?"

"For the most part," he answered, with a shrug. "Uncle John is kinda difficult but I understand why Aunt Jenna can't handle it."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Jer shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I'm happy she is leaving, it's better for her."

"Well that's good than," Lyn said worried over the implications.

"Yeah," he answered, sitting down and looking out beside her. "Are you going to the game?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Cool," he answered, Lyn watched ahead of her but could see Jer shifting a bit. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out during the game? Maybe go to a quick dinner at The Grill maybe play a game of pool?"

Lyn was shocked. The carpet pulled from underneath her Lyn turned to look at the boy. "Are you asking me on a date?"

He gave her a smile that was almost too much. It held more charm in it than a stupid sophomore should be able to hold.

He gave a chuckle and Lyn was nearing the point of absolute frustration at how unreal how charming this kid could be. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"I-uh," Lyn froze. "I am so sorry," she whispered, "I'm seeing someone."

"Oh?" he asked, hurt evident.

"Yeah," she responded suddenly feeling horrible. "I'm seeing Matty."

"Matt Donovan?" Lyn nodded, unsure on what to say, "He's a good guy." Jer said with a sigh, standing up and shooting her another unfair smile. "Thanks for the studying."

"Uh, yeah," was all Lyn could say, watching the boy go. "Huh." She sighed to herself, trying to understand what exactly happened there. She has never been the type of girl who had more than one attractive guy pursue her before. She didn't know anyone in real life that dealt with the impossibility of that.

xxbvvdxx

Ros did all in her power to keep everything internalized. It was apparent that others had noticed, but after hearing there was a family issue with Buffy, they let it go. She was a bit worried how fast Lynnie would snuff out what was what, but thankfully Lynnie was busy with very handsome mortal guys.

Ros was really hopeful that Lynnie would be successful in dating, especially since she herself failed so hard. That was what it kept relaying down to. Just about everything was another reason on how she didn't belong. How she just wasn't meant to be here.

Ros wanted to cry but was finding it more and more difficult. She kind of didn't actually care anymore. This all wasn't real, it was all a fantasy somehow merged all together and into one. It was crap.

So once again Ros was drifting into the negative disbelieving craziness that drove Lyn up the wall. The curly haired girl understood it, but her mind was a chaotic mess.

So after volleyball practice, Ros easily walked home. The sun was setting and if Ros wasn't home by the time the sun set, Damon would most likely get angry. But all together it was fine, she was going to do some research on souling of vampires and was going to see what she could do to help her cousin.

Maybe she could even soul her crush.

She easily made her way to the house and camped out in front of the computer, knowing everyone else in the house would be at the football game and possibly the party afterwards, leaving her free to experiment.

And truly, if the world was fake, wouldn't knowing that and manipulating that bring up endless possibilities?

So with that in mind, Ros began to search the web for ways and hints of souling a demonic entity.

Being that the next day was a Saturday, Ros didn't leave that computer till well after everyone else came home from the football game and subsequent party. With just the barest hint of a trail, Ros finally went to sleep.

xxbvvdxx

Lyn woke up to a barging Caroline into her room. With a groan Lyn rolled over and pulled the blankets onto her head. "Go away," Lyn let out a groan in irritation.

"Not uh," Care said, and Lyn could hear the smile on her face, "We gotta go shopping and get you something cute for your date tonight."

"It's too early," Lyn goraned.

"Yeah well your aunt said you gotta get up now anyways, she has something downstairs for you."

"I don't wanna," Lynnie said with a whine.

"Come on, your Aunt said you need to get up now."

Lynnie whined and sat up, "Fine!" She gave a huff a stretch pulling through her. "I gotta get dressed."

"Okay," Care responded with a smile, it was wrong how bright and bubbly she was. "I'm gonna go wake up your sister."

"Good luck," Lynnie called out with a smile, knowing Ros could very well be a monster.

"Oh I don't need it," Lyn could hear the smugness in her voice.

xxbvvdxx

"Get up princess!" Caroline barked, yanking the curly haired girls blankets off of her. "You and I need to chat," she said with a bit of snark in her voice.

Rosalind gave a groan, "Wha?"

"You see, you were suppose to be the bookie losery type, and yet you have two of the most attractive men in this city pinning after you."

Ros gave a huff and put her head in her hands. "No one is pinning after me."

"Yeah whatever, you still have two of the most hottest guys coming over for dinner and playing games with you."

"I have friends, Care," Ros said with a groan, "you know, what you're supposed to be; not ensuring I'm the bookie losery type."

She huffed, "You know what I meant!"

"What you meant was I was stealing all the hot guys and we both know I am not right to have my own hot guy."

She gave a miserable sigh, her uppity anger crashing down, "You could have your own hot guy, you just;" she sighed and sat down, "so you aren't seducing them?"

"Like I could!" Ros exclaimed, almost in a whining tone, doing her absolute to push Damon out of her mind. The man was just toying with her anyways. She rubbed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh, "so what's going on?"

"Your Aunt wants you to head downstairs," Caroline bounced on the bed some, "she has something for you and your sister."

"Oh," Ros gave a good stretch and rolled her head. "Kay, wanna pick out my outfit for the day?"

"Really?" She asked, confusion evident.

"Yeah, you know I don't care."

She snorted, "Sometimes it's like you're trying to put yourself up as a hippy."

Ros chuckled. "I like skirts. Are you going to pick something out or am I?"

"NO!" Care said jumping up, "I love dressing you up."

xxbvvdxx

"I think Caroline has a problem," Ros stated simply as she came down the stairs. She was dressed in a prep fall sort of look with tight jeans and beautiful pastel colors. Ros was feeling like she could really rock this outfit if she had cute brown booties to go with it. As it was she was stuck wearing plain brown flats.

"Be nice or I'll drag you along with us," Care threatened with a smile.

"Us?" Lyn asked sipping her coffee.

"You and I are going shopping for your date tonight."

"Care, I don't know if-" Lyn tried to interrupt.

"Oh no!" Caroline responded breaking in. "You are and I'll pay for half of it!"

"Really, Caroline," Aunt Joyce said in disappointment. "That isn't necessary, the girls can pay for their own clothes, and they'll even have their own phones too ensure I can get ahold of them."

"Phones?" Lyn asked, as Ros walked around to get a cup herself.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you girls about. Your father's estate came in and he left enough money for me to set up in a trust for school." She then held up the boxed cell phones, "Your mother sent you two phones on a plan that she'll keep up till you graduate."

"Whoa," Ros stated looking at the phones. She noted they were very similar to the old school Nokia phones but the girl gasped as she realized the phones open like a book and revealed a larger screen on the inside and a cool keyboard.

"They are exactly the same." Aunt Joyce said handing them out. "I believe Lolly didn't want to be unfair."

"Wow," Lyn stated.

Ros agreed with her and was excited as she took her new phone out. Getting into her settings she was able to find her new number and quickly gave it to Caroline while also stealing the other girls phone and getting everyone's number out of it.

Lynnie quickly followed suite and began setting up her contacts after reading her new number aloud for Buffy to save.

It was exciting to get a phone again. Both girls were rather addicted to their phones in the real world, which made this almost nostalgic.

It also gave Ros a bit security that she was lacking. She was still on edge from her disbelief in being here. This was something that helped, even just a little bit.

"Alright well let's get going, I'll pay for breakfast," Caroline said with a smile.

Aunt Joyce shook her head but didn't say anything, instead she decided to let the bubbly girl handle it.

"Shopping?" Buffy asked.

"Of course you're invited," Care said with a huge smile. "You know you are probably the best shopper in town."

"Under 100$, Buffy," Aunt Joyce said with a sigh.

"Pick me up some cute booties," Ros threw in, not caring who did it just that someone got her cute booties. "Same size as Lynnie."

"You're coming too," Care tried to demand.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," Care shot back.

"No, I'm really not," Ros answered, "I have plans."

Lynnie cocked her head to the side and was shot with a tinge of worry, but she didn't know if she should bother being worried.

"Oh," Caroline said with a tinge of sadness. "So," she said perked back up, "brown booties that would go with outfits like that?"

Ros nodded with a smile, "I'm probably going to try and do this more and more."

She smiled, "Alright then."

xxbvvdxx

Once everyone left, Ros got a bowl down for cereal while Aunt Joyce decided to go to the local farmers market after being assured Ros had a plan for the day.

Ros gave a sigh, already hating holding everything in, but starting to feel like maybe she could be good at it. She knocked her head to the side and was pleased that it was starting to become a little easier.

"Knock knock," Damon came in, a smirk on his lips. That tended to be on his face all the time didn't it. "Oh how refined," he sneered at the cereal, before giving a sigh, "I'll make you pancakes, throw that out."

"You make pancakes?"

"I'm over one hundred and fifty years old," he responded moving in the kitchen as if it were his own. "I am able to make pancakes."

"Jeeze, sorry," Ros said snidely. Her irritation peeking through, she did as she was told though and began putting the un-milked bowl of cereal away.

"Well if you don't want them," he said pausing some his eyes daring her to speak up.

"No, I want pancakes," she responded morosely.

He gave her a tight smile, "Perk up, B."

"Don't go there," she said with a sigh, laying her head on the counter.

"What has you so," he motioned toward her, "Stefany."

She snorted but didn't raise her head. "Damon," she said with a sigh, "I've told you, I do my best not to lie. If you start this, I won't stop."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I will reveal my soul to you," she said lifting her head and looking him in the eye. "I mean I will blab until you probably want to kill me. You will hate me and I still won't stop."

"I'll probably give a hard no to that then."

"Fine," Ros said putting her head down again.

"You really hate lying huh?"

She took a very noticeable breath, "You ever live a lie? Like you're wearing rose colored glasses, and then they're ripped cruelly from your face?"

She looked so tiny upon saying that, that Damon had a hard time responding for a moment. He gave a heavy sigh and looked blandly at the girl. "How many pancakes?"

"Two please."

"At least you have manners."

"Be nice," she said with a pout.

"Oh please," he responded, flipping the pancake. "I am being nice. I'm making sure that if you die, you won't stay dead, and I'm also making you breakfast."

"You are going to eat with me, right?" She asked weakly.

He sighed, obviously becoming annoyed with her angry then sad attitude. "Of course." He had expected her to perk up again, like she tended to do, but was disappointed to learn she didn't, she just laid her head down again. "You know Stefan doesn't get so mopey."

She gave a blink, a deep breath, "You are treading close to my breaking point, Damon."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"I'm probably going to cry so, if female emotions scare you, you should be."

"I'm not afraid of girls crying," he gave his cocky look, "especially if I'm the cause of it."

"So you like being a meanie, then?"

"What are you? Two?" Ros gave a shrug at the question, he gave her a smoldering look, "Usually they cry out in pleasure."

She scrunched her nose. Mentally wondering if since the body was a virgin would she be as awkward as she was when she first went through the embarrassing experience.

"You have a pondering face," Damon said with a smirk. "Are you wondering if you'd cry out too?" Heat scorched her cheeks as she lay her head into her arms, hiding her face. "Interesting."

Ros bit back her groan and tried to gain control of her blush. "Not gonna happen," she said her cheeks strained from fighting the blush, as she looked up, "I'm so not even close to your type."

He placed a plate of two pancakes in front of her, a sarcastic grin on his face.

AN-Thank you to all my readers. I'm writing chapter 71 now and am thinking of stopping there and making a part two. The question is should I keep going, using this story for what I see as part two or make a new story. Any suggestions, concerns or anything feel free to message me.


	38. Chapter 38

Ros wasn't sure if Damon was just amplifying it or if drinking someone's blood could be so sexy. He really seemed to enjoy making her uncomfortable, and it had gotten to the point where Ros's only way of getting out of his company was to be as robotic as could be.

"Come on, B," Damon said a smirk on his face, "It's only fair to drink it from my neck," he tilted his head and leaned forward. "Don't you want to be fair."

Ros held her breath for a moment, amazed at how dirty he could play, and how bad it was that she was actually falling for it. "Why?" she exclaimed, backing up toward the door.

"Come now little Rosalind," he said playfully, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. One arm around her small back the other tugging his shirt down as he leaned closer to her. "A little nip."

"What are you doing?" Ros yelled, pushing him away, thankfully he allowed it and backed up a few steps looking hurt. "You aren't into me so stop being like this!"

"Maybe I am?" he said with a cocky grin, moving a step toward her.

"No you really aren't," she answered, putting her hands up to stop him. "Now I've agreed to take your blood," she tilted her head down, muttering, "even if I had no choice in the matter." She looked back up to him. "Now there is no reason for you to be all flirty. I want to be your friend, not another toy you tickle and then leave. I want to have you as a friend, and that can't happen if you keep trying to rationalize my liking you for only sex!"

"But you do," he countered with that damned cocky smile.

"Don't be a jackass," she responded, "the way I see it is your a guy who pushes people away into certain groups. A way to protect yourself. You push Lyn to a witchy solve problems group. Aunt Joyce is a protect group. Stefan is an annoy and mild torture. But that leaves me," tears burned her eyes but she kept them down. Where all this was coming from she wasn't sure. "Yeah you have to protect me, and yeah my dumbass keeps getting into stupid situations, but I can make you laugh, and even when your an ass I don't mind spending time with you. That puts me into only one category to protect yourself in. I want to sleep with you. I want to be with you and there for everything can be solved easy. Because once we have sex you can leave me, and I'd have to accept that. I could hate you and never have to spend time with you again."

She looked him in the eye and straighten up. "But I don't want to sleep with you Damon. I don't know what I want really, but I know I don't want the complications sex involves." She took a deep sigh, "I know I'm too minor of a character to be thrown in with the main ones and expect to get out of it okay. So stop. Please."

Damon said nothing, he just turned around and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and bit his wrist, filling the cup with some blood.

"Gross," she said realizing what he was doing.

He placed the cup down and left the house. Slowly, deliberately, and with purpose he left without saying a word or even looking at her.

Ros gave a sigh and took the cup, down the hatch it went like it was a shot. She cringed as full body shivers took over as she made her way to the sink and did her best not to vomit it all up and gag.

After a few long minutes the feelings subsided, leaving Ros alone in the house. With a sigh she cleaned the cup and went back to the computer. She was going to try and find a way home. She officially overstayed her welcome.

Xxbvvdxx

Lyn was over the moon. She always liked shopping, but was never really able to explore that love back home in the real world. However, with this body and with Care and Buffy she had found what she had been missing. It was almost like getting a pick me up of caffeine.

"We have to do this again," she stated simply.

"We should get Ros and Bonnie next time," Care agreed.

Lyn winced, "Yeah, Ros isn't into shopping."

"Really?" Buffy asked in alarm.

"Yeah, she usually prefers to be in and out as fast as she can."

"Weird," Buffy stated.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Bonnie is like that too," Care said easily. "No more than a couple of hours at most."

Lyn snorted, "Ha! Ros gets antsy after only forty-five minutes."

"Wow," Care said in a alarm.

"Okay so maybe just the three of us, then." Buffy said with a shrug.

"Sounds great!" Lyn agreed.

Care nodded, "Ya know, I really thought Ros would have been the one who'd be into shopping."

"Nope, she hates it. That's probably why she lets you dress her so easily;" Lyn responded.

Care hmmed in thought as the trio made their way to the exit after spending the allowed limit. Lynnie even remembered to get her sister the booties.

"Okay so you have to wear the dark wash jeans and either that green or purple long sleeves," Care demanded. "And once you are all set I'll do your makeup."

"I can do my own makeup," Lyn stated with a sigh.

"No. You should look flirty and sweet not the dark and heavy you normally do."

"Dark and heavy?" Lyn asked, surprised that Care's curt comment actually stung.

"Well I know you and Ros are into that goth emo stuff coming out now a days, but you both know better than to dress like it." She gave a sigh, "Thank goodness." She scrunched her nose, "Can you imagine how ugly that'd be."

"Well I don't think it's that ugly," Lyn stated defensively.

"We do," Buffy stated firmly, exactly as Care nodded her head. "You dress like a emo and I'm going to burn your clothes," Buffy said after a long moment. "Care and I will dress you if we have too."

Lyn started snorting and soon Care and Buffy started chuckling. "But I'm still allowed to listen to the music, right?"

"Course," the blonds nodded. It was scary how similar the girls were. She remembered from the show that Buffy ended up being kind of an outcast in Sunnydale. But it seemed here she, she wasn't even remotely an outcast. She was good friends with Care, who was like her in all honesty.

It was nice seeing both girls regularly happy. Care had someone she could rely on almost entirely and Buffy was probably going to spill the beans sooner or later. And once she did, Lyn was more than prepared to involve her entirely. As it stood she still had to get a feel on Bonnie and vampires.

In the show Bonnie hated the vampires, what Lyn really hoped was Ros altered her a wee bit. She got really high and mighty in the show, something Ros would be good for knocking her down.

Either way she hoped to get Bonnie on her side, and maybe get some training from her grandmother.

xxbvvdxx

After a delicious lunch the three girls came home to find a grungy Ros perched awkwardly at the computer with big headphones on her birds nest called hair.

Ros was intensely scrolling on the computer as her head bobbed lightly to what the three girls could only assume was music.

"What's going on with Ros?" Care asked, guilt tinging her voice some.

"I'm not sure," Lyn stated, walking to her sister.

Buffy grabbed hold of her arm, "She's fine, but you're date is in an hour!"

"OH!" Care jumped and grabbed hold of Lyn from the other side and pulled her up.

"Fine, but I'm not wearing foundation!"

"What is it with you Flemmings and not using the basics?" Care asked quietly as she pulled Lyn to her room.

xxbvvdxx

Lynnie was floating on a high, Matt had taken her to the Falls and had a picnic of store bought fried chicken and the fixings. He also brought a small cooler of cans of pop along with a couple of water bottles.

The scenery was enough to take one's breath away and he did it for her.

"So uh, thank you," he stammered cutely, "for helping Vicki." He gave a smile and made up a plate before handing it to Lyn. "She's really excited and happy."

"Course, she's leaving soon right?"

He nodded, making up his own plate, "She's leaving in about two more weeks after all her tests and their results are in."

"Wow."

"Yeah," he said with a nod, not really as happy as Vicki would be, but not sad. "What would you like to drink?"

"Um, how bout a coke?" she said with a smile.

"Are you sure though?"

"What?" confusion evident.

"I mean the sugars, that doesn't affect your illness does it?"

She laughed, and shook her head 'no', saying the same.

"Oh," he said a smile back in place. "Here you go."

What started off really nice, slowly dissolved into a man trying to take care of an ill girl. Maybe not so harsh, but Lyn was beyond frustrated. She was being babied and the guy was all gun-ho about it. She had first thought that he was just being courteous and polite but it soon became apparent that Matt believed that Lyn was fragile like glass.

With a heavy sigh, Lyn looked up at him, "I'm not fragile, Matt."

He wrapped her in his warm arms, a sweet smile on his face disarming her irritation as she succumbed into his warm strong arms. "Say's the girl who fainted in class."

She sighed and tried not to blush, instead she drew forth her anger and gently pushed him back. "I am fairly certain that I won't have any more problems."

He gave a small chuckle, "So you're all better, then?"

She nodded, "I believe so," she answered, looking down, "I mean I should probably check with my doctor, but even then I'm not so fragile I can't hang out and enjoy a meal."

"Fine," he said raising his hands up with a smile. "You got it, no more fragile care."

"Thank you."

xxbvvdxx

After that little misstep the night ended up coming to a close on a high note. They were able to talk about a lot of different subjects and best yet Lyn felt like she may actually know the hot football stud.

It was really exciting. Not only was Lynnie on a date with a very handsome interesting guy who you could literally introduce to just about anyone and be considered proud about but she was actually really liking him.

She gave a smile and leaned in for a kiss, savoring the feel as his arms wrapped hold of her. They were arms that could definitely make her feel safe and secure. She could really see herself falling for this guy.

Which was weird right? Pushing those thoughts aside a little too late, Lyn tripped on her way to the car after a very sweet, tender long kiss.

With an oof she crashed into a worried Matt. "Are you okay?" he asked holding her out as if she were nothing more than a glass doll to be examined for cracks. "Are you bleeding? Any sharp pains?"

"Jeeze!" she snapped pushing his hand away. "Let go! I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked still checking her over.

"Yes, see this," she pointed to her stern angry face, "it says I'm fine." If nothing more than embarrassed she thought morosely.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Lyn paused, her head cocking to the side some as she tried to rationalize what he just said. "No no you don't need to take me anywhere. In fact," she stated moving back to the picnic benches they just finished up at. "You don't have to take me anywhere. I'm not going to be spending anymore time with someone who doesn't listen to me."

"Wha-?"

"No, Matt." Lyn pulled out her phone, figuring Care would be her best bet on who to call. "I'll catch a ride with someone else. You can leave."

"You want me to leave you out here alone?"

"I AM NOT FRAGILE!" she stated, each word strong and confrontational. "Now, Leave." She demanded, "please."

Clicking on Care's number and putting the phone up to her ear she watched as a sad kicked puppy look of Matt walked to his truck. Care's phone rang till it went to voicemail. With a sigh she tried Stefan.

"Stefan's phone," the cocky voice of Damon answered.

"Hey Damon, could you ask Stefan to pick me up at the falls please?"

"Date didn't go well?"

"How'd you know about my date?"

"Sit tight someone will be there soon." And with that the phone clicked to an end.

Matt was in his truck by the time Lyn put her phone down. However, his waiting there was just as irritating as his babying her all night. The more she thought about it the more irritated she became. How was she supposed to date if the best guy in the school treats her like she were an invalid?

She turned sideways so she didn't have to see him directly and he didn't have to see her slip frustrated tears. If tears came anyways. Now that it wasn't right this second, Lyn figured she could call Ros and get her to ask aunt Joyce or Care if she was still spending time with Buffy.

With a huff, she pulled her jacket more onto herself and wished for another darn jacket to throw over this one. Virginia was cold, much colder than she was ever used too.

Thankfully another car pulled up, unfortunately it wasn't Caroline or even Stefan. A cocky Damon stepped out and motioned to the car, with a peek at Matt, Lyn saw he was actually hurt by her rescuer.

She went to join Damon with both embarrassment and pleasure at the little show of hurt by it. Perhaps he would treat his next date like she were a person rather than a pristine doll.

"So, quarterback a bad kisser?" Damon asked.

Lyn gave a gruttal sigh and though Lyn was a little more than tempted to bash her head into the window or dashboard repeatedly, she decided just resting her head on the window was the better course of action. "If I can figure out a way, would you hate it if I went to your house tomorrow and bake and drink?" She asked, after everything the only solace she could see was getting drunk and making various baked goods.

"I'm sorry bake and drink?" Damon asked. "Do you mean smoke illicit drugs and underage drink."

Lyn groaned again, "The drinking yes the baking I mean of cakes and other confectionery."

"You bake?"

"Ros cooks, I bake."

"Huh," he stated confused. "Don't you own the house?" He asked after a moment of pondering.

"I may own it but it really is to keep you guys safe," she answered. "If I was dead dead the house would be open for any number of untold vampires."

"And that's bad?" He asked looking at her a wiggling his eyebrow.

"A bit." She answered lamely. "Look, I really need to bake and Aunt Joyce has yet to buy flour and brown sugar."

"And the drinking?"

"You are the only place I know of that will let, as you say underage drinking."

"The Salvatore Boarding house would never condone underage drinking," he said pompously.

Lyn gave a huff, "So Ros is the only one allowed to drink at your house?"

He made a wince, "Fine." He gave a smoldering look at Lyn, "You know the last few times she was there, her pants were off…" he let the words trail off and gave her an arousing smirk. "Are you going to follow suite."

She gave a heavy smile and mentally cursed her idiot sister and her lack of control while drunk. "No. World of no. Pants stay on."

He chuckled, almost a dark chuckle that caused her breath to hitch, "If you say so."

She came to the conclusion that he firmly believed that her pants, at least would be gone after drinking. The thing he didn't know, was that while Ros stuck to hard alcohol, Lyn enjoyed her beers and didn't mind taking her time with them. That usually meant she didn't have a lot of time to be a drunk idiot because she got drunk at the end of the night.

A thought shot through her head, with a groan, "Ros should not be there."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yes, knowing her and her drinking she'd be having loud sex," she grimaced at the thought.

"You're saying your sister would have sleezy drunk sex with a random?"

"No, that's why she hasn't had sex yet, and you know it would probably be with you anyways" Lyn responded with a hint of snark, starting to feel slightly guilty for saying so, but in for a penny in for a pound. Not like Damon wouldn't wiggle it out of her. "What I mean is she knows you guys well enough to be stupid." With a heavy sigh, Lyn leaned her head back on the cold window. "Can we stop talking about my idiot sister."

"Delightfully," he perkily said, as Lyn noted they were getting closer to her house, finally. "So what is wrong with quarterback."

"He treated me like I was fragile glass doll." She turned to Damon, irritation evident, "He didn't even let me use a knife to cut myself a slice of pie."

"What?" he asked with a laugh.

"Right!" she yelled. "He was overprotective and weird and I am not a little weak girl!"

A/N-Well I finished the last chapter of this part. I'm not sure why I'm doing two parts but I felt that chapter 71 was a good break. So thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!


	39. Chapter 39

Ros lied awake that night, her thoughts just running mad. She supposed she must have slept at some point because the vial of dark thick red liquid wasn't there when she went to lie down. With a sigh she grabbed the disgusting liquid and shot it back like it were alcohol.

It didn't work. She gagged some but forced the thick warmish liquid down and refused to move from her sitting position to chuck it up in the bathroom sink. She could just see the anger in Damon's face if he found out that instead of drinking it she chucked it up. The guy would be terrifying.

Once she was secure in the knowledge that it wouldn't come up she allowed herself to get out of bed, even if that was the last thing she wanted.

She had to talk to Lyn, not only talk to her but find out how the date with Matty went. So with immense difficulty the curly haired girl got out of bed with far too much effort. Nearly exhausted she called herself out on her depression, knowing it was keeping her feeling so slow and tired.

She hung her head down, took several deep breaths and gritted her teeth. She did a weird body shake as if that would shake the depression off. The only thing it did was make her feel silly, but that was a move in the right place.

She got her stuff and jumped in the shower in hopes to feel better a bit more before she had to reveal to Lyn what she found out.

As it stood there was a huge chance that Buffy needed to be involved in some ways. Perhaps in everything. Might even need to get the Watcher's Council involved. Maybe even Stefan.

"Ros, breathe," she said quietly fear gripping hold of her throat again. With a heavy sigh she shook her head and put all her concentration on getting ready for the day.

Ros put up her best front, trying to emulate the biggest liar she had ever known. With a smile on her face that felt as fake as acrylic nails Ros greeted her aunt, cousin and sister, all of whom were enjoying the ends of a pancake breakfast.

"Oh good morning Ros!" Aunt Joyce greeted, with a wide bright smile, "Just in time," she handed the late arriver a plate of the last bit of breakfast. Ros took it with a grateful smile and took her seat at the table. "So now that all you girls are here," the beautiful aunt asked. "What is everyone's plan for the next two days?"

"Two days?" Buffy asked, excitement in her voice.

Aunt Joyce smiled, "Yeah, it's a holiday Monday."

Buffy nearly squealed in joy.

"Well that means she had no plans," the mother of the house said with a sigh. "I now assume she will have plans in about an hour and you two will most likely join her?" She gave pointed looks at the twins. Smartly both girls nodded, "Right," she said, nodding her head, "I get the house to myself then."

Aunt Joyce was wrong though, it took 20 minutes for Buffy to contact Care and get a semblance of a party started. And by then both girls made the appropriate arrangements with their mothers that they were spending the night at Bonnie's.

Ros watched in amazement at how well played this unusual sneaking game was. "Duh," Buffy said when Ros questioned it. "Bonnie's dad is away working this weekend so it's easy to say we will all be there and have neither mom question it."

"Wow." Ros stated nodding her head. "Devious."

Buffy nodded and patted Ros's knee, "I'll take care of it for you."

"Are you saying I can't be devious?" Ros asked affronted.

Buffy gave her a questioning look, her eyebrows raising while her face tilted down, "Do you really think you could?"

Ros gave a sigh of defeat, "Probably not."

"See."

Ros shrugged and let her cousin handle things while she went to her sister's room.

"Come in," Lynnie called out after Ros was polite and rapped gently on the door. "Oh it's you? Why'd you knock?"

Ros took a deep sigh, "I have news, big news. Do you want the bad, or the really bad news first?"

"Oh Jesus," Lyn stated, moving her folded clothes to the side so she could sit beside the growing pile. "What did you do."

"Which first?" Ros demanded.

"I guess go for just the bad first?" Lyn stated with a sigh, holding her head in her hands.

"Okay, so uh, I don't think we can ever get back home." She stated, her back straight and her eyes watery. "I mean like ever, ever."

"What? Why? How did you find this out? Are you sure?" Lynnie asked in quick succession.

Ros gave a sigh and tried to stare out the window and not think too hard, "I was researching and from what I was able to stumble upon it appears that we may have died for real died in the real world and that our souls were sent here."

"What?"

"Don't you remember the tearing burning feeling before waking on the plane?" Ros asked, her voice tiny and scared, the feeling scarred in her memory forever. Lyn didn't say anything, and from the corner of her eye she could see Lyn wasn't even looking at her. "I believe that feeling was us dying. Of lightning striking us and tearing out our souls, our essence and traveling them elsewhere."

"That is crazy."

"In the real world there is just the barest fractions of magic left. Right?" Ros asked this time looking at her about to argue sister. "Seeing ghosts, Lyn?"

That silenced the other girl so Ros continued. "I believe it took the fact that our family has a touch of magic and threw us here where magic is everywhere."

"I- uh," Lyn sighed and looked at Ros trying to understand. "How did you find this out?"

Ros gave a wince, "And that's where we get to the really bad. While researching and light hacking-" Lyn gasped and looked at Ros in horror. "What?" Ros asked, "this is 2009, I understood computers then."

Lyn shook her head in annoyance, "Okay so you hacked."

"I mayhaverevealedtoomuch," Ros stated in one breath, before her eyes darted to the corner of the ceiling, "and I may have attracted the attention of several organizations."

"How?" Lyn asked anger rising.

"I'm not an amazing hacker!" Ros snapped back. "Anyways the point is I may have attracted the attention of not only The Initiative and maybe quietpossiblyWolfram&Hart."

"Did you say Wolfram and Hart?" Lyn asked with worry. She may have not been the know all of Buffy but she knew enough about the evil law firm that Angel took over. Especially the puppets episode.

Lyn gave a low sigh, her mind reeling with the options and possibilities that this could mean. While Ros went through a whole slew of emotions and faces, fear was a main one.

"What's the initiative?"

"The Initiative is a government organization that tries to slay demons while also experimenting on them."

"Right," Lyn said nodding her head, "The whole Adam big bad thing."

"Yep."

"And after that season was when Dawn appears right?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"Yep." Ros stated again, not even caring about Lyn's clothes and just lied on top of them.

"Hey!" Lyn scolded.

"It doesn't matter," Ros stated defeated as the depression she had since finding the truth about going home was, sunk in again. "We are so dead."

"Hey," Lyn stated after a long couple of minutes. "Any idea why Buffy universe and Wyatt's are in this one during the late 2000's?" Ros shrugged, and moved her face some to the side, giving a noncommittal grunt. "Hey! Those are my clean clothes!" She snapped, "Jeeze, you're gonna get drool all over them."

Ros again shrugged and silence descended the girls as they mentally went over all they knew what was coming and how they could drag the other through well enough to survive.

xxbvvdxx

Buffy found them shortly after, a smile plastered on her face. "Oh good your both here," she then paused and looked the girls over, "Why the longish faces?" she asked, noting that neither girl looked anywhere near okay.

Ros was lying face down onto a pile of clothes her crazy hair seeming to try and eat the bed. Ros didn't even budge or acknowledge Buffy's arrival. Lyn was staring blankly, mumbling to herself before her focus shot to Buffy.

"What?" Lyn asked her voice hoarse and cracked, she looked bewildered and confused. Her eyes were somewhat unfocused and Buffy walked in and closed the door.

She kneeled in front of Lyn, "I don't think this is about your date with Matt," Buffy said softly.

"OH!" Ros perked up, dark circles under her eyes, "How did your date go?"

"Not good," Buffy said for a distraught Lyn, "Caroline actually was able to set up a party to help Lyn feel better."

"What do you mean?" Ros asked.

"Well, Tyler's parents are home so that was out, then the Falls is out but she talked Stefan into allowing us to have a party there. His uncle is going to be out working with Care's Mom, so they have the house free."

"Wow," Ros stated dryly. "It may not," she paused and gave a sigh, "I think I'll just stay home."

"No!" Lyn demanded, "you are not leaving my eyesight," she snapped, shooting her sister a glare. She then turned and looked at Buffy, "Tonight we party, tomorrow I am calling a huge meeting and we are having a tell all and figure out a way to survive."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"Tomorrow. Party now."

"Are you sure."

"Please," Lyn said with a whine, "Please Buffy."

"Okay, fine," she said with a sigh "tomorrow we have a tell all and tonight we party." She stood up and gave an exhausted sigh, "pack a bag, Mom thinks we're going to Bonnies so pack party clothes under pajamas. I'll bring the makeup."

"We aren't wearing foundation," Lyn stated, in almost a habit.

"Fine. Whatever." She sighed, "So Mom will drop us off at Bonnie's and Care will meet us there."

"Bonnie okay with this?" Ros asked.

"Oh yeah," Buffy assured, "Apparently this is a normal thing for Bonnie."

"Oh, okay," Ros said with a shrug. Tomorrow she would be free, she just had to try and get through tonight.

"So go pack!" Buffy demanded, as she turned around and went to do the very same thing.

"I guess I will go pack then," Ros tried to get up but found it a bit difficult and knocked over a few articles of clothing as well as nearly falling entirely on her face. "Sorry."

"Just go." Lyn stated entirely deflated and depressed.

"I'm sorry," Ros stated not sure she was sorry for being the bearer of bad news or because she may have brought unwanted attention to themselves.

Lyn didn't acknowledge her, just shaking her head but Ros didn't let that bother her. She tried to understand, and even then she really couldn't make herself care. With a sigh she moved out of the room and into her room.

Looking in the mirror Ros realized Care would be so incredibly angry in her appearance and outfit, so with much effort, Ros put on an outfit that was comfortable but fairly cute. Care wouldn't be thrilled but she wouldn't be evil and force a change, hopefully.

Ros packed a bag of simple pajamas and toiletries, not really wanting to do much more. She went downstairs and waited for the other girls.

"You changed?" Aunt Joyce asked.

"Aunty, Care will be there, I had to change."

Aunt Joyce smirked, "Yes I suppose she would be a little frustrated with your first outfit."

"She would just bring me back to change."

She actually gave a snort, this town seemingly giving her more of a support system. She was often chatting with Care's mom and though she wasn't sure, Ros believed she was dating someone.

Soon enough Lyn came down, in the same outfit she was wearing before with a backpack of pajamas and other spend the night necessities. And then finally Buffy came up and Aunt Joyce took the three girls to their friend Bonnie's house.

She had waited until the girls were inside before leaving but even then Joyce knew the girls were probably going to a party or something of that nature. It wasn't so long ago that she was a young girl with a three day weekend. With a smile she pulled away.

xxbvvdxx

Bonnie had texted Lyn to just enter the house, so the three entered and waved off Joyce. "Hey guys! I'm just finishing up my hair!" she called out.

Ros, having been there once before quickly lead the way to where her once best friend now really good friend was. Bonnie was curling her hair with makeup strewn throughout the bathroom. "Hey Bonnie," she said rifling through some of the face products.

"Careful Ros," Bonnie said releasing a lovely ringlet. "Care sees you showing even a minor interest and she may coerce you into doing a full makeup."

"Eh," Ros removed her hands, "never happening."

"Never say never," Care stated, leaning on the door frame. "Are you ready Ros?"

Ros gave a hum in affirmative. "Yeah."

"Really?" Care responded with a disappointed sigh.

"Yep," Ros answered, flashing the other girl a smile.

She scoffed, "Whatever." She then looked at Bonnie with a smile, "You look great, the other girls are touching up in your bedroom." She turned back to the Ros, "You really aren't going to do anything to fix this?" she motioned to the whole of her.

Ros gave a chuckle, pulled out her hair and scrunched it some, "Better?"

She scoffed, "You are impossible."

"I try," Rosalind responded with a sigh, she turned to Bonnie, "I'm gonna lay on your bed till everyone is done." And without waiting she promptly did just that.

Eventually Caroline joined the three relatives in Bonnie's room. Two of which were fighting over lighting for the closet length mirror. "Oh good you girls are almost ready." She again turned to Ros, "And you aren't going to do anything?"

"Nope," she responded making sure to pop the 'p'.

"Don't mind her, she is overfilled with emotions and secrets and is pouting like a little brat now." Lyn said with a smile, using her finger to finish up fixing her eye makeup.

"Well suck it up!" Caroline said as if it were really that simple. Maybe for her it was. "Seriously this is a full blown party, Damon said he was going to bring the alcohol and you know he doesn't skimp."

"Damon?" Lyn asked.

"Well yeah," Care responded, "I was begging Stefan when Damon heard and offered to pay for the booze."

Ros shot Lyn a very worried look, and Lyn gave a shrug. "When he picked me up last night," Lyn started, turning to look at the other three girls, "I pretty much begged him to let me drink and bake at his house, so I guess this is his way of doing that?"

Lyn noted that Ros gave a sigh but didn't say or do anything. She was suddeningly thinking that a copious amount of alcohol would be the only thing that would let Lynnie enjoy this night. Perhaps Lyn could talk Stefan into keep a tight leash on Ros.

With that thought Lyn noted Bonnie had come in just as Buffy finished her look.

"Are we all fitting in my car or Bonnie's?" Care asked.

"Whichever is fine," Buffy said after looking at the twins shrug at the same time. Sometimes it really weirded her out how twinsy they could be if they weren't paying attention.

Care shot Ros one last glare, pointedly at the outfit, "We'll take mine then."

Bonnie shrugged and grabbed her house keys singling everyone to get ready to go. Buffy was kind enough to help her cousin get up. And unfortunately that meant that they along with Lynnie were forced to squish in the back seat together.

"So what happened on the date?" Bonnie asked, only to be shushed by Care, an experience that actually surprised everyone in the vehicle. "I mean, sorry?" she stammered apologetically turning to look at Lyn.

"It's fine," Lyn stated with a sigh, "I'm fine, really, thanks Care," she put her hand on the girls shoulder in thanks. "Anyways, he seemed different. He was behaving like I was unable to-" she paused and took a breath, "It felt like he believed I couldn't stand on my own let alone take care of myself." She gave a dark laugh, "Thank goodness last night wasn't windy or he probably wouldn't have let me go out."

"That bad?" Bonnie asked with a wince.

"It felt worse," Lyn responded, "I've hung out with him a lot and he's never even hinted at behaving like that." She sighed and threw her head back in the seat, "And the thing is he's been there when I'd talk to Vicki about how I hated being treated like an invilade."

"That really is weird." Bonnie stated.

"Yeah," Care added, "That really isn't like him at all."

Lyn shrugged and turned to look out the window, as day fell into night.

A/N-Thanks for reading!


	40. Chapter 40

The girls pulled into the rather full Salvatore driveway. Ros was rather surprised and find herself slightly giddy, she had never been to a house party before and the only time she had been to any sort of party was in this world and she had ended up meeting a jerk and the next one was dating said jerk.

With a heavy sigh, all giddy washed away as Ros got out of the car and straightened her back. With all the pressures she'd be under, perhaps a let go drunken stupor would help? Maybe she could forget?

The adult part of her knew that those were ridiculous thoughts and that alcohol would only hurt her but the part of her that was this Rosalind Flemming-the teenage portion of her didn't really care.

"Ros," Lyn stated grabbing hold of her.

Ros shrugged her off, "It's a party before the end of the world Lyn," she cocked her head back and forth a couple of times, letting the curls bounce and giving her best valley girl impersonation. "Like really, Gwenny, lets get wasted." And with that Ros moved past her and into the house.

"Wow," Damon stated coming up beside Lyn, "Your sister does a really good valley girl impression."

Lyn gave a snort laugh and looked at the man, "You wouldn't know the half of it." She then raised her brows at the large bag of what she really hoped was booze. "Keep a bottle of vodka for me," Lyn stated peering in the bag, "I gotta go find your brother."

And though she had hoped he would take the hint and let her go search for his broody drop dead gorgeous brother Damon Salvatore stride beside her. "Oh and what do you need to see Stefan for that defies your need for drinking and baking?"

"Baking?" Lyn paused turning to look at the very attractive older brother.

"I just got all things needed for baking, and copious amounts of vodka."

"What's your angle?" she asked shrewdly.

"What do you mean. You asked for baking and drinking."

Lyn gave a shrug and shook her head some as she continued her path forward. "I don't know what you're plotting but…" she let the thought trail off not even close to sure how to finish that statement. She was fairly certain that in the big scale of things it wasn't that large of a deal. "Thank you."

And the thought of Gwendolyn Angela Reyes being dead and her being stuck as sickly Gwendolyn Flemming was really pushing the need to drink further forward than devious Damon.

With that lovely thought in mind, Lyn trekked up the path and searched out the good brother, to hopefully keep her bad sister in line. With a huff she pushed through the crowd cursing her average height, wondering how Ros managed at her shorter stature.

"Hey Lyn?" the girl jumped up in shock and took a deep breath, turning to see the guy she was looking for.

"Hey Stefan, just the guy I was hoping to see."

Stefan had given Lyn a brief introduction to the kitchen and supplies and Damon had been an angel and left the bottle of vodka on the counter. It quickly became apparent to the partiers that the kitchen was not a safe place to be.

Lyn almost felt at home with everyone's seemingly fear of her. It was like she was the real her back in high school again.

The Salvatores had stocked up and it was nearly heaven with the massive oven they had. She quickly decided to start baking a cake, and is if by magic upon that decision she was easily able to find the cake pans.

She only had to hit two crazy drunks for it to ensure that the kitchen was solely Lyn's domain. And Stefan had given her a permission to use and do whatever Lyn can do.

xxbvvdxx

Ros had commandeered one of Damon's dark amber liquor bottles and was curled away in a corner drinking from the bottle. Just pleased beyond recognition that the dark liquor didn't turn out to be rum. The thought of that alcohol caused her face to scrunch up uncomfortably.

Ros sequestered herself far enough away from the music not to hurt but close enough to hum along. That and she was fairly secluded where'd she plopped down. All in all a good place to hang when you really don't want to hang at all, or hide to be honest.

Ros noted Andy was hitting up some random girl, she was pretty sure was a sophomore. And Elena's brother was definitely with the more hardcore partiers while Xander was brushing them off and moving away to join Buffy.

Buffy was alone talking to a tall blond haired boy who looked vaguely familiar. When Xander joined, the three kept talking and Ros couldn't help but frown, it had looked like Buffy may have been flirting but from this distance Ros couldn't be certain.

It was really interesting to be on the outside looking in, it's what she did in the real world.

"Whoa," Ros looked up to see a football guy staring at her in amazement. "Hitting it kinda hard, aren't you?"

"Not yet," she replied elegantly with a wheeze of air that happened when you drank alcohol straight. She quickly wiped her mouth of some dribble from chugging straight.

"Wow," the slightly blurry dark haired guy said but Ros couldn't tell if it was out of surprise or worry. She gave a hard blink and realized it was that Tyler guy. The really jerky guy.

Ros peered up to him raised her brows and then while looking directly at him, she lifted the bottle and took another sip.

He left shortly after that, and Ros slowed her drinking and left her little nook for the kitchen. Looking for a glass of water, it took a bit longer for her to realized the kitchen was not only warmer but had less people in it.

"There you are," Lyn stated disappointingly her hands on her waist just to amplify it. She had a bit of what Ros could only guess was batter on her cheek. She hoped was just batter on her cheek.

"Here I am," Ros responded with a bit of a slur. Ros gave a pause and looked around helplessly. "Are there cups or bottles-"

"You seem to have one cradled in your arm, Rosalind." Lyn gave her a pointed look.

Ros retracted and pulled the alcohol bottle closer and more importantly further from her sister, "of water, Gwendolyn. I am looking for a bottle of water."

Stefan appeared holding a bottle of water toward Ros and giving Lyn a pointed stare.

"Oh crap." Everyone heard Ros whisper, the girl then gave a forced smile took the bottle, "Thankyou." Ros then turned and walked away, Stefan trailing behind her as Lyn had asked him to.

Ros had made it almost to her little nook before she realized she had a tag along. "Hey, Stefan," she said, an obvious fake smile on her face.

"You've been very distant lately," he said standing closer to her because of the loud music. It was almost a joke on how selective the Flemming girls hearing could be.

She gave a nod and took a giant swig of her liquor bottle and nodded again. "Yep."

"Are we not friends now?" He asked a brow raising.

"I-" she paused held up a finger and chugged more of her adult beverage before hacking a bit and then taking an equal chug to her water. It was almost as if she were a cartoon character by how wide her eyes widen, "I have to pee."

Stefan gave a chuckle as he watched his human friend run to what appeared to be his bathroom if her climbing the stairs was any indication. He figured he'd follow her up and at least make sure she was unaccosted on her way to the restroom, maybe even get a drunken review on why she was behaving the way she was.

"Oh, little Steffy having trouble in paradise?" Stefan turned around to see Damon, a boxom blond under one arm a cute redhead under the other. The older man looked at the younger with a smug pitty.

Stefan sighed and turned around and followed the tiny drunk. Wondering why Damon kept insisting she was more than anything but a friend.

He got up to his bedroom and found the door closed, upon opening it he found the bathroom door closed with a humming tune being played.

Apparently Ros like's to hum while in the restroom, meaning she probably sung in the shower. Stefan quickly snatched up a book to focus on waiting for the girl to get out, while he noted both bottles outside the door. With a chuckle he grabbed her alcohol simply to keep it out of reach, no real reason for her to be so drunk. For the short time he'd known her she drank nearly too much for a mortal.

He questioned why he bothered. But she had somehow weaseled her way in, she somehow even dragged in her sister.

Ros came out seemingly more intoxicated than before. She had thrown her hair into a very messy bun and had a crazy smile on her face. That is, till she saw him. He watched her deflate and peered at her curiously.

"I am still your friend," she said morosely, "I am, I just have," she paused and searched for the bottle of alcohol. "Where'd it go?" She picked up her water but searched around unable to find it.

Stefan watched for a short bit as the girl continued to search for the missing liquor, mumbling to herself. She dropped to her knees searched the floor, little ringlets falling to her face while some started to frizz. Stefan raised the bottle, not sure if this was comical or sad. "I have it Ros," he stated softly, "I don't think you should drink anymore."

She scoffed and forced herself up, stumbling only a small bit which was surprising. "Well, you don't really have a say there, bud," she responded holding her hand out expectantly.

"What is your problem?" he asked, starting to get a little upset with her about it all.

She let out a whoosh of air. "Probably not a good idea, Stefan." She deflated and he watched as she nearly curled in on herself.

"What?" he asked, trying to understand.

"Rabbit hole," she said vaguely. "There is so much going on, dear friend that even with your century of life it wouldn't be of any help."

"I think you're exaggerating, Ros." He gave a laugh, "You're only sixteen."

She scoffed, "See that's the thing, I'm closer to 40 than I am to being actually sixteen."

"What?" he asked in pure confusion.

"Yeah, see?!" she yelled raising her head.

xxbvvdxx

Lynnie had the batter in the pans and was finally going to put them in the oven. Embarrassingly it had taken her a bit longer than usual to whip a cake up. Especially since she ended up realizing she needed more alcohol and more importantly a chaser or something to mix the clear liquid with.

Even with her head in the fridge she couldn't seem to find anything.

"What are you doing?" She gave a squee and jumped out of the fridge to see a bored looking Damon.

"Looking for a chaser," she said simply pointing at the bottle.

He scoffed, moved her aside and grabbed a tub of orange juice.

And to her utter embarrassment, Lyn gave a squee of excitement. "Yay!" she cheered before she stopped short in realization on what she just did. With the burn of embarrassment she snatched the juice from his hand and poured some in a cup. "Shut up," she said in full embarrass mode.

He smirked and gave a shrug but didn't say anything. That damned smile more than enough to relay his smugness.

She took a chug from the bottle a wince on her face as she slammed down some juice. She took a deep breath, feeling like she was going to breathe fire. The look on Damon's face caused her to glower, and she took another chug of her beverage, finishing it off with more juice. "Be nice."

He raised his hands in surrender, leaned in and as she gave a gasp of surprise he lapped up her cheek before nuzzling her neck, "Tastes good," he whispered huskily.

Lyn was so proud her knees didn't give way, not only that but they allowed her to move back as fast as she could. "What are you doing?" she demanded, embarrassed to note her voice was a bit on the thicker side. She gave a swallow and gave another sip of alcohol not even noting anymore.

"You had a sample," he said with a eyebrow wiggle, "I wanted a taste." Lyn glowered, gave a huff then went back to putting the finishing touches on the cake. "So tell me," he drawled, "what is it that first attracted you to me?" He asked, in an easy way that threw her off.

"Oh noooo nononono," she rambled putting the oven into the cake-no wait the other way.

"Here," Damon said with ease, sliding ahead and grabbing hold of the cake tins and slipping them into the oven with an ease only amplified by Lyn's klutzy movement.

"Show off," she mumbled.

He shot her a smirk and she was hit with another wave of attraction. Damn it why did he have to be so sexy.

She was unable to breathe as he bended and wait! "What are you doing?" she asked, alarmed at how long it was seemingly taking him to slip the tins in the oven.

"Trying to remind you of what you like."

She gave a huff, heat rising to her cheeks, "Just stop."

"Come on," he said standing closing the oven and shooting her one of his devilish smirks. "You are the one who left this conversation open," he gave a wink, "and you know how much I love talking about how sexy I am."

"Kinda creepy," she chimed in, giving him a grin.

He shook his head and sat on a counter, making it obvious he wasn't going anywhere, "Nope," he said popping the 'p'. "We both know that you are going to tell me."

She gave a sigh and sat on the counter opposite, but before she could say anything, Jeremy walked in with two beers in hand. "Is it safe to enter the kitchen now?" he asked with a chuckle.

Lynnie couldn't help herself and gave an embarrassed grin, "I wasn't that bad."

"You should ask Toby that," he said with chuckle, "Anyways, I bought a peace offering," he held out the beer and in a quick moment Damon was in front of him.

"Cute," he said glowering down at the boy, "Leave, go home and forget about Lyn for tonight."

Lyn watched mildly annoyed as Jer placed the beers down on the counter before turning away, she gave a huff and turned to the smirking vampire.

"Kid has a crush."

"Why do you do that?" she asked, her annoyance showing.

"What?" Damon asked, as if he did nothing wrong, "I'm supposed to protect the kid right, well what's safer than the kid being home?"

"You seem to forget people have choices, Damon." Lyn hopped down and moved closer to him, anger starting to flare out a bit. "Mortal's and those around you have choices and aren't playthings for you to enjoy and then toss aside. And maybe if you actually talked to them and explain your reasoning they would go with what you want, but they still should get to make that decision!"

"Oh get off your high horse," Damon countered, looking down at Lyn and she could see the anger pent up in there. "The kid fine."

"You need to realize that people will respect you and trust you if you let them in."

Damon raised his head in frustration, letting out a growl, "What is it with you Flemming girls!" he snapped, before looking down at Lyn again, anger closer to the surface now.

"What? You mean the fact that we tend to want to be equals? To be considered friends or partners?" She looked at him with narrow eyes, "does it frighten you?"

Lyn held her breath, that was most likely pushing too far and she definitely feared her head facing the other direction soon because of it.

He growled, low and deep his mouth baring his teeth some before he lunged ahead, grabbed Lyn by the back of the head yanking her head up and opening her up for a hot searing kiss.

xxbvvdxx

Stefan held a crying raving Ros and stilled, "Ros get up," he stated, getting up himself and letting her compose herself. "Something is on fire, I'll be right back." He quickly rushed out of the room.

Ros sat there for a long moment before shaking her head and following her best friend down. She could smell whatever Lyn was baking, it filled the house with its tempting aroma. She hurried down, forgetting all about Stefan and something being on fire. He's a vampire anyway he should be able to handle it.

She turned into the kitchen to find Stefan pulling out the almost burnt cake. A concerned look on his face. "If the cakes done, where is Lynnie?" Ros asked with more than a hint of worry.

Stefan turned and Ros followed, she hadn't ever been this way (at least she didn't think so) and was surprised when Stefan stopped at a door and raised his brows. He paused for a long moment and turned around quickly. Upon seeing a confused Ros he actually blushed.

"I believe Lyn is okay," he said slowly as if trying to think of a way out. "But right now is not a good time."

"What do you mean?" Ros asked, "where is she?"

"She is in there," he motioned toward the closed door, "but she isn't-" he sighed, "let it be, Ros."

"What?" she asked pure confusion.

He sighed again, "Come on, I think we can finish that bottle."

"What?" She asked, "eww," she groaned out upon realizing what he was implying.

Stefan watched as a myriad of emotions shot through his interesting friends face for long moment before settling on a disgusted scrunched nose sort of face. "Eww." She stated again. "Wanna eat the cake?"

He snorted, "Okay," he said with a small chuckle, grabbing the cake and going back upstairs, figuring that there was more to the story than what she had already stated, and knowing that with cake at least the water works won't be too awful. Besides, cake may help soak up the alcohol.

The night was long but the twins and the brothers had a very busy night for different reasons. While Damon was learning the more physically intimate side of Lyn, Stefan was learning a deeper intimate side of Ros.

In the end both girls fell asleep in a Salvatore's arms.

AN- Thank you for reading. The story is finished to a certain degree, however, I'm still mulling over if I should make a full sequel or if I should just keep going with Cousin Friends. If you have any questions, concerns or helpful advice I'd love to hear from you. Thanks again!


	41. Chapter 41

Rosalind woke up thanking all the heavens that there was no real hangover. A genuine plus with the young age. With a groan she pried open her eyes to find her practically on top of Stefan. A fully clothed Stefan she noted. With brilliant red cheeks Ros rolled off her new favorite mattress.

She noted, starting to wish the earth would swallow her whole, that he was awake as well and rubbing his chest where she had her head. He looked at her with emotion she couldn't really place.

"You drooled all over me," he stated finally.

Instantly her face burned hotter than a blazing sun, "Sorry."

He shrugged and went to his dresser. "I'm going to take a shower," he stated, "No peeking," he demanded with a smile.

Ros sagged and with a pout, "Fine." She stood and gave a stretch, "Can I check the mirror first?"

He shrugged, and she made her way to the mirror. With a wince she could tell it wasn't the best look. Wetting her hands she did her best to fix her mess considered hair, before giving up and putting it up. She washed her face and gave Stefan a wink, "You sure I can't just take a little peek?"

"Get out of here, perv!" he joking shouted, giving a laugh as he went into the restroom.

With a sigh, Ros left the room hearing the water turn on as she closed his bedroom door.

The house didn't look too too bad, it was still bad, just not horrendous. Ros gave a sigh upon the mess and followed her nose to the coffee.

In the kitchen was a nearly nude Damon smirking over a cup of coffee. "Oh you stayed the night too?"

"Coffee first," she responded, all mirth and joy gone. He smoothly, with a smirk still on his face held out a cup of coffee, "Creamer?" she asked.

He snorted and pointed to the refrigerator, Ros put down her cup and moved to the fridge and giddily got some creamer. She softly began to hum her coffee song and poured some creamer into her coffee and ignored the queer looks she was getting from the towel clothed guy.

"Do you sing to your coffee?" Damon asked.

She looked at him, disbelief evident on her face, "With how well you know me, is it really that unusual that I sing to coffee?"

He paused, as if she had struck him, "You know, your right." She nodded and hummed her tune. "The Sound of Silence is your go to song?"

She sighed, "Hello coffee, my dear friend, how nice to drink you up again, and though you are way too hot, I love so soo much," she sung softly before sipping her drink.

"You Flemming girls are really unusual."

"NO!" Ros shouted, "Say it isn't so!"

He just nodded, giving a sigh before a smirk lit up his face.

"Good morning, Gwendolyn," Damon said with ease.

"Damon, we just had sex, least you can do is call me Lynnie," Ros watched as her sister came in marks on her neck and was wearing a black tee that was a bit on the bigger side and barely hit below her jean clad behind.

"More like six times Lyn," he responded, leaning against the fridge.

"And I only came half of the time."

Damon's brows rose as Ros gave a cough in shock. Coughing fit soon morphed into a laughing fit that quickly changed into hysterics. Finally, Damon and Lyn had to look down to a crazed Ros who was curled into the fetal position laughing and weezing unable to stop.

Lyn felt her eye twitch in annoyance.

"At least you're the first this time?" Ros stated, still seated on the floor, her face stained

"Yeah," Lyn responded dryly, taking a sip of her coffee, "finally."

"And does that mean you're next?" Damon asked with a leer.

"Eww, no." Ros stated quickly. "So?" She said looking at Lyn expectantly.

Lyn's cheeks actually got a bit more color to them, "I'll tell you about the Barbies later."

Ros gave a sigh, "Fine."

"Eww?" Damon asked, a quirk of his brow. "I don't think I've ever been an eww before."

Ros looked at him in pure confusion, "She's my sister," she stated, pointing to Lyn, "We don't share" Lyn gave a nod, sipping her own coffee, "Like ever, eww."

"So I'm her's than?" He asked cocking his head to the side, his dark black hair glossy and a mess.

"I'm not going to say yes or no," Ros murmered, nearly whimpering under Lyn's dark ugly threatening gaze. "I'm just saying that I'm the type of person that once my sister has licked something, I don't touch it."

"Yeah, that's how this works," Lyn stated motioning to her twin. "Once licked the other has to leave it be."

"And I've been licked?" Damon asked apparently trying to make sense of the twins.

"Clearly," Ros stated dully, noting his towel.

xxbvvdxx

Bonnie, Care and Buffy came in not too much later. "Morning guys," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Why are you wearing Damon's shirt?" Care shot right to the quick and asked Lyn.

"Wait! How do you know that's his shirt?" Buffy asked in confusion.

Lyn stood straight, "He ruined my shirt, and so I took his," she gave a shrug, "It's only fair." And for a moment, Lyn hoped that would be accepted and the subject would drop.

"Actually," Damon chirped in, a cat who caught the canary smile on his face, "I couldn't just let you run around in that cute bra of yours. Steffy would go all hero with his hero hair."

"You wanted me to go out in just a bra," Lyn stated her voice tired and full of irritation.

Ros gave a snort.

Lyn's eyebrow twitched again, "Coffee," was all she said as she sipped her cup.

Buffy's eyes narrowed on Care, and though only Ros saw it, she new Buffy didn't drop why and how Care knew a Damon's shirt over anyone else's. But it seemed the story stuck and no one was the wiser for Lyn's lack of shirt.

xxbvvdxx

Stefan came down and found that the house was mostly empty, the twins were leaning against the counters in the kitchen humming softly to coffee and seemingly ignoring everything around them. Once again the century old man was wondering if it was the fact the girls were from a different universe that made them so weird or if they were just as weird in that universe as well.

Damon was sipping his coffee in silence, "Oh look," he stated upon Stefan entering. "You actually got here faster than usual," he turned to the girls a conspiratorial look on his face. "Usually it takes him hours to finish. I think it's the hero hair."

"Where'd everyone else go?" Stefan asked, deciding not to bother with Damon's childish antics.

"Why good morning Steffy, did you have just as much fun as I did?" Damon asked with a lecherous grin, his eyes on Ros.

Stefan sighed and noted girls were well involved in their cups, "You took advantage, Damon."

Lyn's eyes shot up, "No he really didn't," she stated, anger obvious. "And it would be best if you minded your own business, Stefan."

"Ooh feisty," Damon quietly cheered.

"I know you aren't really a six-" Stefan paused as Lyn dropped her cup and punched Ros in the arm hard enough for the other girl to drop her own cup.

"OWE!" Ros screamed, "WHAT THE HELL LYN?" She yelled nursing her arm.

"You freaking told him?!" Lyn asked, furry in her eyes.

"What?" Ros asked, still nursing her arm, "You made me drop my coffee," she said, her voice full of mourning

"How the hell are you the older one?" Lyn nearly screamed. "Jumping Jellyfish where is your survival instincts?" She began to pace, "Do you want to die? Do you want me to die?" She began to ramble before looking up and glaring at Stefan. "What did the idiot tell you?"

"I'm not an idiot, L-" Ros was cut off by a forceful shush from Lyn. Meanwhile Damon was preening while sipping his coffee.

"I think she told me everything," Stefan said dumbly, not sure what was going on.

"Okay so let's tell Damon then," she snapped and whirled to Ros.

"Okay," Ros stated, almost eagerly, "I wanted to tell them both immediately, anyways."

Lyn mumbled incoherent sentences to herself before taking a deep breath and running her hands through her hair. "Do not talk Ros," she growled out, "You've gotten us in enough trouble lately."

Ros sighed and shrugged, her eyes rolling as she went to the paper towels to clean up the mess. "You knew I wouldn't be able to keep it much longer."

"I swear you are the stupidest, just ugh!" Lyn grunted, her hands running through her hair again, nearly looking like she may be fighting the urge to pull her hair out. "I said no talking!" she snapped, her hands slapping together as she watched her sister clean the mess in front of her.

Ros just smirked at her.

"You are so lucky this body is ill," Lyn growled out.

"I have always been able to take you Lyn," Ros stated standing up.

"You're four years older, it's not much of a competition dumbass."

Ros shrugged, "No hair pulling?" she offered with a cocked head.

"Body is ill and weak remember?" Lyn shot back, a dark dangerous glare in her eyes.

"Maybe the ritual healed you up," Ros stated, "You haven't had any issues since and I've sure as hell pissed you off enough."

"No hair pulling," Lyn agreed before lunging at Ros only to be stopped mid lunge by Stefan.

"Oh come on Steffy, I haven't seen a good cat fight in ages." Damon booed.

Ros glared, anger apparent but she took a breath and gave a huff. "He's right, we're not kids anymore. At least now we can act like adults?"

"Oh my gosh!" Lyn growled out, trying to get out of Stefan's arms. "I swear if you pull that 'I'm sorry and I'm now done' crap, I'll pay Damon to kill you."

Ros snorted, turned to a very happy Damon. "Well you heard her." Ros sighed, "Best break my neck."

"This is turning less fun," Damon stated, looking at Lyn. "Are you going to give me anything good?"

"She'll give you a-"

"SHUT UP ROS!" Lyn screeched, "You will not sell me, again."

"Again?" Stefan asked against his better judgement.

"OH my gosh, he was your boyfriend."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Ros sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples. "Okay first off I don't remember if I specifically said sex, I know I said was I would distract dad for like an hour."

Lyn grunted in irritation, "I am not going there with you right now."

"It was years ago too."

"NOT THE POINT ROS!" Lyn yelled. She took a breath in hopes of calming down. "The point being, that now we have to tell more people our secret and the more people you tell the less secretive it becomes," she eyed her sister as if she were particularly slow.

Ros gave her a smile, before cocking her head to the sigh, "Hey, I lasted longer than I thought I would."

"I swear you can't keep secrets."

"I can too!" she countered. "Just not about myself."

"No, Roslyn, you really can't keep a secret." Ros gave a sigh at Lyn's statement but gave up the ghost there.

Damon tilted Ros's chin up, "Let's hear your secrets," he whispered seductively.

With all the grace she possessed, Ros snorted, "Seriously, you just banged my sister, your sex appeal has plummeted."

"I can still kill you," Damon said with a smirk.

"Not with the blood," Ros mouthed back, a smirk on her face. "But basically we're from a different universe and aren't teenagers. Hell we aren't even twins."

"Different universe?" He asked with complete disbelief.

"You want more information or proof, come to dinner tonight." Ros sighed and gave a smile. "I'll even make dinner." She shot Stefan a large smile, "Wanna take us to Bonnie's now?"

Stefan smirked, "Sure."

"Great," Ros turned around a smile on her face, "Dinner tonight, text me if you want something in particular." She didn't wait, she just turned around and made her way to the car. She shot Stefan a grin and gave him a side arm squeeze.

Lyn looked at the older brother, before not knowing what to say and the anxiety built up and she turned around and hurried over to the garage. No idea on what to say.

"So should I come by early?" Stefan asked as Lyn got into the back seat.

"I'm not sure," Ros stated simply. She paused and Lyn was about to speak up when Ros continued. "Probably not a good idea. Just be prepared to come over around 6 ish."

Stefan pulled into Bonnie's house and gave the girls a smile as they got out of the car and began tracking up the path.

"So whatever happened to my cake?" Lyn asked as they made there way forward.

"We ate it," Ros stated with a grin.

"Oh," Lyn gave a sigh in sadness. "Was it good? I didn't even get any."

"Least you got some," Ros snickered, giving her sister a huge smile.

xxbvvdxx

"Okay, so what's going on with you and Damon?" Care asked immediately upon seeing her again.

"Nothing really," Lyn answered with a shrug.

"You're wearing his shirt," Bonnie added.

"Well yeah," Lyn stated, figuring a little lie would be better than owning up to whatever had happened. "Remember I was baking well it caught a little fire and my shirt suffered from it."

"Then where were you all night?" Buffy asked.

"You both were gone all night," Bonnie said, more out of concern than anything.

Ros shrugged, "I got really drunk and Stefan kinda locked me up in his room so I wouldn't make an ass out of myself."

"Did you do it?" Care asked, she seemed to be leaning more on getting the scoop over the jealousy in her eyes.

"Gosh no," Ros gave a snort, "he wouldn't ever touch me like that, come on now."

Care gave a huff but rotated to Lyn, a twinkle in her eye. "You had sex with Damon, huh?"

"What? Why do you say that?" Lyn asked, trying to go the not fully lying path.

"Because you're covered in hickies."

"Crap." And with the blood in the water the piranha dove in with a frenzy.

xxbvvdxx

It took another full hour and forty five minutes before Bonnie agreed to drop the girls off at the Summer's residence. The other girls didn't appreciate talking about sexual intercourse and things of that ilk as if it were a clinical procedure that instead of involving real people were referred to as female and male Barbies.

Care threatened the twins more than a dozen times before Ros stood up with a huff and left the room, unable to hear about what occurred in a more realistic telling.

By the time they got back home, Aunt Joyce was pulling in with groceries. "Oh goodie," Ros stated with a smile, "I gotta check what Aunty got," she shot a smile to Bonnie, "hopefully I won't need you to take me to the store after all." Ros gave her friend a smile, wanting to invite her but knowing that Lyn would have a conniption. "See you tomorrow."

The girls waved Bonnie good-bye, "Well, how bout I'll go to Aunty and help her out, while you let everyone else know about the meeting."

Lyn didn't have a chance to respond as Ros ran over to their aunt. "A meeting?" Buffy asked.

Lyn gave a sigh and glared at her sisters retreating figure. "Yeah, we're gonna tell you and Aunt Joyce the truth about our visions." She took a breath, "Could you invite Giles over, I know he'll have more information that may help Aunt Joyce understand."

"Should I bring Angel?" Buffy asked, "you know seeing as how he is a vampire and could really help her understand."

Lyn shrugged, "Sure, we're inviting the Salvatore brothers so they can help too."

"You guys are getting really close to them, aren't you?"

Lyn sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you and Damon, like dating now?" Buffy asked weakly, "I mean I know you said it was a one night stand sort of thing, but really?"

"Yeah, I'm not dating anyone," she answered, acknowledging her soreness body and thankful that she often wore scarves and had packed a few to ensure her modesty to Aunt Joyce. At least till after she explained her actual age.

AN- Another chapter, and one that shocked me a bit on how real it was. My sister and I really do sing/hum to our coffees. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	42. Chapter 42

Ros had helped her aunt bring in groceries and after noting what they had she asked for some more money and went to the store for other objects. As soon as she got home she kicked her aunt out of the kitchen and began making a huge pot of beans.

Seeing as how it was nearly noon, Aunt Joyce seemed a bit concerned on why she was starting the beans so early. However, Ros easily shushed her away and spent the whole morning and afternoon there.

Buffy came into the kitchen later in the late afternoon, wanting a snack and was surprised to find Ros arguing with her mom. Buffy was surprised to find the bubbly twin actually standing her own to her mom, respectfully of course. Ros seemed to usually have trouble being assertive.

"Thank you, but I really don't need any help with this." She stated simply, maneuvering around the kitchen like Joyce did when she was excited for dinner.

"Where is the recipe you're following?" She asked, her eyes widening as Ros pulled out a casserole pan and a large skillet.

"I don't need one, it's really easy."

"Oh what are you making?"

"I'm making enchiladas with rice and beans."

"Oh then you'll need-

"I have everything I need," Ros cut her off and took out one of the cutting board to dice a small onion. With dexterity of someone who cut onions regularly for at least five years, Ros diced them up small and moved quickly.

The other women in the room stared at the youngest in shock. Buffy probably could have done that but truthfully she never would have bothered to try. Ros then nearly expertly began to chop parsley and black olives, eating more than a few.

Joyce was struck by how efficient the sixteen year old was in the kitchen. "Are you wanting to be a chef?" she asked.

"Probably not," Ros answered truthfully. "Though I love cooking my tastes aren't up to par with chefs."

"Oh so you've thought about it?" she asked.

"Fleetingly," Ros answered moving to the casserole pan and prepping it. "I could probably pursue it now though?" she hummed to herself lost in thought, her hands doing things that need to be done. She smirked, seemingly pleased with herself.

"Well are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Very, thank you though."

Joyce sighed and left the kitchen while Buffy moved to take a seat at the bar. "So what's this meeting about?" Buffy asked slyly, forgetting all about her snack.

"Lyn wouldn't tell you huh?"

"No," Buffy responded with a huff.

"And because I'm an open book you assume I'll reveal the big secret?"

"So there is a big secret?" Buffy asked as if latching hold of a crumb.

Ros gave a sigh of exhaustion, "Yes, did you get ahold of Giles?"

"Yeah, and as soon as the sun sets Angel will be here," Buffy stated.

"Oh he's coming too?"

She gave an affirmative nod but then gave her a questioning look, "Do you have a problem with him?"

"Not really?" Ros stated maneuvering about, "I just know his past and though he does grow, and has great potential, he," Ros shrugged, "Eh."

"You know his past?" Buffy asked with shock.

"Yeah," Ros answered not looking up from her seemingly browning grains of rice.

"Well?" Buffy asked with impatience.

"Well what?" Ros asked, popping open a can of tomato sauce and pouring some in the rice.

"Well what was he like?"

"Angel as a human or Angelus?"

"Human?"

"Are you sure?" Ros asked pouring water into the rice and covering it. "It's not pretty."

"Tell me," Buffy persisted.

Ros shrugged and continued on, "Well he was lazy and kinda a bum," Ros answered. "He had daddy issues but was just a drunk."

"And Angelus?"

"He strived to be the absolute worst. He enjoyed torture and preferred to break his victim down entirely before ending them. He was a very very bad bad dude."

"Are you serious?"

Ros nodded, "Because of you," Ros stated finally looking at her. "Because of you he started getting better. He started to become braver and became a man worthy of you."

"He is a good man?"

Ros looked at her with raised brow. "He will be an amazing man, but at least last year you saw how easy he was willing to stay in the shadows. How letting you go forward to a 95% death trap because, and I quote, 'They really don't like me down there,' was a weak man afraid to do what was right."

"He-

Ros raised a hand and stopped Buffy, "He becomes braver because of you. Because of his love he will face any obstacle and work to any end to make sure you are alright. It just took him a while."

"Love?" She asked with a squeak in her voice.

"Whoops," Ros said with a smirk of her own, "I really didn't mean to reveal that but the truth of it is, he does love you but you can't take your relationship to a more physical level."

Buffy's face was torn between being down right affronted and embarrassed. "Excuse me?"

Ros gave a muffled laugh, "It's not some high and mighty sort of thing," she tried to assure. "What it really is, is that he is cursed and can't get too, too serious now. One moment of pure happiness causes the removal of his soul and Angelus comes out." Ros gave her a dead end stare, "That is worse than anything, lets not let it happen."

Buffy seemed to ponder that and Ros let her, instead deciding to focus on dinner.

xxbvvdxx

First to arrive was Giles, who understandingly brought along his ward Xander. He didn't seem all too pleased. He was starting to become very concerned about how his slayer was going off on unheard of territory. Slayers were taken before they even came into duty. They didn't have family and friends and were raised to slay and fight the darkness that threatens the world.

From the moment he met the slayer, she went against every rule in the rulebook. She was more concerned with the frivolity of being a teenager than her life's work. It had taken a good long hard look before Rupert Giles started to see her point. She was more than a slayer, all the girls were. He remembered the Slayer his father had trained and a few of the potentials the Council had collected and how robotic they were, how they seemed not to hold much joy.

His conversation with Buffy the night she came over had really changed a lot for him. He started researching the Council and how they worked and found it almost cruelly barbaric. He was tempted to quit their ranks, but that would leave Buffy in their hands until she reached adulthood. And she would.

He just wasn't sure it was a good idea to let Joyce know. With a heavy sigh, he would follow his slayer and her psychic cousins lead and just hope he had enough saved to support him and Xander when things fell through.

xxbvvdxx

By the time the brothers got to the house, the sun was setting and they were nearly instantaneously joined by the other vampire they knew of in town.

"Hi," Angel stated moving beside them.

"My you got her fast," Damon observed, "Did you find a nice little sewer hole to hide out in?"

"Funny," Angel responded to Damon's cheeky comment.

"Don't mind him," Stefan offered.

Angel gave a shrug as if it didn't matter, and perhaps to the older man it really didn't matter, "So any idea on why we all were invited," he gave a snort, "the last time we were all together, Ros was branded."

"Secrets," Stefan responds with a shrug.

"Alright then," Angel answered easily enough and made his way to the door. He sighed and allowed Damon who was closest knock on the door.

"Hey," Lyn opened the door and verbally didn't invite anyone inside, curious if Angel had already been in. "Glad you guys could make it," she held the door wide with an equally wide smile.

The three boys came in without any difficulty and Lyn filed that information away.

"So," Ros stated after giving everyone a warm smile. "Before or after dinner?" She asked before shooting everyone a smile, "Because it's about ready to come out of the oven."

"Doesn't it need to sit though?" Lyn asked, a bit of an irritation rising inside her, "I'd rather do this now than later."

"That's kinda how I feel," Ros stated with a wide smile. "Just let me get them out of the oven."

"Do you need any help?" Stefan asked.

"If it wouldn't be much of a problem?"

And with that Stefan got up to help Ros get the finished product out of the oven. "Oh wow, this looks really good," he stated upon seeing it.

"Yeah, normally I just haphazardly make it, but this time I did it the way it was supposed to be made, the way mom made it." He put the pan on the cutting board next to the stove that held red Mexican rice and a pan of refried beans.

"Wow."

She nodded, "Yep. So let's hope everyone wants to eat after the big reveal."

They entered the living room to see the occupants grouped in pairs and a trio. Aunt Joyce was entertaining Giles while Xander was enjoying a conversation with Lyn and Damon. Buffy and Angel were off to the side not really talking much just smiling at one another.

Ros could see that Buffy was still sifting through all she had revealed, plus it had to be weird to have her beau around her mom and watcher.

"Right so," Ros stated loudly enough to break all conversations, "How do we want to start this?"

Lyn contemplated how to start this, "You know what Ros, how bout you start this off. After all this is all your sort of thing."

Ros shone a brilliant smile. "True enough. Okay so let's start at the very beginning, for those who aren't in the know. Vampires are 100% real." Ros watched as Aunt Joyce looked as if she were hit, before she looked at Buffy, coming to the startling realization that no one was upset or alarmed.

"Boy's if you would please reveal your inner monsters?" Ros asked sweetly. Angel looked confused, and turned to Buffy in confusion. Buffy nodded, her eyes wide with fear and hope.

Joyce let out an odd mixture between scream and squeak upon seeing the yellow eyes and lumpies popping across his attractive smooth forehead. "Real?" she asked in complete confusion.

"Yep. Vampires are 100% real and though that is a shock on it's own, the big one is when it comes to Buffy." Joyce shot her daughter a look full of fear, "No Buffy isn't a vampire, but she is kinda the only one who makes sure demons and darkness don't gain too large of a foothold." Joyce's eyes were wide and Giles comfortingly place a hand on her knee as her arms were wrapped tightly across her chest. Joyce was nearly gasping, her head visibly swaying as she sorted through it all.

Ros winced, "Course that's not the biggest surprise." Joyce shot her a marveled look, one that looked like it was on the brink of exploding and disbelief that there could be more. "Okay so this is basically just for you Joyce," Ros said softly, pity starting to form in her, "vampires are real, Buffy is a slayer one of the only people in the world with the ability to fight the darkness. Giles is her watcher which is sort of like a dad slash teacher." Joyce opened her mouth but then closed it quickly when Ros continued on, "It's his job to make sure she is prepared and capable of taking on the darkness." Ros turned to Buffy, "Anything else on that front?"

Buffy shook her head no and shrugged. "Well okay then," Ros continued, "now here is the biggest reveal the one that is really unbelievable but sadly is." Ros's eyes found her sisters, seemingly drawing strength from it.

"Wait!" Joyce said with confusion, "I know you want to go to the biggest reveal, but I'm still stuck on the vampire thing." She looked all around, "Everyone here knows about them?"

"Yeah mom," Buffy stated simply.

"Vampires aren't affected by like garlic and those crazy things, basically just don't ever verbally invite anyone inside." Lynnie offered helpfully.

"Verbally invite inside?" she asked.

"Yeah, you know, like don't say 'Oh come in,' or anything like that," Xander butted in. "Just hold open the door wide enough and give a kind smile. As long as they've never been invited in before they can't come in."

"Really?" she stated with amazement, before the wonder left and she turned to Angel with concern, "and what if they've already been invited."

"We've got you covered," Ros stated with a smile. "We have invited just these three and as long as you just open the door and never verbally state anything you will be fine on the vampire front."

"Three?" She squeaked again.

"Oh," Ros stated, grabbing Stefan by the arm, "The Salvatore's are vampires too just a bit different."

"They've been over in the morning?" she said with a gasp. "And Stefan goes to school."

"Yep, these guys are a bit different, and it's something I'm going to have to figure out with Lyn to help Angel out."

"How old are you?" she asked with a near glare to Stefan.

"I was born in 1846," Stefan answered with a smile.

Joyce's eyes widened alarmingly, "That makes you well over a hundred and sixty years old."

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing hanging with sixteen year old girls?" She snapped with concern. Damon snorted but her eyes narrowed on him, "And how old are you?"

"Older than Stefan," he gave a smirk.

"You need to realize that just because someone is a physical age, mentally it isn't always so. And though vampires tend to live a long time, they are still beings who find attraction and such to others."

"You girls are sixteen and Buffy you are seventeen far too young to date!"

"How old would one need to be to date someone of such age?"

"At least-" she paused, "Old!"

"Okay but let's look at Buffy's case first, kay?" Ros stated, while Buffy's face began to burn. "She may only be seventeen but she has already died, already sacrificed her joy in pursuit for her career. She's made hard impossible choices and has been on the wrong end of them not working out. Mentally she is probably closer to thirty-five at the very least!"

Joyce looked at Ros in horror before turning to her daughter, "Died?" she asked in a whisper.

Buffy looked at her mom with a watery sort of look, "I'm okay Mom," she tried to reassure.

"Died?" Joyce asked again.

"Yes," Buffy responded with a wince. "Technically," she added as her mom got a pale green look to her.

"Well then no more!" She demanded as if it were that simple.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, Joyce, what are you saying?" Giles asked.

"I said and what I meant was, how bout you quit! Just no more. We'll move again and get away from vampires and everything! You can be just a normal girl." Joyce was starting to stand as a panic descended upon her.

Buffy gave a hollow sort of chuckle, a dark and unnerving sound, "Please, Mom," she scoffed, "as if it was that easy."

"Truely, Joyce, it isn't as simple as all that." Giles added.

"Well why not," Joyce demanded, still standing. "I'm her mother! I think I have the defining say!"

Buffy scoffed but didn't say anything looking pointedly at Giles, a dark smirk on her face. The older man let out a whoosh of air and took off his glasses to clean them, "You would really take away one of the only hopes of keeping the worlds darkness at bay."

"Someone else can do it! Someone else should do it!" her voice was a bit more shrill than before and she looked ready to lunge at her daughter and hold her close.

He didn't respond immediately, he seemed to wait for a long minute before he stood and looked her in the eye. "Normally, the Council would have you thinking the sky was orange by now and that your daughter was either a runaway or dead. The Council would have you by law gagged and by magic forced to forget. Normally, a potential is found at a much younger age and is conscripted and the process would be considered less painful to all.

"From there the child would be broken down and trained to be what she was meant to be. Some girls slip, mostly girls from the States where the Council has a harder reach, and from there they are trained in secret, and once the isolation set in the slayer would last for maybe four more months before falling in battle."

"WHAT?!" Buffy jumped up joining her mom in stance and vocal outrage.

"I didn't know this," Giles stated lifting his hands in a surrendering motion. "I didn't know until you came that night about the Cruciamentum. I researched passed watchers and their slayers and came about this information. Basically, the Council takes young girls and begins training them, when they aren't chosen they tend to continue on as if they would be, some have reached the age of thirty one before she killed herself." He gave a heavy sigh and looked down to the ground. "Somewhere along the way the Council as shifted from protecting and guiding the slayer to enslaving her."

"So basically run," Joyce said, moving to Buffy and wrapping her tightly in her arms, "Run and don't look back."

"It wouldn't do you much good," Giles continued on, "the Council may not have full reach here but they are still able. They are well verse in the underworld and have access to things you don't want to even think about." He was passionate and strong as he looked at the two women. "They would find you and take Buffy where she would either be killed so to activate another slayer or she would go through a brutal process of reprogramming." He shook his head. "That's why I am here, I can keep the Council at bay and Buffy can do what she will, but she'll never be able to run from them."

"I can't run from it, Mom," Buffy said sadly. "No matter what I do, the oogies always find me."

"There's nothing I can do?" Joyce asked, causing everyone in the room-besides Damon wince upon hearing her pathetic plea.

"Be here for me," Buffy said, "believe me."

Joyce nodded her head and pulled Buffy tightly to her, "Of course."

AN- I got my first review! Oh I was so excited I told everyone and did a happy dance! And the review was well structured criticism so I'm even more excited. I understand the other characters are either robotic or just aren't seen and I will go through all that I've written to fix that. Thank you so much for reading and thank you so much for your review; I hope to add life to the characters in the coming chapters!


	43. Chapter 43

"Well that's all lovely and heart warming, but there is so much more to cover." Ros stated after a long moment.

"Really?" Joyce asked, her eyes comically wide.

Ros gave her a slow nod, "Oh yeah. That was just information for you and just to be clear with Buffy's support group she has something that no other slayer really had, it's something that will keep her grounded and here." She said trying to assure the worried mother.

"Which, to touch on something you mentioned before," Lyn stated for the first time, "That's kinda what we're doing with the vampires nowadays." She forced herself to continue with the confused looks she was getting. "Well what I mean is they can live forever, and forever without companionship of any kind can make the nicest of men into monsters."

She kept her eyes on her hands in front of her too nervous to see disgust at her corney sentiment.

"Vampires are real," Joyce stated with a woosh of air sitting beside her daughter and wrapping her in her arms still.

"Yep, now um, this is the crazy one," Ros looked at Lyn, using her eyes to plead to the girl to get up and join her. Thankfully the girl reluctantly got up and though eyeing her twin queerly, she stood silently beside her. "Lyn and I aren't the real Gwendolyn and Rosalind Flemming that grew up here. When we flew back from Sunnydale, those girls were just no more. I am so sorry," she reached out and grabbed her sister's hand tightly. "I have no idea what occurred but from my research, it would seem as though Gwendolyn and her older sister Rosalyn Reyes died and inhabited the bodies of twin girls." Ros took a deep breath and looked around, noting that hostility may be present in the slayer and her watcher.

"I don't know what happened to the girls, but in our world, which believe me is entirely different from this one, we died. I felt it. It hurt."

"Then where are my cousins?" Buffy darkly asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know anything when we first got here. I could barely recognize Lyn and sure as heck had a hard enough time trying to find me in this body. I think the only thing that followed was the height and the hair."

Lyn snorted, "Even your hair is better."

"True."

"But where did Gwendolyn and Rosalind Flemming go?" Buffy asked stressing the difference in name.

"I don't know," Ros stated, irritation rising. "I know that we didn't do anything and from what I could tell the original girls didn't do anything either."

"How can you be so sure?" Buffy asked, standing up.

"Okay so like you died before. You remember the sensation of losing all your air and the pain it radiated through you?"

That brought the blond up short. She paused and looked at Ros deeply, but nodded, "Yes."

"Okay so what I remember is the agony as a million shocks flashed through zapping every nerve before fire burnt through my heart radiating out as the air turned ashy and my brain exploded. I remember feeling the cool desert rain on my skin before the air turned still and the forever pain began." Ros looked up realizing she was looking down to the ground, she cleared her throat some before looking up, "I know we didn't do anything to get here, we just somehow got here."

Buffy had plopped down, "Pain?" Joyce wrapping her up again.

"Yeah," Lyn answered, she was nodding and holding her arms tightly as if trying to make sure her soul couldn't do a runner again-if that was what even happened. "I remember the pain, it was like everything was going off but it would throb letting every nerve scream out over and over again. Before waking up."

"Anyway," Ros continued on. "I don't know what happened to the originals here, but I don't think there is anything that could make them come back. I feel as if this is me, just different." She shook her head, "It's difficult to explain."

"Anyways?" Lyn offered.

"Oh yeah right. Anyway, the big secret is that Lyn and I are from another universe and are really a hell of a lot older than sixteen."

"How old?" Buffy demanded.

"Before I died, I was twenty-nine."

"Ros?" Lyn snapped.

"Fine, thirty-one." Ros said with a pout, trying to bring levity into the room. It didn't work.

"I was twenty-eight." Lyn followed up.

The room took a collective gasp.

"Anyways, so that is the secret and we were wondering," Ros paused and put her finger up, "Well first, I guess, would be how do you want to do this? I mean we don't know what happened to the originals and we can't go back but I mean you may hate us now."

Joyce seemed to be rocking back and forth, her arms clutching a Buffy tightly. She gave a deep breath, "I think," she took a pause her voice sounding as if it were on the verge of being sick. She gave a loud breath, "I think I know who you two girls are now and since the other girls lived so far away and that we hadn't ever really visited them," she gave a sigh and gave Buffy a squeeze, "I don't know?" Ros did her best to not cry as the woman shrugged, "I guess I could see this as being acceptable," she looked at the girls, who seemed to both have tears in their eyes, "But I would like to know what happened to them."

"We don't know what happened to them," Lyn stated, dejectedly.

"If it makes you feel any better from their journals we had a lot alike," Ros stated hopefully.

"Some of this worlds Lyn's ideas were incredibly similar to my own." Lyn added.

No one spoke for a long minute, knowing that this was up to the Summer girls. Ros was picking at her fingers while Lyn was staring morosely at the floor just in front of her.

"I think I will accept the girls as my girls," Joyce said and the adults in the room noted that she had said girls, and most gave the courtesy to not look at Buffy. Most, however Damon isn't most and was smirking at the slayer.

"So your behavior and like goofiness is you or are you like really good actors?" Buffy asked, her voice harsh.

Ros snorted, "Please like I could act?"

Buffy snorted that as well, "So," Buffy shrugged and looked at Giles.

"Well I'd have to research a bit but I don't see them as harmful," Giles said with a sigh.

Ros spoke up again. "Now that you mention it, I may have caused us quite a bit of harm in the future by my research?"

Giles sighed, "You are definitely who I know as Rosalind Flemming." Once again the man sighed, "what did you do, exactly."

Ros nearly deflated on herself, "I may or may not have alerted the most dangerous organization that I know about in this universe to Lyn and my's existence."

"Oh dear lord," Giles stated taking off his glasses to clean. "What do you mean?"

"Ever hear of Wolf Ram and Hart?"

Giles reeled back as if struck, "What do you mean?"

"Black Thorns?" she responded weakly, turning in on herself some, especially when the Englishman's eyes narrowed darkly on her. "You-know-the-evil-law-firm-that-are-all-evil-and-ya-know-evil," she said with a gush of air. Even with their supernatural hearing the vampires in the room had a hard time understanding what she said.

Giles looked straight ahead for a moment before he grabbed his head in frustration. "Why?" he asked weakly, slightly muffled by his odd position.

"I was wondering how we could get back, I didn't realize I was on a Wolfram and Hart website."

Giles began audibly breathing heavy. "You stupid stupid girl," he whispered, "stupid stupid girl!" he repeated, quietly shaking his head and seemingly trying to think things through.

She wilted, and shrugged weakly, "I just wanted to go home," she said tears welling in her eyes. Lyn sighed and rolled her eyes and nudged her sister to make her stop. She took a breath, "Now I'm not sure what they know exactly," Ros took a breath and wiped her eyes before continuing, "what they could have construed with what they got out of my searches but this worlds biological father was working for them," at that Giles's eyes shot to her in a heated gaze, oh boy was he pissed, "and because of that and the scope of my searches I can only assume they'll at least send someone to watch us for a bit."

"Well that's okay then," Aunt Joyce spoke up, "I mean it's not like they can tell anything just by looking. When they see that there's nothing unusual they'll just go away, right?" she looked around noting that the others in the room didn't look assured. "Right?"

"No, not really," Lyn gave a sigh when no one followed up when it became clear no one would answer her aunt. "We are most likely already being watched by several fractions of cursed vampires-

"Not to be confused by demon vampires," Ros jutted in.

With a glare sent to her sister, Lyn continued. "As it stands we are probably being watched by at least two others and if you throw in one more, it's more of a chance that the watchers will be spotted and alerted to the fact they're are others and even more interest will be focused on us."

"Who else?" Damon asked leaning forward with interest.

Lyn bit her lip, but was nudged by Ros, "In for a penny, sis."

With a sigh, "I believe Anna is here and monitoring us and the Gilbert's most likely. She wants the tomb opened to free her mother."

"Who?" Stefan asked.

"Pearl," Lyn responded, "Katherine's friend." At his nod she gave another sigh, "and we are also most likely being monitored by this body's biological mother."

"Lolly?" Aunt Joyce asked.

"Yeah, she's a vampire," Ros stated simply. "And not a demon one but one of the cursed ones."

Aunt Joyce gasped, "So my baby sister is a vampire?" She asked, tears starting to pool.

Ros shrugged, sitting down on the floor with her legs splayed in front of her. She gave a nod, and another deep breath. "Yep, our mom is a vampire and our father was an abusive man who worked for evil inc."

"Don't forget about the military," Lyn said as she too sat beside her sister, her legs crossed underneath her.

"Military?" Stefan asked.

"Oh yes, my sister is officially not allowed internet access any more."

Ros shrugged, still a bit nervous at Giles' irritation.

"Okay so military, cursed vampire as well as cursed mother and now a law firm?" Xander asked, trying to figure out what exactly everything meant.

"Sounds about right," Ros stated turning to Lyn with a flick of her brow as if trying to tell her sister to spill.

Lyn gave a sigh and looked at everyone, "There is still a lot more that just seem unbelievable to even us about us being here. But one thing is true, is that it's given us some knowledge on what's to come. And one of the things that will come is, um, the Originals will most likely show up, somehow."

"The Originals?" Angel asked, his elbows on his knees as he leaned in to listen.

"The family that started the vampire curse," Lyn stated simply.

"Okay and?" Damon asked.

Lyn let out a sigh, "And," she dragged out, "They are meticulous, vengeful, and hot tempered group that would do anything for themselves and their goals. Most of them demand respect, while others would rather just get their ultimate goal accomplished, by any means necessary, including hurting one of their own. And worse, they are nearly unkillable."

"What?!" the group asked, nearly shouting.

"They can only be slain by a specific type of wood and when you do that all the vampires they created die too."

"WHAT?!" Damon and Stefan yelled out.

"If you slay the creator, the entire bloodline expires within two hours." She looked up at the ceiling, "Making it even more dangerous to slay one of them."

"And your certain slaying one of them end the sire line?" Angel asked, in alarm.

Lynnie nodded, "Within two hours once slain the vampires created from their blood die as well. And bloodlines were never really well tracked so there really is no telling."

Ros knew for a fact that Lyn knew but didn't say anything.

"So what do the scary unkillable vampires want?" Damon asked, increasingly becoming irritated.

"Well they're gonna be pissed about Elena's passing," Ros blurted, wincing at her sister's dark angry glare.

"What why?" Stefan asked.

"You ever wonder why she looked just like Katherine?" Lyn asked. "She was a doppelganger and was a supernatural in her own right."

"What exactly is a doppel what's it?" Xander asked with his hand raised, an embarrassed look on his face.

Ros grinned ear to ear and turned to her sister expectantly. Lyn sighed heavily, "A doppelganger is nature's way of killing the real immortals."

"What now?" Xander asked with full confusion.

"Okay so there are two full immortals. They use blood to keep them going, but there is no real way of killing them. They are like vampires, but they really aren't."

"And Elena was one of them?"

"No!" Ros scolded, her eyes rolling in disbelieve. Xander looked properly embarrassed.

"Well as Ros stated she wasn't immortal. She was actually nature's way of killing the original of her."

"Do you mean that she was meant to die?" Aunt Joyce asked weakly, a little green around the gills.

"No, no from my knowledge she had a lot of near misses but never fully bites the dust-sort to speak."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Damon shouted, moving to squeeze himself in between the twins. "You have specific knowledge of what could have been?" he wiggled his brows and shot Stefan a layered look. "What would have happened?" He leaned closer to Lyn, "Did Stefan get the girl in the end?"

Lyn took a breath and looked back up to the ceiling. "Stefan is actually a doppelganger too."

"But I thought it was natures way of-

"Yeah, but you aren't fully immortal, you can still die and have all the negatives of the vampire curse so vampire just negates the supernatural aspects of your doppelganger powers."

"So I'm vampire, but while I was human I was a doppelganger?"

"Yes," Lyn stated simply, "Just as Elena was." She gave a sigh and looked down, "Anyways, the doppelganger blood is meant to break a different curse on one of the more powerful of the Originals." She rubbed the back of her head, "I'm going to figure a way to break his curse." She sighed and looked up . "His Curse Will Break." She gave a heavy sigh and shook her head some, trying to gain some control over her emotions.

"Okay so big bads coming to town," Xander said after a heavy pause descended the group. "There's military-not sure how that one came about, and then there is Evil Inc and Originals." He gave a shrug, "Sounds kinda like a Tuesday sort of day."

"Xander!" Aunt Joyce said scolded.

"No, Mom, he's right. It does kinda sound like a Tuesday sort of thing."

Giles gave a pained sigh and cleaned his glasses again. "All those in school will meet up after class and help me research about, I'm sure."

Xander, Buffy and Ros groaned, Ros ducking her head when Giles gave her a dark glare.

"That's not it though." Lyn stated, her eyes shooting to the side to Damon. "We also have to open a tomb and let out like four vampires before offing the rest."

"Four?" Damon asked.

"Pearl and her servant dude didn't deserve to die," Ros stated sagely.

"I thought you never-" Lyn stated looking at Ros with confusion.

Ros shrugged, "Remember you were watching it and the Anna chick was adorable," she gave a shrug as if that explained it all. And sadly, for Lyn it really did.

"Correct, some of them don't really deserve to die, they could probably make a real life out there?" Lyn started strong but then led to question it.

"And of course Katherine," Damon stated.

"Katherine isn't in the tomb," Ros stated simply, once again showing that she knew more than what Lyn gave her credit for.

"What? What do you mean?" Stefan asked as Damon glared at the girl.

"Katherine looked like Elena right?"

"Yes Ros, that was Katherine," Lyn stated taking back all the positive things she was thinking of her sister before.

"Yeah, well do you see that crafty old lady taking being placed in a tomb lightly?" Ros shook her head, "Come on now, I don't even know this stuff all that well but I know that she would have weaseled a way out. The girl wouldn't ever get herself in a situation like that."

"If that were really true than why wouldn't she have told me?" Damon asked, seemingly against himself.

Ros looked at him with a sad smile. "She's kinda on the selfish side right?" Lyn and Stefan snorted. "Then perhaps because she was done." Ros gave a shrug. "I don't know anything for a fact, but I'm positive that she would have been crafty enough to get out of the tomb and disappear." She pondered, looking at her hands for a deep moment. "Maybe the only way for her to disappear was to make sure you had no idea?"

She shrugged and gave Damon a sad smile, shrugging her shoulders again.

"Okay," Buffy said, dragging the word out. "So how many vampires are we going to take care of down there."

"Like twenty," Lyn answered.

"Twenty-seven," Damon corrected.

"Twenty-six then," Lyn stated, "but don't worry they are nearly mummies so it really won't be difficult taking care of them all."

"Oh joy," Buffy chimed in.

"Don't worry cuz," Ros stated with a grin, "they'll be all mummied out so I could help, right?" she quickly looked to Lyn who held her head in her hands. "Right?"

"Yes you idiot. They will be simple to slay and like I said only four really deserve a chance of living."

"Do they really though?" Xander asked, eyeing Angel the Damon.

"Yes." Ros stated getting frustrated at his bigotry. "I get your issue with vampires but you need to realize that vampires like Damon and Stefan are humans who died and need blood to live, they don't have to go killing people do to so-

"Oh but it's so fun," Damon said with a flourish, causing Aunt Joyce's eyes to narrow on him.

Ros gave an exhausted sigh, "And believe it or not but Buffy really does bring out the best in Angel and gets him to strive to do better. All we have to do is fix the curse and then he'll be human with extra powers."

"I bring out the better in him?" Buffy asked.

And to Ros's joy, Angel turned to her, "You do, Buffy." Ros gave a sigh and put her head down in disappointment. Mentally thinking he was so much more awesome in his spin off.

Ros looked up and gave Xander a sad smile, "The vampire's you are used to don't have what made them them. They have the memories and the ideas, probably even have all the personality as before, but they don't have that thing that made them stop and think. Sure they thought about how to get things, they can plot and be wicked smart, but Sunnydale vampires and vampires like them, are possessed by evil. Period. And whatever is left of them is usually a ugly reflection of what was."

Giles finally looked at the girl with something other than immense irritation, surprised insight. "That is rather poetic," he stated frankly.

"Uh thanks?" she said weakly.

AN-Hope you enjoy!


	44. Chapter 44

It took a bit longer from there for the group to agree on what to do. And by the end Ros was sad to report that most of the food was cold. She was able to microwave most of it, but couldn't help but to be a bit heart broken at the end result.

Ros couldn't help but feel all better when Xander took a bite looked up to her and said, "Marry me." Before he turned bright pink and stammered out, "It's uh, really good, I mean."

"So in your universe," Aunt Joyce said, taking another bite and seemingly enjoying it, perhaps not as much as Xander. "What are some of the main differences."

"No vampires," both girls said together.

They looked at each other and shrugged but Ros spoke up, "Magic is also not really real there."

"So you weren't twins?" Xander asked, having another helping of food.

"Nope," both said again, this time lightly glaring at the other.

"Must be a twin power here then," he stated with certainty.

"We've always been close," Lyn states with a shrug as if that explains everything.

Ros gave a huge grin, "Spend so much time with her, I even got to die with her."

"You don't seem so surprised, Steffy?" Damon asked, eyeing his brother cryptically.

Stefan wiped his mouth, "Ros told me last night," he stated simply.

"Oh, is that what you two were doing in your room?" Damon asked, a smirk on his face. "All by yourselves, all night?" he dragged out, a smirking devilish smile on his face.

"Damon," Stefan said with a heavy sigh, irritation obvious.

"I know I was with a twin-" he cocke his head to the side and looked at the sisters, "or well a sister all night, but we sure didn't talk."

He preened at the gasp Aunt Joyce called out, grinning at Lyn's glare.

"You just don't understand that people can be friends."

"Lyn?" Aunt Joyce asked.

Lyn's eyes widen before age set in, "Damon and I had a bit of fun last night. It was-"

"I rocked your world!" Damon cheered stoking the fire.

Lyn raised a hand, closing her eyes tight in irritation, "Nnnhh," she silenced him. "If you ever want to rock it again," she scolded, "Shut up." She gave a heavy sigh, "It was a destressing fun adult experience," she spoke up a bit at Xander Giles and Aunt Joyce all looked ready to speak up, "one that as an adult, which mentally I am, I have done plenty of times before."

Silence filled the air, as those who maybe weren't in the know digested this information. Ros gave a real grin, "Oh leave her alone," she gave a predatory smile. "Poor Lynnie lost her first cherry at nineteen in the other universe." Lynnie gave a very vocal groan, her head landing in her hand. "She has since learned and figured out her body well enough to make decisions."

Lyn sighed and grabbed her head and sighed, "Kay," she gave a sigh, "Can we all be done discussing my sex life?" As if to follow through with that question, she took another bite of her food and after swallowing, did her damndest not to look at Damon, Aunt Joyce, Giles and Xander.

"Does that mean you know yourself well enough to do the same," Damon asked with a smile, obviously in his element.

It was apparent that Ros was at a loss with the question, her smile dropping at her eyes widening.

Lyn looked at her big eyed sister and took pity, "So now that it's all out, would you be terribly upset if I got my GED and checked out college?" Ignoring Damon entirely.

"Your body is only sixteen," Aunt Joyce whispered, giving her a worried meaningful look.

"And," Giles had his glasses off and was taking a deep nervous breath, "and I really need help in researching."

"We should probably wait till the end of the semester at least," Ros chimed in, wincing at the betrayed look Lyn shot her. She gave a shrug, very obvious at her deciding to ignore Damon's question entirely. "I just mean that since we're going to be watched, you might want to start shining in school so it's more believable that you just decided to graduate early and start college."

Lyn glared at her but saw her point and just sighed. "Fine, you're right."

Ros shrugged, "Logic."

"I hate you," Lyn whispered to her annoying sister.

"Probably be a good idea to load up on some extra-activities," Ros stated a smirk on her face. "To show you are ready for college and everything."

"Oh! You could join the cheer squad," Buffy chimed in.

"Another cheerleader," Damon chimed in, causing Aunt Joyce to glare. "What?" he asked, as if affronted by her glare.

Lyn gave a sigh, "I may start looking into some groups, no promises though."

Ros looked directly at Buffy, "We should probably talk to Care about it."

"She would know the groups to join in," Buffy agreed.

"That could be so fun," Ros said with a giddy clap at the idea of it.

"No. Not right now!" Lyn pleaded, "Give me a week please."

"Come on Lyn it could be so fun!" Ros stated.

Buffy agreed, "She can get a list of everything and will make things easier."

"Plus, she could be so very excitable and fun!"

"And that little cheer outfit," Damon added with a grin, he seemed to be enjoying riling up Aunt Joyce.

Lyn completely ignored the man, and she in particular did not like the gleam in her sister's eye, "Please give me a week." She nearly begged.

"I can wait a week," Ros said dragging the statement out some. "Maybe."

"I really think I hate you."

"And I love you," the sister responded with a wide grin.

Giles gave a sigh upon finishing his meal and stood up, "Well, now that everything is out in the open," Giles took a deep breath and gave a drawn out sigh, "More so than I ever wanted to know of," he mumbled into his collar before looking at Ros. "Thank you for this lovely meal, Rosalind." He gave her a calculating eye, "And remember after school you shall help me research all the trouble you've caused." He sighed and mumbled something about teenagers under his breath.

"Yes sir," she responded dully.

"Well that was a fantastic meal, Ros, but I'm afraid I must take Stefan home soon. Poor kid needs to go to bed soon. School tomorrow, after all." He smiled all around before landing on a pursed lip Joyce. "Pleasure meeting you Mrs. Summers."

Aunt Joyce actually gave a huff upon his exit. She waited till she heard the click of the door before she turned to the girls, "I really don't like him."

"He's being like that on purpose," Lyn and Ros stated dully. Lyn looked at Ros and the curly haired girl just shrugged. Lyn continued on, "He likes to remind everyone he's a dick."

"Well consider me well reminded," she responded, standing up.

"Do you want any leftovers," Ros asked as Xander scooped four bites into his mouth as Mr. Giles got his jacket.

Xander looked up, his mouth full and looking completely guilty for some reason. He opened his mouth but only incoherent consonants came out, as well as food.

"Xander, chew first please," Ros stated wincing, noting that Buffy and Angel were too involved with each other to note anything else in the room.

He swallowed, "Leftovers please?"

"Yes," Giles stated softly, stepping back into the room and putting his jacket on, while holding out Xander's, "could we trouble you with some leftovers?" Mr. Giles asked.

"Course," Aunt Joyce responded, getting up and getting a couple of plates ready.

"Now, Rosalind," he gave a heavy sigh, "please stay out of trouble," Mr. Giles stated dryly as Xander excitedly grabbed the plates and made their way out of the room. Mr. Giles did not look anywhere near Lyn which meant he didn't say goodbye to Buffy and Angel.

Ros noted that he seemed to blush lightly upon looking at Lynnie. Somehting Lynnie seemed to realize as well.

Aunt Joyce walked them to the door leaving her girls and Angel alone in the kitchen.

"Kay," Ros spoke up clapping her hands together with a grin, drawing a contemplative Lyn and snuggling Buffy and Angel to look up. "Well I cooked, so you guys get to figure out who cleans it up." And with that, she quickly spun around and went upstairs.

She was exhausted and really wanted to shower in hopes of washing the disaproval of Giles off. She opened her door and found Damon lying on her bed, almost invitingly posed. Ros was so pleased with herself that she didn't let out a scream.

"I thought you were leaving," Ros stated dryly moving to her dresser and grabbing sleeping clothes.

"I did." He responded simply, "Are you going to strip for me?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No," she said simply, "no, no, no. I am starting to think you may be confused about it all. See I'm Rosalind," she gave him a nod, "Lyn is a bit further down the hall, hon."

"Are you jealous?" he asked, a waggle of his brow.

Ros gave a heavy sigh and threw her head back, "Seriously, that's the question you have. After what, three hour conversation of a whole bunch of life altering stuff and you question if I'm jealous that you and my sister are more than physical?" Ros cocked her head to the side and with a tight mouth asked, "What are you playing at?"

"Come on B, don't be like that." He leaned back, giving a heavy sigh, "I came here to give you your dose of friendly life saving blood. No need to go crazy about it all." He wiggled his brows again, "No hidden sexy meanings here."

Ros rolled her eyes, "Kay leave it on the nightstand, I'll drink it when I get back from taking my shower."

"Ohh want company?"

"Seriously?" Ros asked. "I'm not sure if it's the fact you've had like a hundred years to screw around, but I know, and I really can't stress this enough," she looked at him and the cuddling came to mind, she pushed it ruthlessly aside, "that my sister and I don't ever share." She shrugged, "You are her's."

"Does that mean Elena's leftovers are off limits too, like Stefan?"

"I couldn't even begin to answer that," Ros responded, rubbing her brow with exhaustion. "She isn't really my sister so I guess no?" I answered. "However, she was my friends so I wouldn't be quick to do something like that."

"So you are into Stefan," Damon said his eyes now closed on the bed.

"I don't know," Ros answered with a sigh, "I'm still trying to come to terms that I'm stuck here. I know he's my best friend. I know you are a good friend-when you don't hurt me."

"I don't hurt you?"

"Really?" Ros asked with disbelief. "Come on, I don't lie to you, please do the same for me?"

"You don't lie to me?" he asked his eyes narrowing on her.

"I may have withheld information, but after hearing about it all you'd probably would have killed me for it."

He actually gave that a thought, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Glad we can agree."

"So thirty, huh?"

"Thirty-one." She stood straighter and gave him a confidant defiant look. "But I'll have you know I looked like a twenty-eight year old."

He gave a small chuckle, "Sure."

She shrugged, "But really, Lynnie is down the hall."

"What no threatening to treat her good?" Damon asked sitting up, placing a thick liquid down in a small cup, "I thought you were the big sister."

"Ha," Ros gave a chuckle. "You forget Lyn is a big girl who can take care of herself."

He shrugged and then gave a huge stretch and left out the window. Ros whispered, "Night," before closing it all the way. Quickly she made her way to the shower and once done forced down the thick liquid and went to sleep.

xxbvvdxx

The next few days passed in an irritating blur, Ros was coming to her end impatience. She understood that Giles was upset. She understood that Aunt Joyce was trying, she understood that this was a lot to handle just in general. However, Joyce was distant and Giles was straight condescending.

It took a lot for Ros to let go one of her favorite teachers treating her so inferior but it was becoming more and more difficult. He had her on a strict regimen where she was supervised nearly every waking hour. Aunt Joyce was in on it, obviously, and somehow her always watching but her keeping her distance was the weirdest.

It was starting to grade on her nerves.

Wyatt, under Mr. Giles direction collected her after her last class every day. And though it was great to talk to the tall smart guy, it was embarrassing that he was doing this for Mr. Giles and drawing a lot of attention.

It seemed there was a girl whom had a crush on Wyatt and didn't take him meeting her after her last class and walking with her all too well.

It grated on Rosalind's nerves that for whatever reason, she was once again having rumors spread about her.

And though it wasn't so bad, she had more friends. But with the watchful gaze of Mr. Giles, exhausting witchcraft lessons with Grams and hissing during her volleyball practices it was becoming a bit much.

She was wanting to figure out a way to destress that wouldn't have anything to do with drinking or searching the web, but her options seemed really small on that front.

So the days past by slowly and with a lot of aggravation.

Lynnie wasn't having much better luck. She was still reeling from her blow out with Matt. It was pretty awkward, she did a lot of dodging, not wanting to be anywhere near him. Almost fearing he would be just as ridiculous as before and making walking the halls sound dangerous. With iritation mixing with feeling stupid made her just uncomfortable.

xxbvvdxx

Finally the weekend came around, Ros had snuck away from the house arrest Giles had implemented, to spend a bit of time with Bonnie at the Grill.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" Bonnie asked a bit hesitantly. "Is your Aunt going to be a bit upset?"

Ros shrugged, "Probably," she moved to a table and shot her friend a grin. "Oh well."

She winced, "Are you sure?"

Ros blew out a sigh, "Yes," she answered with a tight smile, "Oh look, hottie bartender is in."

Bonnie turned and quickly turned back blushing, "You have to admit he is fine."

"Very," Ros added, shooting Bonnie a wide grin. "Maybe you should be the one to get the drinks and nachos?"

Bonnie shot Ros a grin, before flexing her brows a bit before she turned around and walked to the bar. Ros grinned at her friend, especially when they began to chat a tiny bit longer than necessary for ordering nachos and drinks.

She came back with a huge smile on her face. "So what did fine barkeep say?"

Bonnie shot her a look before breaking a smile, a blush creeping in, "He said I only got prettier."

Ros gave her friend a smile, but didn't say what she thought on that weird statement. How weird is it to say that as she got closer to adulthood she got prettier.

A nagging feeling settled on Ros, so with as little judgement in her voice as she could, "Aren't you kinda dating Xander?"

Bonnie looked a little guilty and gave a nod. "He is really funny," she said with a sad smile.

"And cute," Ros added.

Bonnie smiled, "Yeah."

"But it's still nice to be vocally admired."

"Right." She agreed, a smile blooming on her face.

"Especially from such a hottie," Ros looked at the bartender with admiration. He was rather attractive.

"So tell me about the new guy?" Bonnie asked, having yet to really talk to Wyatt. "Is he seeing anyone?"

Now it was Rosalind's turn to blush. "I don't know," she nearly whispered.

"And here we go ladies," the bartender came forward and deposited the drinks and the cheesy goodness. He looked toward Ros and gave her a dazzling smile. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Ros blushed despite herself and when she looked up she was even more flabbergasted. "I uh, I," she stammered out, "Uh yeah?"

He laughed, and held out his hand, "Ben McKittrick."

"Ros Flemming," she answered with a smile, shaking his hand.

"You're new in town right?"

"Kinda?" Ros said with a chuckle.

He gave her a dazzling smile and Ros was alarmed that she was still fazed by the TV magic beauty of the world. You'd think of seeing Stefan nearly naked and Damon all the time she'd be able to handle the hunky hottie.

Ros did her best not to stupid it up, but it may have not been portrayed all too well.

He left after a few more awkward attempts in awkward flirting. Bonnie was flirted with some too but oddly enough he was also flirting with Ros as well. Ros filed that away but enjoyed her stolen evening.

Once the nachos were finished and the laughs were held Bonnie drove them to witching practice that Grams-as she had insisted Ros call her.

The lessons were Giles approved, he had actually met Grams once or twice before and they had discussed various means of magic and though he thought Ros was more of an earth bound witch, he thought any guidance was good for her. Though Gram and Bonnie's magic was more bloodline held.

Grams found Ros entertaining. It was a new way for her to teach magic. And as someone who lived and loved her magic she found Ros' power entertaining and new. She found the magic interesting, and was trying to see where and what the limits were.

"Um, Grams," Ros brought up, wiping the sweat from her brow. That was one of the consistent things that was shown. Her magic was a lot like a muscle where exorcise affected it but also tired her out. "I think I'm done?"

Grams looked at her a smiled wide, she usually set Ros on a couple of drills of what she wanted accomplished for the evening before giving Bonnie a more intense structured lesson on her magic.

Sweaty and red, Grams nodded, "Go get yourself some water and once I'm done with Bonnie you can go home."

Ros did as she was told, plopping on the couch and watching Grams teach Bonnie. Magic was so fun.

AN- So I've taken my review to heart and have gone through and tried to add to characters and bring them more to focus. I'm excited for the challenge and have found the story is now leading me elsewhere. So now all that I have written is going to be pushed to the side, none of this should effect you guys too much, but I hope to bring life more so to the story. As always thank you so much for reading!


	45. Chapter 45

Lyn sat on her bed and wrote a list of all the things she had done and what she still needed to do to help this universe she was in and hopefully keep herself and her sister alive.

Ros was starting to get stir crazy, and though Lynnie thought it was highly amusing to watch, she noted that things weren't much better for her.

Mr. Giles didn't even look at her anymore. And though she knew she was too young for him in the here and now, the eternal crush she had for the man transcended time and space. Giles was nearly her first crush in life and though she acknowledged there was no way anything were to come from it, it still hurt that he refused to even look at her now.

With her crush seemingly hating her existence and her aunt starting to distance herself Lynnie was having a hard go.

She had done so much already. Vicki was alive, but Elena was dead. She had the witches cookbook and had an idea of opening the tomb and keeping Bonnie and her grams out of it, but she still had to figure out how to get the amulet. She had to figure out how to de-curse Klaus but also keep herself and sister alive too.

She couldn't remember where the Mikaelson's were, though she was pretty sure most were in coffins. She needed to remove Mikael from the equation but she needed time to go to Abby and then go to the grave.

There was still so much that needs to be done, but now she could share the burden some, right?

She didn't want to pull a Ros, secrets were better left that way if not that many know of them, but she also didn't want to be weighed down by them and keeping the idiot sister alive. Telling Ros would only cause problems but maybe Stefan could help?

Lynnie just had to figure out if her wanting to tell him and including him on this was her really needing too or her just wanting any excuse to get close to her second hugest crush come to life.

With exhaustion, Lyn ran her hand through her hair, considering her options.

"Lynnie," Ros came in without knocking and immediately flung herself onto the bed next to Lyn.

"Ugh! Ros!" Lynnie growled out some.

"I am so irritated," she whined out, moving her head but her thick curls still covered her face.

"Yeah well you're irritating me," Lyn countered with a heavy sigh.

"That's because I'm your sister," she gave her sister a huge smile, one made only creepier by the smile peeking through the dark tangle of curls, "I am supposed to annoy and irritate you."

Lynnie pushed her sister off the bed, with a squeal Ros thumped on the ground and gave a groan, "And I return the favor, dear sister."

"Whyyy," Ros mimicked out a movie quote, waiting to see if her sister caught it.

"Dracula Dead and Loving It," Lynnie supplied, a smile on her face.

"Wouldn't it be weird if that were real too?" Ros asked, rolling around to lie on her back and seemingly getting comfortable on the carpeted ground.

"Too weird."

"True. I mean how would anyone be able to label Leslie Nielsen's Dracula." Lynnie made a non committal noise as she packed away her papers. Ros lied there for a time before speaking up again, "I wonder if we will meet the actual Dracula?"

"Dracula?" Lyn asked.

"You don't remember Xander and his no more buttmonkey thing?"

Lyn scrunched her face, "Vaguely?"

"It was the episode that Dawn first appeared."

"Weird." Lyn actually gave that a thought. "Do you think she'll show up still?"

"I think we need to get Aunty to go to the doctor," Ros jolted up, a bit worried.

"Yeah."

"Ugh, maybe we should go about it through Buffy?" Ros offered, lying back down.

"She being distant with you too?"

"Yep," Ros answered with a groan.

Lynnie hummed and gave a sigh, "I thought it was just because she found out I had sex."

Ros snorted. "How was it, by the way?"

xxbvvdxx

Rosalind had gotten home late the night before and went up to bed without even looking at her disapproving aunt. So she had hidden away in her sisters room for the entirety of the day, reading and chatting with her sister as she did her own thing.

She was really getting tired of the restrictions she was being put under. It's not like what she did was all that bad. She had tried to go home, a bit recklessly but still.

"I think I'm going to ask Stefan to help me with a couple of things," Lyn asked, as if testing her sisters response.

"Kay," she responded, unsure.

"You think he'd be okay with that?"

"Might be good to show him that our original world wasn't filled with just me."

Lyn winced, "I am actually worried then what everyone who's in the know thinks of our world."

"Probably everyone is nuts."

"Yeah, true." Lynnie leaned back, "you are pretty crazy."

"Yeah, so are you," Ros countered.

"So glad we can agree on the important things," Lyn commented, finishing her extra paperwork.

"Indeed," Ros noted from the ground. "Do you think the 'adults' will quit the micromanaging thing they're so keen on doing right now?" Ros asked, put an emphasis on the word adult.

"Probably not for a while," Lyn pointed out easily. "They're still stuck on you being a kid and then add to it the whole danger you put us all in."

Ros blew out a puff of air.

"Well it's time for you to get out so I can get to bed," Lyn stated again, as if it were just the simplest thing in the world.

"Help me up?" Ros asked not really having moved much more than doing bicycle legs on the ground for nearly the entirety of the afternoon.

"I'm probably going to need Buffy's help hauling your lead ass up."

"Be nice," Ros whined.

Lyn scoffed at her and grabbed her sister's hands and tried to pull her up. It took at least three tries before Ros got up and that was only because a case of the giggles took hold on them. For whatever reason that was just a hilarious situation.

The next morning Ros woke up early not the least bit alarmed to find Damon sitting in her bed, leaning against the headrest his fingers playing with her hair.

She groaned and threw the blanket over her head. "Not Lyn," she groaned out.

"You know she wasn't really into the cuddling thing upon waking up," Damon stated easily.

"EWW," Ros groaned again. He removed the blanket with a flick of his wrist, making Ros groan again. "Are your shoes off?" she grumbled.

He chuckled and scooted down some. "I'm not an animal," he assured.

She snorted and rolled over and burrowed down into her bed, refusing to get up. He chuckled again and cuddled her.

"Why?" she asked after a long minute.

"Hmm," he hummed in response.

"Why be so soft and gentle?"

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" He asked.

"You're a mystery, and normally I let that go, your business is yours." She was whispering, and more than that, she held his hand not wanting to see him with while having this conversation. "But you don't have a reason to be nice to me. And you are."

"I could kill you now," he casually spoke back, his arm locking some, and his mouth moving to the base of her neck, his hot breath on it. "I could drain you or snap your neck or crush you." Again the words he said were casual, simple in fact and statement. "Your heart is pounding so much I can feel it from behind."

She cringed, her body involuntarily scrunching up, "My neck is really sensitive could you not threaten to kill me like that."

He chuckled into her neck, only chuckling more so when she began to squirm with light giggles. "Stop," she whisper giggled, this however seemed to entice Damon and he chuckled more into her neck causing her to giggle, snort, light squeals and squirm more so. "Oh please, oh gosh stop!"

He snorted, "Ticklish on the neck and surrounded by vampires."

"Yeah," she whispered, finally getting her breath. "I didn't think I would be cuddling with a vampire, like ever." She gave a rattling breath, "That and who knew sensations from the otherworld would transfer."

He pulled back and sighed, lying on his back. "You ready for some blood?"

She rolled over and cuddled on top of him, her face scrunched in disgust. "You do that and I won't stay dead, wouldn't that be a shame?"

"Going suicidal on me now, B?" he asked, looking down on her sleepy face, as if trying to see in her.

"Not really," she responded with a sigh, "Just irritated." She pushed herself up and gave a stretch, her simple camisole pajama top proving to be a bit too tiny. With a groan she pulled the sheet up around her.

"Aww," he said with fake pitty, or it was because she pulled the sheet up. Regardless he continued. "Why are you so irritated."

"I really hate high school. S'why I graduated early in my world."

"You graduated early?"

"Only a year early," she responded, "plus I'm getting really stir crazy."

"Oh really?" Damon asked a smile blossoming on his face.

"S'not like I'm allowed to leave the house," she responded morosely. She stretched and got up and move to her closet, leaving the sheet but definitely not turning around. "I think both Lyn and I will graduate early here."

"Why are you keeping your back to me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"My body my rules."

"You know I've seen it all before."

She scrunched her face, "You've seen my sister," she did a body wiggle as disgust shot through her. She made a bleck sound and shot him another disgusted side look.

He laughed, "It really does bug you doesn't it?"

She scoffed and discreetly put on her clothing for the day, thankful of insecure middle school locker rooms and swim class that had her prefect the getting dressed without showing anything. She was thankful that she had an idea of what she wanted to wear today. "Yeah, it really does."

He was fiddling with a set of books, but didn't say anything. He nicked himself and held out his wrist. "Do I have to?"

He looked at her with demanding eyes and she gave a put upon sigh and quickly moved to do as he had non verbally demanded. She pulled back, "I don't think I'd ever want to be a vampire."

"You'd make a terrible one too."

"Oh why thank you," she said with a smile, as if he had just complimented her.

He just gave her a smile, "Looking cute today."

"Cute is fun, cute is B quality."

He snorted and she cocked her head to the side. "Are you into my sister in a more than physical sense?"

A mixture of cocky and arrogance covered his face. But, just as quickly as he had opened his mouth to respond, Ros realized she didn't want to know. "Never mind!" she called out and shook her head. "Seriously never mind. I don't want to know, but if you guys get serious, we really can't cuddle in the morning."

He snorted. "No cuddling if it's serious?"

"I'm not a homewrecker and more than that, I think you have the potential to be an amazing partner, but cheating is cheating and I could never have an active part in that."

"What if she's okay with it."

"I wouldn't be." Ros responded back. "I'm not sure if I could be in a poly relationship, but in order for that to work we'd all have to talk and technically I'm sixteen and I don't think that's allowed."

He snorted, "Go to school."

She gave him a scrunched face, something she seemed to do a lot of, "Ugh."

He laughed and she left to finish getting ready for school.

Ros left the room and pondered what exactly had happened. Why exactly that had happened and what that meant. With a groan she went to the restroom and tried to ignore just about everything. Especially whatever that was.

Without really discussing it, Ros had already started to push past her high school student demeanor and started working a bit harder on showing her understanding. She was going to figure out a way to get out of the whole high school bull-crap drama she seemed to constantly find herself in.

"Hey Stefan."

"Ros," he greeted back, "Are we waiting for anyone this morning?" He asked, thankfully becoming the Flemming and Summer's shuttle bus to and from school.

Ros turned around and took a look at the house before shooting Stefan a shrug. "I donno?"

"I'll wait a little first than."

"You're an awesome friend." Ros gave him a smile and pulled out a math textbook.

"What are you doing?" he asked, with apparent confusion.

"I have no idea why you'd willingly go back to high school." She gave a sigh, "I've got a big math test second period and need to do well."

Ros felt she was going to have come clean to Lynnie about her and Damon's odd interaction. Though Lynnie had made it clear there was nothing more than physical on her end, feelings sometimes crept up without you knowing it.

Lynnie ended up joining them and together the girls seemed to try and up the other in classes and seeing if they could convince Stefan in graduating early with them.

At school Lynnie hung with Ros and Stefan. Bonnie, Buffy, Caroline and Xander where all together with the rest of the cheer teams. Xander looked incredibly bored, but the rest were intensely discussing something.

Lynnie was lightly chatting with Stefan as Ros pondered what she was going to do when Mr. Giles stepped forward. "Miss Rosalind Flemming?"

"Mr. Giles?" she asked.

"You're needed in the library after school for research." He gave her a severe look and Ros closed her eyes in hopes of calming down. Of course it would have to be in the hall where others could see.

"Course, sir."

He nodded and left.

"He is really angry at me."

Lynnie nodded, "Yeah, he isn't all too fond of me either."

Ros sighed and turned to her locker irritation evident. "Well looks like I know what I'm doing after school." She sighed and rolled her shoulders, "At least I'll be able to get some studying done."

"You really are done with school?" Stefan asked, having laughed at the twin's seemingly disgusted with school.

"The rose colored glasses have been removed, Stefan. I'm so done."

"Me too," Lyn pitched in before adding, "course my glasses were removed a long while ago."

They both sighed and Stefan snorted, "It isn't that bad."

"Not uh," Ros responded, "you're just saying that because all you have to do is show up, stay alone, and BAM, sexy loner guy."

"Sexy loner guy," Lyn added on, her face oh so serious, but her a smile hid underneath.

He scoffed, but saw their point.

xxbvvdxx

The week passed along like that. Ros was supervised in like an in house detention after school and had to wait for Giles to finish grading papers for him to drive her, Xander and Buffy home. She was getting fed up with this sort of situation.

Ros either went to detention or went to volleyball practice. And while at practice she had to deal with the very shallow childish hisses and boos from two of her team members best friend they seemed to drag along everywhere.

She was becoming so very frustrated and fed up with it all.

Lynnie was enjoying her time with Stefan. While Ros became irritable and irritated and secluded herself some, Lyn was able to hang with Stefan. Lyn was going to pin Ros down soon and talk to her, sure, but she was also going to really enjoy the time she was having with laid back guy.

AN-Thank you to my lovely reviewer! Made my entire year there! Any questions or concerns feel free to pm me or leave a review, thank you so much for reading!


	46. Chapter 46

Lynnie had talked Stefan in to taking her to the Grill. It wasn't really that hard to do, but she felt accomplished that she had done it. "I'm not buying you cheese fries," he stated with narrowed eyes.

Lyn nodded, "Yeah, you've been haggled by Ros a lot then?"

"Everytime it's cheese fries or nachos."

"Yes, cheese is a big one! Oh and potatoes," she gave a dramatic sigh, "Ros's kryptonite," Lyn stated sagely. She gave him a huge grin after a moment, "Mine, though, is sugar." She turned to him and gave her best puppy look, "Sodie?"

"No tea?" he asked.

She made a face of disgust, "No." She crossed her arms, "I don't know how my sister drinks it without sugar."

Stefan chuckled, "You are a lot like her, you know?"

"Actually," Lyn happily pointed out. "She's more like me here than how she normally is." He raised his brows in confusion. She gave him a smile and went to the bar, "Do you want anything?"

He ordered a drink for himself and Lyn's Coke before they moved to a table a bit further out. "So Ros wasn't always like this?"

"No." Lyn stated with a sigh, "No my sister usually is kinda distant unless she really knows you." Lyn gave a shrug, "Can we stop talking about her now please. How bout you tell me about your favorite movies or something? Like what have you done in your life?"

He gave her a blank look for a moment before giving her a sigh, "Okay but you'll have to answer questions too."

"Sounds fair," she agreed.

Xxbvvdxx

Ros gave a breath of relief. Volleyball practice was over and she decided she fully loved it. Like she had originally thought a sport was the answer to kicking her depression aside. Monique was awesome and though she had a rough start with them at first, Rose and Britney, they were funny and could be really nice.

She was able to get a lot of play in, even though she was just a substitute, Jodi and Monique made sure everyone got to play some. It was awesome!

Ros got dressed and said her goodbyes to her friends who quickly had to leave and made her way to the Mr. Giles's classroom.

"Excuse me," Ros turned around to find a man her original age and had to do a quick mental countdown to calm herself on his hunkiness. He looked familiar, but Ros had no idea.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I'm a bit lost here," he stated with a smile, "I'm not sure where the English lit classroom is?" He turned around and looked around worriedly. "I thought I was going the right way but you're leaving the school right?"

"Uh, no," Ros gave the guy a smile. "I'm headed to History, it's maybe two doors down from the English classroom."

"Oh good so I am going the right way?" he asked.

"If you're headed to the English classroom, yes."

He nodded, pleased with himself apparently. He turned to give Ros a smile, "Why are you headed to the classroom and not home?"

"Oh I'm getting a ride from our family friend," she answered easily.

"Oh?" he asked, seeming to keep pace with Ros' short steps.

"I just got out of volleyball practice," she offered in response.

He nodded his head, "I see."

"Are you the English sub?"

"No," he gave her a side smile. "No, I'm not a substitute."

She seemed to wait for a minute but when no response came so she shrugged. It didn't matter too much to her. She walked in silence, her mind still mulling over what she could do to help her situation. Maybe she could soul Angel, or figure a way to talk to Aunt Joyce about the aneurysm?

"Bye," she stated simply to the smiling attractive thirty something year old man, going into her classroom and sitting at the nearest desk to the door. She noted that Mr. Giles and Wyatt were discussing something. So with a sigh, she just took out a book and began to get study.

She was tired by the time Mr. Giles got her home. He too went inside and talked to Aunt Joyce, making up her mind to discuss health matters with the older woman some other time. She instead went straight up to her room and crashed in her bed.

Ros woke up to a familiar sensation of her hair being played with.

"Wakey wakey, it's time for some alive juice."

Ros groaned and glared up at the man in her bed. "Ugh," she growled out before pulling the blanket over her head.

"Oh come now, you know you have to take some."

"I hold you?" she asked.

"Me? Be the small spoon?" he asked affronted.

Ros didn't care she rolled around and wrapped her arm around him and allowed him to move more into the bed. He scooted down but stayed on his back. She didn't seem to care as she wrapped her arm around him and lied her head on his chest. Her legs tangled around his and she held onto him as someone would hold onto their sanity.

The stress and everything going on in her life had her latched hold of him regardless of what was occurring or who he was sleeping with. It also helped he was fully clothed.

She just held tight and listen to the thrump thrump of the strong heart. Eventually a hand came up and began caressing her back some but she held tight.

She had been forceful, pushing her doubts and fears aside to have fun in the world around her but now she was tiring of it all, it was slowly sinking in-more so that this was real real now and she wasn't too sure she was up for that.

"You know, I'm usually the one that does the holding?"

"So?" she closed her eyes tightly and tried to make some semblance of a plan for what to do with this life. "Maybe I should become a chef?" she spoke after sometime, she didn't wait for a reaction, "What were you like as a human?"

He stiffened for a moment, but went back to his gentle stroking of her back, "I was a love struck fool, much like most humans. I was dashing and charming, of course."

"Of course," Ros agreed with a nod.

He smirked, but continued, "I was in the civil war."

"Really?" Ros asked looking up at him, but instead of disbelief she held concern. "Are you okay?"

"That was more than a hundred years ago, B." He stated. She gave a hum of understanding, and put her head back down on his chest, "I was on the confederate side, but I deserted and came back. Some thought it was out of cowardice, but really I just didn't believe in the cause at all."

"You a coward?" Ros asked with disbelief.

"I was mortal then," he responded as if that explained it all. "The town was completely for the Confederacy but I didn't believe slaves were the right choice. I had only joined because my father forced the issue, but perhaps four days after I deserted my entire squad was decimated."

"Wow," she lied there holding him and looked up at him with pure curiosity. "Do you think you would have been nice to me back then?"

"You?" he asked with a chuckle. She burrowed her head into his side, seemingly a bit hurt. "I wouldn't have hated you, probably would have bedded you," he stated with ease, "but I love Katherine."

She looked up at him with irritation in her for some reason watery eyes, "I'm not asking if you love me, jackass," she nipped his chest, smiling at his quiet scream of surprise. She moved away and stretch. "Was just asking if you thought I was likeable." She growled out turning her back to him again, letting the blankets drop as she stretched. "Gimme the blood, I gotta get ready for school."

"You know you don't talk with proper english when you just wake up," he pointed out.

"Duh, coffee before English."

"Coffee?"

"Life source," she snapped before getting out of bed. "Wake up juice," she said with a sigh, "as opposed to alive juice."

He snorted and punctured his wrist some, offering it to Ros, whom grudgingly drank some. After that she just seemed to ignore him and got ready for school.

She wasn't sure when he left but he had left, and she had to deal with the embarrassment of what the conversation had turned too and feel that shift and turn into another layer of depression. She tried to shake it off as she dressed and put on a happy face as she descended the stairs to drink some wake up juice.

xxbvvdxx

Lynnie was freshly showered and sipping her coffee when she noticed her sister coming down the stairs. Normally she wouldn't really notice, but the fact her sister was dressed from head to toe in black, warning bells rang in her head. Ros hadn't worn all black since their grandfather died in the real world- and the little black dress for the funeral.

"Ros?" she questioned.

"Shh," Ros responded making a bline straight to the coffee maker. She quickly made herself a cup and didn't hum to the cup. Eventually Ros looked up to her sister, her eyes a bit bloodshot. "I had a bad nightmare," she said as if that explained it all.

"You're wearing all black," Lyn pointed out.

Ros looked down, genuinely alarmed. "OH!" she put down the cup and ran upstairs.

"So she was wearing all black?" Buffy asked, concern evident.

"Ros believes that if she dresses in all black than she won't be able to shake depression."

"What?" Buffy asked Lyn, completely confused.

"Ros used to suffer from depression pretty bad, and when she broke through it she refused to dress in all black. Since then she has done everything to not wear just all black."

"So like, she wears black and she gets sad?"

Lynnie shrugged, "I guess?" she took another sip and smiled contently to the hot liquid washing down. "I think it's more as a way to remind herself to stay away from her past."

Buffy shrugged and let it go, and Lynnie had to remember that this was a young Buffy. One even before her runway stint.

"Did you know Caroline already got her dress for the Founders Party?" Buffy offered for a while.

"Oh?" Lynnie wracked her brain a bit. "When is that again?"

"Not this weekend but the next," Aunt Joyce offered coming in herself. "The mayor's wife, Carol invited us to go." She paused and put a finger to her lips. "Have I forgotten to tell you guys?" She gave a shrug, "Well with everything going on," she gave a shrug. "This weekend we'll all go get our dresses!" Aunt Joyce gave them both a smile and both girls felt a weight lift off their shoulders. Though Joyce had said she'd accept her girls, she was still notably distant. "Where's Ros?" she asked.

"Right here, Aunty," Ros answered, coming downstairs in a hot pink tee shirt instead of the black long sleeves she was wearing before. Lynnie knew something was up with her sister and resolved to pin her down sometime and talk to her.

"This weekend we're all going to go get dresses for the Founder's Party next next weekend."

"Dress shopping?" Ros asked weakly.

"Yes," she gave a sigh, "Mr. Giles and I both agree that you've made up for your time grounded." Ros perked up some, and Aunt Joyce gave a smile, "So tonight you have to be back before curfew, okay?"

"Yes!" she cheered some, "thank you." She gave a breath of relief and alarmingly noted that her coffee was still on the counter, "coffee!" she mumbled, before grabbing that and sipping it with her eyes closed and a smile wide on her face.

Lynnie watched her sister for a moment, before a whiff of coffee caught her nose and she slipped into her mug of goodness.

"Girls, Care is here," Aunt Joyce informed, bringing the twins out of their coffee.

Both girls, thankfully finished with their coffee ran to greet their friend, along with Buffy.

"So I'm thinking of wearing a pretty pale yellow," Care stated after a good minute, usually the three needed a moment to let the coffee work. The Summer/Flemming girls were known for their caffeine addiction.

"That'd be pretty," Ros offered.

Lynnie scrunched her nose, "I'm not a fan of yellow."

Ros snorted, "That's putting it mildly."

Lyn shot Ros a glare, "However," she spoke louder, seemingly in hopes of hushing her friend some. "I'm sure it would look stunning on you."

"Thank you, Lynnie," Care said as she pulled into the school parking lot, "It does look amazing on me."

Buffy smiled wide, "We're going this weekend to get our dresses."

Care turned off the car and looked at her best friend with wide hopeful eyes, "Can I join?"

Ros groaned and got out of the car, "What's her problem?" Care asked.

Buffy shrugged but Lynnie spoke up, "Ros is kinda anti shopping, remember?"

"So?" Care asked.

Lyn sighed, "She knows that with Buffy and me there it will be long, you come along and it will be an entire day thing."

"Sounds fun!" Care said with a smile.

"Yeah, but for Ros, that could be considered torture."

"Please," the blond non relative scoffed.

"Yeah." Lynnie sighed and easily found her hot pink and black clad sister walk her way to the school. She would have to talk to her.

Ros wandered into school and was pleased to find Stefan in the normal meeting spot when he didn't pick her up.

Lynnie walked into the school and was pleased to see Ros was laughing at a smirking Stefan.

"Hey Lynnie," Lynnie turned around and was surprised to see Jeremy.

"Hey," she greeted, a smile tugging her lips as she recalled Jenna and the amazingly lame jokes.

"I was wondering," he threw his hand behind his head, "You know since it obviously didn't work out between you and Matt, if you maybe wanted to see a movie?"

She blinked, "Um," she tried to think of words but they all seemed to escape her.

"I tried to talk to you at the party but something came up," he said continuing, allowing her mind to catch up. "And I had a lot of fun with the tutoring and yeah?"

"I had fun too," she admitted, hating herself upon noting the dark circles under his eyes and the way they lit up when she spoke. "But, do you think we could just hang out as friends?" she asked, hope building in her chest.

"Not like a date?" he asked.

"I'd really like to remain friends and keep tutoring?" she trailed off kicking herself for how dumb she sounded. "But I'm not sure I'm up for dating right now, ya know?"

He gave a hollow chuckle, "Yeah, I guess?"

It was with that she decided she'd actively try to remain friends with him. "How's your Aunt?"

"She left, somewhere north, I think?" he gave a sigh and a curt smile, "Just me and my uncle now."

Lynnie nodded, unsure of what else to say, "So maybe we can we can hang out? I did have a really good time."

He gave her a blank look, "Sure, I guess." He gave a sigh, "Well yeah, we'll see, see ya," he turned around and went in the other direction.

Lynnie hung her head and wondered how she could help him. She wouldn't give the guy hope where there was no way, but she felt he needed a friend more than anything now. More so that he was so beaten at this point right now.

With a groan she made her way to her classroom. She made it pretty early and sat at her seat, she got her books out and was reading through some passages when she felt someone behind her.

"Hey Lyn," Matt said, a sad look marred his face. "I wanted to apologize, really." He gave a sigh and looked up briefly his blue eyes meeting hers before they fell down again. "Vicki really got on my case over it and I should have known better knowing you." He shrugged and took a breath, "I'm sorry, I know you hate being babied over your illness, and that's all I did. I'm sorry."

Lynnie looked at him and tried to not glare daggers, "I accept your apology but," she shook her head no rapidly.

He nodded, "I understand."

With that he sighed and moved to a seat across the room and though she couldn't see where exactly she could feel his look every now and then. Lynnie pondered what exactly made her luck that she would have two guys expressing themselves in this manner in one day.

AN- And that's another chapter, I'm contemplating this a biweekly story since I'm rewriting this. I'm not sure as of yet. Thank you to everyone who followed and faved this. Thank you all so much!


	47. Chapter 47

Towards the end of the day Ros came up to Stefan, a sly smile on her face.

"What?" he asked, and though his tone was bored, he still held a smile.

"I'm no longer in trouble, wanna go to the Grill? Play some pool?"

He sighed, "I'm not paying."

"Good my treat," she responded with joy.

"Are you that happy?" he asked, surprised she gave in so fast and easily.

"I was going stir crazy," she responded, "a week and a half after like forever of every movement tracked." She shook her head. "Do not recommend."

"Like your freedom?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yep," she gave him a conspiratorial look, "I even saved for this."

He laughed, and she smiled. They went to the Grill right after school. Since practice was the day before and football season was starting to ebb-Mystic Falls was kicking butt!

Upon entering the establishment Ros was practically skipping. Sure she was there just a few days ago, but that was her sneaking away from Giles's watchful gaze. Now she didn't have to worry about upsetting the distressed Watcher. Didn't have to worry about the looks of the 'adults' in her life.

"You secure a table and I'll get the drinks and," Ros paused and seemed to actually give it an intense thought, "Cheese fries?"

Stefan chuckled and nodded, turning to the pool tables toward the end.

It was the fairly hunky flirty bartender that was working. She smiled and waited for him to finish with his clientele at the end of the bar. He gave her a huge smile and came down the bar. "You're looking beautiful tonight."

She paused, her eyes widening as she tried to make sense of that. "Um, what?"

He gave a chuckle, "I mean," and blushed some, "what can I get you?"

"Uh, a coke, and ice tea and cheese fries, please?"

"Sure," he said with a smile, "I'll bring over the fries-

"We're at the pool table," she stood on her tip toes and searched out her friend, cursing her height. She got on a stool and looked to the back of the bar, and pointed "there!" She turned and noted that she was starting to feel heat rush her face, "I am," she got down and sighed, "very short."

"Right," he said with a smile, "I'll be sure to bring you the cheese fries."

"Extra cheese?" she asked/pleaded.

He chuckled, "I'll see what I can do."

"Yay," she cheered lightly before taking out her wallet.

He winced, "Not only are you paying for the date, but," he leaned closer, "last night he brought a different girl here."

She blinked. "Oh no," she shook her head, "no this isn't a date, no."

"Oh," he winced, "Sorry."

"No, no I kinda like the fact that the bartender tries to help out by giving the girl a warning the dudes a player, but false alarm here."

"Right," he said finishing up the two drinks and placing them in front of her, and giving her the price for order.

She gave a smile, and grabbed the drinks and moved to the pool table, making sure to not trip up and spill the drinks. Thankfully Stefan came up and grabbed his coke, "I forgot how clutzy you could be."

"I'm not that bad."

"Did you really get on a bar stool to find me?"

"I'm short Stefan, did you forget?"

He looked down to her five foot stature, "Kinda hard to forget."

"Yep," she popped her p and put down her plain ice tea and grabbed a pool cue waited for him to break.

"Why do I always break?" he asked.

"I don't have the power," she answered simply.

He sighed, a smile still on his face, and broke, several balls falling in various pockets. "I'll take stripes."

"Kay," she responded waiting for her turn as he nailed two more.

The game played through twice more, with Stefan letting Ros win one of them. She was okay but the guy had been playing on and off for like a hundred years. Somewhere along the way of her slaughter the bartender came by with cheesy goodness.

Ros giddily stopped the game to snack with her friend.

It was while the last game was being played that Bonnie and Xander came in. Bonnie on the obviously telling a joke boy's arm. Bonnie saw Ros and dragged Xander over to her, "Ros!" she cheered, a huge smile on her face. "Are you guys leaving?"

"We were going to finish this game," Stefan offered.

"I already had my intake of cheese," Ros stated seriously.

Bonnie looked at her like she was insane, "You are never done with cheese."

"Have you had her cheese chicken enchiladas?" Xander asked.

"No," she responded looking at Xander with confusion. "You cook?"

"Yeah," Ros answered.

"She does more than cook," Xander added, "what she does with food is an art. A delicious art," he began smacking his lips. He zoned out for a moment giving one final smack before looking down to Bonnie, a soft slightly embarrassed smile on his face, "I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay for now," he nodded and went to the bartender. Bonnie turned to me, "Um, bathroom?" she asked.

Ros turned around and Stefan gave her a smile with a shrug. "Sure."

"Do you think you could teach me to cook?" she asked, barely before the door could even close.

"What?" Ros asked, not understanding how that came about.

"Well Xander is kinda a foodie and I really like him," she said with some hesitancy.

"Okay," Ros agreed easily. She then shrugged, "He seems to enjoy cheese so maybe homemade mac and cheese, fairly easy," she rocked her head to the side and looked ahead, concentration crossing her face, "Plus it tastes bomb."

"Yeah?" She asked, looking in the mirror. Ros shrugged and sat on the newly dried sink countertop. Bonnie nodded to herself some, "Hot bartender is here."

"Yeah," Ros answered, "He is kinda hunky."

"Yeah, he was a junior when I was a freshman. His name is Ben McKittrick."

Ros nodded, "Hot bartender has a name," she shrugged, "go figure."

Bonnie smirked at her friend and gave a sigh. "So you'll teach me?"

Ros shrugged, "Sure, so how serious are you getting with him."

"Definitely not the 'l' word yet," she seemed unsure there, paused a tiny bit, "but," she paused again, "I really like him."

"I'm glad."

Bonnie smiled, gave a nod that seemed to melt into assurity. "I am too."

Ros hoped down, "So are we good?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

They went back to the pool table, "I got us another plate of cheese fries," Stefan said with a smile from a table he and Xander secured just a bit away from the tables.

Ros's eyes widen, "Really?" she asked, sitting beside him with wide excited eyes.

He smirked, "Yes, I got this round."

"Yay!" she cheered.

Ros didn't get home until later in the evening. Almost at curfew.

Ros made her way up the stairs to her room, waving at Aunty on her way. With huge smile she made her way to her room and was a bit surprised to find a napping Lynnie in her bed. With a sigh, Ros got ready for bed, even going to the restroom for her shower before coming back and nudging Lyn aside.

Lyn sat up, the darkness shocking her some.

"Either cuddle or go to your bed," Ros groaned out to her.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Lyn growled out, sleep still heavy in her voice. She felt her sister shrug before Ros's arm started to slip itself around her waist. Lyn growled out more and rolled away, "I wanted to talk," she paused, smacking her lips some upon waking and tried to move into a sitting position, unfortunately, Lyn did not realize that she was already on the very edge, and thus fell out.

With a yelp she landed, hearing her sister cackle madly up in her bed.

"I hate you," she whispered before getting up and going to her own bed, now angry at her sister. Grumbling the whole way, Lyn made her way to her room, completely forgetting to talk to her sister, and now in no way wanting to even be near her.

Grumbling her way to her room she immediately went to bed.

When Lynnie woke up in the morning she was surprised to note that she had a massive bruise on her hip from landing so hard the night before. Anger flashed through her eyes. It was Ros's fault that she was even there in the first place and the stupid brat didn't wake her?

With more anger filled grumbles, Lynnie stomped her way to her sister's room, awknowledging that she'd either have a shorter shower or have to shower in the evening instead.

The first thought that came to mind was a raunchy joke. Lyn's eyes were quick to note that this wasn't something passionate, "Jesus Ros, you cuddle with just about anything don't you?"

Ros groaned out, sleepily forcing her eyes open while Damon, seemingly asleep as he held her, looked up, practically preening. "Oh no, you caught us?"

Lyn snorted, "I wanted to talk to Ros."

Ros seemed to have a hard time opening her eye, "He come give life juice, and I get cuddles."

"You're sick," Lyn answered her sister, a smirk on her face. "You really would cuddle with anything in the morning wouldn't you?"

"Cuddle warm," Ros began blinking in an odd owlish manner.

"I have noticed you keep your room ice cold," Damon sat up, smirking at Ros's groan.

"Oh yes," Lyn answered for her sister as the sleepy girl seemed to try and get her bearings. "Ros's quote in the other world was, 'It's cold, turn on the fan.'" Lynnie began to ponder the implications of her one time lover in bed with her sister.

The fact that Ros used him to cuddle was evident. That's why whenever they slept in the same bed, Lynnie had a pillow between them to stop her. And it was obvious that Damon wasn't naked, and there was no way anyone would have sexy adult fun with him while he wore clothing, especially her sister.

Immediately her face scrunched in disgust, she did not want to ponder her sister and her adult fun preferences.

It was trying to push that disturbing thought aside that Lyn remembered what caveman Ros stated, live juice. She turned her dark glare on Damon, growing more and more angry as he seemed to preen and blossom under her dark glower. "You're giving her your blood."

He shrugged, "You tasked me with keeping her alive."

"So you're brilliant plan is to just what? Turn her if she dies?"

"Well yeah," he said as if she were stupid. "She'd be alive, wouldn't she?"

"She'd be dead!"

"She was trying to get herself killed as it is!" he snapped back. Causing Lyn to worry and look down at her now wide eyed sister. "She has a weird thing for the Billy Idol vampire and next time I may be too late to get her out of his arms."

Lyn's eyes darkened and bore daggers on Ros, "Spike?" She spoke causing Ros to squirm down and pull the blanket over her head. "How many times has he attacked her?" It then dawned on her, "He's the one that killed her?"

"Yeah," he answered, then with a smirk he ripped the covers off of a curled up Ros. "I gotta say B, you have the best set of pajamas I've ever seen."

Lyn gave a heavy sigh before storming up to her sister, putting blankets on her practically bare behind and tiny camisole clad self. "I am buying you a pajama set." Lyn growled out with a sigh.

"That doesn't sound fun," Damon pouted a bit.

"Hey now!" Lyn snapped, "You need to stop," she motioned to her and her sister, "We don't share. You're outta luck that you got me," Lyn stated.

"So when are you going to ask me to be your date to the party?" He asked, leaning back and putting his hands behind his neck and holding his head with a smug look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Lyn asked, irritation building just a bit more than before. "Why would I ask you to be a date?"

"Well I'm not allowed to date your sister," Ros turned and looked at him in utter confusion, which he fully ignored, instead looking at Lyn with irritation of his own simmering in those hypnotizing icey blue eyes. "I want my amulet," he stated matter-o-factly.

Lyn nodded, "I see your point," she answered simply, before getting a more contemplative look on her face. "I don't think it would be okay if people thought there was anything more you being the older brother to a friend of ours," she paused and looked at Damon, seemingly trying to compel him to understand the repercussions that could occur.

Damon gave a sigh, "I suppose you may have a point," he sighed and looked up, "One of you take Steffy and me and the other will be chaperone."

"I volunteer!" Lyn squeaked out.

Damon scoffed, "How selfish, wanting both brothers."

Lyn actually had the mind to blush at that.

Ros however scoffed, and lied on her back further down the bed than Damon with the sheet over her torso. "That's fine, I'm hoping I can leave that early, maybe talk Bonnie into hanging out somewhere else."

"Really?" Lyn asked, now bouncing eagerly.

"Yeah," Ros answered with a sigh, "But like you'll have to talk to him, course."

"Oh I'm sure Steffy will," he then turned toward Ros, a smile on his face. "So are we going to match?"

Ros gave a growl, "I'm awake and have school in a bit, gimme life juice already so I can get ready."

"Life juice?" Lyn asked with concerned eyes.

"Yep."

"Don't let her die Damon," Lyn pleaded, "she'd be an awful vampire."

Ros growled, "I need coffee."

"She really would be awful," Damon agreed.

Ros growled and glared at him then Lyn, "Why? Why would I be awful?"

Damon chuckled, but it was Lyn who spoke up. "You know how you are an emotional psycho?"

Ros stared blankly at her sister, giving a blink before sighing, "Sometimes?"

"Just imagine that all the time." Lyn was pleased when she noted her sister's wince upon that statement.

Ros mulled it over for a moment, "Scary."

"Yeah," Lyn agreed.

Damon sat on the bed and seemed to be watching a tennis match. "Could be fun," he threw out.

"You'd kill me," Ros stated simply.

"Definitely," he answered his hand playing in her hair. Such a contradictory response, left Ros feeling weird and awkward.

"I need to get ready for school." Ros stood up and moved to her corner to get dressed.

With a sigh Lyn turned to her sister before moving to her sister's bed and grabbing hold of a vial from the magically vacated bed and moved to her sister. "You met Spike again?"

"Yeah," she whispered, pulling a shirt over her head with a sigh. "He's-" she turned around and noted her visitor was gone, "he was so compelling," she stated.

"Don't piss off Damon," Lyn warned, "he has his emotions off and he'd easily kill you if angered."

"I know," Ros stated simply. "But he comes in the morning and tried to wake me and-"

"Rosalyn, I know you. Anyone who wakes you will most likely get dragged into bed for cuddles. I'm surprised Care didn't last time she woke you up."

Ros looked at her sister, relief flooding her eyes. "I'm glad you understand, I've been wanting to tell you, but things are just so-"

"Busy?" Lyn asked, "I know. I've been trying to check in with you too."

"Crazy isn't?" Ros asked with a chuckle, pulling up her pants and looking at a full length mirror. "We spent a full day together just hanging out but-"

Ros trailed off but Lyn understood full well. It was unusual and weird, but as sisters they seemed to understand what was trying to be relayed.

"You're depressed again?" though Lyn asked, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but I'm better suited to fight it now."

Lynnie nodded, "Ready for shopping tomorrow?"

"Ugh," Ros responded looking at her with a sneer of disgust. "Care knows my size pretty well, can I just hide away from it."

"We have tv friendly bodies now, why do you hate it so much?"

"I just don't understand the whole finding the perfect outfit thing," Ros said with a shrug, motioning to her outfit a plain black tee with dark blue jeans. "Clothes are cute and all but I mean why put such emphasis in it?"

AN- another chapter and I'm really starting to think I may have to make this biweekly until I can get further ahead again. Life isn't something that can be paused... I'll keep everyone updated on my profile. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for your likes and follows!


	48. Chapter 48

Caroline was excited. Beyond really. She enjoyed shopping and seemed to have found a friend that enjoyed it as much as she. Buffy was a machine, she said it was because childhood and being near Beverly Hills and LA malls. The way she talked about shopping made Caroline nearly drool over it.

She had made arrangements to pick up Buffy on her way to school most mornings. It seemed that for whatever reason, Buffy just didn't care for her cousin's best friend Stefan. How anyone could not care for such a hottie baffled Caroline, but she figured it gave her a better chance in scoring him.

Upon entering the Summer/Flemming residence, Care immediately headed to the kitchen, knowing that was where everyone was this early in the morning. Buffy could take or leave coffee, but the twins were twisted with it, and Joyce was almost as bad as the twins.

"Oh Caroline," Joyce said with a soft smile, gently sipping her cup. Like every morning Care-ever preppy and Joyce would chat about minor things while Buffy added here and there. It seemed an unspoken agreement by all that everyone ignore the twins until they were at least two thirds of the way done with their coffee.

Caroline had tried to tell them that caffeine stunts growth, but Ros would only snort and sing softly to her coffee, effectively driving Care away. Sometimes she didn't know why she was friends with such a weirdo, but then she remembered that the weirdos in the room would back her always.

Care had often thought about real friendship and what it meant to her. Ever since Elena's passing Care had to stop and really think about who and why she was friends with someone. She was shallow and needed to use a filter sometimes but she liked to think she was a good person. A good person who deserved friends who would do anything for her as she would for them.

Tiki was out. There was no way Care would trust her with anything, and sadly most on the team were in that chunk. However, Buffy was different. And though she wasn't as close with Ros anymore, she would bend over backwards for Care too. And she was starting to note that Lyn was just like that too.

So in Caroline's book the women in the house were all good people. Weird, someways more than others, and as long as it was only light teasing, they never turned bitchy. After all they only lightly teased her when her filter slipped and she said something offensive.

"So Caroline," Joyce spoke up after a moment. "Are you going to the founder's party?"

Care nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking of taking Bonnie with me."

"Oh so you already have your dress?"

"Yes, it's a pretty yellow one," she then gushed the details she had already spilled to the others.

"Well, then you might not want to join us, but I was going to take the girls this weekend, and thought you and Bonnie might like to join," the older woman smiled, "sort of a girls outing if you will."

Needless to say, Caroline was excited, she immediately agreed and messaged Bonnie of what she was doing tomorrow. They were going shopping!

The only person not excited was Ros, who seemed to really have an affliction to shopping.

Stefan picked came to pick up the girls, but Lyn had chosen to ride with Care over the attractive guy. Ros however, quickly vacated the area and ran over to Stefan.

"Quick," she stated, loudly enough for everyone to hear, "they're talking about my impending doom!"

"Your what?" he asked with a chuckle as he waved the three others bye.

"MY DOOM," Ros shouted.

"How much coffee have you had?" Caroline had heard the hottie ask before he got into his car, and again, Caroline had to ponder why she was friends with such a goofball.

xxbvvdxx

Lynnie went through class with confusion the main feeling of the day. However, it was English class and that was more or less her self study period. She hadn't even bother to look up to whatever sub the school district had dished out.

Lynnie was doing pretty well with self study, feeling it would only be a short amount of time for her to be able to test out of the class in general.

"Hello, everyone," the sub spoke up his voice deep and resonating. However, Lynnie was determined not to get another crush on an adult in this universe. Giles was more than enough.

"My name is Alaric Saltzman," Lyn's head shot up in surprise as he looked at the class with a smile. "Mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Al-aric" but it's "A-lar-ric" okay?" he put the proper emphasis over the different pronunciations. "So obviously I prefer to be called Ric, and I'm your new English teacher."

Lynnie was shocked, she was pretty sure that Ric had said exactly that in the show. She was somewhat surprised that he was the new English teacher, but it was obvious that he was intent on being in the town.

She was going to have to figure a way to get him to leave the Salvatore brothers alone, especially the elder brother. She tried to think things through as he began his lesson, forgoing herself study.

It was while she was packing up her belongings after an actual well thought through English class- the first of the year, that she was hit with the realization that technically Ric was her stepfather.

She quickly came to the realization that Ros would most likely spook him. Ric was always a character that Lyn thought that Ros would either be madly in love with him, (he was a lot like her past real world boyfriends.) or she would hate him.

Ros had only dated a few times in the real world, but her long term boyfriend/fiance was a lot like Ric, and that ended really really bad.

Lynnie was worried what Ros would do, if she remembered what was occurring she could just blurt everything out to the handsome man- something she was very prone to do, or she would either try to be with him or just straight up hate him.

Lynnie had to get a hold of Ros and soon.

xxbvvdxx

Ros was trying to figure out a way to tell Stefan what Damon and Lyn had spoke of, just that morning.

"Just say it," he finally said as he pulled into the school parking lot.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You're jittery and on the verge of breaking," he stated simply.

Ros hung her head and took a breath, "Damon is gonna make you take Lynnie to the founders party so he can get an amulet and open the tomb thing and…" she trailed off looking at her hands.

"Okay," he stated, obviously trying to process it. He turned and looked at his nervous friend with confusion. "Is Damon still with your sister?"

Ros moved forward and slumped back down as a wave of emotions flooded over her eyes. "You know how I like to cuddle?"

"Rosalind," he said with a heavy sigh. "Are you telling me that you," he paused, "cuddle my brother?"

She couldn't look anywhere, and just felt so uncomfortable her cheeks were burning bright. She took a heavy breath and then another before peeking at Stefan and throwing her head back. Stefan kept the car running with the heater on and turned to his friend giving her his full attention.

"It's only cuddle! I swear!" Ros.

"How often," he asked trying to make sense of his erratic friend.

"A lot," she answered vaguely. A pregnant pause stifled the air, before Ros broke and spoke up, "He's been giving me blood to keep me alive, and wakes me up too early and well you know how I am in the morning."

"You force him to cuddle?" Stefan asked trying to keep a smile off his face.

"He wakes me up and I get cold," she pouted.

"You force him to cuddle?" Stefan asked again.

"He wakes me up!"

Stefan broke, laughter filling the air as Ros turned a bit more beet red. Stefan stopped a little later, giving a sigh, light chuckles bubbling up a bit. "Okay so he-" he took a breath, "Okay so Damon comes over a lot to give you blood and then he cuddles with you."

"That's usually it, he wakes me up, I force him to cuddle and then he forces me to drink blood," Ros stated embarrassment ebbing away. "Anyways, Lynnie came in this morning and caught him and they started talking about the tomb thing and blah blah blah, you've been volunteered to be Lynnie's date to the party."

"Lynnie's date?" he asked.

Ros shrugged, "I'm not sure where I stand on the whole party thing."

"Right," he stated with confusion.

"Anyways, I thought you should know." She gave a sigh and opened the car door.

"That you're taking my brother's blood and forcing him to cuddle you and that your sister is my date to the Founder's party?"

Ros plopped down in the car again and gave a sigh. "You have a choice, I'm sure," she said.

"Mm," he hummed in thought. "I'm really not sure I want to give your sister the wrong idea," he stated.

Ros closed the door and looked at her friend. "Be up front and honest with her, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Mm," he stated simply, turning it off and getting out of the car.

Ros shrugged and decided to go about her morning, hooking arms with her friend and trying to keep him upbeat and less broody. It didn't seem to really work much, he tended to seep into brood mood more often than not. And Ros had to remind herself that though it felt like she'd been here forever, it was only a few weeks ago that Elena passed.

It had felt so long for her, but it was shocking how recent her friends passing was all things considered.

"Now you're all moody and broody?" Xander spoke up as she had joined the group.

Bonnie was standing beside him as he snacked on an apple, "Are you okay?" She asked, sending Ros a worried look.

Ros pushed it aside, "Yeah, just crazy how time flies right?"

"Right," Bonnie said after a long pause, looking uncertain as Xander shrugged.

"So are you going to the party thing next weekend?"

"What?" Xander asked with confusion and apprehension.

"The Founder's Party," Bonnie offered, "usually it's just the high profiled members of the town that are invited, but this year they're inviting practically everyone."

"Really?" Ros asked confused.

"Yeah, something about a new spike of people livening up the town," she answered as if she had heard this spiel several times over now.

"Huh," Ros stated simply, "Aunty wants us to go get dresses this weekend."

"Oh so you're going?" Bonnie asked, getting a bit more excited.

"Yeah, though I'm not sure if I really want too," Ros answered.

"I didn't even know about it," Xan threw in.

"Hey, maybe partway through you can pick me up and we can shoot some pool or something?" Ros asked Xander, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yeah!" Bonnie cheered up some, "We can ditch the party and go hang out at the Grill."

"Fun, that sounds fun!" Xander added with a huge smile on his face. "All of us together playing pool," he stated, and Ros had to look away as she realized that she was the third wheel to a teenage boy trying to seclude his new girlfriend. Trying not to snort, she simply thought 'oh well' before giving the boy a serious expression.

"You have to clean out your car," Ros stated simply.

"Oh yes!" Bonnie added, rounding to her wide eyed boyfriend. "If your going to be picking us up, you have to clean out your car!"

"What?" he asked, seemingly confused.

"Xander," Ros stated slowly as if trying to make him understand, "We will be in pretty party dresses, they do not need to be marred by the stink of three week old sushi."

"Eww," Bonnie added, nodding to him sincerely.

"Party dresses?" Xan asked a hopeful glazed look entering his brown eyes.

"Yep," Ros and Bonnie answered together.

"At your service, when would you like to be picked up?"

Bonnie chuckled lightly. She turned to her friend, "See, I caught a smart one."

Ros smiled as she nodded in agreement, pleased to have an out. As they walked to class, "Anyone else feel like time is just snailing on?"

"Hmm?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Nevermind," she answered, dropping it and going about her day.

xxbvvdxx

It wasn't till the end of the day that found Lynnie cornering her sister going to Mr. Giles' classroom.

With wide eyes, Lynnie paused her before she entered the room. "We have to talk," she whispered.

"Okay?" Ros stated, not really understanding the wide eyed look.

Lynnie latched her arm in Ros's and made led her away from the classroom. "We'll walk to class."

"What's going on?" Ros asked, her nervousness starting to bubble up. Not used to the wide eyed look she was sending her way.

"We need to talk but I'd rather do it a bit further away from here," she led them on their way to their home.

"Um, okay."

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you either of you knew the way to the history department?"

Ros's eyes widened and a flush shot through her face. "Oh, um, oh, uh?" she stammered trying to think things through a tiny bit, but seemingly having problem with her blood flowing to her brain and not just to her face. "Wow," she whispered, "Lyn?"

She turned and looked to Lyn. Lyn however was white as a sheet. She seemed to have transferred all her blood to Ros, her face so hot and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," he stated, the tall stranger in a well tailored suit with deep penetrating brown eyes, "are you okay?"

Ros took a deep breath and looked away from her sister and looked back to the handsome stranger. She did her best not to choke on her tongue as it seemed to swell large and uncomfortably. "Highschools don't have departments," she spoke up so pleased that though it really wasn't loud it was clear and concise.

He gave her a smile, "Of course, perhaps you could tell me then, the location of the school's history teacher?"

"Can't!" Lyn screamed, before taking a deep breath, cutting her sister off entirely and grabbing a tight hold of her arm. "We have to be home soon, sorry bye!"

Ros shot him an apologetic sorry look and breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever it was something about him made her uncomfortably stupid and attracted. "Oh my gosh he is so hot," Ros breathed out as her sister just pulled her along faster.

xxbvvdxx

The weekend finally came and Ros was in a nightmarish hell. Aunt Joyce seemed to have gathered a mob of a group to dress shop. Bonnie and Care joined solely to help the three girls and adult woman find amazing dresses.

Not only that but Lynnie was not letting her out of her sight at all, and seemed to have a huge problem in communicating. After she dragged her home, she didn't say anything but, "Don't go anywhere without me."

Ros sighed and was uncomfortable with just about everything going on today. She had found her dress within the first twenty minutes upon entering the first store. However, her terror soon came to fruition when the girls found something they thought would look better on her and wanted her to try it on. It seemed that nothing was perfect, but nearly everything she tried on was beautiful on her.

Forty-five minutes in Ros was wanting to cry. Discreetly pulling out her phone she dialed a nine one-one to Stefan and placed the fourth dress she had tried on in the cart and snuck away.

Ros was all smiles upon entering Stefan's car, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for picking me up."

"Everything okay? You made it seem like you were in trouble," he asked with worry.

Ros winced, "I was in trouble but not in a threatening manner at all."

"Ros?" he asked in a tone that seemed to book no room for argument.

"Stefan," she repeated in a similar manner before sighing and taking a deep breath. "I'm not a shopper."

"Okay?" he asked not sure what she meant.

"That's all they were doing, just massive amounts of shopping. I must have tried on nearly a hundred dresses. A HUNDRED!" she yelled, "It's a party, and really why do I need to try on so many?"

"You were in trouble because they were making you dress shop?"

"Don't sound so-" she waved her hands, as if that made some sense. "I hate shopping and they were talking about going to another store and I can't do that. I can't." She gave a sigh, "Wanna go play some Mario Kart?"

Stefan chuckled in disbelief, and just smiled, driving to the girls home, while Ros messaged her aunt explaining her great escape.

xxbvvdxx

Lyn wasn't surprised in the least when her sister just seemed to have disappeared, pissed beyond belief but not surprised. Care and Bonnie however were surprised, as was Buffy and Aunt Joyce.

"What do you mean she just took off?" Care asked, nearly demanded. "We hadn't even decided on what she was wearing!"

"She said she left the one she liked most in the cart," Aunt Joyce said, a smile on her face.

"That's where we leave the shoes!" Caroline nearly screamed as she moved to the cart and grabbed the mulberry colored plain just above the knee high dress with the thin delicate straps. Care sighed heavily and looked to Buffy, "You're cousin has no style," she said simply.

Everyone snorted but didn't say anything as another shiny seemed to attract the attention of Lynnie and then Care, soon joined by Buffy as well.

A/N- Sorry again for having to go to a biweekly sort of schedule, life is a wee bit difficult at the moment and I hope to start knocking the chapters down again. Not sure if it is possible in the immediate future, but I will strive to make it so! Hang in there, see you not next Tuesday but the one after!


	49. Chapter 49

When Lynnie got home she was somewhat surprised to find her sister and Stefan playing Mario Kart again. She was pleased that at least Ros somewhat listened to her and went home. She would have to talk to her sister, there was so much going on that she really wasn't sure what options she should have.

Should she tell Mr. Giles immediately that an original went to see him? Should she lock everyone up and run?

With a heavy sigh Lynnie came to the realization that maybe Aunt Joyce's run away idea wasn't all that bad. With a heavy sigh, she had to bite down on the impending doom feeling that was building and calmed herself.

"Hey um, can I talk to you two," Lynnie whispered, wincing when Care ran in.

"Rosalind Flemming, get your butt upstairs and try this and this on!" Care held up three dresses on hangers.

"You brought more dresses?" Ros ask, her face akin to horror.

"Duh," Care answered as if it were that simple.

"But-but I already picked one," Ros tried, pulling the controller into her chest.

"Go try it Ros," Lynnie said with a sigh, "Give them to me I'll make sure she wears them," she then leaned down to Stefan, "go threw her window," she whispered quietly.

"Alright," he said to Lyn his face marred with confusion. "I guess I'll see you later?" he asked more than said.

"I can take you home?" Care offered with a bounce.

Stefan gave her a tight sad sort of smile. "I drove myself, but thank you."

"Oh right," she said, slightly shaking her head. "Right well anyways, I better head home before Mom has the newbies out looking for me," she gave a sigh then gave Lynnie a serious look. "Take pictures of them."

"Will do," Lyn answered walking both out. She watched as Care and Stefan got into their own vehicles, with Stefan thankfully giving her a discreet nod, they both pulled out and drove in opposite directions.

"Do I really have to-

"Yes," Lyn answered with a growl. "And don't think I forgot you purposely leaving us when I told you to stay with me and Buffy the whole time."

"You know I hate shopping," Ros stated opening her door and finding a lounging Damon on her bed. She stopped short in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd be here too for whatever you have to talk to Steffy about," he said with a cat who caught the canary smile.

Lyn just gave a heavy sigh, "I'll go downstairs and grab my bags too," she gave another sigh and turned around to get the other bags.

"Fashion show," Damon stated with seemingly excitement.

"Ugh," Ros stated giving the bags Lyn put down a wide berth as she made her way to the bed to sit down.

"Ugh?" Damon asked.

"She hates shopping," Stefan answered for her, coming threw her window with ease. "What are you doing here Damon?"

"I saw that the tricky one wanted to talk to you two, figured that I should come too."

"Did you want to play Mario Kart?" Ros asked.

Stefan gave a heavy sigh, "Really Ros?"

"What?" Ros asked, pure confusion on her face. "We all know Damon is a tricky guy, if he was listening, might as well as invited him to play too."

"But he was spying on you?"

"Or you?" Ros threw back. She then shrugged, "It really doesn't even matter. Old habits` or something."

"You are becoming very nonchalant about this all," Damon stated.

"I'm probably going to have a break down soon enough," Ros responded with a shrug.

"What-

"Okay," Lynnie stated with a sigh, unknowingly interrupted whatever Stefan was going to ask. "We will not be modeling for you, but we are going to discuss the fact that an Original was at school yesterday."

"Are we going to kill him?" Damon asked.

"Are you forgetting that you kill him all of his are killed as well. That could include you," Lyn asked with irritation.

She gave Damon a pointed look and he shrugged in response, "Okay so don't kill them."

"You can't," she corrected, "nothing will work, and they can compel other vampires. I'm telling you leave them alone."

"They can compel vampires?" Stefan asked worried.

"Yes, the only real weakness they seem to have is vervain."

"That's what we all have," Damon stated dryly.

"Katherin doesn't," Lyn responded, "Or she won't. She builds up a tolerance to it."

"What?!" Damon exclaimed loudly.

"I think she dosed herself everyday with a few drops to build a tolerance to it." She turned and shot Stefan a soft smile, "Maybe something you should do with human blood." She gave a sigh and ran her hands through her hair. "We also need to go over the human councile thing. Maybe we can get one of the demon ones and turn them in. Show them there are other vampires that are dangerous? Maybe then they'll leave you guys alone."

"Could work," Stefan stated, seemingly deep in thought.

"How do you suggest that? We can't really just join the council."

"Zach," she responded easily, "Course you'll have to make up for the horrors you put him through."

"Can't I just kill him and be done with it?" he asked with a put upon sigh.

"I didn't go through all this work for you to just kill him!" Lyn growled out. Grabbing her head in irritation. "If you can make nice he'll probably help Stefan."

"And you want me to ask him?" Stefan asked with confusion.

"It would be nice if you could join me when I talk to him," she said with a nod. She paused very apparent her thoughts had gone elsewhere as a pink tinted her cheeks. "Did Ros tell you about the party?"

"You want me to escort you?" he asked with a sigh.

"Just so we can get the amulet," Lyn offered pointing to Damon.

"I don't think that's a great idea," Stefan responded with a sad resolve.

"We can always go as a group. Everyone knows we are all close anyways," Ros said with a sigh. She looked up and noted the glare Lynnie was sending her way.

"Screw it! Ros, try this one on!" Lyn ordered in a sarcastic sweet voice, after a long moment of deep penetrating glares.

"How many are there?" Ros asked with complete distaste, but not seeing the point in arguing.

"I'm gonna just leave," Stefan said with a sigh, after spending a bit of time with his mortal friend, he knew how much she hated the whole dress buying and trying on and off thing.

"Three," Lyn snapped again, her mood souring by the second.

"I'll stay," Damon said with a joyous smirk.

Stefan just sighed, "I'll see you later."

xxbvvdxx

Lynnie had taken the pictures for Care dutifully and though Ros seemed to be pleasantly surprised at her options. But with their bio-dad passing on the family as a whole were more comfortable than ever before.

Lynnie went through the motions of life, still a bit miffed over the fact that her sister had pretty much ruined probably her only chance at the character she had been crazy about for so long.

She knew, even if she didn't want to fully believe in it, that Stefan here was an actual...person/being? He was real and had issues and feelings of his own, and she knew that at least at the time being, Stefan was and wouldn't be interested.

It hurt though, this was a sort of dream come true and to not get her happy ending was irritating to stay the least utterly depressing at most.

Lyn tended to be morose when she was left to her own thoughts, but when Ros was around the morose feelings she seemed to have sunk into morphed to an anger.

Ros was on the fence about it too. She was originally afraid of the sadness in her sister's behavior that would shift to pure unadulterated anger upon her person. But like all older sisters around the world, her sister being angry with her turned into a game.

A game that by the end of the evening had Joyce sipping a cup of tea while the girls up stairs screamed and had a brawl. Joyce often had to remind herself that the girls weren't really immature teenagers but adults trapped in a teen's body. However, right now, as a crash thucked the floor above her, she realized they were still teens.

With a drawn sigh, she blew into her cup of steaming tea and took a sip, realizing that Joyce herself wanted to have some sort of confrontation like the girls upstairs to her own sister. Maybe it wasn't just a teenage thing, but a sister thing.

After the brawl night, Ros woke up late with a vial of thick viscous red liquid waiting for her on the end table. With a lot of effort Ros pushed herself to down the liquid. Her lip was throbbing and she was sure she had some bruises on her arms and shins. Not to mention the scratches that covered any bare skin she had showing last night.

"So did you get into a fight with a cat?" Damon asked sitting in a chair and peering at her books.

"You're still here?"

"You were waking up."

"No cuddles?" Ros asked, her tone sort of whiny.

"If I were to check on your sister, would she have proof a mauling?"

"Did she really scatch me that bad?" Ros asked with a sigh.

"You have a busted and bruised lip."

Ros smirked, "Yeah," she scrunched her face some, "she finally threw a punch."

"You seem happy about that."

"I am," she paused, "well I'm proud. I'm not all too pleased with the response, but she finally threw a punch."

"So one punch knocked you down?"

Ros grinned, "No," she gave a slight chuckle. "I was pinching her and she finally stopped with her swatting and clawing. Threw her first punch at me."

"First punch?"

"Ever," Ros answered, the smile still on her face, before she tenderly prodded what was the wound as the vampiric blood healed her. She looked down and fiddled in awe at what was hurting but was no longer even painful.

"Wow," he answered with a little infliction. His tone bland and boring

"Maybe you should give her some blood too?" Ros offered with a sigh, guilt starting to sink in. she got out of bed and stretched some, her mind worrying over her sister's bruises.

"You pinched her?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Just her butt. She was being a brat and moody," Ros shrugged and got up and went to her dresser to pick an outfit. "She needed to either lighten up or blow up."

"So you what?" he gave a chuckle, "Pinch her?"

"Harass and annoy her," Ros gave a hug grin, "I'm really good at that."

"Somehow I can believe it."

"Yep," Ros turned to him with a grin, "I can and will always." She sighed and was reminded of her last alone conversation with him. "I tend to be annoying in long bursts." She gave a heavy put upon sigh, "Or depending sugar or caffeine intake." She sighed and went back to picking out an outfit. "Thanks for the blood, but you probably should offer some to Lynnie too."

"You scratched her too?"

"No," Ros frowned, guilt seeping through again. "She threw a punch and I returned the favor, a few more times."

"You punched your ill little sister?" Damon asked his tone rising as well as a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Had no idea you had it in you, B."

Ros sighed, pushing the guilt away, "She's all better now, we did a ritual a bit ago, when our bio dad died."

"A ritual?"

"Yeah, our bio dad died that evening." She closed her eyes tight, "If you don't believe your girlfriend is okay, go ahead and check up on her." Ros put a snobby tone to her next sentence, "Besides she'll probably need more healing than me."

"Ooh catty," Damon responded, opening her door with little aplomb and casually strolling to Lyns room.

Ros rolled her eyes and made her way for her favorite beverage of all time, her creamer with a good bit of coffee thrown in. She did her best to ignore Lyn's scream and huff, pretending not to be aware.

Aunt Joyce was leaning against the cabinets while sipping her cup as Ros came down. "You look unharmed," she said first thing.

"Vampire blood."

A myriad of emotions washed across the elders face before she gave a sigh, "Is that why I heard a muffled scream this morning?"

"I told him Lynnie would probably need some too." Ros stated with a mean smirk on her face.

Joyce sighed heavily, "I'd like to say that you shouldn't fight your sister, but seeing as how you both are adults and still feel the need," she let it trail off and ros just shrugged, blowing into her own cup of goodness. "I would have thought Lynnie would be pleased that Stefan was offering his blood."

"Hmm?" Ros asked not really sure what she was talking about.

"The scream, this morning?" She pointed out slowly, "Stefan offering his blood to heal Lynnie?"

"Stefan isn't here?" Ros said slowly, her face full of confusion.

"But, vampire blood?"

"OH!" Ros stated, her eyes going wide, "Damon."

"Damon?" Aunt Joyce asked, her anger boiling up.

"Mmhmm," Ros offered, completely oblivious as she began sinking into her coffee world.

Aunt Joyce put down her cup and stormed upstairs. Ros nearly dropped her coffee cup when she heard a scream.

It took an embarrassingly amount of time for Ros to realize it was her aunt yelling and screaming. It wasn't an emergency scream, Ros would like to think that if her aunt screamed in emergency Ros would be quicker to realize it. Hopefully. Ros watched unsure, as Aunt Joyce came down with a huff.

"Your sister!" she snapped. "I-I just!" She rounded on to Ros with intense eyes. "Damon Salvatore is not allowed in this house!"

"Uh?" Ros asked, though she already had a conversation today, it was as if the coffee took all cognitive thought and put it on the back burner. She could hear the words, but for the life of her she wasn't understanding a single thing being said.

Aunt Joyce nodded, grabbed her cup and put it in the sink before going to her room.

"Uh?" Ros asked the empty room.

Buffy came up before Lynnie came down. "Was Mom yelling?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. She looked to her cousin and gave a heavy sigh, "Nevermind," she began to mumble how weird her cousins were for their coffee addiction. The world could burn around them but they tended to just block it out. With a huff, Buffy began to make herself something to eat.

It was a few minutes longer, when her coffee was almost gone and the fog was nearly rescinded when Lynnie came down.

Ros noted that the black eye and busted lip she had earned last night was gone and that her face was nearly glowing. "What was up with the screaming?" Ros asked.

"Yeah?" Buffy added, looking at Lyn with a discerning eye.

Lynnie began to turn a pinkish hue. And just like blood in the water the other two girls in the room turn predatory. Their eyes intensified and a smirk spread across their face.

"Lynnie?" Buffy asked, her voice oh so sweet.

"Shut up," Lynnie snapped.

"Oh-ho no, dear sweet sister," Ros stated putting her mug down and moving closer to her tomatoing sister. "What has you all pink?"

"Glowing?" Buffy asked, her head cocked to the side with a smirk.

"Positively embarrassed even."

"I hate you both." Lyn answered before turning and heading back up the stairs, with loud heavy footsteps.

"NO SEX IN MY HOUSE WHILE I'M HOME!" Aunt Joyce screamed out.

Buffy's eyes caught sight on Ros as both contemplated that statement. Ros was only first on the staircase as Buffy had put her bowl in the sink first. They needed to know what happened.

AN- My muse is playing hard to get. I hopefully have her on lockdown, but as of now who knows. Thank you for/to my new follower and favorite. Thank you for the review as well! Hope you all enjoy.


	50. Chapter 50

The weekend came around in a blur. It was just one of those weeks that passed by in a blink. Classes went on, girls studied, practiced various sports clubs. Lynnie tutored a couple of classes while Ros took witchy classes with Bonnie.

Alarmingly fast the weekend of the party came about. Aunt Joyce wore a rather fitted navy skirt that went to her knees and a cream blouse with quarter sleeves. Her hair was down and in the "Farrah" hairstyle she tended to rock. Her make-up was minor and only brought out the green in her hazel eyes.

Ros was the next to come down. Her hair was in its curly magnificence but really nothing more was done to her. Her face was bare with just a hint of eyeliner and though her dress was beautiful on her, it would have helped if she had worn the black heels Care had picked out to go with it, instead of her plain black flats. She carried a small clutch and a delicate silver bracelet she had discovered in the original Ros's belongings.

Lynnie came down next in a deep purple tight fitting dress. Her make-up matched with a light smokey sort of look, with a plum sort of of lipstick. Her hair was long and sleek that framed her face beautifully.

Buffy was the next to come up the stairs and join the group. Her make-up was light and pretty, while her hair was up in a high ballerina bun. Her mid thigh length dress was a pale pink color and looked fantastic on her.

At noon, everyone was done and Aunt Joyce had done a check up. "Alright girls," she said with a sigh, "We are going to meet with my new, um friend?" she finished with an embarrassed sigh.

"Friend?" Buffy asked with a hint of irritation.

"Yes, Buffy, he is a friend," she said with a sigh.

The four of them piled in Joyce's car and drove to the Mayor mansion, where a long line awaited them. The four were only in the line for a short minute, just barely getting bored when Stefan and Damon came forward.

"Surprised to see you already here," Damon said, with a plastic smile as he stood close to Aunt Joyce. "Usually dates pick up their date, not meet them."

"Must have slipped our minds," Aunt Joyce countered with a smirk.

"I'm sure," he put his arm around Lynnie with a grin. The grin only widened when he noted how irritated the action made Joyce.

Aunt Joyce bristled but held it together. Seeing how excited it made Damon, Joyce considered controlling herself.

"I was hoping this was us doing a whole group go," Stefan said with a smile and a shrug. "The Salvatore's haven't really been invited in a long while."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," Aunt Joyce said with a smile, deciding to just plain ignore Damon now.

"My friend should be here by now," Aunt Joyce said as she stood on her toes in hope of seeing her friend after a while of waiting. The twins both thought that her reaction to meeting her friend was adorable.

Small talk and light conversations with surrounding people caused the time to pass by. Aunt Joyce still looked around for her friend but by the time the group all reached the door he was nowhere to be seen.

And though she was a bit upset over it, she put on a smile and greeted Mrs. Lockwood with a huge smile. "Carol!"

"Joyce!" the lovely elder woman greeted, "Please come on in! Welcome!"

"Thank you so much Carol!" Joyce sid with a smile, "These are my girls, Ros and Lyn the twins, with their friends, Damon and Stefan-

"Salvatore?" she asked shaking their hands, "Come on in, I know your uncle."

"And this is my daughter Buffy."

"Pleasure," Carol said with a kind gregaracious smile, "Welcome all of you, refreshments are served all around, please enjoy."

"Thank you so much," Damon stated with a too sweet of a smile. Obviously putting on the charm and causing Joyce to wince at his behavior.

It didn't take long for Damon and Lyn to somehow break off unnoticed. Ros only noted after Aunt Joyce vocally chided her for taking a champagne flute. Ros noted that Lynnie wasn't there drawing their aunts attention as well.

The elder twin knew better than to actually draw attention to that fact. "Dance with me Stefan."

"No."

"Buffy?" Ros asked, in almost a whiney tone.

"World of no."

"So that just leaves you Stefan."

"I believe I already answered your request," he said but a smile was playing on his lips.

"You did, but one dance wouldn't hurt you."

"One dance?" he asked.

"Probably more," Ros responded with a smile.

He gave a heavy sigh but held his arm out in an escorting sort of way.

"Yay!" Ros cheered lightly, leading her friend to the dance floor.

Stefan snorted unable to stop himself. "You really are odd," he stated finally as they gracelessly moved on to the dancefloor where Stefan tried to keep Ros from falling over and tripping.

She gave him a smile, wide fake and very apologetic smile, "And did I forget to mention I'm not all that graceful?" After a moment, Stefan gave a wince, "I'm sorry," she blurted.

She sighed and gave a thought, "Maybe the dancing thing isn't my forte," she grabbed her friend by the arm and he gave a huge smile, obviously so pleased to be off the dancefloor. She circled around, deciding that she ought to find Bonnie so she could escape.

There were plenty of things to look at, a lot of history of the town and the founders in glass cases.

"Those were my brother and sister-in-laws rings," a voice spoke up from behind Ros. Ros turned and noticed a tall older gentleman, around her original age. He looked really familiar but Ros felt a lot of the people she met around the town were familiar.

Ros gave him a polite smile and a nod, moving on from there. There were really pretty things that held probably a century of history and knowledge, it was fascinating.

"My brother adopted my daughter in secret," Ros turned around and was shocked to see the man following her just a tiny bit behind.

"Um," she responded, awkwardly.

He gave her a smile, "See I was just a kid who was crazy for his girlfriend. She was wild, smart and could talk you into selling your soul and she said she loved me. I took her to my brother and he helped her give birth. But see she was just a kid too," he sighed and stepped forward, "too young to raise a child and too wild to be forced to stay. She ran off just days after giving birth to our daughter."

Ros looked at him with confusion. "Um, why are you telling me?"

"Because I really thought that the wild girl I was in love with would hold the shame with me, that she would look out for our daughter but you're just proof that she was always heartless."

"I," Ros shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Your mother," he stated, that calm fake smile dropped and anger flashed across his eyes.

"Oh," Ros nodded and gave it a real thought, not too worried about her saftey. She was in a crowded room with several people around, and it seemed he was just an angry man. "So you're here, trying to blame me for something I had no part in? You're shaming a minor over what her mother did before she was born?" Ros nodded and clicked her tongue, nodding her head. "If you have issues with our mother, take them up with her, you don't need to take them out on us."

"Us?" He nodded, "that's right, you're a twin, but you're also the one who's best friend with the vampires."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, proud at her incredible acting ability.

He gave her a smirk, "You're the one who's spending all her time with the Salvatores, right?"

"Leave them alone," she stated darkly, doing her best not to scan the surrounding figures.

"Are you one too?" he asked, disgust in his voice.

"No," she responded, looking up to him, "No but they aren't monsters for you and the council to slay."

"Slay?" he asked with a bemused smile.

"Kill, murder, destroy?" she corrected.

"They're already dead," he said as if he didn't think she knew.

"They aren't monsters," she repeated.

"What has you so sure?" he asked, that bemused look on his face still there.

"I've met real monsters before. I know the difference."

"You're mother?" he asked, irritation coming forward.

"My father was pretty close, but no, she still cared. There was still some compassion and love there." She sighed, "No, a real monster is someone who actually doesn't have a heart or feelings for anyone. They just look for the joy in their own sick way. A way that destroys and twists others and adds to their benefit. No, they aren't the real monsters out there."

"Interesting thought, I'll have to think about it." And with that he turned and walked away.

She let out a whoosh of air, surprised at how kept together she behaved. But, before she could really think about it, she saw Bonnie coming in with Xander on her arm. Ros felt that the two made a really cute couple, but had a feeling that it wouldn't be a relationship that would last the test of time.

Neither were really comfortable with themselves, both were a bit too insecure to really make anything work long term.

But man they were cute!

Xander, from where Ros was standing seemed to awkwardly ask Bonnie to dance. She gave a shy smile and nodded, the smile blooming across her face.

They were really adorable, seemingly forgetting anyone else was around. The world seemed to really fade away for them. She shook herself out of that and went back to viewing the trinkets and reading the history involved.

"There you are," Stefan brought forward a flute in offering.

"Where did you go?" she asked as she took the cup and sipped at the bubbly liquid.

"Caroline had found me and insisted on a dance," he said with a sigh.

"Oh that's nice of you," Ros responded, looking back at the dancefloor where small groups surrounded the edges.

"Not really, she made me." He gave a sigh, "she could be an amazing salesman."

"Oh yes," Ros agreed. "Why do you think I'm even here?" She gave a deep sigh, the adrenaline of conversing with what could be considered her ex step dad(?) was leaving her and her entire mood was dropping.

"It really isn't to dance," he gave a teasing smile, one she returned and shoulder bumped him.

"I'd like to dance," she said with weariness. "It's just my feet and legs," she paused and looked down at her lower extremities and sighed, "and the rhythm just don't seem to agree."

He snorted and softly shook his head. "Oh there's your sister," he pointed Lynnie out.

Ros perked up a small bit and gave a grin to her friend, "Be prepared for another dance."

"I don't know if my feet can take it," he said with a put upon sigh.

Ros scoffed and shoulder bumped him again, "Whatever grace I don't have, I'm fairly certain she took it."

He laughed as Lynnie moved around the people and closer to the group. "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"You apparently stole your sisters grace in the womb," Stefan said simply.

"Ha! Like there was much to do steal!" she countered, "Dance with me?" she asked after a moment.

Stefan looked to Ros, who had a wide ear splitting grin. He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head, "Fine."

He was surprised when Lynnie did a cheer just like when Ros got excited he'd buy the cheese fries. He couldn't hold the chuckle, but led his best mortal friend's sister to the dancefloor. It was more than obvious that Lynnie had about as big of a crush on him as the history teacher.

Ros watched as Lynnie and Stefan move to the dancefloor. Just a little bit away was Bonnie and Xander coming forward. "Hi guys!" Ros greeted, again pushing back the dark sinking feeling that for some unknown reason seemed to be rising.

"Hi, swanky party this is!" Xander said, huge smile on his face. "Are those pigs in a blanket?" he nearly cooed before following a server with a tray.

"Wow," Ros stated.

Bonnie just nodded, "He really has a weird thing with snack foods." She took a breath and sighed, "Don't even get him started with twinkies."

"Twinkies?" Ros asked a bemused smile on her face.

"I swear they are his unholy obsession. If we ever get into a fight I could win by just giving him a damn twinkie." Ros chuckled and Bonnie gave a rhy grin, "He's really cute though."

"Indeed," Ros agreed getting her laughter in check.

"Ew," Bonnie stated after a moment of the girls looking for Bonnie's snaking boyfriend, "Andrew Fell and his family are entering the room."

Ros's eyes widen, "Wanna go outside?"

"Good idea!" Bonnie offered her arm and the two girls fled to the grounds.

"Wow," Ros stated taking in the sun set darkening the massive grounds that featured a wooded area. The colors were brilliant and clear, and the air was starting to chrisp some, but as she stood there Ros was amazed at how utterly beautiful and real this place was.

Bonnie stood beside her, "Are you still wanting to get away?"

"From this?" Ros asked, continuing at Bonnie's nod, "Yes please."

Bonnie gave a smile, but there was something underneath it.

"What?" Ros asked.

"It's just Xander," she paused and turned around to the doors. "He's really weird when it comes to your cousin." Ros's eyes widen. "I don't think he's cheating, but I think he-" she paused. She groaned in frustration, "If he's not spending time with me or school or his guardian, he's with her!"

"Well, Bonnie they've been friends for a while now," Ros offered.

Bonnie however shook her head some, "There's more to that Ros, and you know it. There's a secret and he really loves her, Ros."

"But nothing has ever or will ever come from that. That love is probably more of a sibling type of love." Ros tried to assure her friend but didn't know what else to say, wasn't sure what more to say.

She sighed heavily, "I don't know," she turned back to look around and looked out to the woods, "This is my first relationship and I don't want it to-" she paused and turned to Ros and shrugged.

"Maybe you could talk to him about it?" Ros asked.

Bonnie nodded and turned around, seemingly getting ready to discuss something. However, she froze with her mouth open and her eyes burning holes into something.

Ros followed her gaze to see find Xander and Buffy on the dancefloor, smiles huge as they danced close. Ros quickly turned to Bonnie and watched as her lips pursed and she glowered at the two friends. Xander apparently felt the heated stare and looked up.

Once the song was done, he ventured outside and gave the two awaiting girls a very awkward grin. "Hiya," he said, "you know they have this little quiche thing and…" he trailed on and gave a nervous chuckle. "Are you girls ready to go."

"Yes," Bonnie stated with anger tinting her voice.

"Uh-," Ros stated looking at her best girlfriend and was obviously trying to figure out what to do.

"Yes, lets go to the grill or something."

"I should probably let Buffy or someone-" Ros held up her hands upon the actual growl her friend produced. "I can text them," Ros stated, shooting a glance to a very worried Xander as they both followed Bonnie.

"You've better have cleaned out your car," Ros offered with a joking smile.

"Uh-yeah, I even had the G-man tell me how to detail it." Ros felt sympathy to the poor boy as he tried to understand why his girlfriend was upset, however as they followed her, Ros couldn't help but note that a lot of the time Xander's eyes seemed to be a bit lower than eye level but a bit higher from looking at the ground.

"Pretty dress, huh?" Ros teased.

Xan paused and seemed to have a case of dry mouth with wide fear filled eyes.

Ros turned and gave him a grin, "Pretty dresses go into a detailed car, not a dumpster."

"It wasn't that bad," Xan stated offended.

However this seemed to cause Bonnie to turn to him again with wide eyes. "Oh yes it was!"

"You heard?" he squeaked.

"That you got your car detailed?" she asked with confusion. "Was that a secret?"

Xan shook his head. "No, no secrets!"

She pursed her lips again and gave him a disbelieving nod, but didnt say anything, instead went to his car. Xan unlocked it and let the girls in his clean clunky hand-me-down vehicle and revved up the engine. "Okay so where too?" he asked.

"How bout the Grill?" Ros asked, "Cheese fries and a game of pool?"

"Sure," Bonnie said with a smile as the other two occupants seemed excited over the cheese fries aspect.

It didn't take that long to pull into the now dark parking lot of the Grill. The trio existed the car, with Ros moving forward to let the couple chat. They were whispering, with Bonnie's voice holding anger and irritation while Xan was confused.

Ros didn't make it half way to the door when a crash drew her attention. Two burly guys stood over a shocked Bonnie who was staring at the crumpled dazed form of Xander at her feet. Everything seemed to go slow as Bonnie looked up to the two attackers and opened her mouth to scream.

No sound came out as a burly grabbed hold of her neck, lifting her from the ground. Ros began to scream drawing their attention to her. One quickly moved to her and hushed her in the same manner they did Bonnie.

Ros immediately felt pressure build up behind her eyes as she was lifted. "Think we can use this one?" the dark figure asked, Ros was too busy trying to suck in air to note that he sounded familiar.

"Knock her out and we'll take both," the other stated simply. Things seemed to go slower, the edges of her vision darken, but Ros watched with horror as Xander pushed himself up, and swayed. Neither attacker had seemed to notice, but Ros watched in fascination as Xander swayed and grabbed something from his coat and ram it through the attacker squeezing Bonnie's throat.

He dropped her like a sack of potatoes and roared out revealing to Xanders dismay that the stake was embedded in his shoulder not the heart.

"Mulligan?" Xander asked weakly as the brute turned to him and slammed Xan's head through the car window. Xander was limp as he slid out and onto the pavement blood starting to surround him.

A/N- Chapter 50 guys! Wow, so it is just me and real life counterpart to Lyn reading and editing this story, so please excuse any mistakes. My muse is still playing hard to get but I'm grinding through, I will not ever give up on this. I will complete this story! Anyways, thank you all for reading, liking and following! Hope you enjoy!


	51. Chapter 51

Lynnie was having a blast. The D.J. for the event had stuck to waltz's and proper dances for most of the evening, which wasn't really anyone's scene. However, that didn't take in the fact that nearly everyone knew how to dance them.

Everyone especially the well dressed, drool worthy Salvatores.

And even better they seemed to accept her pleading for more with good humor. All in all she had danced with them both several times now and was taking in some much needed refreshment when a gentle tap rapped her shoulder.

Lynnie turned around and gave a wide smile, even when she noted it was Jeremy. "Uh, hi Lynnie," he said in an adorable hesitant fashion.

"Hi Jer," she chirped back, the evening already being too huge of a success to her for harbor any emotion or mood other than pleased, excited and happy.

"You uh, you look um really pretty," he stated a bit awkwardly.

"Thanks," she responded with a smile, "you look nice too," she offered after a moment, realizing that he was wearing a black suit like most of the males in attendance. His undershirt however was a deep glossy burnt copper color. She looked at him in alarm at how put together he looked. She realized that she was staring and he was giving her a cocky smile that just didn't bode well for her. Shifting weight on her feet for a moment while she ran her hand through her hair she stammered out anything to change subjects, "Gilberts are, uh, a founding family, aren't they?"

"Yeah," he said running his hand through his hair, crooked smile on his face. "They're one of the founding families." He gave her a smile and she couldn't help but look around to see if her sister saw that. Ros would be smitten by that look. She looked back and the smile lost a bit of the brightness, "Like the Salvatores."

She nodded, and started to get a little antsy. The way Jermey was looking at her and the realization that he looked-no Lynnie couldn't complete that thought right now. She was just too happy this evening to dwell on this.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, unaware of her mental delima.

Lynnie couldn't think of a good way out so just nodded weakly.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Jer asked after a long moment.

"Uh," Lynnie responded before pulling herself out of her head. "It's been really a lot of fun."

"I thought it was your sister who hung out with the Salvatores?" he asked.

Piqueing her interest. That was the second time he specifically mentioned them. Was he jealous? "Well she did, she's really good friends with Stefan," Lynnie watched his face. He was obviously trying to hide something, there was just the littlest of hints in the background. "And uh, we all became friends?" she finished up, more as a question than an actual sentence.

"They-" he paused, gave her a soft spin, and gave her a soft smile. "Just be careful," he said before squeezing her hand and turning around and walking away.

Lynnie watched him walk away, catching sight of John Gilbert before removing herself from the dancefloor. That was something she was going to have to set aside for another time. Now was time for joy. With a heavy sigh she pushed everything away in hopes of enjoying the rest of the evening.

The environment was like an unknown dream come true. She was dancing with the brothers and other very very attractive men, she just didn't ever want to stop.

This night was one that Lynnie would remember fondly for the rest of her life.

bvxxvd

Joyce had noticed that upon entering the building Buffy, Ros and Lyn had scattered. It took her a few minutes to note that Ros with Bonnie on the dance floor. Joyce however had lost sight of the curly haired girl and had no idea where either of them now as the party was coming to an end.

Lynnie had finally showed up with the Salvatores and her daughter in the area near the dancefloor. Joyce gave an irritated sigh, she should have known.

She had no real reason to be irritated, the girls tended to stay in their own groups but really, couldn't they at least attempt to mingle. With a heavy sigh Joyce smiled brightly as Carol introduced her to the Fells.

Buffy was wondering where Xan had disappeared too. He was snacking on some of the hors d'oeuvres when she asked him to dance, but then he had to go. Buffy was unsure why he'd left so abruptly but figured it had to do with Bonnie or something.

The party was winding down, and though she didn't care for him, Buffy found Damon a spectacular dancer. Stefan was just as well versed in the various types of dance and Buffy couldn't really complain. Especially since Stefan graciously allowed the dancing to continue over and over again.

Joyce interrupted the laughing group, "Have either of you seen Ros?" she asked a bit nervously.

"She probably took off with Bonnie and Xander a while ago." Buffy offered as she sipped her apple cider, swatting her cousin's hand as she reached for the drink, again. Apparently apple cider was something akin to coffee to her younger cousin.

"Aw, does the shorty not dance?" Damon asked with a chuckle, especially when Buffy, who was only a few inches taller than Ros shot him a glare.

"You have to be wearing the proper shoes when you dance with Ros," Stefan said with a chuckle. Amazed at how close the two of them had gotten since the Flemming girls entered their lives.

Joyce gave a sigh, "Alright, so we'll be leaving in like twenty minutes," she seemed to forcefully pull forward a smile and went to say goodbye to everyone.

"Guess we should say goodbye too," Buffy said with a sigh. "See you guys later," a real smile crossed her face, not the first one of the evening either, "this was a lot of fun." She gave her cup to her cousin with a playful, but firm glare, before venturing and saying goodbye to others.

Joyce easily led Buffy and Lynnie out with Stefan and Damon following behind her. "Any idea on where Ros went?" Joyce asked as she and the girls got into the car.

"Probably the Grill," Lyn offered with a sigh, she was incredibly pleased with the afternoon and evening. She looked and felt pretty and had danced nearly the entire evening, and a good portion of those dances were with Stefan. Lyn's world was all roses, and Ros and her lonery habits of her other life weren't all that important.

The three women headed home, and noted that Ros was already asleep in her bed. Aunt Joyce had gone up and checked and noted there was definitely a mass on the bed. With a sad smile, Joyce sighed and closed the barely opened door.

She was a bit sad that Ros didn't enjoy herself at the party like the others, but it was apparent that the girl was fine.

bvxxvd

Lynnie woke up. Irritated and exhausted, but she woke up. She glared angry hateful glares at a smirking Damon. He had used something to cause her to smack herself in the face, causing her to wake up.

"Why?" she groaned, not really able to move more than her glaring eyes.

Damon gave her a very pleasant jovial smile. As if he did nothing more than a harmless prank, instead of calling onto the hounds of war. Lynnie shot him a guttural growl, which irritatingly caused him to smirk. "I was just wondering how your morning was going?"

"Sleeping, go'way," she growled, nuzzling her pillow and letting her eyes drift close.

"Oh, fun, I'll join you," he said in an all too pleased manner.

Lynnie growled but again the idea of moving seemed far too heraculean of a task. When he draped his arm around her Lynnie actually hissed, slowly moving her hand toward the body space intruder and clawed deep into the other's arm.

"Ow!" he snapped, pulling his arm back. She felt movement in the bed, but genuinely couldn't care. Sleep was just a hair's breadth away, and already being awake this long was causing her feet to remember their anger and pain. "Why the hell are you moaning in pain! I haven't done anything yet."

"Sleep, peas!" she muffled out trying to calm her breathing and drift back into blissful silence.

He growled but after a moment gave a chuckle. "Fine, get your beauty sleep."

When Lynnie finally woke up she couldn't be sure if Damon really had harassed her or if she needed to lay off the sugar intake before bed.

Either way, sugar was always going to stay.

Lynnie noted that it was a little after one in the afternoon by the time she rolled out of bed, her stomach was displeased, but her body was as achey as it had been. She lumbered down the stairs in hopes of finding nourishment and caffeine.

Buffy was pouting eating a bowl of cereal. Smartly she didn't say anything to her cousin as the zombie moved forward to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

Again, Buffy knew better than to begin harping on her cousin before the girl drank her magic elixir. After all she had seen, Buffy just couldn't get over the twins coffee thing. It would probably cause her concern and confusion all her life.

Lynnie quickly drank her elixir and looked nearly human again. "What's the matter with you?" Lynnie asked noting that her cousin seemed to be pouting at her cereal.

"Mom is moping."

"I thought she had fun too?" Lyn asked with confusion.

"Oh she did, she said she had a lot of fun, it's just her 'friend' didn't ever show up."

"And that makes you sad too?" Lyn once again voiced her confusion, moving around the kitchen and getting a bowl of cereal ready too.

"Mom seems to be dating him," she whispered, her anger seeping into her voice.

Lynnie nodded, "Yeah," that's all she said.

"Doesn't it bug you?" she asked.

"Me?" Lynnie asked with confusion. "Why would it matter to me? As long as she is safe and happy why should I even have a say." She began the process of eating before she froze and looked up, her eyes wide in worry, "Or if I find he's cheating on her."

"But she's trying to say he's just a friend."

"Well maybe they aren't ready to be more than that?" Lynnie offered with a raised brow, she was disappointed in her cousin's anger.

"Isn't it weird though that he didn't show up?" Buffy asked pointed out.

"Isn't that more of your mom's issue? I mean should you let the grown woman worry about her own love life?"

Buffy looked at Lyn as if she had just slapped her. "It's my mom, Lyn."

"And last I checked she was a grown woman," Lynnie sighed and pushed her hair from her face, she needed more coffee, with a huff she looked back up to Buffy. "I'm not saying not to worry about her. She's your mom, I'm just saying maybe you should stand back and be there for when it crashes but let her make the jump."

"I don't know," Buffy stated weakly, Lynnie could clearly see the what if's running through the slayer, the protector of the world from monsters and the like. This wasn't a position she wasn't comfortable with.

With a sigh, Lynnie ran her hands through her hair. "I know it is scary, but we, as people, need to be able to make decisions. And you can either back that decision and be there if it backfires or you can stand in the way and have her not talk to you about it. It really doesn't matter which side you chose because likely or not she's going to do it regardless."

And though her cousin looked like she was sucking a lemon, Lynnie gave her a tight smile and put her cereal away and left her cousin to think. There was nothing more she could do to help the girl out. She needed to come to terms on her own.

With a sigh she went up to her room to study a bit and try to get even more ahead on her homework and classwork. Though she was part of the conversation that had decided it was best to keep going to school and be 'normal', Lynnie wasn't really doing that. Instead she slowed down on pushing to graduate immediately, and now had given herself a few months to do so.

It was as the sun was setting when Lynnies hard work was disturbed.

"What are you doing?" Lynnie looked up to see Damon, one that had a darker look to it than she was used to it. But soon that look turned into near disgust as he looked around with pure confusion and maybe even concern.

She looked around and noted all the candy surrounding her along with the multiputed of books. "Studying?" confusion evident in her voice.

"Are you trying to get diabetes?"

She gave a huff, "What do you want, Damon?"

"Where's your sister?" he asked.

"What?"

"Sister? Where is she?"

Lynnie shrugged, "I don't know."

"Why not?" He asked.

She gave an irritated sigh, "Because I'm not her keeper." Irritation rose up in her and she gave a sigh that may have sounded more like a growl, "Besides she can't do the spell to open the tomb by herself so don't worry."

"I'm not-

"After I'm done with this section I'll start looking up how to open the stupid tomb for you okay?" she snapped, putting a candied rope in her mouth, and biting off a piece.

He looked at her with irritation but eventually shrugged. "Fine," he stated simply walking toward the newly opened window. "Just remember, I tried."

"Tried what?" she asked. But it was already too late, he had already went through the window and was gone. She gave a thought and pondered the conversation, before giving a huff of irritation. "I'll open the tomb as soon as I can," she dropped her voice to a small whisper, "ass."

Briefly, Lynnie's mind wandered over to her sister, but just as easily pushed it away. Ros was a big girl who could care for herself and was probably in another downer phase.

With all her work complete, Lynnie took out the witches cookbook and started trying to figure out how to open the tomb with as little of issue for the witches doing it.

She was contemplating asking Bonnie for a hand and including her in everything involved, but wasn't ready to include Grams. Last thing she wanted to happen was a repeat of the show and Bonnie losing her Grams.

With the amulet it would take the brunt of the magic, and even if it was just going to be her and Ros she was pretty confident in making it out alive. However, erring on the side of caution she decided on including Bonnie and if need be convincing Grams in just supervising.

It was against her very nature to allow others in on the know but she really couldn't think of any real reason why not to allow Bonnie to be included, she was part of the supernatural group, after all.

It was another thing she was going to have to do. And she needed to remember to add the peculiar Jeremy thing to her list too.

With a groan she went through the cookbook again to see how to make the amulet work and to see if it had other little tidbits that could help their situation. Finally, after making plans and backups and contingencies she went to bed, her body just getting over being exhausted.

xxbvvdxx

The light suddenly blinked on and warmth and comfort was ripped from her, Lynnie groggily mumbled in anger.

"Lyn," Buffy's voice called out through the sleepy drowsy fog. "Get up," the buffy voice demanded. "Now!"

"Wha? What's goin' on?" she mumbled.

"Ros and Bonnie have been gone and Xander is in critical condition."

Lynnie slowly sat up and tried to comprehend what her cousin said. "Critical?"

Buffy wiped her eyes. "He's stable but his brain had swelled and so he is in a medically induced coma."

"Is- what happened?" she asked, trying to understand what was being said.

"Xander was found broken and beaten late last night," her voice was hollow and after the icey cold fear and worry, jostled Lynnie fully awake, Lynnie was able to really take in her cousin.

Buffy had tear stains down her face, her green eyes watery and puffy. The side of her head had the beginning of a knot forming from sleeping, while her pajamas were rumpled and her pink elephant on grey background pant legs were uneven.

"We can- I mean is there anything?"

Buffy shook her head, seemingly not caring if Lynnie was going to finish her sentence or what it even was. "Giles is with him now but after he called Mom he called Bonnie. She's gone."

"What?"

"He called her, using Xander's phone. She didn't pick up. He called her house and the voice machine told him that her dad was out of town again, and so he called Mom again." Buffy looked up at the ceiling, "When she answered, she just dropped the phone and ran up to check on Ros. She isn't there Lynnie."

"Ros?" Lynnie asked, though she heard her sister's name a time or two before it didn't quite sink in and now that she was sitting there listening it finally drove itself home. "Ros is not here?"

"No, Lynnie." Buffy obviously fought back tears again. "Bonnie and Ros are missing and Xander was nearly killed."

"But?" the girl stammered.

"No bite marks, no real evidence and Care's mom has no idea about the girls yet. Mom isn't sure we should inform her yet because what if it is vampires."

"But no bites?" Lynnie asked, feeling as if she were reaching for anything.

"No, the only blood at the scene was Xander's and he wasn't drained." Aunt Joyce walked in and was dressed in mom jeans with a baby blue cardigan, her eyes were puffy and red and her hair was lifeless and pulled in a messy ponytail.

"Why are we so worried?" Lynnie asked gulping some trying to make sense of what was going on. "Ros could be anywhere," she said before moving to get dressed. "We need to get St-

"Lynnie," Aunt Joyce said softly. "Ros hasn't been home since the party."

"What? But you?" she suddenly remembered Damon asking about her and a chill ran up her spine.

"Her bed wasn't made," Auntie said with a sigh, "I forgot that girl doesn't make her bed." She gave a heavy sigh, and ran a hand over her face. "Meaning she's been gone for over twenty-four hours now."

"But what if she's with Bonnie?" Lynnie all but begged.

"I can go check," Buffy said with a sigh, "maybe go look for clues?" She sighed and turned to leave the room.

"You don't have to, we can-

"No Lyn," she cut her cousin off again, "I need to let out some feelings." She popped her neck and continued on her way.

Where was Ros?

A/N- Another chapter and hopefully I'll be able to pick up the story soon. I'm going to try and keep this biweekly but if I can't pump out more soon I may have to change my schedule. Thank you so much for reading!


	52. Chapter 52

Rosalyn woke up with a splitting headache. Her eyeballs felt like they were throbbing in her cranium and she had such a sore throat. She wasn't just not feeling well, it was the nightmares that were plaguing her dreams. Horrible terrifying things.

She blinked with blurry barely cracking open eyes. Her head was throbbing and her throat felt raw and unbearable. She awoke next to a sleeping Bonnie and tried to make sense of what led to them being asleep in a dingy hotel room. There was a spare bed and a little mini fridge and a door to what she could only assume was the bathroom.

The big window had the blinds pulled but they were obviously the cheap kind that didn't blackout the room, just darken it some rather than block out the light.

The dark but orangeish glow did nothing to tell her the time, and the usual alarm clock wasn't present. Ros noted that both she and Bonnie were fully dressed in their party dresses and seemed at least on the surface unmolested. However, it was a bit troubling to see dark hickey like bruises on the side of Bonnie's neck.

Ros really hoped Xander was to blame and that they weren't from the weird dream she had.

Slowly, Ros started to smarten up and realized what she had dreamed, men holding her by the neck and lifting her into the air, Bonnie in a similar situation and Xander were all real.

A rise of panic bubbled up and Ros had to fight her first urge in just getting out of bed and running off.

"Bonnie," Ros whispered urgently, nudging her companion. "Bonnie!" Ros urged a bit more urgently, wishing her friend would just wake up so they could get out. There was no way she would leave her friend behind.

Eventually Bonnie began to stir, but even with that she was hardly moving. She was barely slodging through, it was as if she couldn't open her eyes. "Come on, come on," Ros urged, her eyes scanning the room and not finding anything, yet.

"Ros?" Bonnie asked, her voice hoarse and in as much pain as Ros's was. "Wha?" she croaked out.

"Hurry we have to go," Ros stated latching hold of her friend's hand tightly as she pulled Bonnie up. "Come on," she whispered harshly.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked taking a look around the room, slowly the situation dawning on the brunette beauty.

Ros turned around and put her finger to her mouth in the universal 'shh' motion. Without letting go Ros unlocked the door and slowly opened the door. Fear of death and being caught causing her to go cautiously rather than run.

Her throat was pounding in her chest, and she was having a hard time keeping her breathing regular.

Opening the door she noted immediately they were at the edge of town in one of the four cheap hotels on the stretch of highway into town. Ros also noted the sun was slowly starting to come up by the orange streaks peeking out from behind the mountains and trees.

Her grip tightened on Bonnie as she turned to look at her friend hoping Bonnie-being a lifer in the town she would know which way to get into town. The only thing Ros could discern was edge of town looking eastbound. Nothing else.

Bonnie took the lead and began to walk a brisk pace to what Ros hoped was town. They made it to the edge of the hotel rooms before Bonnie shot Ros a weak but thankful smile. They got out.

"Naughty, naughty," a male voice tisked from behind. Both girls grips tighten as they slowly peered behind them. The man wasn't all too familiar, perhaps seen about town every now and then, but not someone either had talked to. He had cat who caught the canary smile on his face, his dark eyes blackening some as the vampire revealed himself.

Bonnie screamed and though Ros knew it was impossible, she still had to try and pulled Bonnie along with her in a straight run.

Air vacated her lungs as she ran into a solid wall. Or rather chest.

"Ben!" Bonnie screamed out, "Run!" She continued trying to run, but Ros would no longer budge and Ben did nothing but smile. Slowly it dawned on Bonnie, fear causing her lip to tremble as she pulled Ros away from Ben.

Bonnie turned but the creepy eyed man was still smiling. Looking up Bonnie noted that Ben had a very similar smile on his face. Ros seemed resigned, her body trembling in fear, as she pulled Bonnie more into a hug, latching hold in fear.

These weren't Damon and Stefan, these could have their emotions turned off and would probably think nothing of killing them. Ros could only hope that regardless they would refrain from causing bodily harm on them.

It was like leeching bravery or will from Bonnie. As Ros held her in her arms, Ros stood straighter and stronger, no longer showing how terrifying this situation was. "What do you want?" Ros asked.

While she was putting on a brave front Ros tried to edge further away from them and the hotel room, hoping beyond hope that it would help her in the end. She noted that neither male had pretty jewelry and would probably be harmed by the rising sun.

That meant one thing. Stall.

Ros considered her options while the unknown and the bartender moved together to block the path away, smiles still wide on their face, though the darkness not as present.

Taking a breath out, she straightened her full, terrifying (if only in her own mind) five foot height and put on a straight, mildly bored face. "Seriously why are we here?"

Flirty bartender gave her a smirk, his eyes started to darken as his smile widened. "Look at how brave you are," he stated taking a step forward and his eyes flashing in joy upon the girls stepping back. He looked around, before settling his gaze on the girls. "You are going to go into the hotel room with no fuss," he stated and it took Ros a long moment to realize what he was trying, "Do you understand?"

Ros squeezed Bonnies shoulder two times hoping she understood. "I understand," Ros stated without any emotion, Bonnie repeating that just a moment later.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked the other guy, and Ros noted that though Bonnie stated it perfectly she still couldn't stop her eyes from moving in terror. Ros gave a heavy sigh and moved back a few steps, knowing that they wouldn't be able to get away at all.

However, plan one was still in action. "What do you want?"

"They're witches, you can't compelle witches, remember?" the stranger reminded. Ros watched with hope as the sun started to peek out and washed over the trees, just a minute more and they would be able to run.

"So what do we do about it?" Flirty bartender asked, irritation obvious.

Ros contemplated what lessons she really wanted to go through with Grams, especially ways to take down supernaturals.

The unknown man just sighed heavily and with immense ease moved forward and lifted Ros with ease, "You scream and we kill her, she screams we kill you." He gave flirty bartender a raised brow, who with ease scooped Bonnie in his arms.

"Come on the sun is about to be in full view."

Ros sighed heavily and the stranger smiled down at her, a chuckle coming out, reverberating through his chest. "I love a clever woman." He turned to look at flirty bartender who was hold Bonnie haphazardly over his shoulder. Ros was almost bridal style but her head was lower than her lower portion causing her to feel cramped and uncomfortable- especially with her behind in the position it was in.

The unnamed guy just deposited her on the bed closest to the door, almost teasing her at how close it was. Ros watched as flirty did the same to Bonnie on the other bed before unknown slammed the door closed. Ros quickly got up and moved to her friend. "Why are we here? Why us?"

"Because you're witches?" Unknown stated with a smile.

"The tomb, we know Damon wants it open but he's moving too slow," in walked in a very familiar young woman. Very very familiar. Ros tried to remember where she had seen her before, while Bonnie tried to figure out where she had come from.

"Okay, and what do you hope kidnapping us will do?"

"Did you kill Xander?" Bonnie asked, her voice hoarse and there was a tremble in it. "Is he dead?" she asked tears trailing down her cheek.

Ros hugged her close and tried not to think of the broken bloody body as Bonnie trembled.

"Oh please," flirty bartender scoffed, "Don't tell me you had strong feelings for that loser." Bonnie looked up at him with emmese anger. "Oh don't look at me like that cheerleader," he scoffed again, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "You were in the middle of a fight with him, that probably would have led to you break up with him. Then you would have given me the cute hunky bartender a sob story and gotten with me."

"He's our friend," Ros stated trying to get between an angry Bonnie and homicidal vampires. "Did you kill him?"

"I could kill you?" he responded with a smirk.

Ros bit her lip and pondered what to do. Bonnie was nearly crumbling into hysterics, and three vampires were crowding up the small dumpy hotel room. With a huff, Ros did her best to comfort her best friend.

Silence was only broken by little sobs and sniffles Bonnie just couldn't hold in. And though she knew she couldn't do much of anything, Ros tried to keep her eyes on the people around her. It was apparent that the girl who looked most familiar was in charge, and flirty bartender was a noob.

They were all having their own conversation while Ros just held her friend trying to figure out how to tell her things she should know.

While keeping her eyes on the three others, she began to whisper as quietly as she can to her friend. "Vampires are real, I was probably going to bring you fully in soon." Her breath hitched upon noting the three turn to look at her. "If we live through this, I will tell you everything."

Bonnie looked at her, anger apparent, her eyes red and still full of unshed tears. "Later," she said her eyes dark and scary.

Ros nodded with a sigh, but knew she was somewhat in trouble with Bonnie and there was very little to be done about it now. "You will get out of this, okay?" Ros assured her friend noting that the unknown man had a smirk on his face.

xxbvvdxx

Time trickled pass and the girls became more and more uncomfortable. No one was saying anything and it was becoming maddening. Why kidnap them if they weren't going to talk to them.

It seemed that the girl was the only one able to go to and fro without any trouble in the light. After conversing with her male partners she left without a word to the kidnapped victims.

Ros still held Bonnie as she slowly started to go crazy with the silence and not knowing. Ros eventually stopped holding her friend and moved over to lean on the headboard. The lack of clock just adding to the stir craziness she felt building in her.

Would anyone realize they were gone?

The unknown gave the bartender a nod before going to the bed closest to the door, the one he deposited her on, and seemed to just slip in as if he weren't holding two young women captive.

Bartender sighed and pulled the only chair in the room to the center of the divide, purposely in the way to the door out. He sighed and cocked his head to the side looking at us.

"I get why you-" he pointed at Bonnie, "didn't go along with the flirting and hints I was throwing for dates, but I still can't get why you didn't?"

Ros looked at him with dismay, not really understanding why he would talk about this. "I," she stammered trying to kick her brain in gear, "I don't understand."

"But you," he turned back to Bonnie. "I made it apparent, and you knew, all you had to do was just go with it and you could have dated me."

"I'm with Xander," she stated, anger apparent.

"Oh please, the dork shouldn't have mattered." He stated with anger, apparently her lack of interest really bothered him. "I know you liked me, you always did. So why did you refuse?"

"I'm with Xander," she stated hotly. So much so that Ros reached out and tried to soothe her friend some. It would not do anyone any good if she pissed them off and they killed them. Bonnie didn't have the protections, yet.

"Oh come on!" he yelled, causing her to bounce back some. "I'm still as hot as I was back then."

"Oh shut up Ben, this isn't the time for your self conscious drivile," the unknown chided, growling out some before huffing and rolling over.

Ben huffed, but just glared.

And once again silence descended.

Eventually Ros stood up and even though Ben was watching her, ready to pounce, she stood tall and proud and went into the bathroom.

Upon entering it, she closed the door with a comforting 'shlict'. Leaning against the door she took a breath and turned on the faucet before doing her business. While she was washing her hands she looked into the mirror and pondered her situation.

She really wished she had her phone but her dress had no room. She really really wished was in jeans and a t shirt rather than the beautiful but short dress.

After splashing her face some, Ros was forced to leave the room.

Terror welled up in her as unknown stood in front of the door, dark veiny eyes and a creepy smile on his face. She let out a squeak and backed up into the restroom with absolute terror.

He looked her up and down.

"I had to use the restroom," she said tears, starting to fall as terror gripped her chest.

He cocked his head to the side, and slowly reached out. Ros flinched as his hand grabbed hold of her shoulder, seemingly pulling a tendril of hair. He smiled and Ros shrank down in fright.

He turned around and went back to the bed, letting Ros collapse.

xxbvvdxx

Hours had passed and the girls were watched intently with nothing being said. It seemed that the lack of communication was a form of psychological warfare, one that affected Ros to full extent. Though she had started off so strong she was slipping into a panic stricken state.

Shame and embarrassment would describe her feelings rather well.

Finally the girl came back and had brought some food for those in the room. Again no one said anything as she dished out morning burgers, giving the girls hash brown patties.

"They have no idea they're gone, but Damon was sneaking into her room so I expect them to search for her in a few hours."

"You are aware," Ros spoke up, her stomach a tumultuous roll, "That just because he knows-" her eyes widen and she realized what she was about to say. Just because Damon knows doesn't mean he'd tell anyone. They hadn't really been on good terms as of late and tomb is going to be opened as soon as Lynnie secures enough witches. With wide eyes, Ros just closed her mouth and tried to pretend she didn't exist. There was no reason vampires needed to know that no one may miss them yet.

Unknown gave her a smile, "What was that?"

Ros shook her head, there was no good reason to say that no one was looking for her. They'd figure it out anyways in due time.

He smiled and Ros felt fear trickle down her spine. But before she could become panicked he turned to his meal and began to eat it.

"Don't vampire's not eat?" Bonnie asked, unable to eat her food.

Ros filed that question to answer and get more info on, but other than her confusion no one else even bothered to look Bonnie's way.

After the captors were done with their breakfast the surrounded the girls. They didn't look like they were all too pleased with this situation. Ros couldn't tell if it were because they'd rather be eating them or what but their unpleasant dispositions were causing her nerves to rise.

It seemed as if they were professionals at torturing through mental warfare. Ros was starting to get twitchy, she wasn't exactly sure why but her nerves were just building and building as the silent stares continue.

"Why?" Ros squealed out finally.

The three shared a smirk, "We need in the tomb."

"Oh kay?" Ros dragged out trying to understand what they were going on about. How did they even know?

"I was pretty sure Damon would be working incessantly in getting the tomb open. But what do I find?" the girl stated, obviously full of anger. "He's spending all his time following you," she pointed to Ros, "now it didn't take too much to find that you and your sister are working on opening the tomb for him, but the fact that no one is doing anything."

She sighed and looked frustrated. "Well I'm done waiting, I want that tomb opened!"

"We want the tomb open," unknown male stated.

"Okay?" Ros was obviously confused. "As long as no one is killed unnecessarily, I see no problem in involving you with the tomb opening."

Ben scoffed, but the female interrupted, "I don't think you understand the situation you are in, you don't have a say in anything."

"Actually," Ros stated, feeling more in her zone. Ros felt strength build up her spine as she filed away her sudden strength for later contemplation, "As we need witches to open the tomb yeah I-we kinda do."

Flirty bartender seemed displeased with her response and reached out instantly grabbing her neck. She just smiled at him.

Somehow, some way the timid frightened girl vanished and she looked strong in her belief of having the upper hand.

"If you don't do as we say, we kill your friend."

She gave him a weak smile, unable to really do so as her vision was starting to go blurry. He loosened his grip some, leaving her to cough some, trying to catch her breath. With a wheeze she looked him in the eye, "The only thing stopping us from opening the tomb is the lack of witches. We need more."

The female looked at Ros with confusion, "You need more witches?"

"Yeah," she gasped, rubbing her throat some. "Lynnie is planning it but she told me she needs more witches to do it Something about the witch doing it and using the comet to strengthen it," Ros stated dismissively.

The unknowns easily nodded to that, "If they don't have enough witches it could backfire on them, and they may die."

"So?" Ben the bartender asked.

"So we don't want anyone to needlessly die," Ros stated with a sigh.

"What a bleeding heart," the girl scoffed.

Ros shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, probably," Ros rubbed her neck again, "I just know that all life, all those with souls are valuable, and should be treated as such." Ros pondered it, and gave a disgusted look, she realized she sounded awful but really there was nothing more to say on the matter. She may actually hate herself for that bleeding heart statement.

A/N- Next chapter may take a bit longer on getting out, no more than a day or two if the holiday does cause writer chaos. Hope you enjoy. THANK all my readers who fav and follow means the world to me!


	53. Chapter 53

Ros eventually realized she was in the presence of the cute girlfriend of Jeremy in the series. Or possible girlfriend? Either way she was the adorable character that was more mad then anything at present.

Apparently she didn't think Ros would keep her word. "Look you have nothing that would force me to do anything." Ros said after a few hours of silent glares as the vampires contemplated on what to do. "And you need both of us to open the tomb," she sighed and leaned back, "so until we get more witches we're at an impasse."

"As if we know any good witches," Ben stated with a huff.

Neither vampire looked his way, instead they stared off before tisking. "He has always had a way with them," the man, Noah stated with a sigh.

She shook her head, "No way, he won't help."

"He still thinks she's there," Noah countered.

She tisked, and mumbled just above inaudible hearing range, "Love sick fool," she then turned to look at her conspirator. "He won't help if he finds out she isn't there," she stated with a sigh.

"Everything we've witnessed has shown that he has no idea."

"True," she said with a bit of relief.

"She really is out then?" The room jumped as Damon whisked his way into the room, a crazed look in his icy blue eyes. He seemed incensed, beyond angry really, and he stared darkly at the group.

"Damon!" Ros cheered, seemingly not realizing the danger he brought. "You're here!" her eyes were bright and alight. She couldn't move, though she was bouncy and excited upon seeing him. Her eyes darken some, "You aren't going to help, are you?"

He didn't stop looking at the captors in the room. "I know you," he stated to Anna. She just glowered at him, but he seemed to be on the trail of something. "You were the kid of Katherine's friend, Opal something."

"Pearl," she snapped, "My mother's name is Pearl." She turned to Noah and gave him a nod. Within a moment he was holding Ros tightly by the neck, her squeak finally causing the intense vampire to look elsewhere. "And you'll stop playing with your food and get back to work on opening the tomb or I'll kill your little snuggle bunny."

He scoffed, rolling his shoulders before moving within an instant and ramming his hand through Ben's chest and tearing out his heart.

"Or I can just go around and-

He paused when Ros made a gurgling noise, "Come now Damon," Noah spoke his voice cold and firm. "She may not be as cold and calculating as Kathrine, but you do have some fondness for this girl."

Ros was feeling her eyeballs throb as black started to encircle her sight. Bonnie however, was at a full loss, though she knew she was powerful she hadn't been trained. At least not trained enough to deal with undead monsters strangling the life out of her best friend.

"You know I've always enjoyed strangulation over snapping a neck," Noah said nonchalantly, not looking at Ros at all, as he squeezed the life out of her. "The only better way of ending a life is feeding on them while they are fully aware and uncompelled." He tisked and gave another sigh, "It's too bad I already ate this morning."

Ros was now unconscious and Bonnie was screaming in terror as the brute held her friend by the throat.

"She's needed to open the tomb," Damon stated with irritation. "You heard her, without her we'll have to outsource for another witch. And I only known one more."

Noah dropped the unconscious girl and Bonnie quickly checked her friend. Ros was breathing but it was in irregular gasps as she slowly began to stir.

"You'll help," Anna asked with shock evident with maybe a little hope buried in there.

He gave her a side smile, "I have something to prove now, not just someone to save."

She scoffed but didn't say anything as she looked down to the dead body of her once lover and new change. It wasn't a real loss though. However, she was still angry, "Even though she isn't there."

He gave her a tight smile, "I can't leave the witches with you," he gave a dramatic sigh, "Not sure if your 'pet'-" he paused giving the man a disturbing primal smile, "is housebroken, after all."

"So what you'll take the witches? Then what?" Noah asked, ignoring the barbs sent his way.

Damon sneered, "I'll go collect another witch and between the four of them, they should be able to open the tomb easily enough."

"Just like that?" Anna asked, disbelief evident. "Fine," she stated after a minute, she stood to her full height, spine straight and a look of determination on her face. The fact she was at least half a foot shorter didn't do much to help. "I'm going with then."

"What?" Noah asked in surprise.

"No." Damon answered simply.

"Yes, I go with and make sure you get the witch to open the tomb," Anna stated.

Damon scoffed, "No."

xxbvvdxx

Ros woke up to find herself in the hospital. The smell and sterile look were dead giveaways. She tried to think of what happened, why she was there and what had happened.

Deep down she had hope she was back in the real real world. If so that kinda sucked, didn't it?

A whole crazy coma dream and she, not even once had sexy fun time with any of the characters! Ros immediately regretted turning Damon down and not trying to get into Stefan's pants.

It all felt so real, Ros sighed in regret. She wondered if Lynnie would be able to get enough time off work to visit her. She wondered what exactly had happened and how long she had been out.

"Oh good you're awake!" a very attractive youngish woman came in with what was obviously Ros's chart. "Severe trauma and bruising to the trachea. However, no lasting damage." She stopped, checking over everything again before looking up and giving her a soft smile, "We will have to observe you for the rest of the evening, perhaps most of the morning before you are cleared to go, but since your awake and seemingly okay and aware of your surroundings, you should be fine."

"Wh-"

"Oh don't talk, please," the doctor ordered, "Your throat is badly bruised and it's best not to talk for at least eight hours."

Ros looked helpless, how was she to ask for her sister?

"Now I understand that you may be a little confused on what happened, and unfortunately, you were left without anyone noticing. We have noted that you are underage, and that your injuries were not self inflicted. If we were to grant you the means would you be able to tell us what happened?"

Ros blinked, her mind a race on what exactly the doctor was talking about. Underage? Lifting her hand she noted it wasn't as worn as a woman of thirties hand. Her body wasn't as full as her thirty year old body either.

"And since you are conscious we should contact your guardian and the police to fill out a form, do you know if you are in any danger now?"

Ros was still poleaxed, but mutely shook her head in the negative quickly realizing the pain that caused, before making the motion of writing, and the doctor smiled wide. "You can write?"

Ros looked perplexed and a bit affronted at that, she maybe underage but teenagers aren't idiots.

The doctor gave a scoff, realizing her mistake, "Great!" She handed over her clipboard and pen, "Could you write the name and number maybe even address of your guardian?"

Ros did just that, making sure to go slow as she was still a bit shaky. The doctor gave her a proud smile and excused herself to call Joyce. Ros lifted her hands and noted she was still there. Still in this fake world that she really didn't belong in.

With a sigh, she tried to remember what had happened, but the only real memory that came up was Damon's ice blue eyes in a cold rage and blood. She knew there had to be more to that, she knew she was kidnapped so it could have had something to do with that, but for the life of her nothing since the kidnapping was really coming forward.

Ros knew it wasn't her Damon was mad at. If it was she would have been dead and woken up in a morgue. She could vaguely remember the creepy dark look the stranger looked. She also couldn't help but worry about Bonnie.

Did the other girl get out of everything okay? Why wasn't she here?

With a sigh, she felt her throat ache in an unbearable manner. After a long while, Ros was bored stiff. She didn't feel sleepy but there was nothing she could do about it. She was all alone in a sterile white room and couldn't figure anything else out.

"Alright, Miss Summers," Ros shook her head, "Not Miss Summers?" The doctor asked, confusion evident on her face.

Ros had to motion for a writing utinsle for the doctor to realize, but once she did Ros took the small notepad and pen gingerly and wrote her name and the fact her Aunt was her guardian. "Right, well Miss Flemming, your aunt didn't answer so I left a message and we'll hopefully hear from her soon."

Ros nodded and wrote down her twin's number and who she was in relation to her. The doctor nodded and left to make the phone call. Ros really wished she had memorized Aunt Joyces's.

"Ros?!" Lynnie came in shortly after the doctor had left, as if they were already at the hospital. Her eyes nearly bulging and her hair an absolute mess.

Aunt Joyce followed right behind her, shushing her, "We're in a hospital, Gwendolyn."

Lynnie gave her sister a look over, "What happened?" she asked.

"I may not be able to say what happened, but," the doctor turned to her patient and looked critically at the sister. Ros nodded, seemingly understanding. "As you are her guardian and twin, I can tell you medically what occurred. Rosalind came in about roughly four hours ago-"

"After sun down?" Lyn asked, interrupting the doctor as she mapped through possibilities.

The doctor gave a small frown, "Yes, after sunset and no one knew where or how she got in. She has ligature marks around her neck and was dehydrated and was unconscious. Forty minutes ago she woke up but though her vocal cords and throat are bruised and there doesn't look to be any permanent damage, we'd still like her to not speak for the next six to eight hours." Ros held up her notepad and pen, and the doctor smiled, "That's right, we supplied her with a notepad so she can communicate."

The doctor walked up and checked the I.V. and then turned to the eldest in the room, "We have her on a saline solution to help with the dehydration and she should be ready to go in the morning."

"Will she need anything when she gets home?" Aunt Joyce asked.

"No," the doctor answered, "No there won't be much follow up care, however we would suggest warm liquids like teas and soups." The doctor gave somewhat of a wince. "However, with the way she showed up, and the wounds she sustained, the officers have been informed and now that she is awake and her guardian here, they'll be by soon to speak with you."

Aunt Joyce nodded, and sat in a chair leaning back giving out a long exhausted sigh, and the doctor left.

"Ros," Lynnie asked, sitting on the other side of her. "What happened?" Lyn asked with worry.

Ros put the pen to the paper and wrote what she remembered before she squeaked out. "XANDER!" she wrote with immense worry written on her face. "Xander is Xander okay?" she scribbled out.

Lynnie looked up with wide eyes filled with worry and concern. "You need to calm down or the nurses will come back."

Ros took a soothing breath that was obviously forced and looked expectantly at her sister.

Lynnie gave a sigh and looked at her hands, seemingly thinking of what and how to say it.

Looking her sister directly in the eye she missed the two men coming in black suits, "Miss Rosalind Flemming," one announced with a smile. The speaker was a rich mocha color with dark penetrating eyes and a smile that could dazzle, "My name is Agent Driscol and this is my partner-" he motioned to the very wide and sturdy man with an almost ruddy complexion who stood at attention, military style. "Agent Wallace."

Agent Wallace just scanned the room before "relaxing" and moving his arms to claps in front of him and his legs moving shoulder length apart. However, Agent Driscol gave the room a soft smile. "We're just here to get your statement on what brought you to the hospital, are you up to answering any questions."

"I'm not too sure if this is an okay time, perhaps before she's discharged in the morning?" Aunt Joyce spoke up.

Agent Driscol's face dropped for a moment before the smile blinked back onto his face. "Are you sure?" He asked, "Whatever, whoever, harmed your niece could still be out there."

Though his face didn't shift from it's pleasant demeanor, the hairs on the back of Ros's neck stood on end as something deep in her screamed danger. Aunt Joyce however, seemed to bristle in response.

"Very well, Agent Driscol," she stated, her tone completely neutral but her eyes hard, "If you think it is necessary to pester a minor who just went through something that could be considered traumatic before relaxing to the safety of her family, ask your questions."

The agent's pleasant demeanor never faltered, but instead turned his gaze to Ros, "Splendid, now Miss Flemming...

xxbvvdxx

Lynnie fell asleep in her chair and Aunt Joyce had left ages ago but Ros couldn't go to sleep. Thankfully the Agents left sometime ago, but it was difficult talking about what happened without revealing the supernaturals.

Eventually the Agents seemed satisfied and left and an hour later Aunt Joyce left. Lynnie quietly chatted about the coma Xander was in and what they knew about how he was found, but eventually her eyes became heavy and she wiggled herself into a comfortable sleeping position.

Boredom tends to lead to poor thoughts, but after checking on her notepad again, Ros tenderly moved out of the bed and to the door, making sure to grab hold of her I.V. pole.

Her weird grooved socks the hospital supplied suppressed the chill well enough, but every step there was a sticking sound from them. She was tempted to remove them all together as the noise heightened her paranoia.

She made her way to the room, several halls over, and saw what could be considered her first crush lying on an all white bed. His face was swollen and bruised but it was still Xander. Bonnie was sitting there holding his limp hand, her face tear stained and seemed completely dazed and not even there.

"Is-" Ros coughed, but had gained her friends attention.

"OH! Ros! I'm so sorry, I meant to see you but," she turned and looked at the fallen guy, "Xander." She sat back down and retook his hand, "He was really bad, they hurt him really bad."

She got a cold dark look on her face, "We should have had Damon kill Noah too."

Ros sat down beside her friend, thankful for the lighting. "What happened to him?" she wrote her question down and handed it over to her friend.

Bonnie was confused, she read the notepad one more time before looking up, "You-" Ros watched as her face puzzled the problem and answered it within milliseconds, "your throat?" Ros nodded, "Is it bad?"

"Should be fine by tomorrow," Ros wrote down.

Bonnie shook her head in amusement. "You're the only sixteen year old who writes everything like she is writing a paper or something." She sighed and looked back at Xander. "He apparently has swelling in his brain, they had to remove some skull, and they aren't sure if there will be permanent damage or not."

Ros started tearing up, she had kept her space from him, solely because she didn't want to let her crush return. Young Xander was always a sweetheart to her, he grew somewhat jaded like all the characters but that was understandable.

"Can you wait with him, I need to use the restroom and get some water or something." Bonnie stood and wiped her eyes some, before standing and moving out of the room. Ros took her seat and grabbed hold of Xander's hand. It wasn't about crushes anymore, this was her friend.

In her heart of hearts, somewhere deep down she wasn't sure if there was any hope for the young man. He felt empty.

Ros couldn't understand why she felt that way but tears had started to fall now at the truth of it. He wasn't there anymore, just a body barely breathing.

Ros lied her head down her hand holding his while her forehead rested on his hand. He was barely above room temperature and completely limp. The tears fell more freely, this simple interaction resonating true.

"Don't be gone," Ros whispered, silently at first, but it had started to become a chant, her mind wandering to how he was and what he would become. "Don't be gone Xander," she whispered, her voice hoarse and raspy. "Come back Xander," she sniffled, "Come back Alexander Lavelle Harris."

Bonnie sat beside her, scaring her silly as she sat up and backed away in worry. "You forgot his new name in your prayer," she whispered quietly, "His name is legally now Xander Harris Giles, remember?"

Ros nodded, and wiped away tears, her throat aching and sore again.

Bonnie sighed and laid her head on Ros and just looked at the broken boy in front of them.

A/N-Sorry for this one being so short, but the few should be a bit longer! My muse has returned, yay! Still no beta so it's just me and real life counterpart of Lyn going through the chapters and editing them, so please forgive us if we miss something. Thank you so much to those who read, follow and favorite, it truly makes my whole day.


	54. Chapter 54

Ros was eventually sent to her room and Bonnie was joined by Giles, who vouched for her. The next morning Ros was released with the doctor eliciting a promise for the girl to visit her general physician.

It was when Ros got home that the family hosted a meeting involving Giles and Stefan. Damon was gone and Bonnie was sleeping at her grams and would call when she awoke.

It took longer than it should have for Ros to get the kidnapping incident out completely. Apparently Lynnie was having a hard time throughout and was in deep thought. By the time she finished, it left only a few cliff hangers for the group.

It was Buffy who suggested involving Bonnie and Caroline. Since they were so close to the group it was becoming irresponsible to not have them involved. Lynnie balked at the idea but soon relented after a moment of self contemplation. And though she agreed to it, Lynnie had put her foot down on not telling the two girls about where their information came from. There was no need for the girls to know that Lyn and Ros weren't from here originally.

Buffy and Ros volunteered getting the newbies together to let them know it all. Which wasn't that difficult on the Bonnie side of things, as she had been abducted and figured a bit out from that experience.

Once everyone was brought together Buffy took the mantle of explaining everything to everyone and giving descriptions on what was what. Bonnie had a bit of trouble noting the differences between which involved vampires and their demon counterpart. Especially since Angel seemed so kind.

Eventually it all made sense and by then the day was nearly done. Giles had left to care for Xander and see if there are any updates. It was upsetting how this was affecting him. Once youthful he seemed to have aged rapidly. His eyes were droopy and surrounded by dark circles and bags and he seemed to just be defeated, almost. His posture wasn't stuffy Englishman anymore. He hunched forward as if the dredds of the world were piled onto his shoulders.

Bonnie was able to solve the mystery on where Damon had disappeared too. "He went to get another witch," Bonnie stated with a sigh, "and the bitch went with him."

"Bitch?" Joyce asked, a bit affronted.

Bonnie blushed lightly but gave her a look that spoke of not backing down, "She orchestrated our kidnap and is to blame for Xander being in the hospital, trust me Mrs. Summers, calling her a bitch is stating it lightly."

It was not Aunt Joyce's turn to be embarrassed but she didn't say anything more.

"She was also the one that told Noah to follow us and make sure we didn't do anything stupid."

"Noah?" Lynnie asked, she had heard it mentioned but couldn't think of any character in season one named Noah.

"So we have someone watching us?" Buffy asked, irritation rising.

"There are too many of us without means to protect ourselves, Buffy," Ros stated looking at the agitated slayer. "It's best we work on laying low until Damon and," she gave a sigh, "the female, get back so we can open the tomb for them." Ros sighed and leaned back, her voice was hoarse and weak.

Lynnie sighed and hung her head in her hands, "Okay so let's say they want one person each, that means like twenty four we'd have to slay."

"Twenty-three, Katherine." Stefan interrupted, solemnly, "He won't stop until he gets her out."

"She really isn't there," Lynnie said with a sigh. "And she really won't be happy about her cover being blown."

"Katherine was never really pleasant when she wasn't happy," he stated warningly.

"Yeah, I know she can be a right bitch when she doesn't get her way," Lynnie stated, not flinching when Aunt Joyce gave her a motherly look. She held her forehead for a moment, her eyes shut tight in thought, before groaning, "I'm still trying to think of a way to fix that up some."

She sighed and shook off the feeling of doom, contemplating Katherine tended to bring and moved more to the facts of the matter. "With the amulet, though we don't need as many witches anymore."

"You know Damon won't be pleased if we open the tomb without him looking for her in particular," Ros pointed out.

Lynnie gave a heavy sigh, "I know. So we'll wait till he comes back, open the tomb and figure it out then. Till then don't invite anyone in and keep an eye on your surroundings." She looked everyone in the eye before smiling. "Remember it's only paranoia if they are out to get you."

"It's not called paranoia if there really are people out to get you," Stefan corrected, a smirk on his face.

"Tomato, potato," Lynnie scoffed with a wave of her hand.

It had eventually dwindled down to Aunt Joyce demanding everyone to remain in the house as she tried to figure out a way to essentially place everyone on house arrest.

"That really isn't possible," Stefan spoke up, with a sigh running his hand through his hair. "We all-" Stefan looked at Angel and gave a sigh, "well most of us have school and you have work, there is no legitimate way to keep everyone under house arrest."

Aunt Joyce stewed, it was apparent that this was bothering her. Eventually she obviously came to a conclusion and smiled wide; everyone is to have a partner. The ones she had deemed needing protection were Buffy, Bonnie, Ros and Lyn, and that they would need to be in groups of three or more.

But Buffy had pointed out that she had enough strength to handle herself and Joyce herself, needed the protection.

After a lot of arguing and glares, it was decided, Buffy would spend time with Bonnie and Caroline, while Angel would spend his time shadowing Joyce during the evenings-since it was known the vampire couldn't be in the sunlight. That left Lynnie to either join Buffy's group, or her sister and the attractive vampire her sister had befriended.

Ros had no doubt who'd she join.

xxbvvdxx

Bonnie was irritated to say the least. She just couldn't get over the fact that Ros had kept this dark world from her. That Gram had kept it from her!

And yeah that made her mad, it made her mad that Gram, the one person in her life who was always there for her kept such a revelation from her. She missed Elena.

Care, especially around Buffy was showing such a kind side to her that Bonnie hardly ever noted before. Care was surprised but actually seemed more concern for Bonnie and her ordeal.

"So that's how Xander ended up in the hospital? He tried to stop them from like kidnapping you?" She asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

Bonnie actually smiled at that, it was something Care had done for as long as she had known her. In this growing changing world where not only where she was a witch and they were real, but that vampires and demons were real! Caroline Forbes was still Care.

"Yeah," Bonnie's smile dropped, "Yeah it was awful."

"But Damon killed one?"

"Remember Ben, Ben McKittrick?"

"Oh my god! Yes! He's a vampire?!" she yelled.

"Yeah, Damon just ripped out his heart," she stated with little affect in her voice. It was probably something that will haunt her nightmares for years to come. Ben was, after all someone she had a crush on once upon a time.

"Wow," Care said with awe, and Bonnie could only nod her head in agreement. Care turned to Buffy, someone Bonnie was coming to respect and actually like. "And you're like some badass, right?"

Buffy scoffed and with embarrassment put down the bagel she had taken from the kitchen and finished her bite. "Badass? Hardly."

"You fight the demon guys and don't even break a nail," Care stated, with assurance. "I'm absolutely sure that qualifies as bad ass."

Buffy snorted, "Yeah, but I also get blood and gunk on my clothes and sometimes even my hair! Then I have to go to school the next morning even if I almost die or something. I hardly have a social life and am kinda known as a freak-at least at Sunnydale I was."

"Okay but here, you aren't." Care countered with a scoff of her own, before bouncing some, "I mean other than the school thing and the clothes- god that is really awful! And all that. You aren't some freak, you are my friend and a budding cheerleader." Care gave a sigh before giving a definitive nod, "Yeah, you are totally a badass."

Buffy blushed some, but didn't argue the point. It was already worlds different here from Sunnydale. Worlds different from even L.A. Here she was accepted, had a close group of friends, but socialized with the best of them. She had noted that some cute guys often checked her out, but even better she and Angel were becoming a thing now. She was back to being a cheerleader and had a support system that cut down patrol time by half.

Buffy had to admit things were kinda badass now.

Care turned back to Bonnie with a look in her eyes that booked no argument. "You're kinda badass now too!" she stated with a tone that Bonnie had normally had heard her use to Elena. Never her. Care never spoke to her like that before.

"Wh-what?" Bonnie stammered out, not sure what she meant.

"You are like an actual witch. One that has actual power." She wiggled her fingers some, "Not like Carrie Dunherst who is a wiccan and is one with the earth." She rolled her eyes.

"You do know they are sometimes able to channel power if they are intune enough."

"What?" Care nearly yelled looking at Bonnie as if she sprouted another head.

Bonnie gave a firm nod, "Yeah, Grams said that some can channel magic if they like meditate enough or something."

"I thought it had something to do with like blood?" Care asked with alarm.

"Magic usually does travel through blood but sometimes someone has enough in them to channel it themselves."

"That is insane," Care got a wide eyed look to her, "Do you think I could too?"

Definitely not, Bonnie thought but noted the excited eagerness that Care was showing and thought better, "You'd have to really practice and focus," she said with a noncommittal shrug.

Care didn't seem to mind and instead looked out and contemplated being a witch.

xxbvvdxx

Lynnie was glaring daggers at her sister. It had been hours, since they all disbursed but she couldn't stop herself at practically sending loathful looks at her sister. "I will destroy you," she promised. Bristling as her threat did not cause the curly haired girl to tremble.

"Good luck, sister," Ros dismissively said, as if her life wasn't being threatened and her sister wasn't clutching the control with her fingers going white. It had only been two rounds so far, but the game was heating up.

Lynnie mocked her sister causally before shooting the cool as a cucumber girl a smirk, "Don't sprain an ankle."

"An ankle?" Stefan asked a smile on his face. "Is that because of her little hops? Did she really sprain her ankle?"

Lynnie grinned as Ros turned an interesting shade of red. But before she could bask in the glow of her burning sister the telltale three two one go of Mario Kart chimed and the race was on.

"You know," Stefan said as the girls raced ahead. "You bounce too."

"Shuddup," Lynnie stated purposely sitting down firmly as heat burnt her cheeks.

Ros snorted.

"So what are we gonna do for your birthday?" Ros asked, her voice cracking some, as Stefan played Lynnie. He opted to play loser.

"Birthday?" he asked, a smirky type smile crossing his face as he noted Lynnie hopping again.

"Yeah, isn't it like the first of next month?"

"Uh, yeah it is," he stated with confusion.

"Stefan," Lynnie stated with a sigh. "Not only do I know the show, but we're really close friends to Care who found out on the first day of school when your birthday was."

Lynnie let out a groan as her well placed hop turned out to be miscalculated and she lost the valuable positions.

Stefan smirked as he crossed first place. "Right," he gave a stretch, "My birthday," he repeated sighing heavily. "I don't know. I never really expected to stay here for this long. Especially not since El-" he paused and after a moment gave a shrug. "I don't know."

Ros nodded helpfully while her mind whirled for comforting things to say. "Oh Stefan," Aunt Joyce came in, saving Ros from making a terrible attempt. "I didn't know you were still here, I came in to tell the girls that they have school in the morning."

"Right, so I'll just go," he stated a bit awkwardly, standing and looking at his watch.

"Probably for the best," she stated simply with a soft mom smile on her face.

He shot the girls a soft smile and pulled on his coat. Giving a half hearted wave and walking out.

"Now girls I understand that you aren't as young as you appear but you need to realize that having boys over, even if they aren't," she paused and looked up. She scoffed, "Appearances need to be kept in order to keep all of the secrets, one of those appearances is that you both are minors who are under my care. Please remember that if you don't want any trouble appearances must be kept."

"Feeling better?" Ros asked, the only one of the two who was anywhere close to having a child in the real world.

"It was so much simpler when I had no idea about any of this," Joyce complained crashing down on the sofa and looking up at the ceiling. "You know when you all were just girls who were run by hormones and learning the world for the first time."

"If it helps, we pretty much are still just raging balls of hormones," Lynnie offered, pleased to note her joke made Joyce snort.

"Yeah, but now you all have seen the world in a way I didn't even know of. How do I guide you all, when I'm the blind one?"

Lynnie looked to Ros and Ros gave a put upon sigh, then spoke up. "As long as you are someone we can always count on and someone who has our backs you are the absolute best."

Joyce turned and gave Ros a look that simply saturated with sarcasm. Really? Is all that look said and Ros couldn't help but smile.

"Buffy still needs her mom, and now you can do it better than ever, because you know that when she complains it isn't always a shallow whine of a teenager but from a girl with far more responsibilities than many adults. Know that what she does is dangerous yes, but if she has a reason to fight, support to rely on, she's far more equipped than any other. She isn't all alone anymore, and when it comes to this sort of thing, that is incredibly important."

Joyce had moved her head to look at the ceiling again, and gave a sigh. "Okay, so obviously be a mom to my daughter, I understand that, but what about you girls?" she asked.

Ros gave her an apologetic tight smile. "Well, though it was sometime ago, we were raised pretty well. We sometimes still get sucked into the teenage drama but most of it is laughable-

"More like sad," Lynnie broke in.

"Right, most of the drama associated with being a teenage girl we already got out of our systems, and now that we don't have to pretend to be kids anymore I doubt Lynnie or I will be getting into much trouble."

"Maybe some curfew issues or caring weapons, but I think Buffy would be in the same boat there."

"It is kinda undeniable," Ros added with a shrug, "Well at least for Buffy and maybe even Lynnie. I may get caught if I'm with one of those two."

Joyce turned and looked at Ros then Lyn with calculating eyes. "How is it being young again, and getting a do-over?"

"Awful," Ros answered, her hand caressing her throat and dropping her voice down to a whisper, "I mean I'm able to do things without being held back my anxiety and depression, unlike my real teenage years, but the drama involved," she gave a sigh. Ros didn't want to ponder if she was talking out of her ass or not. The truth was she couldn't really call it a doover, the world was different and she was different.

"I think," Lynnie spoke up, "maybe if I didn't have to protect Ros and was able to just join and do things secretly I would love it. I love learning and I love the characters, but I set myself up a bit different and now am bored."

"Hmm," Joyce responded, her eyes back at the ceiling. "So," she turned her head and looked both girls in the eye. Her face unreadable but a mischievous smile on her face. "Which one of you is sleeping with Damon?"

Ros's eyes widen as she tried to think of a way to say cuddling in the morning didn't count as sleeping.

Lyn however, seemed to have swallowed wrong and started coughing.

Joyce read the girls reactions and pursed her lips.

"Cuddles," was all Ros could weakly say.

Joyce looked at Ros who withered some while Lynnie got control of herself and felt her face heat up as Joyce's look turned to her. Joyce nodded, opened her mouth before a buzz interrupted her.

Reaching behind her she grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello?" she paused and nodded, before smiling widely, "Can he have visitors?" she nodded, "We'll be right there." With that she hung up the phone and looked at the girls, "Xander's up and Giles says he can have visitors."

Ros immediately got out her phone and sent a message to Bonnie as Lynnie threw her jacket at her face. "Come on Ros," Lynnie snapped impatiently.

Ros got on her jacket and stole Lyn's scarf from the other girls hands, and moved to the back seat of Joyce's vehicle. Leaving Lynnie standing right at the door with confusion and surprise. But Xander was awake so she got into the vehicle. TV miracles were really something amazing.

A/N-Thank you all for reading and happy holidays and all that! If you have any questions or concerns feel free to message me or comment, and thank you so much for the favs and follows!


	55. Chapter 55

Ros and Lyn noted something was off instantly. For one Xander seemed tied between confusion and being upset. With wide eyes he just seemed intent on not saying a thing and watching with wary eyes.

"He's awake," Giles joined the group pushing them more into the hall, "he awoke but seemed disoritated." Giles turned back around, "He seemed to be confused on where and more worryingly when we are."

The four stood there for a moment trying to mull over what exactly that meant for the young man, lying in the bed. With a sigh Joyce moved forward, the twins and Mr. Giles following behind.

"Jo-Mrs. S," Xander greeted rather awkwardly, upon the woman entering the room.

"Xander, how are you feeling?"

He looked up at the woman and actually started tearing up some, with quick hands he wiped the right side of his face before giving a weird cough, "Ugh," he groaned some, before shooting her a smile, "So where's Buffy?"

"She's with Bonnie," Aunt Joyce said shooting a worried looks too those in the room. The concern only amplified when Xander seemed confused at that response.

Ros pulled out her phone and looked at her tinging phone, wincing at the glares Aunt Joyce and nurse sent her, the nurse going so far as to point out the notice on all the doors, 'Turn off cellular phones!'. Ros quickly turned it off but relayed the message to her aunt, "Bonnie says they're almost here."

He nodded but was apparent he was confused. He sat there for a minute looking at those around him, as if he either had never seen them before or for a very long time. "And Willow?" he asked after a moment, where he focused on Giles now.

Giles eyes widen and everyone else looked worried. "Willow, is uh, still in Sunnydale. I think you were going to do some video thing soon?" Giles stammered, looking to the others in the room for support.

"How long have I been out?" Xander asked warily. One could see that his anxiety and fear were building and it looking almost as if he was just minutes away from ripping the IV from his body and taking off running.

"What do you last remember?" Ros asked sitting down beside him like she had done the night before.

He looked at her oddly, distrust evident in his boyish features, and just below that was a hardness that Ros hadn't expected.

"You had picked us up from the party and we were going to go play pool," she stated, when he didn't say anything, "Remember?"

"We?" he asked, his tone and voice very soothing and withholding emotion.

"You, me and Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" he asked again.

"You're girlfriend Alexander," Giles said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm starting to think we should call the doctor in again."

"Where are my parents?" he asked with a sigh.

That gave everyone a definite pause. No one could not stare at the lying down young man.

"Xander!" Bonnie nearly screamed out, running forward and flinging herself onto him with an unusual tenderness. "I am so sorry! I was so worried and you're alive!"

"Buffy!" Xander squeaked, trying to move his head as far away from the brunette beauty on top of him, causing a shocked almost struck look to cross her features. "OH god Buffy! I'm so confused," he took a breath and looked around with worried terror filled eyes, "This isn't real right? A spell or something? Do you think this is a demony thing because this isn't right, this isn't real."

"Xander?" Bonnie asked, hopping off him as if burnt. Tears welling in her eyes as he seemed relieved she removed herself.

"Xander?" Buffy asked as well with confusion.

"Buffy! Is this real?" he asked, pulling the blanket up to his chest, as if trying to save his modesty. He was anxious and scared his hands clutched the sheet with death grip.

"Xander, this is real, but you're scaring those around you."

"This is like some evil demon thing right?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Ros asked again, a bit more firmly.

He looked at Ros with wide terror filled eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"Xander," Buffy stated, after a moment unsure on what was going on, he looked up to her with worry and fear in his eyes. "Xander this is my cousin Rosalind."

"Cousin?" he squeaked out.

"Yeah, my mom's youngest sister had the twins."

"Twins?" he asked.

"Rosalind and Gwendolyn," Buffy pointed to the girls. "They're my cousin's and the reason why we moved to Mystic Falls."

"Mystic Falls?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Not Sunnydale," he asked slowly his eyes wide but a calculating look seemed to build in them.

"No, we've been here for like half a year now."

"We?" he asked.

"Well," Buffy turned to look at Giles, a pleading look on her face.

"I adopted you," Giles said before awkwardly adding, "son."

"I know I sound crazy to you all but I really just have to huugh?" Xander said after taking a deep breath. "This is insane. You all are insane and I'm in the bed! The Twilight Zone!"

"Breathe, you need to breathe," Ros demanded, sitting on the side of his bed. "I know this is insane, but I think-" she paused and seemed to build up her courage. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three," he said with wide eyes as he scanned the room. "Buff, you aren't legal are you?" The rest of the room reeled in shock, with Buffy's eyes widening immensely and motioning to herself as if unsure.

"Okay so," Ros broke through, "I am going to go out on a limb here and say that Sunnydale in your world is a crater." Xander gave a nod, Ros took a breath, "Okay so how long ago was that for you?"

"A year."

"Okay, so here is the truth now. That was another universe. One that wasn't so closely tied with this one. In this one Joyce's mother died and her sister's twins needed a guardian to keep care of them. So she came out this way."

"Okay, but why is Buffy young." He asked eyeing her with nervousness, "And where is Dawn?"

"Dawn?" Joyce asked.

Ros gave a sigh, "This is essentially your junior year of high school. Those things haven't happened yet."

"Highschool?" he asked, as he paled some.

"Yep, and because Joyce was able to sell her home and find a well paying job she moved out here instead of staying in Sunnydale." His hands were back to clutching the sheet in a vice like grip. "Now I'm not sure on a lot but as of right now all you need to know is you are safe, and that once you get out you can ask all the questions you want."

"Okay, okay, so this is a hospital?" he asked immediately after

"Yes," Ros answered simply.

"And I am here why?"

Ros turned to search out Bonnie in the fairly crowded room, Bonnie however had tears streaming down her eyes and shook her head no. Ros sighed and turned back to Xander. "We had just left a party, and we were going to go play some pool and eat nachos-"

"I like nachos," Xander interrupted.

Ros smiled and soldiered on, "We didn't even get a few feet from the car when two v-" Ros looked around with worry, "large guys kidnapped us and beat you unconscious. You've been here for a few nights now."

"And you are okay?" He asked with a discerning eye.

"I was held hostage for a reason, and it has seemed to pan out. I was just released this morning from here." She noted his concern and an idea popped into her head. She turned to Buffy, "Can I see your cross? Maybe if we pass it around he'll relax some?"

Buffy nodded and unclasped the necklace Angel had given her last year, Ros took it by the thicker part and dangled the chain over her hand, assuring the cross actually touched her flesh. "Would you like everyone else to do the same?"

"Actually, yeah, that would be great."

"Okay," Ros answered handing off the necklace to Giles, who held it aloft for Xander to see and passed it on. Care must have been in the lobby and it would seem Bonnie was pretty close to vacating the room as well. But everyone grabbed hold of the necklace before Buffy clasped it back around her neck.

"Okay so, there are so many questions, and I get the need for silence right now, so when can I leave."

"Oh Mr. Giles," an older man came in with a clipboard, "And friends," the doctor smiled at the large group. "Well I think I heard my most favorite thing in the world," the doctor looked at his clipboard and hmmed a bit at it. "I love when patients are ready to go."

"So can I Doc?" Xan asked.

"I think we should keep you for one more evening-

Xan made a groan.

"But since visiting hour is almost done, and the morning isn't all too far away I'm sure you can power through."

"So I can leave tomorrow."

The doctor hmmed, before looking up and nodding. "Yes I believe so." He smiled and moved to the foot of the bed, "You'd should probably miss school though."

"School?" Xander squeaked a queasy look crossing his face. "Really school?"

The doctor laughed, "Yes young man, school."

"Really?" Ros asked with pure confusion. The doctor turned to her with confusion. "I just mean he was in a coma for a few days, and he wakes up and is released in less than twenty-four hours?" She could feel Xander glaring at her.

The doctor gave her a smile. "He was taken off a medically induced coma, when the swelling went down and is coherent and seemingly well cared for, there isn't much more modern medicine could do."

"Oh," Ros answered.

"Never stop asking questions!" the doctor ordered with a smile. "But other than keeping an eye on him, I see no reason to keep your strapping young man hostage for longer."

"Strapping?" Ros squeaked.

"Wha?" Xander squeaked as well at the same time.

The doctor smiled and looked at their positions, to which Ros immediately jumped up and away from the bed with a blush on the verge of breaking out. "Well, I shall be checking on you shortly, young man. Be sure to say goodbye to your friends," he stated with obvious mirth, "visiting hours will be closing soon."

Lynnie snorted at her sister, who was mimicking a tomato and making discreet looks to where Bonnie had been. It would seem the teenage girl had gone through too much at the time to really handle her boyfriend having no knowledge of who she was or their past light experiences.

"And Willow is still in Sunnydale?" Xander asked again, causing his 'father' to sigh heavily and bid everyone a goodnight as they all left him to his amnesiac son.

xxbvvdxx

Ros didn't see Bonnie at the hospital after that, and all she could hope for was that her friend wouldn't try to dodge her at school. The three went back home with no fanfare, Buffy barely waving goodbye as she was staying with Bonnie and Care as agreed.

It would seem that Buffy was troubled by this as well.

Aunt Joyce bid the twins goodnight and went to bed while the twins went upstairs. Ros barely made a few steps toward her room when Lynnie grabbed hold of her and pulled her into the younger twin's room.

"Xander?" Lynnie started the conversation, eyeing her sister severely, "What do you know?"

"I know this is really weird, but I had a feeling," Ros stated as if that was all there was to it.

Not for the first time in her life, Lynnie contemplated how long it would take to strangle her sister to at least unconsciousness. "Okay," she drew out, all the while mentally pleading that her sister would speak. "AND!" she snapped when a full minute went by and Ros only stretched and looked uncomfortably longingly at Lynnie's bed.

Lynnie moved to stand in front of the bed to stop her sister from collapsing onto it, she gave her sister a hard look, imploring the girl to speak.

"Oh," she shook her head as if she were shaking the sleepies away, "right. So I had the strangest feeling he is the Xander from the TV show."

"You just got this feeling?" Lyn asked, irritation simmering.

"Yeah, like, that he was seventh season Xander, but I mean you heard him," Ros stated waving it off, "He's a year from the finale. Which I guess is good because if he wasn't he'd probably still be grieving and that can cause some bad things to occur."

"Bad things?" Lynnie asked.

"Yeah like he could try and lure Anya here and try to make things right with her in a whole love potion bad thing world."

"What are you saying?" Lyn asked, noting that her sister was no longer making coherent statements.

"I'm really tired Lynnie," she stated, giving a yawn again.

"Fine," Lyn said with a heavy sigh, "We'll talk tomorrow after school."

"School," Ros sneered with disgust.

"Yeah, yeah," Lyn stated pushing her sister out the door. "Whatever, goodnight."

"Mmm," Ros answered, stumbling off to her bed. Lynnie took note that it was only ten in the evening and her sister was apparently exhausted.

xxbvvdxx

Bonnie went to sleep crying. Everything had just hit that sweet spot where tears were the only realistic response. She resolved herself to not shut anyone out, but she knew she couldn't stop herself from being worried and perhaps a bit standoffish. She also knew that she would definitely be visiting Grams more.

Care had helped her that morning, it would seem that her eyes were still puffy and in need of Care's spectacular make-up skills.

That was something that had thrown Bonnie the most, Care. Care was actually more of a friend now than she ever was before. Buffy would of course be Care's best friend but Bonnie didn't feel like a third wheel.

Something she always felt when hanging out with Caroline and Elena. It had always seemed like Care was just Elena's friend, but Buffy seemed to negate Caroline's more offensive behaviors and drew her in, which confused her; when Bonnie was having immense weird guilt jealousy feelings toward the petite super-strong girl.

School was going to start and Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if Ros would be going, or more importantly if Xander was going, she had missed the doctors declaration the night before.

He probably wasn't, but she was sure she could talk Buffy into visiting her- Looker or Minder or whatever Mr. Giles was to her, house. She really had to come to grips on what was going on with Xander and would have to talk to him to do so.

It was actually a good thing he wasn't going to be at school then.

Ros was at school, and though she spent time with Bonnie, she didn't force conversation. In fact she seemed almost reluctant to speak more than necessary. All in all that worked pretty well for her.

xxbvvdxx

Stefan wasn't exactly babying Ros, but he was a bit more aware of her movements and actions. One of the things he noted, was she was wearing her sister's scarf, and remembered the bruises left by her encounter. He also noted that she wasn't so keen on speaking still.

"Does your throat still hurt?" he asked, walking with her and Lyn to their shared class.

She nodded, but shrugged, as if saying 'Yeah, but I'll be fine.' She gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, just really tired still."

He nodded, "That happens when the brain loses oxygen for any significant amount of time."

Ros nodded, but put on a brave face. She turned to Stefan again, just before entering the class, "Do you think you could teach me some Italian cooking?"

He compressed a laugh and nodded, "Course."

"Cool," she whispered before going to class.

Stefan followed her and couldn't help but wonder, again, something he had done for over a hundred years now, what goes on in women's heads.

After school the group all met together, Lynnie was the only odd man out as Stefan had football practice, while Bonnie, Buffy and Care all had cheer practice and Ros had volleyball. Deciding it wasn't super cold Lynnie decided to sit and watch the cheerleaders, not wanting anyone to think she was sitting at practice watching Matt or something.

Once everyone's practice was done it was agreed that the entire group minus Caroline-who was going to work on some volunteer work for some other projects; would make their way to the history teacher's house for a much needed conversation.

"Miss Flemming," the two Flemmings turned around with confusion. They saw their English teacher with a tight smile. "Right you're twins," he chuckled to himself, he waved away the group who shrugged and moved a bit away as the twins moved closer to the teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Saltzman?"

"I really only wanted to speak with Gwendolyn, Rosalind," he stated, however, his eyes were fixed on her scarf. "That is a pretty scarf there, though."

"Uh thank you sir," Ros stated with confusion and moving forward to join the rest of the group, leaving Lynnie behind.

"Miss Flemming, I was wondering if you would be willing to offer tutoring to some other students?"

"What?" Lyn asked in confusion.

"Well, Jeremy Gilbert just passed his catch up test and says it's all because of your tutoring. I'd be willing to offer you extra credit for helping."

"Uh," Lynnie stated with surprise.

"I understand it was simply because he was a friend, but his grades have proven how beneficial your tutoring was and I have a whole six classes taught so poorly that some just may not be able to pass this semester."

"I um, I guess?"

"You will?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Um, I guess," she said weakly.

"Great! I'll start asking some students if they're open for help and have you do one on one's three nights a week?" he asked.

"I think that could work."

"Great!" He smiled and was about to turn around, "I don't mean to be rude, but did you know an Isobel Flemming?" Lyn's eyes widen against her will as her heart skipped a beat. "It's just you look so much like her."

"Isobel Flemming?" she asked her mind going a whirl, "My mother's name was Isobel."

"Mother?" he asked, suddenly looking panicked and a little ill.

AN- Hi guys so sorry for the late update, the New Year and holidays have been crazy. I'm still writing and will go back to posting every other Tuesday. I am so thrilled to have more favs and follows, thank you so much! Once again, it's just me and real world Lyn going through and editing this so I'm sorry for all the errors. Thank you all so much!


	56. Chapter 56

Xander had quizzed Giles and was just dumbfounded. He had done so all day and there really was just nothing else too it. He was dumbfounded, he was stupefied, this was just a wacky weird thing.

There were other types of vampires out there. It was a shocking realization but to be fair the Scoobies were getting reports of such. He was going to start researching caves in Africa in three weeks, to see if the ancient spots had any substantial information.

It was also shocking that Buffy had more family than her sister and an absentee dad out there. The dad was the same but it seemed he'd have to wait at least another year, maybe two to see Dawn again.

Xander had nearly interrogated Giles on the twins, the information he was getting just didn't make any sense. Even on the hellmouth other worlds didn't really just spit out people. Especially other worlds that apparently had no magic.

Xander was a bit alarmed that his new self had a girlfriend. That was something he was dreading breaking off. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but he was a twenty-three year old man, dating a teenager was just plain wrong. Criminal even.

No Xander would have to abstain from any contact with high school girls. As it was he was trying to find out how to graduate early, but every path led him to taking at least three months of courses to pass out of high school, and even then he'd have to go to college it seemed.

Giles had explained to him that as his father, Giles was more than happy to pay for college and that before this had all happened, his other self had expressed his fondness for buildings and the designs. Apparently he had expressed interest in creating the blueprints for building buildings and structures.

Xander had a little chuckle at that. It would seem that he was destined for building in someway or another, least this way he'd get more money to start out with.

The idea had merit though, and with Giles paying for it, it could happen. That was another unusual occurrence. On Giles's list of people he most cared for, Xander was sure he was placed right before Spike but well after Willow. He was pretty sure it was Dawn, Buffy, Willow, him, Spike and then Andrew. Though Andrew might jump spots every now and then to before him on that list. Asskisser.

So for Giles to adopt him, like legally changed his name and adopt him was something Xander wasn't ever sure he could fully understand. Ever.

But remembering how bad Jessica and Anthony where when he was in school he could see how it came about. And in the end he couldn't be any more thankful for this new situation and the possibilities now open to him.

He'd have to figure out a way to get Willow out of the town, but without Buffy there, there was little reason for a lot of things to work out as it had. Except of course the whole Mayor thing. He had explained that to Giles-who was having just as hard of time understanding Xander's point of view on things. Giles had informed the Watcher's Council, and seemingly against their wishes, a few others that though the council had worked with often but not actually part of the council.

Turns out one of the twins hates the council and exposed their faults to the G-man and he was already looking for other ways to build up his finances for when the Council notices his disloyalty and boots him from it.

It was something in the favor of the weird twins.

Xander had found that a lot of what he used to wear seemed upgraded and that he was actually able to look like a kid who didn't have to shop at just thrift stores.

He wondered what he should do. He didn't have the witchy mojo to send himself back, and even then he wasn't all too sure he was ready. He had just the barest interaction with the rest of the Scoobies, the most been texting to Dawn, and even those were more of a check in to see if he was alive and sober enough to use his phone.

The gang there didn't need him, and it could be nice to start over and make better choices.

But then he had to deal with more magic and not just demon's anymore, but actual humans who died and then turned off their emotions? Briefly he wondered if Jesse could have stuck around if he were to have been changed by one of those types.

Xander looked at the clock, Giles was sipping another cup of tea, his millionth of the day and reading a huge book. It was close to when Giles said the group would be here. And man did he have questions!

xxbvvdxx

"You're mother's name was Isobel Flemming?" Mr. Saltzman asked, "wa-was she around often?"

Lynnie tried to rationalize telling him but her big mouth already gave the game away, "No. She left us with her mother-our grandmother to take care of."

"What did, your um, mother do for a living?" he asked, starting to look a little clammy.

"I think she was a professor or something. She kinda had us and took off for college."

"College?" he asked, "Which one?"

"Duke," Lyn stated, nearly in awe at the shades Alaric Saltzman turned upon hearing that.

"Lyn, we gotta go," Ros came forward and urged her sister along.

Mr. Saltzman turned to Ros and his eyes widen and that sick look turned a bit greener. He coughed and then cleared his throat three times before he stiffly looked at Lyn, "I'll um, speak with you after class tomorrow, Lyn," he said almost woodenly. "And uh, please be careful?"

Ros looked at him with confusion evident. "Uh both of you," he stated his eyes moving to Ros's neck and the scarf covering it, before turning around and nearly running to his classroom.

"Weird," Ros whispered as the girls moved forward. "What'd he want."

"I'm apparently going to start tutoring for like three nights a week."

Ros nodded, "Should look good for college applications."

"You know I was going to say no, when I realize it would do wonders for my transcripts."

Ros shook her head, "You were wanting to get actually paid, huh?"

"I am not just going to do something for nothing, Rossy." Lyn snarked back, "I just hope they bribe me with candy or something."

Ros snorted and walked on, it was time to get things cleared up with Xander now.

Upon exiting the vehicle Ros was somewhat assaulted when Bonnie grabbed her arm and held onto it for dear life. With a sigh the curly haired girl accepted the circumstances and walked with her friend to the house.

The house was far different than Giles' apartment from the show. The walls were a slate grey color, and though Ros and Buffy had been there before, Ros couldn't help but note that the color was stunning strong neutral. The decor was drenched in history, with books being the overlapping theme.

However, in the center of the room there was a nice television with a gaming system underneath it. It would seem that Xander had a touch in the scheme after all.

Giles was sipping tea while Xander simply read from a few books. It was such an unusual sight that Bonnie, Buffy and Ros were brought short. This wasn't something the goofball would do willingly, at least not without prodding.

"Uh, Xan?" Buffy asked, her worry evident.

"BUFF!" he cheered happily. "Okay so I got something to talk to you and your extra dimensional relatives!"

"Extra-dimensional?" Bonnie asked.

Lynnie actually threw her face into her hand, just completely amazed at how quickly and simply a withheld secrete is lost. Course it was all Ros's fault.

"What?" Xander yelped, his eyes shooting toward wide eyed distressed looks everyone but the confused Bonnie had on her face. "I didn't say that?"

"What do you mean-"

"Lynnie and I were actually born in a different universe, much like this but with only a hint if any of magic and other powers. We physically died in that world and woke up in these bodies." Ros stated with a sigh, cutting off the questions and more importantly the lies Lynnie was going to try and push.

Lynnie glared darkly at her sister, and Bonnie wasn't all too happy about it either, but Ros just shrugged.

"Foot, mouth extraction," Xan said with an apologetic smile, "um,um um, ooops?" He sighed and rubbed his hand over his left eye, "I didn't mean to spill the cheese dip on this one, but I really do need to get some info."

"What do you need?" Ros asked sitting across from him.

"Are you the show fan?"

"Show fan?" Bonnie asked.

"Lynnie can you explain things with her while I talk to Xander?" Ros asked, but it was apparent she wasn't going to wait for her sister to agree.

"Buffy can-"

"Actually, Lynnie, I'm going to sit in and listen too," Buffy interrupted, with a sigh.

Lynnie sighed and pulled the brunet witch aside and began to explain her and Ros's origin.

"So what do you need to know?" Ros asked Xander with what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Let's start from the beginning," he actually pulled up a notepad, "Was the show any good?" he asked with a severe disposition and manner.

xxbvvdxx

Eventually Bonnie and Lyn joined the group and Bonnie started asking pertinent questions regarding her world. This added to the discussion as now everyone was involved.

With most everything answered Ros took note of everyone's expressions. Buffy seemed to understand and maybe even accept things the way they where now, only expressing a wish to find a way to permanently soul Angel. Lynnie looked flustered with just a hint of exhaustion, as if she were accepting this but wasn't pleased. Ros figured that was exactly how she felt.

Xander was looking pensive, it almost creeped her out with the far away thinking look he had. Unnatural.

Bonnie however had gone through a myriad of emotions fear confusion sadness and seemed to finally surpass acceptance straight to anger. Her dark glare was the most obvious clue to her mood.

"Anything else you wanna keep from your supposed best friend?" Bonnie asked her irritation at the apparent limit.

"You mean other than me being a thirty year old lady in the body of a teenager?" Ros asked in a syrupy sweet tone. "Nope pretty much just that." She gave a hard smile and tried not to lash out further.

"You aren't though," Xander spoke up causing the girls to nearly jump in surprise.

"What?" Buffy asked with confusion.

"They aren't thirty or however old. They're teenagers now," he stated with a sigh rubbing his left eye. "This is their second chance, our second chance to do better, be better."

"Xander, are you feeling okay?" Buffy asked with concern on her face.

"Yeah, but like, I'm still me, 'cept I have two eyes and no longer have my six pack." Xander gave a huge goofy grin.

"Six pack?" Bonnie whispered in disbelief.

"Two eyes?" Buffy asked with worry.

"Yeah, this is my redo. I've already made some awful mistakes, I'm not going to try and live out my life again, but go better than before." The pensive look was back on his face, "Maybe we can just crater Sunnydale?"

"I don't know," Ros butt in, "There are like a crap ton of big bads in your universe."

He turned to her and gave an eyebrow waggle, "Even worse than preacher boy and his psycho girlfriend?"

"Psycho girlfriend?" Bonnie asked.

"Preacher?" Buffy asked, "I thought they were good, little creepy but did the whole preacher thing?"

Ros chuckled but otherwise ignored the girls. "Who do you think she works with? There's a whole big company of demons intent on world chaos, then their are other hell mouths just oozing with nasty energies."

Xander looked uncomfortable, "More?" he squeaked. He cleared his throat, "You mean there are more evil big bads?"

"This world was run by demons, literal demons, that scythe was just the last tool through the slayer blood that slain a pure demon. You also have insanely powerful witches with insane spells, gods and beings that consider themselves such. There are people from here trapt in other dimensions." Ros stopped and turned a bit green, before looking at her sister with pleading eyes.

Lynnie, thankfully saw Ros's problem and started to try and figure some out herself, "We have time Ros."

"Time?" Xander asked worry building up.

"Yeah, you know time," Lyn stated dismissively.

"I'm more confused about preachers who are bad?" Buffy asked, her tone confused and concerned.

"And don't preachers abstain from girlfriends?" Bonnie asked with confusion as well.

"I think we missed far too much in this conversation, can we go back a couple of places?" Buffy asked tilting her head to the side.

"I lost an eye," Xander stated, rubbing his left eye. "An evil preacher crushed it out and his psycho untouchable girlfriend just chuckled at it," he gave a good sigh and then a reassuring smile at the two now fully terrified girls. "Not a good time, don't recommend."

"Crushed?" Bonnie asked.

"Crushed your eye out?" Buffy asked both girls going a bit green.

"Yep and his psycho girlfriend is just an entity of pure evil, predating man and demon." Ros stated with a nod.

"You are really proud of yourself," Lyn stated with disgust.

"Hey!" Ros snapped, raising her hands in a defensive manner. "It's finally my time to shine. I just hadn't thought back to how damn scary Buffy's uni was."

"Is Ros, this is the here and now," Lyn chided.

"Right, we'll I'm like eighty percent sure that as long as nothing overturns the balance of good vs evil in the world, the First won't be able to do much more than manipulate."

"What?" Xander asked.

"Basically, if I remember this right, the first just wanted to be corporeal."

"Real?" he asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Yeah, like it wanted a more active part in the world."

"And it gets that how?" Xander asked, a bit urgently.

"By tipping the balance of good and evil and if tipped enough it could enter anyone's body."

"I-" he paused and closed his eyes tight, "I'm not going to bother with this right now."

"Probably a smart idea," Lyn gave him a sad nod.

"I'm not going to forget," he stated, with gusto as if wanting to prove it somehow, before his shoulders sagged and he closed his eyes again, "I just can't right now."

"Yeah, totally get it."

"So," Xander dragged the word out, "anybody got any twinkies?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

Bonnie smiled too, "Oh good he's back."

Xander gave a heavy sigh, "Um Buffy, could you show the twins Giles's books."

"Books?" Buffy asked with utter confusion.

"Yeah, Giles's books." Xander stated with a hard look in his eye, something Buffy wasn't used too.

"Oh!" she flinched and winced, "Right Giles's books." She motioned to the twins who got up and left.

"Bonnie," Xander sighed as tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm not the same guy you knew. Similar, but no where near the same." He sighed and looked up before again rubbing his left eye. "Not only am I not who I was before, but I can't-" He gave a heavy sigh and stood up, "I can't date teenagers."

"But you said this was a doover thing? That you are a teenager?" Bonnie spoke up, tears threatening to fall.

Xander shook his head, "In body, but mentally I'm an old guy who just can't connect to teens anymore."

"Ros dated and she's older than your supposed age."

"And obviously that didn't work out for her," Xander sighed and gave the girl a sad smile, "I'm just not comfortable dating someone underage and even more importantly I'm not ready to date yet, period." He looked down to the ground, "The last battle I was in, I lost someone who meant the world to me."

Bonnie gasped, but Xander continued. "She was cut in half by a monster just minutes before the town cratered in."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, her voice shaky and unsure.

"I get this is hard to understand, but yes," he smirked, "She died protecting some little man instead of running," he sat down with a plop, "I'm still not over her."

Bonnie sniffled, but nodded, turning her head to the side and wiping her eyes discreetly. "I'm gonna go home, tell Ros I'll text her later."

Xander nodded, "It was nice meeting you Bonnie."

She gave him a nod back, tears already bursting through her eyes. She had seen it coming but it hurt.

"I'm sorry," he said as she left the house. He leaned back and marveled his depth perception, trying not to think too much about the heartache of young love.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," he sighed and again rubbed his eye, "How do you girls handle it?"

"What?" Lyn asks, hoping for some clarification.

"The whole," he began to motion lively with his hands, "Groundhog day thing?"

"How'd you come up with Groundhog day?" Lyn asked

"Well you know," he responded with all seriousness, "the redo thing."

"He redid the same day, we're not even reliving our lives, we're living out someone else's in two different worlds that we loved dearly." Ros answered with an exaggerated sigh.

"Tomato potato!" he said dismissively, causing Lyn to shoot triumphant daggers at her sister, she isn't the only one to say it.

AN- So good news guys, the end is in sight. Chapter 58 will be the end chapter of this story. I'll mark it complete and everything. Thanks for reading following and favoriting.


	57. Chapter 57

The next day Mr. Saltzman had asked both Flemming girls to meet him after school. He seemed normal and Ros really couldn't figure out what he had wanted with her. Though she was really comfortable with the English course, she didn't apply herself to it like she had done with history.

"Well first can I offer you some tea?" he asked, immediately perking Lynnie's interest. "I had just brewed a pot for myself."

"Is it caffeinated?" Ros asked, she had started getting a supply from Giles over the last few months and seemed eager to get another supplier.

"It's herbal?" he offered, weakly, noting the not crazed expression the curly haired twin gave, but the overtly eager one.

She sighed but nodded, "Sure, if there'll be enough."

"Lyn?" Ric asked. The thing about Lyn though was she was just starting to like tea, before, when she was really a teenager she hated the stuff with a passion, but as she aged she started to like it but only with ample sugar. But she knew that this herbal tea was and just sighed knowing it would make him more comfortable.

"Do you have sugar?" she asked resigned to having nasty flower tea.

"Course!" he said with a smile pouring both a cup.

Ros smiled and said thank you as she took a sip, "Lynnie loves her sugar."

"And you love your caffeine," Lyn shot back.

Ros shrugged and scrunched her nose at the bitter flavor, "maybe if you mix it with some black tea it would even out the whole earthy taste?" she offered as she took a spoon of sugar to the concoction, well after Lynnie had dumped nearly half into the cup.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a sigh, taking a sip as well. "So girls I was wondering if I could perhaps set up a meeting with your grandmother and perhaps talk to you about your mother."

Lyn gave a sigh but Ros had already threw her head back. "Okay first we live with our Aunt, second our mother took off again and third why?" Ros asked, apparently irritated by the bad tea.

"Took off again?" he asked with confusion.

"Ros, I think he was a friend of our mother." Lynnie gave a sigh and shot her sister a perplexed sort of look. "Calm down."

She took a deep breath and nodded, but leaned back and looked to Lyn. Lynnie realized she probably was still having issues with her hospitalization, and the fact that she wasn't a huge fan of the actress who was their mother. "If you want to set up a meeting with our Aunt you're welcome to, but mother took off a while ago."

"How long ago?" he asked with hurt in his eyes.

"Recently?" she said with a shrug. "It was a rather traumatic event and honestly it's hard for us to think about."

"I'm sorry," he stated, obvious his mind was spinning. "I had thought Isobel was dead."

"She's just really good at disappearing."

"And, can I ask, when did she have you girls?"

Lyn gave him a hard look trying to think of something real to say. "She was maybe seventeen when she had us, it wasn't a good experience, she had to flee from our donor."

He snorted, "I'm surprised she had to flee, she was more of a fighter," he stated somewhat fondly.

"Well she stole a lot of his artifacts, enough to pay for college."

He snorted, but nodded his head, "Now that I believe."

"How did you know her?" Ros asked suddenly, watching intently, as he pondered what to say.

He winced and put his hands together, fiddling with his ring, "We were married actually."

"Whoah," Ros leaned back but Lyn seemed impassive. "What exactly does this mean?" she asked after a long minute of comprehending it.

"Well she never told me about you two, and we had agreed that she wouldn't be having our children."

"You were married and she never told you," Ros scoffed, irritated at the woman who had essentially left three kids and didn't ever bother to tell the man she loved married and then left to be a vampire.

Lyn kicked her sister as Ric seemed to work through what she had said. He gave a cough, so to clear his throat and looked back to the girls, "Your mother liked to keep things to herself more so than not."

Ros snorted, but didn't reply.

Ric nodded his head, seeming to understand something in particular. "You're mad at her."

"NO! Of course not!" Ros stated sarcastically.

"Jeeze Ros, can you be any more childish?" Lyn asked with a sigh.

"No, no, your sister has a right to be upset."

Ros took a breath and tried to think things a bit through before she just blurted things out and made a mess with her teacher. She growled out in irritation, "So what does this mean?"

"Two years ago, your mother disappeared, I thought she was dead," Ric had stated with sadness.

"I'm sorry," Ros stated sadly, figuring that her bio-mother had betrayed this man into thinking she had died when obviously she had run off to join the vampire circus.

"You'll have to excuse Ros," Lynnie stated, "Ros doesn't have the best relationship with our mother, we both, actually, don't really have a great relationship with her, but Ros," Lynie shrugged as if that was all there was to say about it. And really it kinda was all she could say on it.

Mentally Lynnie went through the ramifications of involving him in their group but Ric was oblivious to her ponderings and gave Ros a sad smile. Ros gave a huff in response, "So what does this all mean. We don't really have any means to contact her."

"It means that," he shrugged unsure of what to say.

"You're worried, especially since we tend to be surrounded by what you suspect are vampires." Lyn stated with a sigh.

Ros shot her a wide eyed look, and began sputtering, and Ric was taken aback. "Dude!" Ros chided her sister.

"Ros will you text everyone for a meeting."

"A full blown or just the regulars?" Ros asked, deciding to let it go for a minute.

Lynnie seemed to ponder that for a moment as Ros pulled out her phone, "I think we'll just keep it on the regular side."

Ros nodded and began sending a meet up text, snorting when Stefan shot a message back. Joy built up at what could occur from this, Ros was nearly giddy.

"Okay, so?" Ros stated turning to her sister.

"Care to drive us home for a meeting?" Lyn asked.

"But uh," he stated with confusion.

"It's the only way to get information." Lyn stated with a smile.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "And others will be there?"

"Nearly everyone who knows or is involved in the supernatural things going on in this town will be there," Lyn responded.

"I was more concerned that another adult would be present."

Ros and Lyn chuckled, "At least two, but if you'd rather we could ask Mr. Giles."

"He's involved!" Ric stated with excitement. Obviously thrilled that he had apparently been correct.

"Duh," Ros stated with a sigh, "so should I ask Giles for a ride?"

"It's not necessary," he said with a sigh, going into his desk, grabbing his keys and bag. "Are you girls ready?"

"Sure," Lyn stated standing up after giving her sister a nod.

Ros had a weird smirk on her face that Lyn couldn't really decipher, but shrugged and made her way to the out of the room. She turned to Ric and waited for him to lead the way.

"Girls," Mr. Giles came forward, giving Mr. Saltzman a nod. "I hear there is another break in secrecy?"

"Yeah," Ros stated perkily, practically bouncing on her toes, "This time it's all Lynnie's fault."

That actually seemed to surprise the older man, "Really?"

"I had no part in it," Ros said preening.

"Very good," Giles said stuffily, causing Ros to preen while smuggly smiling at her sister.

"So we'll meet you at home too," Lynnie stated trying to calm her blossoming blush. It was becoming a bit easier to be around the proper sexy Britt, but those eyes always kept her off balance. Especially when he looked at her with disappointment.

Ros was in for a surprise when Lynnie hip bumped her to the backseat. With little care, Ros sat in the back while Lynnie got in the front with their English teacher.

Pulling up to the house the girls weren't all that surprised to see that Care's, Bonnie's and Stefan's cars in the driveway.

"Is Stefan a vampire?" Ric asked, holding the steering wheel just a bit too tight.

"I really think it would be more beneficial for you if you hear about what's going on before you start making people out as bad guys or not." Ros stated getting out of the car and heading into the house.

It was fall so the sun was setting faster than Ros was used too or felt comfortable with. But it wasn't night time yet. Better to get inside than risk meeting the guy who strangled her to the hospital.

Lynnie and Ric followed her in closely tailed by Giles. "I too have some information," the historian stated with a sigh.

"So we should probably run through the bases before we delve into that," Ros stated with a sigh.

"I agree," Giles responded with a sigh.

"I appreciate the sentiment but I'm not sure if you are aware of what they can do." Ric stated after a moment of being sat in one of the two single chairs.

"Oh?" Ros stated sitting in the middle of Stefan and Xander, while Buffy sat in Angel's lap on the love seat besides a sitting Care with Bonnie sitting on the arm rest. Joyce was sitting in the other single chair.

"Vampires, right?" he asked, looking around and keeping a longer darker look at Stefan more so than the others. "They're dangerous!"

"Lynnie," Ros stated with a sigh, "Since you're the one who spilled the beans you get to be the one to explain it to him."

"Lynnie is the one?" Stefan asked looking at the two sisters in surprise. "Really?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Ros was absolutely preening with joy, while Lyn was nearly squirmed uncomfortably. Stefan smirked but didn't say anything more.

"I thought this was all some big big secret thing?" Care asked. "Like you scolded Ros non stop over her keeping her mouth shut."

"Why yes, Care, she really did scold me non stop with threats of violence too," Ros stated with a huge smile.

"Okay feisty breeches, let your sister get started on the splainy," Xander stated putting his hand on Ros's shoulder.

"I'd like to reiterate I am your English teacher," Ric stated a pained look on his face.

"Don't bother, the children have their own language," Giles responded with pain and exasperation. "They have no decency for the English language."

Xander just smiled wide, but motioned for Lyn to speak.

xxbvvdxx

After Alaric was informed and seemed to have a full understanding over it all he brought up something that left the Sumers and Flemmings a bit more uncomfortable than they had ever been before.

"So what happened with Isobel? You know that she is close to getting pronounced deceased right?"

"Uh, she kinda is dead," Ros stated with cool apathy.

"She's your mother," Joyce stated with a bit of irritation, that came from having similar discussions like this one from time to time.

"She left us," Ros stated with very little emotion in her voice. "She only came back to mourn one daughter and realized how ill off Lynnie was. She may love her children, but she is too selfish to put any other love infront of her love to herself."

"Ros," Lynnie groaned out.

"Mourn her daughter?" Alaric asked, a hurt tiny voice.

"Elena Gilbert," Ros casually threw out, "I know you feel at least similar about this Lyn, right?" Ros asked as if that were the more important factor mentioned.

Lyn held her forehead in irritation, "Gilbert," Alaric stated in a weak voice.

"Oh," Ros paused and paled some, turning to Alaric in worry.

"Oh," Lyn stated with malice.

"And the reigning champion," Stefan whispered somewhat loudly to Ros, causing the pale girl to shift to a more maroon shade.

Lynnie had a bright huge grin on her face, before she moved to a more serious facial feature and turned to look at Alaric with a sigh. "Okay so, our mom had a little girl when she was sixteen and took off after leaving her with a loving family, Elena Gilbert.

"She then," Lyn continued, "went to L.A. and got a sugar daddy, he was our father. Through means that are really really bad she ran away from him and had us, leaving us with her mom."

"My mother passed earlier this year, and because Lolly-I mean Isobel ran off and disappeared and my older sister isn't capable of handling the girls, nor was my father. Since the girls father was unknown at the time and we had no real way of contacting Lolly, I became their legal guardian. We were going to move to Cali but Mystic Falls had better options than Sunnydale."

"So Jeremy isn't-

"There is no blood relation between Isobel and Jeremy Gilbert," Lynnie stated with ease.

"Cuz if they did, that would be gross with how bad Jer flirts with Lynnie."

Lynnie blushed which seemed to cause Ros to preen with a well hit verbal attack.

"So vampires are not only real but good and I have stepdaughters, I had no idea about," Alaric said with a voice that held more concentration than mandatory.

"Pretty much," Ros said with a shrug,leaning her head back and looking up, "What do we all want for dinner?"

"Really?" Xander asked with seemingly excitement.

"Oh Betty Crocker, you gonna make enough for everyone?" Damon asked, giving her a blatantly fake, almost scary smile and then leaned on the doorway to the living room. The smile turned to a harder look, his eyes flaring in what seemed like irritation, "Oh, you have a new teacher for a pet now?" Damon asked as he gave Ric an intense glare with his cool icy eyes.

"I need you to invite a friend or two in," Damon stated after smiling at the newcomers uncomfortableness.

"Damon," Stefan said concerned look on his face, as he stood, almost in a posturing way to prepare for a fight.

"Oh Sweetie?" a female voice called out causing the rest of the group to become concerned.

"And, also a bitch," Damon added with another hard smile.

"Lexi?" Stefan called out seemingly recognizing the voice, and moving to the door.

Lynnie didn't bother to speak but instead went to the door, not surprised to find that most followed her out. It was a bit weird to find that it was already dark out, it was only six now, but the sun was down.

Lynnie instantly recognized Lexi and the bartender who betrayed Damon in the show. Lexi was being spun around by a happy Stefan.

Ros made her way to move forward, but instead of exiting the house, Lyn held her back. At her sisters confused look, Lynnie pointed out Anna and Noah, a tall dark and beautiful woman as well as another handsome man in the background.

"So," Damon stated pushing pushing himself forward and leaning against the door frame. "Are you going to do the whole inviting thing?"

Lynnie snorted, "Are you kidding, that one nearly killed my sister!"

"I promise I won't do it again," the vampire stated with a kicked puppy look on his face.

"No way in hell am I inviting them in here," Lyn stated again, "we can all go to the Grill or something."

"I can just as easily snap her neck when she exists this house." Noah said with a smirk, his head tilted down and his eyes holding a sick joy that chilled Lyn along with many of the other mortals in the doorway.

"Hey," Damon stated somewhat firmly. "Only I can kill the play things in this toybox, bud."

The guy snorted but didn't say anything.

Ros only cringed and moved further back; seeing the man who very nearly squeezed the life out of her definitely brought her up short. She moved further into the house, but kept close enough to hear what was said, her hands twisting and wringing out of nerves.

"Rosalind," Ric stated, pulling back with a frown on his face full of concern. He watched as the twisty and pulling at her own hands stopped but instead they seemed to tuck themselves under her chin as she put on what was obviously a brave face.

"Hmm?" she turned to him, her chin resting on her hands as she moved further back some more. "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded but didn't move forward or anything else.

"It was one of them that did that," Ric asked pointing to the door where Stefan's brother had announced other vampires were stuck outside. He wasn't all too sure they were safe and was going through his mind trying to think of ways to get the girls out of this situation.

"Did what?" she asked, her hands falling to her sides and a smile washing over her face. However, even though she looked pretty normal and not in a nervous, terrified fit, you could still see it in her eyes.

"Your neck," Ric watched somewhat satisfied as her hands went back to her neck, "the bruises."

"What?" she asked trying to play it off, but she was not a pro like Izzy. Izzy had shown the tale tell signs of a makeup coverup. They would people watch sometimes, usually in the morning or evening before the big study sessions began. She would point out the bad makeup jobs and would even go so far as to point out the tell tale signs.

Izzy was a pro with makeup, it was apparent that her daughter didn't hold that talent.

AN- Only one more chapter left. Thank you for all the follows and favorites!


	58. Chapter 58

Damon smirked at Anna, "What can I say, I tried," he offered up unhelpfully.

She sneered at him with what looked like pure hatred. "Fine, tomorrow night," she snapped.

"Sounds great, babe," he stated with a hard smile. "Buh Bye."

She and her partner turned to leave.

"Okay so grumpy girl is gone, can we come in," Lexi asked with a smile, her arm still wrapped around Stefan.

"Guys, this is Lexi, my very best friend," Stefan said with a huge smile, Lynnie couldn't help but feel pride that it wasn't such an odd occurrence to see as it was in the show. Stefan noted the uncomfortableness in the blondes of the group, "She is the one who taught me control when I turned."

"And this is my man," Lexi stated with a smile, pulling the attractive unknown to her, "His name is Lee and he's shy."

"I'm Bree, and a witch."

"That's right you left to get another witch," Bonnie stated, her haughty tone that Lyn knew well from the show was there, glaring at Damon.

"And that would be me, now which one of you lovely ladies owns the boarding house," she asked, moving forward, not deterred by invisible wards. "I want to have a party and my besties can't enter it without some help."

Lynnie sighed, "I guess I can pack a bag or something."

"Oh and bring the other twin," Lexi stated with glee, "the one who is the mortal bestie."

Slowly the group at the door turned to see what had happened to the girl in question. Lynnie huffed at not being able to immediately see her, "Aunty, she is safe and I would assume her guy is too. They have no reason to hurt us and she is really close to Stefan." She then sighed heavily and searched out her idiot sister.

Ros was in the kitchen cleaning it as Ric watched from the bar. Upon noticing her sister she turned to her, "Did we figure out what we were having tonight?" she asked with a smile on her face. "I have a lot of food stocked that I could whip up quite a bit."

"Well actually," Lynnie started.

"Oh, whatcha making?" Lexi came in with a bouncy lively attitude. She easily moved beside Ric in the chair giving him a huge grin, "Hi I'm Lexi."

"Ric," he answered with a tired smile.

She nodded and turned to Ros who was looking at the cupboard. "You're the mortal best friend right?" Lexi asked without any preamble.

Ros turned around with a smile on her face, "Stefan is my best friend, if that's what you're asking."

Lyn was hit with a realization of something, her head perking up with alarm. Without any pause she hopped up and ran to her room upstairs. She had some jewelry to magic up.

"Uh, Lyn?" Ros asked as her sister ran out without a word. Lyn however, didn't say a word. She just ran upstairs, her feet thudding the steps each way. "Huh, where'd she go?" Ros voiced before turning to Lexi.

She had heard of Lexi before, Stefan had mentioned her once or twice before. It was exciting meeting the vivacious woman in person. All in all the two had plenty to talk about and watching as Stefan tried to make excuses for his partying naked ways was something Ros would remember fondly.

xxbvvdxx

Eventually the house cleared out some, however to Joyce's chagrin, the vampires remained.

Ros had skipped school and spent the time with Lexi, Lee and Bree along with Stefan; learning about her friend from a different perspective. Lynnie had also stayed behind working upstairs in her room on something. Aunt Joyce and Buffy however continued on with their lives.

Stefan stayed and got to know Lee as the girls got to know one another.

Lee was someone Stefan couldn't see Lexi with at first. But as time went on, he noted that Lee had a biting wit. It was when Lee turned the tables on the playful teasing the girls were distributing to mostly Stefan. When Lee flipped it and turned on Lexi, revealing that she was just as guilty over some nude partying.

Evening came around a bit too fast for them, all too soon, and the door-bell rung. Stefan made sure to open the door, only for him to reach it and Damon appear and open it like he had been there the whole time.

"Oh, look, you made it," he stated noting that everyone from the house was coming forward.

"Cut the crap Damon, I want to get my mom."

"Temper temper," Damon stated his eyes flaring as a smirk covered his face. She just huffed in response while her partner leered at the females in the background, seemingly wanting to get a rise out of them.

"Are we all ready?" Stefan asked not wanting to get the two fighting.

Thankfully Bree had spoken to Lyn and they had come to a pretty good game plan with Buffy. Xander, Giles, Angel and even the newbie Alaric would meet at the tomb and help quickly dispose of the mummified vampires, while Caroline sat out.

The four practicing witches with the help of the amulet should be able to open the tomb without any trouble.

xxbvvdxx

Ros was holding hands with Bree and Lyn while Bonnie was between them. Bonnie had stated that once this part was over she would immediately take off. She was adamant about not being involved any further if she didn't have too.

It was more than apparent that her kidnappers had frightened her. And though she hadn't invited Ros, Grams had let her know that Bonnie was receiving a bit more tutoring in hopes of overcoming her fears and becoming strong enough to protect herself and her friends.

Ros understood, Bonnie was going through a lot and if this helped, Ros was more than capable of hanging back and allowing her friend space.

Bonnie was breathing with a hitch but seemed to be putting on a brave front and though she didn't say much she was still here.

The other vampires stood off to the side while Bree explained what was going to happen and let the others look at the grimoire to see if they could understand the fundamentals. With the amulet between them the four took a deep breath.

As the four began their spell Xander, Buffy and Giles prepared a weapon, it would seem as if it were more of a minor threatening gesture to the more violent vampires. Angel had seemed a bit hesitant to get involved with this mission as he wasn't quite sure on if he was even needed.

His reluctance, had caused Lyn to bring her souling and daylight ringing him up to the forefront of her mind. It was something to maybe mention to Ros and Bonnie in hopes of joining witch training?

Angel eventually joined in, he held a sword and stood close to the petite blond.

The witches felt a rush through them, like their veins were expanding with electric pulses of pleasure. It was almost addictive and though she was paying full attention to her chanting and the spell, Ros understood how Willow got hooked.

The spell caused the torches to rise and with rocks grating the tomb opened with little else in the way of fanfair.

"And no tricks?" Damon asked Bree as the newbie witches reveled in the rush of a well done spell.

"No way baby, go get her," Bree answered taking heavy steps to her purse she had left in the corner of the area.

Damon nodded and ran in followed by Anna and Noah. It was agreed they'd have three minutes to run in before the team went in to exterminate all those left.

Noah was the first to come out, dragging a dissected corpse with him. He didn't say or do anything before he used his vampiric speed and zoomed off dragging the corpse with him.

Ros leaned up to the other newbies, feeling relaxed and comfortable. Completely forgetting the hows and whys.

"And that, my sweeties, is a spell done right," Bree stated pulling out a bottle and moving to the contented witches. "Whoo!" she cheered as she gulped her adult beverage, "Anyone wanna taste?" she asked.

Bonnie sighed and pushed away from the others, "I'll see you guys in school." And with that she quickly left, her feet heavy but capable.

Lynnie moved forward, startling Ros some, "I'm gonna go lie down in the car."

"Do you need any help?" Stefan asked as Lexi gulped the liquid before passing it to Lee before he too took a gulp.

"No," Lynnie stated with a sigh, giving her sister a peculiar look. Ros smiled at her sister, a sleepy smile on her face, "I'll be fine." She looked to Stefan and gave him a soft smile, remnants of the content giddy feeling she had still there. She smiled again, took a deep breath and moved down the path her friend had just gone. Her feet decidedly less heavy.

"Want some?" Lexi asked, holding up the amber liquid to Stefan's best mortal friend.

Ros's face turned to the bottle as she pondered, after a moment she nodded and moved to the blond beauty.

However her face morphed into full blown disgust as she gulped the liquid. It seemed to take a lot of will power for her to swallow the liquid before she began to cough and gasp in alarm. Stefan quickly was at her side, worry evident. "Ros?" he asked.

She began making a face of utter disgust, a full body shiver wracking through her. "Ugh," she groaned, her voice hoarse and distressed. "It's rum."

"Duh, rum gets you dumb!" Bree stated with a smirk, taking the bottle and taking another swig.

"I don't do rum," Ros monotone, glaring darkly at the bottle. She pondered why she didn't note the nautical man on the label.

Stefan snorted, but it was Bree who spoke, "What else is this color that teenies drink, now a days?" She had a tone of disbelief and mirth.

"Whiskey?" Ros offered, leaning next to Lexi, further away from the offending liquid.

Bree snorted, "And here I thought teenagers found themselves brazen when they drank vodka flavored straight."

"That's Lynnie's adult beverage of choice," Ros offered, leaning her head on Lexi and giving a sigh, her eyes closing. "Lynnie and I have a great aversion to spiced rum." Ros nodded, "But I found a cocoa one at a party long time ago that I could handle."

"Long time ago?" Bree asked with a snort of disbelief. "What when you were twelve?"

Ros snorted and shook her head in the negative, "Maybe less than a long time ago, more like a year or so?" Ros turned to Stefan her eyes a bit wider with worry in them. He just snorted and shook his head slightly. She pouted and moved to him, her body just tripping into his without any form of grace as she leaned into him with a sigh. "I hate rum," she stated in his chest causing said chest to rumble in amusement.

"Well I-

Bree was cut short when a rage filled scream tore through the air. Lee and Stefan pushed the mortals back while Lexi joined the two in front. Damon flew out, anger was not the proper term to describe his volcanic rage. "She isn't there," he growled out his eyes searching out the twins.

His icy blue eyes quickly finding the shorter of the twins, as he screamed again, "She wasn't there!" he took a step forward seemingly not noticing the vampires in front of him.

"They told you she wouldn't be, Damon," Stefan said sadly. "It was never real," the words were something he had said before. "The love was never, real!"

Those arctic piercing eyes turned to his brother, his face barely containing his rage.

"We all told you she wasn't there." Anna spoke up, pulling forward a weak looking Asian decent woman in ratty layered skirts and a mummified corpse. He turned to her but she wasn't paying attention. She instead looked to the only remaining kidnapped victim. "This is my mother, Pearl," she stated a smile blossoming her face.

"You've see her," Damon accused. "Katherine," he added when it became apparent that Anna didn't understand what he was saying.

Anna nodded, "1983," she offered, "Saw her in Chicago."

Within a blink Damon lunged forward and ripped through the chest of the tattered dressed older woman. He turned back around a smile on his face as he held up a bloody heart. He gave a sigh and smiled brightly at his brother and his brother's group of friends.

Ros gasped in horror but was easily out done with a guttural scream coming from the collapsed Anna. Tears trailed her face as she pleaded for her mommy. Every sound she made seemed to make Damon smile just the wider.

Buffy and Angel came out of the door way seemingly ready for action but frozen, not sure on what was going on. Angel still had his sword though, seemingly ready to swing it. Buffy however was using a plain stake poised for attack.

Anna gave another scream, seemingly done pleading for her mother to wake and charged at Damon, her intent obvious to rip him apart.

Faster than Ros could fathom, Damon grabbed hold of the stake and turned and plunged it into the young lady's chest, a crunch noise along with a splash of blood squirting out.

The room watched in pity and horror as Anna pale and blacken, her eyes shooting around her in a pleading manner as she gasped out her last breath.

Buffy watched in frozen horror. That was not how the creepy monsters ended their time on this planet. Yes she slayed, dusted, ended several vampires and even a few evil demons, but they didn't die like that.

She didn't know Anna, and what she did know she didn't like. She kidnapped her cousins and caused Xander's new weirdness, but did she really deserve to go like that. Her pitiful cries for her mommy tore at Buffy's heart, she quickly looked around and noted the pity in many of the other's eyes as Ros had tears falling down her face.

Buffy wasn't sure if she could slay(?) these type of vampires. These weren't the type that just dusted like good old demon infested bodies. Those type of vampires were just too human, Buffy decided, staring down at the girl who just wanted her mom.

Damon pulled out the stake as Anna collapsed and handed it back to the slayer, a perky smile on his face. "You may want to kill the mummy over there," he motioned to the technically still alive mummy on the floor.

Buffy didn't move, her mind contemplating what really made one evil and what really made her the slayer.

Damon turned around from the group and made his way out of the room entering the forest and going to his car, a whistle on his lips.

Xander came out next, he noted the scene before him and with a sigh took his axe and decapitated the head of the mummy and sighed. Sobs reached his ears and he looked up and noted the horror tear stained Ros who was clutching the back of Stefan.

Xander didn't like those dead, he really had a hard time with the vampires of his universe. It was just not right, but these type of vampires seemed more like the demons he was used too. They were like Anya and her ilk. They were able to turn off their emotions and just go about causing destruction and chaos without really any thought to it.

And even with that reference he was still more accepting to the type of vampires that were Mystic Falls kind than he would ever really be with dead boy. Xander looked to see dead boy was standing awkwardly beside Buffy, seemingly unsure on what to do before he put his arm around the staring blankly girl. Xander wasn't all too sure what that look meant, it wasn't something he was used to from the perky slayer.

Giles came out next, "Uh, everyone, everyone alright?" he asked, taking in the crying nearly hysteric Rosalind and the nearly catatonic Buffy.

Buffy gave a weak nod but didn't say or do anything more than lean into her amours arm.

"Well," Xander spoke up, resting his axe on his shoulder, carefully of course, "I'm hungry."

Xander smiled at Giles predictable sigh as the older man took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Yes, yes, of course." The British man said with a sigh, "Buffy do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No," she stated looking up finally from the black shriveled corpse of Anna. She sighed, "Did Damon take care of strangly guy?"

"Who?" Xander asked, a smile fighting to be on his lips.

"The," she paused and gave discrete looks to Ros with pity, "strangle-y" she put her hands in a strangle way, "guy." Xander looked at her with concern, causing the slayer to growl, "the mean one that hurt.." again she looked to Ros with worry.

"Ohh," Xander drew out a long breath, "nope didn't see him."

"He already left," Stefan said with a sigh, Ros holding him from behind and squeezing tight as she seemed to try and burrow her head into his back.

Giles gave a sigh, "Very well. Come along Alexander," he said with a sigh moving to the way out with firm steps that just so happen not to be anywhere near the newly formed corpses. "Lets go get something to eat."

Bree chuckled, "Boy can still eat after all that?" she asked with mirth, seemingly willfully forgetting all about the slayed beings in the room with them.

Stefan gave a sigh, "Ros, can you let go?" he asked.

Ros shook her head no, and Stefan sighed again. Meanwhile Angel was already starting to move the corpses and their pieces to the tomb again. Lee quickly joining and helping the other undead move them.

With a sigh, Ros followed her friend and his friends to his car, Buffy stating she was going to do a quick patrol before heading home herself. Ros nodded to this and weakly followed, her hand tightly holding Stefan's.

Buffy however, couldn't seem to keep her mind off the whirl wind of feelings she was going through. Her mind not on the patrol she begged off, "Buffy, wait," Angel stopped her, his face full of worry, "are you?" he asked.

The slayer sighed. "Yeah, of course!" she stated with perk. "See the perk?" she asked, bouncing on her heels some.

Angel chuckled. "Are you sure?" he asked, moving closer.

"Angel," she whispered, before she moved forward and kissed him. She kissed him as hard as she could, her emotions and feelings pouring into the kiss. Her mind was just so crazy and her heart was pounding in her chest, she needed this. Buffy needed to feel this! To ground herself in her love, his love. Their love.

Nervous, she paused and looked at a beautiful loving man, "Angel," she whispered again, "I love you."

He kissed her back, this time she felt all his emotions in the kiss, all his love. She knew he loved her, but when he pulled back, his brown eyes found hers and stared deeply within her to her very soul. "I love you," he whispered, and in his eyes she could see the truth there.

Looking into his eyes, she thought, maybe with the tomb opened, those she loved and cared about would be safer now. Maybe with the tomb opened things could go back to normal as she tried to digest the differences between her vampires and the ones she found herself around more often now. Maybe, looking up to his beautiful brown soft eyes, it all really didn't matter anyway.

AN- The last chapter, this one was altered and re-altered and this is the version I felt the best about ending on. The other one was more of an open ending that to me felt rushed a bit, and uncomfortable. Now I'm not saying this one isn't rushed, just the other version was bad rushed. Thank you for reading, following and favoriting. Thank you so much. I may post a continuation but I may not, I feel this can stand on its own. I apologize for any mistakes and hope you all enjoyed. 3 Pink


End file.
